The Nightmare of Onigiri: Tohru Honda's Origin Story
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The prequel spin-off of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa and May". The story tells of Tohru Honda's immerse and evil transformation, during the beginning of the Alternate World fusion. She sides with Uo and Hana to help fix the worlds, but an evil person manipulates her. This is how the nightmare began. Rated M for blood and gore, explicit language, and intense violence.
1. Prologue

On a dark and clear desert mountainside road, a truck was rolling by, which said _"SEGA-Konami_". Passed the truck was a small portable radio, trickled in blood, which said _"Wuncler Inc."_. The radio played their nightly late night radio talks show. It was on the phone with a preacher, who was pleading to the DJ.

_Play Form… activate!_

(DJ): Next caller. Welcome to my radio show, uh, father? Says here that you're a _preacher_ of some kind? What's on your mind, father?

(Preacher Hathious): Time manipulation. Mind control. Hypnotic tones. Oh… she has many powers. Why, she can even raise the dead. And once spawned, they are forever loyal to _Onigiri_. But, now, I will _BRING_ her to her knees!

(DJ): OH, please… Every time I hear about Onigiri, I get a whole mess of bullsh-!

(Preacher Hathious): NO! You _must_ believe! Onigiri is NOT a nice girl! She has been the reason for ALL THIS alternate world metamorphosis! SHE IS THE DEV-!

(Phone hangs up)

(DJ): I give up! HA, HA! But I _do_ agree with him, folks. You see any disruption on Onigiri's part, if she _did_ do it, this is my only advice: _"Stay inside and enjoy life, in your OWN fun and relaxation"_ and also, _"Lock the doors"_.

(Music plays)

(DJ): Next caller...

As the radio continued, Little Mac was confronting a woman with brown hair, a blue school uniform, and a white mask. I am afraid that _she _is Onigiri.

Doc Louis said, "That's it, Mac Baby. You'll go down in history as the _first _video game superstar to END Onigiri. Not been good training, since she arrived."

Mac approached Onigiri and began to fight.

_**Round 1**_

The bell rang, out of nowhere, and they began to fight. The theme to _Punch-Out _played, as they started to match. Onigiri grinned, as she delivered five punches to the face, while Mac countered with a right body blow. Onigiri was hit, in each blow, and spurted out the words.

"Jab! Body blow! Body blow! Left! Right! Right Hook!" She barked, in every hit.

Little Mac started to glow gold, as he prepared for the 3-Star Punch.

"That's it, Mac Baby! Finish her!" Doc called.

Mac launched a Star Punch on Onigiri's face, knocking her on the chin, as the stars glimmered. However… as her mask flew off, she was _still _standing. She cricked her neck and grinned demonically, "Are you finished?" She asked him.

Mac screamed in fear, as she launched a huge right kick onto his gut. Little Mac fell down, with blood spurting from his mouth. Doc was shocked in horror, as Onigiri smirked evilly, approaching the downed Little Mac.

"Join Nintendo Fun Club, Mac… MWAH, AH, HA, HA, HA, HA…"

She turned away from him and giggled, "Too bad it doesn't have memberships and insurance for you."

She walked off, as Doc carried Mac up. They walked off in fear, as Onigiri smiled evilly, knowing her job was done. She stopped and called to Doc, "Question – Which would you prefer to chomp down a Star Punch: _A counter punch or a chocolate bar?_"

Doc groaned in concerned, as she left. He said, "I know the answer… but I know that he can always take a whooping."

He carried an unconscious Mac and said, "Come on, Mac. You didn't have to come out of retirement, just to get to her, you know."

* * *

_And that's how it all began. Onigiri had dominated the video game world, during Yukino Miyazawa and Haruka's HUGE adventures. Of course, she returned to the real world, following Queen Yolei's death. But, she wasn't ALWAYS Onigiri._

_Her name was Tohru Honda. She used to be in a faction that broke up… because of her. It was called "The Resistance". During the start of the whole universal mind-bender, she, along with a few other girls, was working for a greater good, protecting ANYTHING that seemed troublesome AND conflicted. Of course, they knew who the REAL mastermind behind all this was, and all it took was one Resistance member to become the alternate world's Darth Vader and kill off her master.  
The preacher you heard was on the Resistance's side, as well. He was Father Hathious, who was the son of Father Matthias. Matthias's goal was to make the alternate worlds remain as corrupt as ever, but in a good way… except with NO evil deities and megalomaniacs in it. Of course, he met his end, when Tohru killed him.  
Things settled down, after the whole incident, in which Tohru was defeated by Saki Hanajima, her former friend, after killing Arisa Uotani, the leader of the Resistance. Of course, when she was near-death, Onigiri was born… with darker powers and more evil bloodlust. You could say that she was unhinged from her former persona.  
During her reign, Onigiri fused all the worlds into one, and even betrayed the Prince Yuki Fan Club to obtain a crown that was already stolen, in the Natural Molden Forest Caverns, AFTER Queen Michi stole it first. She even owned a lot of slaves, all of which previously worked for the old master._

_Of course, we already told you how it happened, but not fully. THIS… dear readers… is her story._

* * *

_**The Nightmare of Onigiri**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Tuesday, one in the afternoon," Arisa spoke, hiding behind a high school, run by delinquents, "The tagalongs have yet to arrive. The rice ball is safe. Repeat. The rice ball is safe."

Arisa Uotani (_Codename: Yankee Black, _for this mission) is the leader of the Resistance. She started this group of covert mercenaries, since a newsflash was made about Fanboy and Chum Chum, succumbing to permanent _Brain Freeze._ She, along with the Prince Yuki Fan Club's Mai Gotou (_Froggy_), Mio Yamagishi (_Anchor_), and Minami Kinoshita (_Stepmother_), were on a stake out. The Fan Club, along with leader Motoko Minagawa, was _forced _to join the Resistance, as an order from Uo's second-in-command, Saki Hanajima (_Volt_).

"Yankee Black to Froggy, Yankee Black to Froggy," Uo said, "Any sign of the delinquents?"

Mai announced, "Negative, Yankee Black. So far there are no signs of movement. I see a boy with a blue jacket and blonde hair."

Uo said, "Excellent. We found him. Romeo is about to get a tragic strike."

_Corneil and Bernie's Romeo. (Never liked that ass)_

Minami spoke, "Yankee Black! EMERGENCY!"

Uo said, "What is it, Stepmother?"

She said, "Look at this!"

Romeo was with a person in a chef's outfit. He had dark skin and a huge jaw.

"Chef…" Uo growled, "Damn it… Something tells me that _he's _behind this."

He was about to leave, as Uo cried, "All women prepare! Battle stations…"

They ducked behind the building, as Romeo went out of the door and headed home. He let out a smirk, as he made a deal with Chef Hatchet. (_Thought you'd know…_)

"NOW!" Uo cried, as they surrounded the boy.

"Well, well…" he said, as he held up a parcel, "You ladies in need of Romeo?"

"Taste _this, _Juliet!" Mio kicked him in the back of the head and panted, since it was fast and difficult.

Arisa snatched the parcel and said, "Okay, jerk. Who was that with you?"

Romeo said, "I ain't telling you nothing. I'll talk, but only if you go on a date with me."

Minami gagged, "EW! No thanks! We don't date slime, like you!"

Arisa cracked her knuckles and said, "Now, are we going to play nice?"

Romeo tittered, as he dashed off.

"HEY!"

He called to the girls, "Hey, losers! Catch me if you ca-!"

**BZZT!**

He was electrocuted by Hanajima's electric waves. He collapsed to the ground and was twitching.

Uo alerted to Mio, "Cuff him."

She said to Hana, "That's a wonderful job, Hanajima."

Hana said, "Well, he was in my radar. A huge tone of negative waves in him… I had to restrain him."

Minami huffed, "I think Electric Girl killed him."

Mai poked him with a stick and said, "Maybe he'll yelp, when I poke him continuously."

**XXXXX**

At the Resistance's HQ, located in Arisa's house, they examined the parcel they stole from Romeo. It was a small parcel, with an unknown item inside.

Mio whispered, "You open it, #2."

Mai cringed, "What if it explodes? Suppose _he _placed a booby trap on it?"

Arisa nodded, as she ordered Hanajima, "Open the package."

She sensed the package and opened it. Inside, it was fifty thousand dollars (_Canadian_). Uo was crossed.

"I knew it. Bribery in Canadian currency. Nowadays, they'd let you use _any _foreign money. I wish that they'd fix it, so we can pay _only_ Yen again."

Minami replied, "Well, whoever that burly man was, he failed to make a purchase."

Arisa replied, "_Or… _He's sending a payment for what he has done."

Mio responded, "That was bad. It appears that he must've increased revenue in the school."

Uo said, "How embarrassing."

Minami said, "Well, Romeo is in custody. The only problem is… How can we infiltrate the school, knowing what's going on? That guy knows us, too well."

Mio whispered, "Suppose we hire a scapegoat for our worries."

Arisa nodded in agreement, "I heard that. I suppose we'll need new recruits… maybe we can try Tohru. We owe it to protect her, since it started."

Hanajima nodded, "We should. I'll call Motoko and have her ready. My apprentice and my brother are there, also. We'll need all the help."

Minami huffed, "Just what we need. That witch – Honda."

**XXXXX**

And so, Uotani and Hanajima went to Tohru's home, for the opportunity to become a member of the _Resistance. _This was, of course, the first step towards metamorphosis.

"Me?" Tohru asked, as she was given a job by her friends, Hana and Uo.

Uo said, "Well, it's not much to talk about, but we _may _need your help. After all, we owe it to you, for all the times you stood by us."

Tohru smiled, "I don't know what to say…"

Uo extended her hand and said, "Just say that you'd join the _Resistance_. We'll need you, in case anything happens."

Hana butted in, "Uo. She'll be merely a private. We should buck up her, with proper training, as long as the worlds have stayed mended and healed."

Tohru nodded, "Sure. But just as long as nothing happens. I'd like to meet this mastermind of this whole mess. Kyo seemed a bit angry about it, since he confronted a Saiyan, which he has been beaten up by. Plus, I think a black cat with a lisp wanted to eat Yuki (_don't ask_)."

Hana said, "I suppose we should."

Uo smiled, "Poor thing. In due time, we'll meet up with this fiend. However, training against the bad man will be harder than you think."

"Okay. I'll try… but I won't like it…"

So, in the end, Tohru Honda joined the _Resistance_. But her training was about to begin, since her first test… was to be a scapegoat.

* * *

_**And so begins the nightmarish story of Tohru Honda…**_


	2. First Mission

_**Chapter 1  
First Mission…**_

* * *

Back at the same school that the Resistance was spying on, Uotani addressed the plan to Tohru. She was dressed in a black uniform, with a black skirt and wig.

"I feel like a mean girl…" she sobbed, "Why do I want to spy on this school, so badly?"

Uotani said, "Now, now. In order for your training to be perfect, you must infiltrate the school that Chef Hatchet was in. Remember…"

Tohru stated, "You _never _told me about it. I mean, how would I know if he's-?"

"Relax." Hana hugged her and said, "You'll know, soon enough. If you get in, Chef will know you as one of them. This school was a breeding ground for delinquents of ALL genders."

"How so?"

"Well, they never use teachers. They always kill them."

"What?"

Arisa nodded and said, "I'm afraid she's right, Tohru. This school is corrupt. However, it's only a front for Chef Hatchet's run, including a pay-off to Romeo. However, that man is working for another. There was a pay-off… and he paid in Canadian currency. I believe we know who would pay off, in such a manner."

"Who?" Tohru asked.

Arisa smiled, "You'll see… Now get in character, and stop Chef."

"Before I ask… Who's Chef?" Tohru smiled.

She walked in the school and tried to get into character, as a mean girl. She stepped inside the school, which was all vandalized and strewn with litter. As she was panicky, outside, the rest of the girls were concerned.

Mio huffed, "This'll never work…"

Hana said, "Patience. Tohru has got this one, under control."

However, heavy breathing was made. It was Tohru's _own _breathing. She was hyperventilating.

Arisa spoke on the mini-microphone, "Tohru! Tohru! Calm down! Over."

Tohru whimpered, as she replied back, "I can't do this… This is scary, like something out of a Hell… Over."

Minami laughed, "HAH! That witch is a baby! _Baby Tohru Honda~!_"

Arisa said, "Don't listen to her. Over."

Tohru sobbed, "I just did! What does _this _have to do with this mission?"

Uotani explained, "It's okay. Just meet with Chef Hatchet, report every detail, and come back. Don't wuss out, okay?"

Tohru calmed down and stepped into the classroom. She sat down and was quiet. A few of the students were staring at her. One of them asked her, "So, you new here?"

Tohru replied, "Uh… Yeah."

One student, with a black jacket and piercings, asked, "Hey, don't you usually mouth off, after you make a compliment?"

Tohru smiled, "Not really. My Mom was like that, but…"

The boy sneered, "I thought so. Not getting your genes in sync. Your mother was a hot broad, going through a bunch of badasses."

Tohru growled, "Stupid… She's not-. Wait."

She yelled, "Don't you _dare _say it to my mother!"

A woman in long black hair and makeup snuffed, "She's such a primadonna. Get used to it, newbie."

Tohru was nervous, as she asked, "So… When does Chef usually come?"

The woman asked, "Who? The guy that paid off Romeo? Bull-crap. He's selective, whenever he's prissy. Besides, Romeo was to get the job done, but he never returned."

Tohru asked, "Who's he? Something about him seems familiar. Chef, I mean…"

"You ever heard of _Total Drama?_"

"No. But I have seen such movies with someone I know of…"

"Who? Chris McLean?"

"Yeah! I heard of him, in that zombie flick that my friend… uh, I mean, some of my bitches snuck in to see."

The boy in piercings smirked, "You're getting there. You need to swear, a lot, just to be a bad ass."

Tohru nervously said, "Uh, thanks."

The boy replied, "I must say that you had some balls in you. What's your name, kid?"

She responded, "Uh… It's Toh… Toh, uh…"

She huffed, "Actually, it's T-Honey!"

She groaned to herself, "Aw, man… That was awful…"

The boy smirked, "Nice to meet you, kid. Wicked name there, T-Hon."

Tohru smirked, "Thanks…"

She thought, "Perfect! They're buying this…"

The others listened in, as Hana nodded, "She's good."

Mio groaned, "Seriously? T-Honey?"

Uotani said, "You gotta fit in…"

Minami snapped, "Shows what you know, Yankee!"

Uotani whispered, "Quiet, you fatheads… You want to blow our cover? We _now _know who Chef was working for… and I was right. Chris McLean… the Newfoundland Numbnut."

Hanajima exclaimed, "He's the devil in this alternate world exposure…"

Mai said, "I'm surprised that she snuck into a movie, just to know him."

They stared at Gotou, as they continued to listen.

Tohru asked, "Tell me more about him? Chris, I mean…"

The boy smiled, and said, "Well, the guy is such a tool. He humiliated boys and girls we know, only for the sake of ratings. _We _should be the ones, doing so, but lately, the whole mind fucks we get… It's not fun, anymore."

Tohru asked, "So… What did Chris the Loser do?"

He explained everything, "He once did a show, in a small island, engulfed in toxic waste. He even buried a corpse of a hot girl, all while shooting the newest season. Luckily, the Mounties came and took him away. He was bailed out, after that."

Tohru gasped, "How terrible…"

Hanajima asked, "Rei Tachibana?"

Mio nodded, "Yes. Died of possible poison consumption. Was buried in Wawanakwa, but her corpse mysteriously disappeared."

The boy continued, "It gets worse… He escaped, wanting to host his own show, without use of his _regulars_. Notable is that he uses temps and interns to take his bullets. Now, they were out of guinea pigs. However, the body of that sexy piece of ass was mysteriously disappeared."

Tohru nodded, "I see… Fool must've got what he deserved."

The woman laughed, "Please. _Anybody _would love to have their hands on killing Chris, after all the bullshit he has done."

Tohru laughed, "Oh, that would be an honor. Besides, his movie was atrocious. It's _not _good-minton or great-mintion; and they ain't even vocab words. One day, I'd slaughter that guy on his huge cleft…"

She smiled, as she blushed, "I'm getting the hang of this."

The woman smiled, "You're cool. You got some wicked ideas, sister."

Tohru winked, "Ah, whatever!"

Arisa whispered, "She's got it going…"

Minami smiled, "You know, I think we had Tohru all wrong… and here we thought she'd mess things up."

Mio replied, "How'd ya figure? She hung around with that Yankee and Electric Girl, just to know the bad girl street cred."

Hanajima thought, "I don't think _that's_ it…"

Tohru relaxed, as she was offered a cigarette. She promptly refused, as the boy huffed, "Eh. Your loss. But it's better, anyway."

Tohru smiled, but then asked, "Uh… One question… What do you do here?"

A huge boy in a male school uniform called, "ONE SIDE!"

He sat down in front of Tohru and said, "Pay attention, kid. Class is starting…"

Tohru snapped, "How'd ya figure? There's no teacher!"

"Oh, good one, new bitch! You don't recall anything, since you were in a school of dumbasses. I would teach you a lesson, but I couldn't. But I never bother beating you up, on account they always cower away, before the fight. That's why I am called _Masa (of Default Victories)_."

Masa asked Tohru, "Never seen you here, kid."

The boy responded, "Masa… This is T-Honey."

"T-Honey, huh?" Masa stared, as Tohru gulped.

"Uh… You, uh, have a problem with me?"

"No. I see you as a timid girl, than a juvie."

"No, what are you talking about? I, uh, once…"

"Snuck into a movie theater? Hah! I bet you shoplifted some bras and panties in Coconut Mall…"

"NO! I, uh…" She thought, "Focus, Tohru…"

She slammed her fists and shouted, "I once evaded the cops, after my recent money stealing project!"

They all gasped, as Masa smiled, "Big deal."

"And… I even threw rice and sushi all over a clean hallway and blamed it on some nerds. Got expelled, but I don't care!"

Tohru was overconfident. The Resistance Girls were puzzled, along with confusion.

Minami huffed, "I take back what I said about Tohru…"

Arisa gasped, "Rice in the halls, and blamed it on nerds? That's stupid!"

Mio said, "On the plus side, she's getting into her inner bitch."

Hanajima said, "I don't think she is. He electric waves show NO signs of black. Besides, she's too nice for all of us."

Arisa said, "Maybe so, but what difference does it make? We'll meet up with Chris McLean, when this is over… after we shut this hideout down."

They continued to listen in, as Tohru was still in a combination of confidence and cowardice.

_Say THAT three times fast: "Combination of Confidence and Cowardice"_

She panicked, "How long before Chef knows me?"

Masa smirked, "He's picky, whenever he is ordered around. To be honest, Hatchet doesn't want to be messed around. The guy's a fudgin' freak. But his records checked out."

Tohru asked, "How so?"

The boy replied, "Guy was a drill sergeant."

"DRILL SERGEANT?!" She gasped, as she was nervous, "That guy was an army soldier?"

Masa laughed, "You get freaked out, a lot, don't you?"

Tohru pouted, "Sorry. Mother usually… I mean, I have been soft, but I've learned how to be bad, unlike a _One-Hit Wonder_."

She barked, "I'll have you know, I wanted to be bad, since I did many bad stuff. But I never want to be intimidated by such a loserly army sergeant! He can push us around, but he's no pussy!"

Arisa cringed, "Tohru… You moron…"

Tohru then snapped, "Don't tell me to become a freaked-out spaz, you spaz!"

The girl smirked, "T-Honey's got balls."

Masa grinned, "You convinced me… but you're still a spaz-wit."

Tohru sat down and huffed, "Hmph! Next time, do some research about me! Freaked-out, my butt!"

Masa thought, "She hardly swears… Something about her seems odd."

Tohru asked, "So, uh, does Chef come around?"

Masa thought hard, as the thugs continued to chat, while 'befriending' Tohru.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in his private office, Chef Hatchet, a huge dark-skinned man in a chef's hat and apron, got the phone call from an undercover guy that worked for McLean.

"Get this kid, over here, Hatchet," he spoke, on the phone, "Kid's name is _T-Honey, _which could be an alias."

Chef nodded, as he learned of something else about Tohru, "I looked up at her credentials. Get this: _expelled after trashing the school with rice and sushi, shoplifting in Pianta Village, and sneaking into a movie theater._ She is so badass, and also, very stupid. I have records of this girl, and there _is _no T-Honey. However, she could be for real. Get close to this newbie of a bitch."

Chef smiled evilly, as he left.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tohru was completely in confidence… all while she's being in scared feelings.

"This is too much," she thought, "Already, I meet such nice people. With a shady past… and Chef is not here, yet."

She nervously asked the boy, "Uh, why do you always hang here? Is it your home away from home, or something?"

He responded to her, "Well, no. I live close-by, after school. I may be a juvenile thug, but I _do _have a home. Sadly, it's not much, since the universe is all fucked up."

He stammered, "I'm sorry. You're too gentle for our barbed-wire verbs."

Tohru smiled, "Oh, I, uh… No! No! I'm just used to it… Whenever I meet new people, I grow very nervous."

She sighed, as the girl huffed, "You need to grow a set and start doing shit that is ballsy. Of course, you have women parts, literally, but you have the spine of a chicken."

Tohru snarled, "I don't… I just don't act mean, all the time… If you're done berating me, as a fuck-up, _you _try to grow a set of your own!"

She gasped, "Oh, sorry! I… uh…"

Masa smiled, "She's close."

Tohru sighed in relief, as Chef stepped in.

"Listen up, you dirty kids!" He called out, "Today, you maggots are going to help out the big man! I want you guys to take these spray cans and vandalize the Town of Citysville!"

They all cheered, as Chef added, "Except for one person. Which one of you privates is _T-Honey_?"

Tohru was nervous, "So… _He's _Chef?"

Arisa said to Tohru, "That's Chef Hatchet. He's Chris McLean's right-hand man. I want you to-."

Static was made, as Tohru stared at him. She whispered, "Uo… Uo!"

The Resistance lost the reception. Arisa cried, "TOHRU! HEY!"

Minami whimpered, "No… We lost her…"

Chef called, "Come on, you maggots! Which one of you is _T-Honey_?"

Masa said, pointing at her, "That's her, behind me. She's the air-head with the criminal sheet… and a brain of a blob."

Chef went to Tohru and stared her down, "So… _You're _the T-Honey that got Juvie for _Rice Ball Hall_…"

Tohru nervously asked, "Uh… Me?"

"I like thugs like you, because they always make me in a fierce mood."

"Uh… I am not scared of you…"

"Oh, yeah? _Almost _every thug is scared of me. I _love _intimidation, and I dish it out, on the thugs like you. But, I don't see you as a thug… I see you… as a puppet on a string."

He bellowed, "What's your name, _before _you were _T-Honey_?"

Tohru responded, "UH… Uh… Toh… Toh… Toooooh…"

She stammered, as Chef yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

She sobbed, "Uh… Tohru Honda… sir…"

The boy snickered, "Tohru Honda? What a wussy name… But I guess T-Honey was perfect… Honda, however, has some thrust."

Chef snickered, "So… I think you must be _very _good for someone who is a delinquent. Allow me to give you a _private _lesson. Meet me in the hallway, three o'clock, in the Teacher's Lounge…"

They gasped, as Tohru was chosen.

The girl cried, "Lucky bitch! She gets the chosen mission from Chef!"

The boy whispered, "Give 'em hell, T-Honey. Excuse me… Honda."

Tohru nodded, but thought, "I better say it loud, in front of the Drill Sergeant man…"

She smirked, "Big d-deal, Chef Assface… You think someone l-l-like you can give me a challenging mission? I rather slam my head in a car door… you b-b-brick headed fucker."

She shook in fear, as Chef smiled evilly, "Good… You have some class. Meet me at three. 3 o'clock – the Teacher's Lounge – today… and DON'T BE LATE!"

He left the class, calling to the others, "The rest of you, get to the gymnasium, and PRONTO!"

They stormed off, as he shouted, "DOUBLE TIME! HUP-TWO! HUP-TWO!"

The girl whispered to the boy, "That T-Honey has a real mouth."

The boy smiled, "I like her… Let's hope she succeeds."

Tohru was trapped in a brick wall, in the form of a chef.

"I'm dead…"

* * *

It was one in the afternoon. Tohru contacted Uotani, even though the reception was fading.

"Rice Ball to Yankee," she called, "Rice Ball to Yankee… Come in… Do you copy? Over."

Arisa responded, "Tohru. Thank god. Did you meet Chef?"

"Yeah, I did. The big guy was simply into me, out of evil retort. He wants me to meet him, in the lounge, at three."

"Excellent work, Tohru."

"Sorry. Remind me, when we finish, to feed some edible soap in my mouth. I am so bad… saying all those bad words."

"No, don't be so bad. You have a chance. We just need to learn more, from Chris McLean. Hopefully, we can have this bad world mess-up fixed."

"I'll call you back. I must be on-time, for the meeting. He said it'll be at 3. Right now, it's 1:20."

"All right, Tohru. But, one thing first… Make sure that NO ONE knows who you work for…"

The boy, from earlier, appeared, and spotted Tohru, speaking in the corner. He called to her, "Hey, T-Honey!"

Tohru whispered, "Hang on. That's one person I know of. I gotta go. Over and out."

She said, "Yo, wassup, bro?"

"Who were you talking to? We know that you're a unique bitch, but…"

"I, uh… Oh, it was not-. HEY!"

He snatched her microphone, from inside her shirt, and shouted, "A-HA! I KNEW IT!"

Tohru cringed, "Uh… You know me… but… Oh, man. I'm busted."

The boy smirked, "So, you're a spy, huh? You were wearing a wire, just to get close to Chef Hatchet, huh?"

Tohru was backed, behind the wall, in tears, pleading to the boy.

* * *

_**The nightmare continues…  
Next chapter, we learn of Chef's job. But how will Tohru handle the job, without reporting to her friends?**_


	3. No Escape

_**Chapter 2  
No Escape**_

* * *

A delinquent boy just destroyed Tohru Honda's mini-microphone, which she wore for spying. However, the boy cornered her and asked, "You think you can stop Chef Hatchet, during this time of disaster?"

Tohru whimpered, as the boy demanded, "I want to know… Who do you work for?"

Tohru replied, "I… I can't… I cannot say it… because…"

"Oh, okay. I see you won't tell me?"

"No. It's hard to explain, but-."

The boy held her shoulder and smirked, "I don't blame you. Not _many _people have tried to take down Chef and Chris, other than the RCMP, which I broke out of, long ago, but I paid for my crimes."

He snickered, "Besides, someone like you deserves to take down Chef, once and for all… like I did."

Tohru gasped, "Uh… Wait… I didn't know your name."

The boy responded, "Oh, me? I'm Izzy."

He grabbed his face and giggled, as he tore off his mask. He revealed to be a _she_.  
_Izzy from the "Total Drama" series (Seasons 1 thru 3)_  
Izzy, in her green dress and orange hair, removed her disguise, and said, "Wow! I never met someone like you that can face Chef, like I have. He and I are like _natural enemies_."

Tohru was shaken in fear, "Oh… I didn't know you were a girl. But that was a cute disguise… though…"

She shouted, "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! If you were a girl, why didn't you say so?"

Izzy smiled, "Oh, please. Like I would be dressed as a Goth girl, like my friend, Gwen. Besides, Chef knows me, not just my devilish charm and hot looks, but Chef knows me for the lunatic I am. I figured he didn't recognize me, as a boy, rather than a girl. That's why I was _incognito_. I don't even have brain cells that are tame. My lifestyle is _always _awesome. Ask my friends."

Tohru bowed, and said, "Uh, thanks. It's nice to meet you. I was won-."

Izzy covered her mouth and said, "Shh… If you're going to see Chef, you do as I say. I've overheard it from the other guys here. _No one _has ever ousted him or escape this school. Duncan, one of his rivals, tried, but he ended up getting mauled by a bear. He's okay, though. He escaped for his life, after a mauling. Shame he may never walk again on his right leg, but that's okay. The Great Will watches us."

Tohru asked, "Great Will? Who's he?"

"Not a _he, _but an _it_. It looks and sounds female, but if _you _or _I _die, there's no story. That's why it's called _The Great Reset Queen; _or _The Great Will of the Macrocosm_, for short."

"Somehow I am dead, either way…"

"Aw, don't be. Anyway, once we get through this mission, you and I must hang out."

"Uh… You wouldn't happen to be working for anybody… Do you?"

"Hell, no! I work alone! But hey, that's life. How about you?"

"No… I cannot, since… uh, well…"

"Ah, I was kidding. So, you meet the big guy, coming up?"

"Oh, yes. At three, I meet him, for a special cause. But… now I cannot report it to Uo-Chan, since you destroyed my spy gear."

"Ah, that's okay. You don't need spy gear _or _female friends. I countered the Hatchet, all by my lonesome, and I always win."

She grabbed Tohru by the hand and dragged off, "But, of course, I'm coming with you. Duh. Now that I learn that Chef is back, I'll _finally _get my chance at another round."

She snickered, as Tohru stopped her. Tohru said, "No. This is _my _work. If you come with me, my cover is blown. I'm just asking you to-."

Izzy pulled Tohru's face, as Tohru screamed, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm just seeing if _you're _a spy, too!" Izzy replied, "I just realized."

Tohru yelled, as she shoved her off, "Jesus! What's the matter with you? Do you _have _to pull my face? It's almost worse than having my hair pulled. It's real, okay?"

Izzy smiled, "Oh, okay. Sorry, man. Here I thought _you _were a spy, too, or maybe one of the RCMP, here to whisk me away."

Tohru said, "I'm not. Don't worry, Izzy. I can handle this situation. But I need you to stay out of this. This is _my _work, and only _I _get to view him."

She declared, "But, if I can, I shall tell you first, before I return to Uo."

"Deal!"

They shook hands, as Tohru left. Izzy waved goodbye… and then let out an evil smirk.

"Fool." She whispered, "I'll make you talk, and tell you who you _really _are. One for the Good Teens…"

She grabbed a rope, from the locker, and said, "_Nobody _messes with Chef… but me!"

What is she planning?

* * *

It was 3:00. Tohru arrived at the teacher's lounge. She entered the room and saw Chef, sitting on his chair, holding a package for Tohru.

"About time you came, kid," he said, "I want you to do this favor for me."

Tohru bowed, "Uh… Sure, anything."

He explained the situation of this mission:  
_"Says here in the news that the Video Game world has become ballistic. Video Game characters from every side have been appearing, from out of nowhere. That's where YOU come in, Honda. Romeo WAS to deliver it, but I overheard that he was ambushed and detained. Luckily, I have made the bribe to the King of Koopas. And that huge Oceanside Koopa Beach was shown, recently. So, I want you to bring this package to the Kingdom of iHyrule."_

"_iHyrule_?" Tohru asked, "Don't you mean _Hyrule_?"

"You should see Link, whining and bitching about how many Octoroks he could eat. Also, the King of iHyrule is simply a broken record. Says something about _Dinner, _or _Mah Boy_, or _Spaghetti, _or _Toast_…"

"Oh, that's awful."

"This quest is what ALL maggots have to strive for. I want you to infiltrate the Video Game world, and then… come back here. And DON'T COME BACK until you complete this mission! You may need help, but I propose that you do it alone. Do so, and I'll give you a prize."

Tohru then asked, "Uh, Chef… One question… Should I bring my friends, if I have any?"

Chef said, "Like I said, you can add help… but do it, alone."

"Loud and clear (_If Izzy didn't destroy the spy mic_). I shall not fail you."

She then glared, thinking, "And one step closer to Chris McLean. Wait'll I tell Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan."

She took the package and left the lounge, as Chef sighed, "Strange… She could be a spy. But she's as frail as a newborn kitten. But still, someone that adorable cannot be _that _mean."

A voice called, "Shows what you know."

Two teens appeared; one is a female with a sweater hood and jeans, with orange hair, while another is a dark-skinned boy, with a blue and yellow jersey.

"Ah, yes. Jo and Lightning of _Antagony_."

Jo replied, "Sir, we have a reason to believe that she's a spy from Izzy's camp."

Chef asked, "How so?"

Jo said, "Simple. We have video surveillance of their meeting, at precisely 1PM. I had Alejandro and Courtney view the vid, in case _anything _goes awry. Scott, however, is watching the gate."

Lightning smirked, "Show it, Chef. T-Honey is a Sha-spy. No… How about "T-Honey is not that sweet? She's a snake!""

He saluted, "Sha-BINGO!"

Chef thought, "Hmm…"

He said, "Thank you for the video tape. I think I didn't believe her, since she messed up a school. Now I know… She's too phony. Imagine: Rice in a hallway…"

Jo asked, "This girl… She looked familiar."

Chef stated, "Look up a Tohru Honda! That's her real name!"

Lightning asked, "What about the spy?"

Chef said, "Let her go to iHyrule! Once she finishes the job, you make sure she gets out… ALIVE!"

Jo barked, "Wait a minute! Spies like her should _not _be alive!"

"Maybe so. But that's Chris's job. He'll decide what to do with her. In the meantime…"

**FWEET!**

"GET GOING AND FIND THAT WOMAN'S BIOS! GO! GO! GO!"

They ran off, as Chef pondered, "Something about her seemed odd… Maybe Chris will lighten something about her."

**XXXXX**

"And that's about it," Tohru explained, the next evening, as she told the mission to go to iHyrule, alone, to her friends.

Mio said, "Well, we can let you go, since that's where Chef and Chris will be."

Tohru said, "Well, it's not going to be easy. Too many words, but it won't be pretty."

She spoke in confidence, "But I _won't _let you down!"

Uo shouted, "Good! We'll _all _go!"

Minami smiled, "YAY! Road trip!"

Mai exclaimed, "You think we'll be in a Frogger world?"

Uo said, "We'll head _straight_ to iHyrule, before nightfall. We'll get there quicker, by Hyper Bullet Train… in about 3-6 hours; plus, we have no mode of transportation."

Hana said, "The walk to the place will instantly kill us. It's very, very far. So, my opinion in the game world… we stock up on some green mushrooms."

Tohru gasped, "Green Mushrooms?"

Uo said, "Great Will's revival powers won't work in the Video Game World. We'll have to find some Mushrooms, Health packs, and power-ups. Remember: we die, with no provisions, GAME OVER."

Motoko appeared and said, "Hold it, Yankee! Who said that you'd be in charge of this operation? I mean, we may be card-carrying members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, but we refuse to take Tohru Honda's mission. Remember what Chef said… She goes, alone."

Uo called, "We cannot risk that! Tohru's _never _a great girl, all by herself. If she dies, it's all for naught. Remember this… She's closer to obtaining the location of the Carmen Sandiego of TV Show Hosts."

Hanajima said, "Wasn't _she _a thief?"

Mai responded, "Motoko is right. I mean, we learned from Chef that it was a bribe to King Koopa… That package we got from Romeo? It's full of money. So, let Tohru have fun with it."

Minami cheered, "All in favor of Tohru Honda going at it, alone?"

Uotani slammed her fist and shouted, "NO! We go together! Remember, she dies, we _all _die! Tohru has been of great help."

Motoko barked, "Well, she was used for a _sole _mission! That's only _one _mission. She's not ready!"

Hanajima said, "Yes, she is."

Minami asked Tohru, "By the way, did you examine the contents of that package?"

Tohru replied, "No. That's why I wanted to give it to you, in case anything goes bad. He never said."

Uotani said, "Right. Then it _must _be a booby trap. We'll just deliver it, anyway. Tohru will _personally _deliver the package, alone, while we go on stakeout. And remember – pack what you need in the video game world, to survive."

Motoko giggled, "Good luck, then…"

Hanajima whispered, "You're coming, too."

"Yes, ma'am. I forget that a Yankee is the leader of the _Resistance._"

"Don't be."

The group of girls entered the white and blue train, as the PA announced the route:  
_Track 804 – to the Mushroom Kingdom is now boarding._

Tohru was nervous, as she held the package in her hands. Hana held her tight, as she was too nervous.

"Thanks, Hana. I never even rode on a train, so fast, before," she said.

Hana spoke, "It's okay, Tohru. We'll be there for you."

Minmi huffed, carrying Motoko's luggage, "Well, I'm not happy!" and Mio carried some empty coolers, "At least we came prepared…"

Hanajima said, "It'll be fine. As long as we travel light, we'll make it to Level 1."

Mio said, "Where's Yankee?"

"Uo had to get our room ready," Tohru smiled.

Inside, Uotani spoke with the conductor, "Sir, do you have a drawing room for seven?"

"No," he said, "I can only fit two at a time. We _do _have about three rooms left. Three of you will have to share one."

She bowed, "Thank you."

Back outside, the girls stepped inside, as the train porter took their luggage to the baggage cart. But outside, by another train car, two men in black suits were looking around the station.

One spoke, "He should be around here, somewhere…"

The other man in black said, "No. He couldn't be on the train."

A figure with a blue shirt, brown hair, gray pants, and a beard stubble was behind a post, hiding from the men in black.

"Damn! They are on to me!" he said, "Just when I was on my way to the Mushroom Kingdom, John and Jane Mary Q. Public are on my ass."

He sniffled a bit, until… one man pointed at the pole, seeing a huge black shoe on the ground. The figure was behind it… mostly shown.

"THERE HE IS!" The man in black shouted, "MIZ-K! Get that stubby bastard!"

The man in the stubble cringed, "ACK! Crap! Time to Rock and Roll!"

He dashed off, thinking to himself, "Damn it! I'm going to be late, Aya… Sorry we won't have our date."

The two men chased after the stubble man, as one shouted, firing his gun, "MIZ-K! HEY! Get back here!"

The other shouted, "You're only making things worse!"

"AYA!" He screamed, as he disappeared in the distance, as the cops followed on hot pursuit.

Elsewhere, Jo viewed the train, as she saw Tohru inside.

"Something tells me that T-Honey is on this train," Jo responded.

Lightning huffed, "Sha-Please, bro. Lightning knows people in different ways. But they _all _can't best Lightning."

"God! You're too persistent!"

"Thanks."

"In any way, the files of this girl, who calls herself Tohru Honda, are locked away in AAW HQ, according to Harold. We get on this train and get to AAW and sneak in."

"Sha-please! Lightning sees the girl, now! We can just play the _defense audible_ and learn more about her."

Jo shushed him, as they hid behind the cart. They saw Uotani, Motoko, and Mio talking.

"Well, well, well…" she said, "_Resistance _scum."

Lightning smirked, "What I like to know is _what _they are doing! I think we found out why… This Tohru kid is hunted down, by the _Resistance_!"

"STUPID! Tohru's _not against _the _Resistance! _She is _with _those girlie-girls!"

She then chuckled evilly, "Something tells me that she wasn't working for Izzy's faction, after all."

Lightning snarled, "Oh, come on! That is _not _like that, at all, bro. If you think about it, they are just in disguise, as _Resistance _members. Ever heard of the term – _Keep your friends close?_"

Jo sighed, and then said, "Well, we cannot be sure. They look nice, and they seemed to be in a certain mood for R&R. We better be sure. Lightning, you contact HQ and send Courtney and Sierra to get the files."

"SHA-WHAT? Chef promised _us _to get the files!"

"Well, _now _I'm in _Snooper Mode_! I know these girls are with _Thug Phony_, but I have got to get to the bottom of this."

But as Lightning was about to leave…

"ALL ABOARD!" The Conductor cried.

Jo saw Lightning run to the phone, as the train started to move.

"DAMN!" She jumped in the train and rushed to the end of the cars.

"BRICKHEAD!" She cried from the window, "FORGET HQ! HURRY UP!"

Lightning smiled and dashed really fast, "OH, NO! No high-speed train is going to stop the Lightning! THIS IS FOR _ANTAGONY_!"

The train left the station, but Lightning jumped in the caboose, at the last minute.

"SHA-BOOM!" He cheered, as Jo rushed to the caboose.

She grabbed him and pulled Lightning up. He dusted himself off and said, "Man, that was crazy."

"Serves you right! Now we have _no way_ to make contact with HQ!"

"Sha-please… Lightning isn't in a hurry. Lightning lives for the speed."

"Well, thanks to you, we _lost _Tohru Honda!"

Jo then said, "But I'll know where they are, as soon as we sneak in. We'll find radio communications at the next stop."

"Good. Then maybe we'll be able to T that T-Honey wannabe."

"T-ing with the Honda girl? That's perfect, it almost sounds dumb. Nice work, Jock Boy."

They left to their room, as they begin hunting for the _Resistance_. Will the others learn of _Antagony's _entrance into the mission?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Jo then asked, "Wait… The man that whizzed past us, earlier… Who was he?"

Lightning shrugged his shoulders and said, "Meh. Got me. He looked familiar."

They relaxed, focusing on Tohru and _not _Miz-K.


	4. Aboard the E3 Express

_**Chapter 3  
Aboard the E3 Express**_

* * *

On the train heading to the Mushroom Kingdom, the Resistance Girls were all resting in three rooms. Motoko and Minami shared one room, Mio and Mai had another, while Tohru, Arisa, and Hanajima shared a room. As they were resting, unknowingly to them, _Antagony _members, Jo and Lightning, were sneaking into the train, after failing to contact their HQ for the files of Tohru, and deliver it to Chef Hatchet. With no choice, Jo and Lightning's only option left is to tail Tohru, spying on her every move, seeing if anything is funny.

In their room, Jo pondered hastily, as she was two cars down from the seven girls. She then said, "So… I hear that these six Wannabe Soldiers and T-Phony are plotting something. The only question is… what?"

"Lightning's got a question. Where are we going?"

"No idea. I only chartered a train that can get us to Antagony HQ. Sadly, it goes on a westbound train. Where we're going is simply _south_bound."

"Sha-bam, bro. We should ask the conductor for the destination."

The conductor passed by and called, "Next stop – North Kentpalace! North Kentpalace!"

"SHA-BINGO! We'll stop there and call HQ!" Lightning cried, "No sweat!"

Jo slapped him and shouted, "ARE YOU STUPID? If we leave, the train will leave without us! Our only option left is to spy on those girls, with Tohru Honda in it! But _first_, we shall ask the conductor."

She ran to him and asked, "Excuse me, sir? Where is this train heading?"

He replied, "Oh? We're going to North Kentpalace, on an eastbound train, heading for the Mushroom Kingdom. It's simply a transport to the video game world."

Jo snubbed, "Video game world? You mean like that nerd and his handhelds, and even String Bean?"

Lightning sighed, "Funny…"

Jo said, "There were seven girls we know," and then lied, "We, uh, need to speak to them. DO you know where they are?"

"If you want to find them, they are two cars down, and start off there. The first car is the dining car," the conductor spoke.

Lightning asked, "One question… Does the food serve protein? Lightning needs his pro-!"

"OOF!" Jo elbowed him in the gut and said, "Sorry. He's such a jock."

The conductor said, "Once we pass LEGO Endor, then lunch will be served. We serve, when instructed. This is for people heading to the Mushroom Kingdom. It takes two hours to get there, of course."

Jo nodded and responded, "That's fine. We'll be on our way, then."

The conductor then smiled, "Okay. But once we stop, you can move across to the cars. You are forbidden to cross car-to-car, while the train is moving."

Lightning asked, "Even for the bathroom?"

"It's in each car." The conductor concluded, "But, _this _bathroom is out of order. You'll have to use the restroom, in the dining cart."

He left, as Jo was fuming, "Crap! Well… Once the train stops, will view each car… and spy on the troublemaking tramps, when we find them."

Lightning shouted, "NO WAY! Lightning isn't going to stay here and hold it in!"

He winced in pain, "I gotta go…"

Jo smacked her head, in anger and annoyance.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tohru was resting in her room, feeling uneasy, as her small package was on her lap.

"This is too much, today," she said, "It's so scary that we have to go to a video game world… and I don't even play video games."

Hanajima said, "It's not easy, you know. I'm surprised that Arisa knew about the Mario World."

Arisa replied, "True. I've seen games like that, back then. I never realize that there _was _a place."

Hanajima spoke, "In this fused world, anything can happen."

Tohru stammered, "You mean… maybe like if Yuki and Kyo, uh… Oh… Please don't say _anything, _guys. If that's true, I feel scared. Besides, I don't want to end up dead."

She said, as she calmed down, "But, I'm not going to let that moment break me!"

"Hana," Arisa asked, "Do you sense anything?"

"Not really…" she replied, "But… But we could be watched."

Meanwhile, in Motoko and Minami's room, Motoko was uneasy.

"Why are we riding on the train to Mario's world?" She sighed, "I don't get why we'd use the route to get there. Although, I am seriously PO'ed by the fact that Tohru Honda is with us."

Minami replied, "True. But we _are _members of the _Resistance_. We swore to protect anyone and anything, but that includes Tohru. She _is _our enemy, but it's Arisa's job. She's co-leader. You, Motoko, are an awesome leader!"

Motoko sighed, "Are you done?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Uotani, the Yankee, is listening in the next room. She's in the middle room, with Honda and Electric Girl."

At the middle room, Tohru remained very exhausted, "I sure do hope that Mario knows about this. Plumbers are very persistent… OH!"

Hanajima stated, "Once we stop, remember to ask to place that package in the baggage car. One must be safe than sorry."

The train went into a tunnel, as it went dark. The girls, except for Hanajima, screamed. The entire room was completely black. In another car, Jo and Lightning stumbled down, in the pitch black.

The train left the tunnel, as the lights regained, showing Jo on Lightning, like they were about to kiss.

"YAH!" Jo gasped, as she stood up.

Lightning sighed, "Whew… Glad I am _not _the same side. Lightning finds _his _groupies… if I had any."

Jo smirked, "Yeah, you do that. In any case, we should head to that car where T-Phony is."

"Whoa! Dude, hang on. The conductor says that we cannot cross, while the train is moving!"

"SCREW IT! I'm _still _curious! You hold your bladder, for all I care. _I'm _going to find Tohru!"

She went to the door, as Lightning was groaning in pain. "Conductor! Where's the bathroom? Lightning's gotta pee!"

**XXXXX**

Jo crossed to the dining cart, as she went to Tohru's door, in the car, next to it. She snuck by the door and eavesdropped on the girls.

Jo whispered, as she snickered, "Ah, yes… This is dynamite. Now let's see who you _really _are…"

Tohru said, "I know it is too much, but having to go one step closer to Chris McLean is very hard. I know we are doing Chef a favor, but it wouldn't be right."

Hanajima said, "True. But Chef said it was a solo mission. That package is a dangerous parcel."

Tohru cringed, "Hana! Stop! I don't wanna open it!"

Arisa pleaded, "Then _don't_! Whatever that package is that Chef had is very dangerous."

Hanajima said, "I sense bad waves inside. Tohru… Do _not _open this package."

Jo said, "What package? Oh… That package…"

Tohru cringed, "Hana… Uo… I'm scared. What if the box had a bomb in it? If we arrive, we all die!"

"I hear no ticking," Uo responded, "It's safe… but I don't think it is."

Jo smirked, "Yeah, now you go and say who you are, _Hana _and _Uo_."

She thought, "They _do _sound like those _Resistance _women… But I'm not so sure…"

Hanajima said, "Luckily we are bringing Motoko and the others."

Jo said, "Another one?"

Hanajima continued, "We're only going to drop the package off and return home. It's more of a hush-hush mission."

They stopped talking, as Tohru suddenly said, "I don't know… I'm scared… I've never been in the Video Game World… But we must grab what we need, before we head to Level 1-1. Uo, can you teach me some video game moves?"

Uo smiled, "Sure, kiddo."

They stopped again, as Hanajima whispered, "I sense some dark waves, outside."

Jo gasped, "HUH?"

Hana spoke, "I hear some corrupt waves in this car."

Jo cried, "DAMN!"

She dashed back to the car she was in, as Uotani sighed, "It's probably those Fan Club girls, by us."

Hanajima smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She thought, after sensing Jo's electric waves, "It can't be… We might be followed by those Canadian Soldiers of Antagony."

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, the conductor called out, after stopping at North Kentpalace, "Next stop – Mitten! Mitten next, after North Kentpalace!"

A few of the people were stepping out, as Lightning was worried, "Lightning needs a phone, or a note!"

Jo said, as she sat down, "Focus, brickhead. We get off at the end of the line. From what I heard, they are headed for the Mushroom Kingdom, the end of the line."

"How so?"

"The package they got must be sent to something, or somewhere. We're not sure why, how, where, and what. We'll ask them, once we're at the dining cart."

"Sha-Sweet! I DO need some protein!"

"After Mitten, the Mushroom Kingdom is next. LEGO Endor's station is at a detour. Which means… 1) We'll contact HQ, when we arrive; and 2) We'll find out more about Tohru Honda and her poser friends, by following them. If she is working for Izzy, we better be sure."

"Sha-please. For all we know that she must be a spy for those pretty-prima nerds."

"FOCUS! There's no way she's working for the Resistance! Whoever they are, and wherever they are going, we must stop them. Let them do Chef's job _and _make sure they come to us… and be dealt with. Suckers."

"They could be for real. Lightning will watch in the sidelines and obtain Honda! We'll beat her, before the buzzer!"

"Let's capture her, _after _she makes the delivery."

"Sha-Bingo! Lightning likes it. She'll do Chris's job… and then, we do _our _job!"

Jo smirked evilly, as the train stopped.

"Mitten! Next station! Mitten! Mitten!"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, at the dining cart, the girls had a bite to eat. Each girl had a plate of chicken, fried to perfection (yeah, right), covered in orange and brown sauce, with a shamrock on top.

"Any idea what this piece of shit is?" Mio groaned, as she jabbed the food with a fork.

"It must be throw-up, with a breast on it," Mai said.

"I guess the Special of the Day is not too special," Tohru smiled.

Arisa took a bite, "Not bad. I like how they made the chicken taste like… Huh?"

Hanajima said, as she set her plate aside, "What is it, Uo?"

She replied, "This tastes like… like… beaver… and spiderpig."

Motoko gagged, "You mean… It's _not _chicken?"

Minami cringed, "It's not even pork…"

All the girls, except for Tohru, pushed away their plates. Tohru took a bite and said, "Mmm… Yummy."

Minami gasped, "YOU'RE SICK!"

Hanajima said, "Whoever made this _must _be barbaric. Plus, this stuff is well-made. Making something like this, even for taste buds like ours, may be challenging."

Motoko gagged, "I'm gonna be sick…"

Arisa was pale blue, as she cried, "I ate a spider…"

The girls were in disgust… _literally._ Tohru, however, felt happy by the meal.

Meanwhile, Jo and Lightning had the Special, as well. Lightning engorged it and said, "Who cares what is in this Special of the Day! Protein is protein! SHA-BANG!"

Jo viewed the girls and said, "Maybe we could ask them, now, when we finish. I know it's too soon, but we have to know."

She thought, "I know they look like prissy Resistance women, like before… but that _doesn't _look like Hanajima. Whoever they are, they sure play the bill, acting like the real deal."

She glared at the girls, as Hanajima slowly turned her head to Jo. Jo jumped out of her seat and gasped.

Lightning asked, "Hey, bro. You okay?"

Jo panted in fear and replied, "Yeah. I'm fine. That girl, I think, gave me the _ice stare_."

"_Ice stare" meaning the evil glare._

Jo grumbled, "Hanajima's trademark glare, minus the mean look. How authentic… Perfect play, Resistance fools… or should I say, _The Good Teens_! But if you think you can fool me, Jo of the _Antagony_, you are fools!"

Lightning asked, as he reached for Jo's plate, "You gonna eat that?"

Jo snuck to the table, as Lightning ate Jo's plate. She went to the Resistance's table and was in anger.

"Look who it is," Mio smirked.

"Antagonistic Asses…" Mai smiled.

Arisa huffed, "Joanna."

Jo snuffed, "Arisa."

She glared at her, as Tohru asked, "You know her, Uo?"

"She is from _Antagony_; a group of mercenaries, recruited and working for Chris McLean. One of our rivals."

"Oh. Is she nice?"

Hana explained, "Antagony is their name. Antagonize is what they do. So, no. They are plotters."

Jo said, "The Electric Girl is right. We have been at war with each other, since the worlds were in shambles. But we have a pack of heroes joining. Our roster included myself, Lightning, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Courtney, Scott, Sam, Dakota, and Brick. We also have a group that is against us. Part of the _Good Teens, _I believe."

Motoko said, "We'll meet them, when we finish."

Jo huffed, "Why the hell are you losers here?"

Tohru said, "Oh, you know… We are on our way to iHyrule. But the conductor said that this train goes to Mushroom Kingdom."

Arisa said, "It's a secret mission. We cannot explain it, any further, to _you_."

Lightning appeared and smirked, "SHA-ZAM! GOTCHA, T-Honey!"

Tohru gulped, as Uo shouted, "What is with the name calling?"

Jo elbowed his gut and said, "Oh, sorry. He gets in the zone, sometimes."

She whispered to Lightning, "If you _EVER _blab in front of them, I _will _mangle your pie-hole."

Jo nervously giggled, "Sorry… Uh, ha, ha, ha, ha… He's like that, a lot."

Hanajima spoke, "You're not working for Chris McLean, are you?"

Lightning smiled, "Sha-please. Like we work for that guy? Trust us. We work in our own way. Jo here is a leader, but Alejandro has suave skills."

Jo concluded, "We _do _get hired by McLean, now and then…"

Mio smiled, "Good to hear."

Jo said, "We got lost, so we were wondering if we'd come with you?"

Minami gasped, "No way… We get to join forces!"

Arisa said, "Thanks, but NO thanks. Maybe if you'd kept your asses in tow… you'd be on our side."

Motoko added, "She's right. If you want to join us, ask. However, we don't allow scum like you."

Tohru pleaded, "Uh… Don't agitate them, okay?"

Jo sighed, "At least tell us where a phone is."

"No Wi-Fi," Mai smiled, "You're welcome to use my cellphone."

Lightning sighed, "Forget it. We'll arrive soon, and find a payphone."

He left, as Jo said, "Don't think that this is over, Tohru Honda."

"Me?" Tohru shook in fear.

"Yeah! You watch yourself, if I were you. Chef may be evil, but Chris is bad-ass."

"Oh… You mean the same guy that-?"

"Yeah. _THAT _same guy."

Hanajima shushed, "How can we trust you on that?"

Jo walked away, smiling, "When the time comes, you'll know…"

The two Antagony soldiers left, as the girls got up.

"All of a sudden, I don't feel hungry anymore," Minami sobbed.

They returned to their rooms, as Tohru was completely nervous.

"Who was she, and how did she know about our mission?" She thought.

Hanajima thought, "Poor Tohru. I think Antagony wanted to spy on Tohru. I better view them, before it gets out of hand."

**XXXXX**

At Chef's office, two strangers appeared, with a file of Tohru Honda. One had brown hair and pale skin, while the other had long hair and dark skin. It was Sierra and Cody.

Cody asked, "Uh, Chef… We got your request."

Chef shouted, "WHAT? What about Jo and Lightning?"

Sierra explained, "Get this. On the way to the train, Jo and Lightning were talking about getting the file, but they didn't contact HQ. We saw Lightning run to the train, after they chatted, and we learned of their task. So, _we _decided to search a Tohru Honda, and here it is!"

She gave the files to Chef, as he read them.

Tohru's file read:  
_Real name: Tohru Honda  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 101lbs.  
Born: Tokyo, Japan  
Birthday: Taurus_

Chef huffed, "I knew she was a phony. Says here that she goes to Kaibara High School… and was _never _expelled."

Cody said, "So, what should we know about Tohru?"

Chef stated, "I shall give you the orders on the situation. Until then, thanks. For now, I shall notify you on what to do with our _Tohru _girl. Leave me!"

They bowed and said, "Sir, yes, sir!"

They left, as Chef was smirking in malice. He thought, "There's but _one _way for Tohru to go… After she does the job… for Chris and me… T-Honey will be hunted… by me."

He laughed, "Heh, heh, heh! Fool thinks she can fool me? Well, let's see how she'll feel, when she dies in my hand!"

He laughed evilly, as the door closed.

* * *

_**OH, NO! Chef Hatchet is going to plan a hit on Tohru Honda? Could be… but we'll find out, later. Stay tuned to the next chapter, as Tohru and her friends arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom, thus starting Tohru's first of three fused forms – her inner beast. Also, we learn of how she got the powers, to begin with.**_


	5. Plum Player (Part 1)

The train arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. The girls stepped out and were greeted by small mushroom people, with red, blue, yellow, and pink spots on their white heads. They laughed and cheered and gave them all gift baskets, for welcoming to the Video Game World. The Mushroom Kingdom looked like an 8-Bit Mario game (Level 4-1).

A Toad laughed, "Welcome!"

The basket had a card that says: _"Gift basket for outsiders. Mushrooms and power-ups, galore. Use responsibly and wisely._"

"They sure are hospitable." Mai giggled.

A blue Toad called, "We have a huge coin field for our vending machines, too! We have such items that are NOT in the basket – _1-UP Mushrooms, Tanooki Suits, Hammer Suits, Cape Feathers, Metal Caps, and other vital items_! Keep them, all you want. But they don't work, outside the world."

Tohru asked, "Uh… Why are we even here?"

The red Toad said, "Look at your wrists!"

They looked at their left wrist. On it was an LED number on their wrist, with the number zero on it.

The Toad continued, "That signifies how many lives you have. Stock up on 1-UP lives, as possible. They always come for the extra lives. However, if you die, well, bring your corpse back here and get some coins. We have an endless supply of power-ups."

Arisa said, "In other words, we die, we come back to life, right?"

Motoko smiled, "Well, be that as it may, having a meter on me seemed very awful."

Hanajima said, "We should get coins, before we head to the next train to iHyrule. The next train isn't until tomorrow."

Tohru laughed, "Then, there's time. Let's look around and see what we find here. We can make the delivery, afterwards."

She brought the package with and said, "Good thing the Conductor watched it for us."

Mai said, "You think we may find some mushrooms, too?"

Motoko stated, "Hopefully. In _this _world, they're safe. It's like they made drug-induced fungus into powerful truffles."

Tohru walked away from the others, as Arisa said, "Same thing. But we should stay together, in case any danger confides here."

Mio nervously said, "I don't like this play. It's so 8-bit."

They stared at her and were uneasy.

"Is there _any _reason it's not?" They asked.

* * *

_**Chapter 4  
Plum Player (Part 1)**_

* * *

Tohru was in a grassy field, as the Athletic Theme of _New Super Mario Bros _was playing. She walked through the grass, as the Goombas and Koopas were walking by, dancing a bit, in some parts.

"How impressive. These creatures look bad, but they have such jovial skill," she said, "Maybe I should visit here, soon."

She then found a ? Block and said, "Oh. Maybe some coins will appear."

She punched the blocks and out came some coins and a Super Mushroom. It landed on Tohru and did nothing. Tohru read the instructions on the top.

"To activate power-up, pull white tab on the back. Super Mushrooms are like armor. One hit, and you lose your power."

She nervously said, "Oh… This is sudden. Who knew the mushrooms could be instructive. But I cannot die here. Not while I have a mission to do, and a promise to make."

She pulled the tab and glowed a bit. Nothing. All it did was make her stronger. Sadly, nothing changed about her. She read the label again.

"Caution: Outsiders _cannot _change, when consuming Super Mushrooms. See Life Counter for more details."

She examined her wrist and saw the mushroom, under her 0.

"Oh, what a relief." She smiled, "And here I thought I'd-."

She tripped and fell into the grass, hurting herself. She got up and said, "That hurts."

She then gasped and saw a white triangle with a black square and blue eyes. She thought, "Huh? What is that?"

_We'll check back, later_.

**XXXXX**

Jo and Lightning consumed some power-ups, as they were by the boardwalk. They sat down and had a meeting.

"No phone…" Jo sighed in disdain, "We're stuck here, until we return from iHyrule. I'm telling you, it's high time we start tailing the troublemakers."

Lightning started eating a lot of mushrooms and eggplants. He said, "SHA-weet! This has MEGA Protein!"

Jo shouted, "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?"

"Sorry. But Lightning wanted to taste some of these homemade power-ups!"

"It's something out of Sam's area."

"I know!"

Their LED Life Meter says "1". They had one 1-UP Mushroom, earlier.

Jo explained, "Well, they said that iHyrule's express train is set for tomorrow. For now, we spy on the girls, and see where they go."

Lightning smiled, "No biggie. Lightning has gotten to competition bug, since losing to that nerd. I wanted to try out and face that champion of Mushroom Kingdom, King Bowser! Sha-Koopa is Sha-kaput! Needs work, I know…"

A Koopa appeared, in a very sad mood. He was badly beaten up, as he walked by the Antagony thugs.

"YO! Turtle!" Jo cried, "What happened to you?"

The Koopa screeched and ran off. The Goombas cried, "ABOBO?"

The monsters ran off, as Jo and Lightning gasped, seeing a zeppelin of a huge tan-skinned man, with a mustache and a ripped body. It was Abobo on the screen. He laughed on the screen and the text says "Champion of Video Game World!"

"Sha-please! Lightning ain't scared of such a steroid freak!"

"That's what I like to hear. Maybe _we _can be a champion!"

They plotted, "Forget Tohru Honda… for now… we'll dethrone the champion. PAYBACK FOR CAMERON OF THE GOOD TEENS!"

_The Good Teens consist of Cameron, Izzy, Mike, B, Dawn, Bridgette, Geoff, Zoey, Owen, and DJ.  
Antagony consists of Jo, Lightning, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Courtney, Scott, Sam, Dakota, and Brick.  
How Total Drama can you get?_

* * *

The Resistance Girls were in a grassy field, as they were looking for Tohru.

"Tohru! Where are you?" Arisa cried.

Minami sneered, "We should've left her there."

Motoko said, "It's not natural. Even if she's our rival, she's still a private. That means… we cannot leave a woman behind."

Mai shouted, "You're right!"

Mio cheered, "We'll never leave one behind, for we are Resistance members!"

Minami, Mai, and Mio started dancing the _Prince Yuki Fan Club _dance, as Uo and Hana were angered.

"Will you four focus?" She shrieked at the girls.

"Sorry, boss!" They cried.

Hana pounded some blocks and grabbed a Lightning Bolt. She read the instructions:  
"_To activate, pull white tab on bottom, and then throw at enemies, upward."_

"Instant Electric Waves," she said, as she put the bolt in her pocket, "What will they think of next?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohru was on the ground, as she found a small white triangle, from earlier.

"Oh, what is this?" She asked, as she approached it.

It spoke in Tohru's voice, "I am an Omusubi."

Tohru shrieked, as she stepped back. "Wh-, wh-, what is that?"

"I am your new owner… for fun stuff." It said, "I want you, Onigiri."

"Onigiri?"

_That's NOT how she became Onigiri._

She picked it up and said, "You're friendly, are you?"

"Maybe… Maybe not… But I am a simple Omusubi."

"Oh. Do I get to eat you? You _are _a rice ball…"

"Oh, no. I'm not a rice ball… that is edible. I am your wonderful wearing thingy. In other words… a badge. Pick me up."

"I… I don't know… I'm scared. What if you tried to attack me?"

"I'm fine, but the world that you are in, it's so bizarre, as it is. Even _I _am that weird. I am a cute rice ball, with magical powers… that will help you on your task."

"You mean like… defeat Chris McLean? You heard of him, right?"

"Oh, no. I never even met him. I heard of a powerful monster in this kingdom. Someone I know, who took me in, and challenged the beast."

"Oh… Even evil than Chris?"

"The _worst_. If you take me, I can grant you EVERYTHING you desire, as long as it's for a use. I'm not bad… or good. I'm a simple Omusubi. Please, say that you would take me, Onigiri."

"Oni-? My name is Tohru Honda! You're just a figment of my imaginat-! Okay, I'll bite. Who is this monster, and how can I defeat him?"

"Goody! I'll tell you, as long as you agree to take me with you."

Tohru held the Omusubi and said, "So… How do I carry you? I have no pockets."

Omusubi said, "Pin me. Put me anywhere… Just not on your womanhood."

"HOW RUDE!"

"Sorry, but wearing me on skin, hurts really bad. Stick me on, like I am a ribbon, or something. Any cloth will do."

Tohru pinned on the Omusubi on her chest and said, "Like this? It looks fetching… and very cute."

"Ah… The heart of Tohru Honda. Good choice. It's perfect for your new powers. But in order to win, you have to inherit the bodies of many beings… as long as it is for the greater use, since I _am _Neutral. Then, you can succeed in your goal. For now, take me with you, and I'll take you to-."

It stopped talking, as Tohru said, "Huh? Did it stop? Hey! Speak to me!"

Arisa cried, "TOHRU! TOHRU!"

"Uo!"

She ran to the girls and said, "Uo-Chan! Hana! Motoko! Guys!"

Minami scolded, "Why did you run off?"

Tohru smiled, "Sorry. I guess I was in a bit of a lost mix. But luckily, I found a cute badge I got."

Arisa smiled, "Neat. It looks good on you."

Tohru said, "It can talk… but somehow it stopped talking."

Mio giggled, "She's crazy."

Mai said, "Anything can happen, you know."

Motoko said, "Well, you got what you want, but we cannot lose you. Remember… you get hit, you die."

Tohru looked at her wrist and said, "UH! Zero lives? I'm already dead!"

Hanajima said, "You're not dead. You get hit, you die. It's basic video game key."

Minami smirked, "Well, we may have zero lives, but we can score some extra lives. We'll try here, since-!"

**BONK!  
**She got conked on the head by a purple shell. She turned pale, as her eyes went blank and her body was frail and dead.

_**GAME OVER – Insert Mushroom to Player**_

"MINAMI!" Motoko cried.

Hanajima turned and saw six purple shelled Koopa Troopas, with collars and sunglasses.

One Koopa chirped, "Hey, fools! Who said you can invade our turf?"

Arisa asked, "Any idea what they say?"

Hanajima responded, "No. They speak in chirps."

The Koopa shouted, "We'll show you who plays who!"

They fired shells at the girls. They all easily dodged them.

"Scramble!" Mio shouted.

Mai was…

**BONK!**

…Never mind.

"AH! I'm hit! I'm… hiiiiii…" She wound down.

Mai collapsed on the ground, much like Minami.

"MAI!" Mio sobbed.

_**GAME OVER**_

"Who's next?" The Koopa sneered.

He looked at Tohru and smirked. He spoke, "Aw, a weak and frail girl… Well, we know how to deal with cute little girls."

He shot a shell at her, kicking it to her.

"TOHRU! NO!" Arisa shouted.

Tohru gasped, "HUH? AAHH!"

She jumped up and ran off, whizzing past the shell. She swung around and landed on her feet.

"WHAT?" The Koopa gasped.

"Mio! Get Mai and Minami!" Motoko ordered.

"How can I?" Mio sobbed, "Two of my friends are dead!"

"STUPID! This is a video game world! _We're _still standing! There're five of us and six of them! And we need strategy!"

"I know… But…"

Hana called, "Do it!"

**KICK!**

"HANA!" Arisa shouted, as she shoved down Hanajima.

The shell missed, nearly nicking her hair.

"God, that was close," she smiled.

"UO! HANA! ANYONE!" Tohru cringed.

As she was about to be shot by a shell, Omusubi appeared and whispered, "Jump. Jump with all your might."

_So long, Superman!_

"What?" Tohru asked.

"They're not spiny shells. Do it. When it comes to you, kickback… and-."

It stopped talking again, with Tohru prepared. "Fine! But… I don't get it… I'm dead. Mom… I'm sorry."

Koopas kicked their shells at Tohru. She then jumped up and landed on a shell on her feet. The shell stopped and then…

"DAMN YOU, TURTLES!" She shrieked.

Something inside Tohru glowed inside of her… like she was a vicious girl. She lifted her right leg backwards, prepared a stance, and…

**BONK! 100!**

"WHOA!" The girls gasped.

The shell was kicked, with great velocity. The Koopas kicked their shells again, hoping to block the attack, but…

**100! 200! 400! 800! 1000!**

"NO!" The Koopas shouted.

**2000! 4000! 8000! 1-UP! 1-UP! 1-UP!**

The Koopas were all dead. POOF! They evaporated into dust.

"Holy shit!" Arisa gasped, "Tohru did it!"

Motoko cringed, "Impossible!"

Mio carried a motionless corpse of Mai and said, "Now I've seen everything…"

Tohru gasped for air and was angry. She calmed down and said, "That was for you… Omubusi…"

The rice ball said, "_Omusubi_. And I have a name… It's-." And then stopped.

She sobbed in tears, "SCARY! WAH!"

Uotani hugged her and said, "Aw, there, there… We'll get you to a safe place."

Motoko instructed, "Let's head back to the boardwalk and get some 1-UP Mushrooms for Mai and Minami. The way I see it, they-."

But then, a Spiny egg dropped onto Motoko's head. _Mario Death music begins… _She was stabbed in the head by the Spiny Egg, she, too, died in a video game form. Her body collapsed, all motionless and dead.

"MOTOKO!" Mio screamed.

A Lakitu appeared and laughed. It flew off, after that. The girls saw it, but refused to chase it.

"BASTARD!" Mio wailed, "I'm alone! I lost Motoko, Minami, and Mai!"

Hanajima said, "Tohru, you take Minami. Uo, you help Mio. I'll grab Motoko."

Uotani nodded, "Well, we cannot bury them, since they died. Of course, it's how you get your extra lives worth."

Tohru then examined her wrist. She said, "Oh. I must have had some newer lives."

Her LED Life Meter now reads "2". She picked up three extra lives, after defeating the Koopas. She wanted to say something, but couldn't yet.

As the girls were being carried off, Jo saw the whole thing.

"Whoa…" she said, "Can you believe it, Lightning?"

"No way! T-Honey has got mad skills! But she's nowhere near Lightning's strike! SHAZAM!"

**ZAP!**

Lightning fell dead, after being stung by a Zinger bee.

_**YOU LOSE – Lose one life! One life left!**_

Lightning regenerated himself, and was upset.

"Aw, no fair!" He cried.

Jo grabbed the bee and smashed it into pieces. She shouted, "Hey, thorax ass! NOBODY KILLS MY TEAMMATE AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT!"

Lightning smirked, "Yo, thanks, bro!"

Jo gave him a 1-UP Mushroom and said, "Open wide, Jock Strap."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Hanajima replenished her Resistance allies, with green mushrooms, and said, "We cannot lose our members, like this."

Motoko, Minami, and Mai were revived. They sat up and groaned. Mai moaned, "What happened?"

"You were killed," Hanajima said, "But at least we managed to replenished your lives."

Motoko said, "How did _I _die?"

Arisa grumbled, "Whoever sent that Spiny will pay. I'll bet King Bowser is behind this."

They all nodded, as Tohru was nervous. She then saw the zeppelin and saw Abobo's evil face.

"Huh?" She thought, "Who's he? He's scary."

They looked up and saw the blimp.

"Abobo…" a Koopa Paratroopa chirped.

Arisa asked, "You know this fella?"

The Paratroopa flew off. Arisa said, "Oh… kay. Any idea on this Muscle Man here?"

Mai saw a flier and said, "Here's why. Look at this."

Motoko read the flier:  
_"Witness video game's greatest hero and ruler, Abobo. The undefeated master of destruction will challenge ANYBODY to the fight of their lives. A three-round fight to the death, in which there __MUST__ be a winner."_

"Abobo…" Omusubi spoke.

Tohru cringed, "Onigiri Jr… You're back."

"Tohru. Abobo is one of the main vessels that are ruining the fabrics of dimensions. Perhaps we should speak alone, about this. But first, I want you to accept this challenge."

"Me?"

Arisa explained, "So. Looks like it's up to me. Whatever this Abobo is, he's going down."

Minami cheered, "YAY! Yankee Girl is gonna rock her!"

Omusubi added, "Look at your wrist. You have a chance."

She looked at her wrist and said, "Oh. I only have two lives. No biggie. Should I, or shouldn't I?"

Omusubi cried, "DO! DO!"

Hanajima bowed, "Perhaps we should train. Uo, I shall give a night's worth of training, and when we-."

Tohru called out, "NO! I'll do it!"

Motoko cried, "YOU?"

Arisa cried, "Tohru! NO! You can't fight him! You have 1 life to live."

Tohru shook her head and said, "No. I have but _two_."

She showed her wrist, which had a "2" on it. The others were in shock.

"A consecutive shot chain!" Mio gasped in astonishment.

Mai smiled, "She saved us and got two free lives."

Hanajima spoke, "She has three lives. The meter said 2, but she has three lives."

Uo stated, "She's right. If it's on 0, it's a last chance move."

She yelled at Tohru, "But it's suicide! You cannot face that man, alone!"

Tohru pleaded, "Please? I know I can do it. Omusubi told me so."

"Omu-what?"

"My rice ball friend."

They looked at the badge and thought, "I think the 8-bit acoustics are infecting her."

Motoko smiled evilly, "Go ahead and get killed. We'll let you. After all, you have three lives. You only get one chance."

Tohru nodded, "Thanks for your support. I can take anything!"

Toads were running, as they saw a huge Koopa, with red hair and green scales. It had a spiky shell.

"AAH! GODZILLA!" Mai shrieked.

"Worse!" Hanajima cried.

The Huge Koopa roared, as the girls screamed:  
_**"BOWSER!"**_

Tohru gulped, "Well… I _can _take anything… but not that."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Plum Player (Part 2)

_**Chapter 5  
Plum Player (Part 2)**_

* * *

Bowser roared up in the heavens, as the Resistance girls were shocked. They ran off, as Bowser laughed. The girls ran off into a small Toad shack and locked the doors. They barricaded the doors, as well, making sure the King of Koopas didn't bust in.

"I like it better when he was a bumbling green lizard!" Mai winced.

Motoko cried, "We'll be safe, if we stay quiet!"

Arisa viewed the window, as Bowser approached a small field, far away. He breathed fire at it, eviscerating the grass into ashes.

"Oh, shit!" She gasped, "It's no lizard! It's a dragon!"

"Silly! Bowser is a demonic turtle!" Minami cried.

She shushed her and said, "NO! You want to give away our hideout?"

Tohru was nervous, as Hanajima comforted her. She then asked her why she'd accept the Abobo Challenge.

"Well… I think the voice in the Omusubi said I could," she explained.

"May I see that?"

"Sure."

Hana sensed the Omusubi badge and thought, "Strange… She had the same wavelengths as… No… It can't be…"

She spoke, "It seems that this is a powerful badge. It could be useful to you, as long as you stay safe. I saw what you did to the Koopas and was impressed. But going through such danger seemed stupid… yet bold."

Tohru nodded, "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't. I guess… I cannot do this, after all."

"You came this far. Maybe… Maybe you _can _beat him. If I know you, Tohru Honda, you can best anybody at it, even for a pure of heart girl, such as you. You electric waves are simply pure… pure good."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Hana-Chan."

She left, to help Uotani, as Tohru smiled in joy. However…

"What are you doing?" Omusubi shouted.

"Oh!" Tohru gasped and said, "Sorry. It's just that my friends wanted to stray away from Bowser. In any case, I'll be safe, and so will you."

Omusubi whispered, "Hanajima knows me. Screw what she said. You can beat Abobo. But to test, you must defeat… him. Believe me. Search your feelings, Onigiri, and you will have the courage to best him. Beat Bowser, and see what happens. Belie-."

It stopped talking, as Tohru thought about what she did to the Koopas.

"If only I had a power-up…" she said.

She then found a small penguin on the floor. She picked it up and said, "Oh, how cute."

She read the instructions: _"Penguin Suit – A Ice-sliding suit that shoots ice balls and immune to slipping on ice. Caution: If hit, you will lose suit; user must shoot at least three ice balls at a time. To activate, pull tab and then place on chest."_

She removed the tab and placed it on her chest.

_Cue Mario Power-up sound!_

Tohru had become Penguin Tohru! She snuck off to the back, without the others knowing, and went after Bowser. She then slid off on her stomach and went towards Bowser. Omusubi then whispered, "Go for the tail. That's how he was defeated."

Tohru asked, "What about the axe?"

"We're not in the castle. Shoot ice, grab tail, and SWING!"

"ROGER!"

Tohru slid behind Bowser, as he roared, seeing the Penguin Tohru. The Resistance Girls looked on and gasped.

"Is that a penguin?" Mio cringed.

Arisa thought, "Mario… He came to the rescue."

"It doesn't look like Mario," Minami said.

Tohru fired two ice shots at his gut, as he roared. She slid behind him and grabbed his tail with her flippers. She spun around and swung the Koopa King around, like a top. In velocity, Bowser was dizzy, but so was Tohru.

"I'm getting dizzy…" she moaned, "I… I need help…"

Omusubi spoke, "LET HIM GO, DUMMY!"

She let go, as Tohru saw Bowser fly off, upward. The girls were shocked, as Tohru fired ice balls at him. Bowser froze, as Tohru celebrated.

"I did it!" She cheered, as she slid off.

Omusubi exclaimed, "Dude! NO! You have to plaster him down!"

"Come again?"

"You have to nail him in the chest. As soon as he lands, deliver a devastating chest punch."

"But… I'm just a penguin."

"Oh, right. And I am just a simple Omusubi. Not SHUT UP AND POWER DOWN! I'll do the rest!"

_Mario Power-Up lost sound…_

Tohru returned to her normal form.

Mai gasped, "HEY, LOOK!"

Motoko cried, "AAH! HONDA?"

Arisa and Hanajima shouted, "TOHRU?!"

Tohru clutched her fist and said, "I… I can't do it."

"You have to, Tohru! Otherwise, how can you handle your first element, in order to defeat Abobo?"

"You have a point."

Bowser was flying down, as Tohru screamed in fear, as he was landing on her.

"NOW!" Omusubi shrieked.

"I can't look!" Mio shouted, as the Fan Club girls covered their eyes.

"TOHRU!" Uotani shouted.

But it was too late. Tohru launched a huge right hook onto Bowser's chest. As she landed the punch, she started to glow red, with some twinkles into her. But, Tohru landed on the ground, as Bowser fell, face first. He groaned, as Tohru was dizzy.

"My goodness!" Mai shrilled, "Honda just defeated Bowser!"

But Bowser got up and roared weakly. He stood up, as Tohru regained her composure.

Omusubi smiled, "I knew you could do it. Tohru, now you can-!"

Motoko cried out, "HONDA! BEHIND YOU!"

Tohru gasped, as Bowser roared at her. He grabbed her, with his claw, and ran off.

"Perhaps I must've overlooked that method, but at least she has the _Beast Gene_ in her." Omusubi remarked.

"UO! HANA!" Tohru screamed from far away, as she was carried off by the Koopa King.

Minami screamed, "NO! HONDA!"

She smirked, "Oh, well. She was a good cadet in the Resistance."

Uotani barked, "NO! AFTER THAT KOOPA!"

They all ran off, as Bowser disappeared into the Forest of Illusion. Jo and Lightning saw the whole thing and said, "Whoa! Someone's got Bowser issues."

Jo called, "Jock Strap! Let's boogie!"

"Sha-Sweet!" He cheered, "T-Honey's gonna be saved by the Lightning!"

Jo shouted, "Hey, moron! They're on our enemy side, not on our Facebook Friend List!"

Lightning snuffed, "Sha-burned. I knew that."

They followed the girls, as Bowser took Tohru into the forest.

**XXXXX**

At the Forest of Illusion, Bowser has Tohru in ropes, caught between two Fry Guys. He let out a laugh, as Tohru whimpered in fear. He pointed at the Fry Guys, signaling them to guard her. He had a mission to find Princess Peach, just to lure Mario and Luigi to rescue her. Bowser snorts at Tohru, scaring her.

"What will you do to me?" She whimpered.

_**Writer's Note: **__I'd give Bowser some lines in this story, but then I remembered "Super Mario Sunshine"… and I said, "No way! The voice actors and dialogue sucked. But at least it was pretty good."_

He then grabbed a Bowser Mask and gave it to her. He snorted that the time will come, soon. She put the mask in her blouse, as he untied her. After that, seven colored Shy Guys appeared and grabbed her. She was tossed into a huge chest and was locked tight. Bowser grabbed the key and snickered evilly.

"I see you're laughing for taking Tohru," Arisa said, as she and the rest arrived, "Now, what's with the key?"

Hanajima spoke, "Huh? I sense her somewhere. Her electric waves are muffled."

A Shy Guy appeared and was about to launch a spear at her.

"LOOK OUT, ELECTRIC GIRL!" Mai shouted, as she shoved her down.

The spear landed on Bowser's tail, screaming in pain. He growled at the Shy Guy and breathed fire at it. The girls ran off, as the flames continued to spread. The Resistance girls regrouped behind the trees, as Bowser killed off a Shy Guy, turning into powder.

"Oh, snap!" Minami shouted, "What'll we do?"

Bowser grabbed the chest and hobbled off. Tohru started to cry in fear.

"Somebody! Help!" She cried in the chest.

Uotani shouted, "TOHRU!"

She dashed off to go after Bowser, as Hanajima saw her run off.

"UO! DON'T BE A HERO!" She called.

But a Shy Guy bumped at her. She growled, unaffected by the Shy Guy's shunt, "Big mistake, mask boy."

She shocked the Shy Guys with her electric waves. They collapsed on the ground, facedown, and with their masks off. She ran off to follow Uotani and Bowser.

Jo and Lightning found the turmoil in the field, as the Resistance Girls were staggering.

"Sha-Sweet! They survived!" He cheered.

Jo grabbed a Fire Flower and became Fire Jo. She fired fireballs and said, "Not for long…"

Minami, Mio, Mai, and Motoko were burned, along with the Fry Guys, Goombas, and a few trees, singeing them. The Fan Club girls dropped dead, with their bodies limp and pale. Fire Jo laughed, as Lightning cried, "Fire Bro got them! Sha-Burned!"

Jo smirked, "T-Phony is doing this mission alone. No way am I letting these girls interfere. You're forgetting that we _don't _associate with goody-goodies. So… once we have their corpses in play, Tohru's doomed in iHyrule. But first, we take care of Yankee Blonde and Electric Girl."

Lightning laughed, "Alright!"

They high-fived, but Lightning died, when he was hit with Jo's fireball. He regenerated and stood up.

"Sorry," Jo said, as she gave him a 1-UP Mushroom.

Lightning cried, "How was I supposed to know you were fiery, dude?"

**1-UP!**

Jo dashed off, firing at the stray Goombas and Koopas. Lightning followed.

**100! 100! 100! 100!**

"Sha-Bingo! Jo the Fire Bro is going through the End Zone!"

Jo sighed, as she thought, "Still a stupid Jock Strap."

**XXXXX**

Far away in Chocolate Island, Bowser dives into a Bowser-shaped cave, heading into his valley, with Tohru Honda inside his chest. Uotani and Hanajima followed, as Bowser disappeared into his castle, as they swam into the cave.

Inside the valley, they viewed Bowser's Castle and saw Bowser inside with Tohru still in the cave. A Magikoopa grabbed the chest, as Bowser went to his room. Uo called to Motoko.

"Motoko… Motoko! Come in! Motoko!" Uo called.

Nothing. She didn't know that Motoko, Mai, Mio, and Minami are already dead, from Jo's act of _fiery _malice.

"Pick-up! Pick-up!" She yelled, "GOD! MOTOKO!"

Hanajima sensed them, "No good… Their electric waves have vanished."

"They must be back at the forest. Hana, you rescue Tohru. I'll find the others."

She pounded blocks and grabbed 16 gold coins and a Fire Flower. She gave Hana the Flower and said, "Here. This may come in handy."

Hanajima said, "Right. I came prepared, already, but I guess I needed more firepower. You find the others. I'll rescue Tohru."

She dashed off, "Okay, good luck!"

Hanajima grabbed a spare feather and sprouted a cape. She said, "Now… Time to save the day."

_UP, UP, and AWAY! _Hanajima has become Cape Hanajima, using the feather. She flew to the gate, as two red Magikoopas halted her. She spoke, "Aw, going my way? If you use that wand on me, I'll shoot you with electric waves."

The Magikoopas gasped, as they dashed off, remembering what she did to the Shy Guys. Hanajima flew off and went into a warp pipe to Bowser's Back Door.

**XXXXX**

Arisa arrived at the entrance to Chocolate Island. However, she was confronted by Fire Jo and Lightning.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Uotani the Yank?" She smirked, as she engulfed in flames.

"Jo. Nice look." She smiled, "Excuse me. I have to rescue-."

"You mean those four primadonnas? Yeah, they got caught in flames."

"WHAT? What did you do to them?"

"Easy, Yankee… Thank the lord who invented Fire Flowers!"

She cackled, as Arisa growled, "You… You never cared for us, do you?"

Lightning snapped, "Sha-please. This is T-Honey's job, and that's Chef's orders. Besides, you chicks will be in the way."

Jo smiled, "And _you_ have zero lives. Time to die, Yankee."

She shot a fireball at her, knocking her down, out like a light.

"Game over…" Jo laughed.

Uotani kipped up and held up a leaf, "Oh? What about my Super Mushroom? I had it, before confronting villains like you!"

She placed the leaf on her chest and laughed, "But, sadly… we'll see who has the most useful item in Mario History!"

**POOF!**

Uotani had become Raccoon Uo. Jo was flabbergasted, as Uo's raccoon tail wiggled, with her ears fluffed up.

"Sam can get a power-up like that!" She shouted, as she charged at Raccoon Uo.

Uo ran at her, but jumped up, wiggling her tail. She flew to the air.

"Eat my dust, Jo-Torch!" She called, as she flew away.

"DAMN YOU!" Jo shouted, as she was about to fire.

Lightning stopped her and said, "No! Dude, she's worthless, with that Fan Service look. Hanajima the Psychic Chick is _our _main target."

Jo said, "Right. We'll deal with her, later. First, wear this."

Lightning grabbed a hammer on his chest and shouted, "SHAZAM!"

Lightning has become Hammer Lightning, as he was in a black helmet and armor.

"NOW! Let's go after Bowser… _and _Tohru Honda!" Jo cheered, "CHARGE!"

They ran to the Valley of Bowser, while Raccoon Uotani disappeared into the Forest of Illusion, in hoping of rescuing the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dungeon of Bowser, the chest was opened up, as two Koopa Football Players pulled Tohru out. She was placed on a wooden bench, as they laughed evilly. The door was shut and locked tight.

"I'm dead… What will Bowser do to me?" She sobbed.

Omusubi spoke, "Why are you crying?"

"Omusubi… I'm trapped inside a dungeon and I cannot get out," she whimpered, "Bowser will use me… as something… But what?"

"No. I think you're losing your heart and courage. Remember, you slammed the Koopa King with that huge punch and fused his Beast Gene into you."

"Beast Gene?"

"Yeah. You haven't figured it out?"

"No. I'm too scared. Omusubi, help me."

"I will… but in due time. For now, concentrate on the gene and think of something you hate."

"But I have no hate in me."

Omusubi spoke, "Well… There's _one _option. If you can say this word, you can release your inner beast."

She then said, as she glowed, speaking in tongue. Tohru gasped, as Omusubi gave her the spell word.

"NOW!" She shouted, "ESCAPE FROM YOUR CELL! SHOUT IT OUT!"

Tohru bellowed, "YAJU!"

She then glowed in a black and red aura and roared like a wild monster. She busted the door down and roared in malice and pain. The Koopas see her and ran off. Tohru started to thrash the entire castle, destroying the hallways and royal decorations. The Koopas escape, as Tohru's wild rage continued on.

Omusubi whimpered, "I think I _overlooked _that one, too."

She cried, "TOHRU! STOP!"

She halted and gasped for air. She then smiled evilly, "Wow! What power!"

Tohru shook her head and cringed, "I don't believe it. I… I never felt so powerful."

Omusubi said, "It is your _Congregated Control_… All you can do is assimilate your powers into yourself, whenever you are in serious danger. Those Koopas you trounced earlier was just an appetizer. Bowser was the First Course… and Abobo will be the dessert…"

Tohru asked, "Omusubi… How do I get this collective power?"

Omusubi whispered, as she faded, "You'll understand, soon enough… Only I… can speak to you…"

She disappeared, as Hana arrived, in a yellow cape. She grabbed Tohru and cried, "Tohru! Let's go!"

"Hana!"

"Hurry, before-!"

**BOOM!**

Hammer Bros, Koopa Football Players, and even Magikoopas appeared and found Tohru and Hanajima. They ran off, as the castle began to crumble. Hanajima jumped up and grabbed her, flying off out of the castle. Hana pounded some blocks and grabbed a small power-up. She gave it to Tohru.

"Tohru! Here, take this!" She said, "It's a small Mushroom."

It was, in fact, a Mini Mushroom, which makes you small.

"What should I do with it?" She asked.

"Pull tab, and then throw! NOT YET!" She cried.

A huge Banzai Bill appeared and was about to hit the girls, but Tohru threw the Mini Mushroom at the Banzai Bill. It became a normal Bullet Bill. Tohru lifted her legs up and stomped on the Bill, giving her and Hanajima more leverage to their flight.

"Hang on!" Hanajima called.

They left through the window, leaving the castle. However, outside, Jo and Lightning were waiting on the two girls. Will they be able to make it to Bowser's Castle, before Bowser gets to them, first?

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Plum Player (Part 3)

_**Chapter 6  
Plum Player (Part 3)**_

* * *

Hanajima and Tohru escaped the castle, on time, as the castle was still standing. The Koopas, however, were stuck inside, before Bowser could come out. Tohru dusted herself off and said, "Thank you, Hanajima. Nice cape, by the way."

"It's a feather power-up I got," she said, "I can fly, like a superhero. However, this proves to be useful, when going airborne."

"Then, can it take me to iHyrule?" She asked.

Hana shook her head no, "No, I'm sorry. It has some sort of distance to go to. These power-ups are useful, but there are limits…"

"Like how long before you die?" Jo smiled.

Lightning chucked a hammer at Hanajima, hitting her chest.

**POOF!**

"NO!" Tohru shrieked.

"HAH! Too bad that you lost your powers, Electric Girl!" Jo jeered, "One more for the road… and it's game over."

Hanajima spoke, "What you are doing is wrong…"

"Oh, I suppose it is… But IN YO FACE!"

She threw a fireball at Hanajima, but she dodged out of the way, without getting hit. She then said, "Pathetic, Antagony. Is that all you got?" She said.

Tohru gasped, "Don't agitate her!"

Lightning snapped, "JO! Take that fool of a psychic! I got T-Honey! She cannot break through my Hammer Armor!"

Jo said, "Right. Make sure to keep her alive. I want to make Dark Goth Girl a Barbie-Q (_barbeque_)."

Hanajima signaled to her and smirked. She grabbed a small power-up and said, "I don't think so."

She held up a green boot. It was Kuribo's Shoe. She hopped in and said, "Tohru, run while you can!"

Lightning smiled, "FORGET T-HONEY! Lightning wants the Kicker! SHA-PUNT!"

Hanajima shouted, "GLADLY!"

**STOMP!**

Hanajima smiled, "Sha-stomp…"

No effect. Lightning crouched down into a shelled pose. As a Hammer Mario, when you crouch down, you are invincible from enemies, like Thwomps. Hana was shocked.

"No way!" She gasped.

He laughed, "Didn't hurt!"

Jo went to Tohru, as she called to Lightning, "She's all yours, Jock Strap."

Tohru nervously gasped, "Uh… Please don't get to closer…"

Jo smirked evilly, as she held up her fiery hand. She went closer to Tohru's face and said, "Come have a taste of fire, scarecrow! That's what you get for interfering with Chef and Chris's work! Allow me to end you!"

Tohru whimpered, as she slinked back, "No. Oh, no. Don't come closer. I…"

Jo was about to fire, but… Tohru slipped and fell into a warp pipe. Jo saw Tohru disappear into the black abyss, which leads to somewhere, since it's a pipe.

"Not again!" Jo cried, "Tohru _better _not die!"

She turned to Hana in Kuribo and said, "Oh, well. At least we still have you."

"Wanna bet?" Hanajima said.

She jumped up and said, "NO wild fires!"

**STOMP! POOF!**

Jo lost her fire powers. "NO! I'M POWERLESS!"

She snapped, "YOU STUPID SIZE TWENTY THOUSAND!"

"DIE!" Hanajima screeched, as she stomped on Jo again.

However, Lightning shoved her out of the way, and crouched again. Lightning survived again.

"That Hammer Suit. How did you do it?" She asked.

"Just passing by," he smiled, "Besides, these things are rare. So, don't bother!"

Hanajima removed Kuribo's Shoe and said, "Fine. Let's settle this… man-to-woman."

"Sha-please! Lightning can take a woman. You're in the midst of two dudes with attitudes!"

Jo shouted, "HEY, MORON! HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN THAT I AM A GI-?"

Lightning shouted, "JO! Come on, BRO!"

Jo snuffed, "Fine… Hanajima has only one life to live. Soon, you'll join your fellow losers."

"_You're _the loser." Hanajima said.

He growled, "Fresh meat! SHA-BINGO!"

He chucked a hammer at her, but she caught it with her hand. She tossed it back to Lightning, but he ducked. Jo got lambasted by the hammer and died. However, she regenerated and was back in action.

"Oh, you're so dead!" Jo shouted, "Wise guy, eh?"

Lightning called, "Jo! Leave her to me, I said!"

He charged at Hanajima, using his suit as a football uniform, and tackled her down.

"SHA-BLAM! This is perfect for shoulder pads!" He cheered.

Hanajima groaned, "That hurt…"

He laughed, "You cannot best me. Lightning is invincible!"

He held a hammer up and smiled, "Been nice knowing ya! Sha-Hammer!"

The hammer flew up and was about to land on Hanajima. She was in pain, as the hammer almost landed. She rolled over and tried to get away. She was in pain, after Lightning's tackle.

"I… I can't move…" she moaned.

Lightning has Hanajima cornered. Jo watched on, enjoying the action.

"And this beats pushing Brick the Bed-Wetter to the limit," she smiled.

**XXXXX**

In a dark and dank sewer, Tohru was out cold, lying on the ground. As she was lying unconscious, to figures appeared in red and green plumber uniform, both with blue overalls. They picked up Tohru and carried her off.

"Okeydokey?" The green one asked.

"Mm-hmm," The red on replied.

Minutes later, Tohru was shackled on a wall, in chains, by the plumbers. The red one then smiled, with his mustache and rotund body. The plumbers were Mario and Luigi.

"Luigi!"

"Mario!" He held up a small chest.

Tohru woke up, as she saw the Mario Bros. in a meeting. She was shocked, seeing the plumbers talking.

"It… It can't be…" she thought, "Are they…"

Mario nodded and opened the chest, "Ah! Hmm…"

He saw Tohru and said, "Luigi, let's-a go."

Luigi said, "Just what we needed."

Mario approached Tohru and said, "Hello!"

"Oh, uh, hello…" she whimpered, "Uh, why am I here?"

Mario pointed at a tattered flier of Abobo and said that she needed to fight him, but she needed to be stronger. She was flattered by the help, but she couldn't move, after going through a battle with Jo and Lightning. Mario smiled and nodded. He then examined her wrist, which still had '2' on it. He nodded and said that she needed extra lives.

"Oh, but I don't need any, for now," she said.

"What a tasty treat," he said, "Oh, yeah!"

He siphoned the 1-UP Mushrooms from her and said, "Here we go!"

Tohru shook in fear and pain, but collapsed in a limp state.

"Uo… Hana…" she moaned, as she was weakening, "Help… me…"

Tohru died in the shackles.

_**GAME OVER**_

Mario shook his head, "Not for long…"

Luigi said, as he held up a Moon, "Look! I hope-a she likes this."

Mario smiled, "Luigi! Nice job!"

"Hah hah!"

"Give it to me."

"Okeydokey."

Luigi gave the moon to Mario, as he placed it on Tohru's limp body. The Moon fused into her, inside her chest.

**3-UP!**

Tohru was reawakened, with 3 lives in her. She opened her eyes and moaned, "Huh? Where am I?"

She gasped, "I'm still here?"

Mario nodded, "Mm-Hmm. Oh, yeah!"

Luigi said, "Mario! Did you give her the Moon?"

Mario said, "Yeah! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Moon?" Tohru asked.

Mario pointed at his wrist, signaling to her to look at hers. Tohru looked on her wrist and said, "Three… _Three?!_"

She cried, "What happened? The last thing I recall was that I died here."

Mario unshackled her and said, "Here you go!"

He then stated that Abobo is a dangerous creature. He and Luigi tried to bested him, along with Link, Pikachu, and other Video Game Heroes, who battled the monster, but all failed. He never died in battle.

"Oh. It's no wonder there was some sort of debate and promotions," she said.

Mario added that Abobo never bothers with 1-UP Mushrooms. He was too strong that he resorted to his secret weapon, a Power Glove. He would then celebrate, by launching a bloodbath, after winning his matches. Of course, he revives the spectators, after he grows bored. The Mario Brothers heard wind of Tohru's challenge, and had the posters set. Everyone heard of Tohru's challenge and postponed the train schedule, until someone wins. This happened, when a Koopa heard the news and passed it around to the others, the minute Tohru accepts loudly. But Luigi added that no one has ever left the Mushroom Kingdom and Abobo, alive.

"Oh… If I lose, I die, and I fail…" she sobbed, "But… But I cannot-."

"NO!" Mario shouted, "You can do it! That's a tasty treat!"

"You mean…"

Mario patted her back and said, "Here you go."

He fired a capsule at Tohru, only to rejuvenate her body, which was scratched and bruised.

"My… My body… It's…"

Mario let out a thumbs-up and said, "Hee, hee. You ready?"

Tohru said, "Thank you. But I kind of forgot why I-."

She gasped in fear, "OH, NO! HANA-CHAN!"

Mario gave her a leaf and turned her into Raccoon Tohru. He then said that she must run, and then jump, so she'll fly up to the warp pipe above.

She bowed and blushed, "Thanks for the instructions, but I can try. On the plus side, I sure do look cute in a raccoon tail and ears."

She dashed in circles, and then flew up. She flew back down and said "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Mario then gave her a pack of power-ups, which he said that it will be needed, during her battle with Abobo.

"One question: How did everybody know about me and Abobo?" she asked.

Mario said, "Bowser."

Tohru pulled out the Bowser Mask and said, "That item… Of course. He knew what he saw. This means…"

She dashed off and flew away. The Mario Brothers waved goodbye, as Tohru disappeared into the warp pipe, back to where Hanajima is, who is about to be killed. Will she make it, in time?

**XXXXX**

Lightning grabbed Hanajima and threw her down. He was about to finish her off.

"Sha-bye-bye, Electric Girl!" He laughed, as he fired.

But then, Tohru flew up and grabbed Hana out of the way. Lightning gasped, as Tohru slapped him with her tail. Lightning fell down, but regained his Hammer Suit.

"Tohru!" She said.

"Stay here," she said to her, and flew off to fight Lightning.

"Wait!" She called.

Lightning cried, "You! T-Honey is a Raccoon Girl, like the Yankee?"

Tohru snapped, "Don't call my friend a Yankee!"

She smiled, "Oh, wait… You mean Uo?"

Jo huffed, "Get on with it, you dimwit!"

Lightning fired a hammer at Tohru, "SHA-BANG!"

She dodged out of the way, and then flew at Lightning, slapping her tail around his face. She delivered a fierce kick at the stomach and shouted, "TOUCHDOWN!"

Lightning fell down again, losing his Hammer Suit. He groaned, "Jo… Little help here, bro."

Jo grabbed a power-up and smirked, "Fine. You leave me no choice, you rotten little raccoon."

She held up an orange mushroom and consumed it. She then growled, as she grew twenty feet tall.

_Oh, no! The Mega Mushroom!_

"It can make me invincible, but it can destroy _everything _in sight, including you!" She bellowed, as she was a giant.

Omusubi cried, "Tohru! You cannot fight her, like this!"

Tohru cringed, "She's… She's huge! I…"

Omusubi yelled, "RUN!"

Tohru ran off and flew away, as Jo chased after her, stamping around, destroying everything in her path. "You can run, but you cannot hide, Tohru Honda!"

Tohru screamed, "She's insane!"

**WHAM!**

She crashed into a tree and lost her Raccoon powers. Omusubi sighed, "Moron…"

She landed on the ground, and was out cold. Jo found her and was about to stomp on her.

Lightning screamed, "NO! Chef told us not to! We must take her, alive!"

Jo yelled, "EXACTLY! We'll kill her, revive her, tie her up, and make the delivery! Have you forgotten that she has a few lives in her, from her Koopa Assault? I follow _my _rules! I don't listen to McLean! I AM ANTAGONY!"

Hanajima ran to Tohru and shoved her out of the way. Tohru woke up and saw Hana. But…

**STOMP!**

Jo stomped on Hanajima. A sacrifice she made…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tohru screamed.

Jo laughed, as she was returned to her normal size. Hana's body was crushed and hurt, as Tohru was livid.

"What's wrong? Don't worry, you're next! I never intended on killing you…" she said, "Besides, _you're _doing the iHyrule job, alone. Sadly, you have NO ONE ELSE left!"

Tohru then growled, as she held up the Bowser Mask. She then wore it and said, "Yaju!"

She started to morph, into a Bowser-like monster, as Jo was shocked. She glowed in a black and red aura and grew the same size as Jo.

"NO!" Jo screamed, "It can't be!"

She laughed, "Well, no matter…"

She held up a Fire Flower and was about to obtain her powers. However, Tohru grabbed her and grasped onto her, taking her power-ups.

_**FAQ: **__According to "Mario Party 2", anybody who wears a Bowser Mask will run into a player and steal all of the player's coins._

"Uh, uh, uh…" Tohru snarled.

"Uh… Nice monster… Nice human girl, uh, monster… thingy…" Jo trembled in fear.

She tossed Jo into Lightning, losing a life, each.

_**YOU LOSE!**_

They regenerated, as they saw Tohru on a rampage. She roared, "THAT WAS FOR HANA-CHAN!"

Lightning shrieked, as Jo screamed, "RETREAT! RUN FOR IT, JOCK STRAP!"

Lightning yelled, "T-Honey has flipped!"

They ran off into a warp pipe, as Jo hollered, "THIS ISN'T OVER! AM I MORTIFIED?"

They escaped, as Tohru calmed down, losing her Bowser Power-up. She collapsed down and was in pain. She crawled to Hanajima, who was out cold. She held her tight and tried to wake her up.

"Hana? Hana?" She pleaded, "Please wake up! Hana!"

But she was too late.

_**GAME OVER**_

Tohru cried on her body, as Hanajima died, after what Giant Jo did. She cried.

However, a 1-UP Mushroom appeared and landed on Hanajima. She woke up, revived, and held Tohru. She said, "Tohru… Don't cry…"

"Hana?"

She hugged, as she smiled, "Hana!"

Uo spoke, "That was reckless of you two, right?"

"Uo?" Tohru asked.

Uotani, along with Motoko, Minami, Mai, and Mio, were standing with her.

"Sorry, Arisa," Hanajima said, "It really hurts. I feel bad about it."

Tohru said, "No! Hana, you saved my life… But something inside me started to grow angry, when you died."

Minami cried, "We missed it?"

Hanajima said, "I'll explain it to you, later. Right now… We have Tohru to worry about. She has to battle Abobo."

Mio said, "When is that?"

Koopas and Waddle Dees appear, with spears and guns, and called in chirps. They raised their arms up and surrendered.

"Uh, right now is fine?" Uo trembled.

Tohru smiled, "On the plus side, they're cute."

* * *

At Abobo's Stadium, Tohru was in her cell, wrapped with her arms in bandages, and is wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. Her badge appeared, out of nowhere, on her shirt.

"I see it happens," Omusubi said, "Don't worry. I think you can take it. Mario and Luigi gave you an upgrade."

"What about you?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, that. Your Beast Gene will be useful; but remember to use it, as a last resort. You almost acted like a raging gorilla."

"I know. I'll try to control it. If I die, four times, it's over."

"Abobo can defeat you, but… you have heart. You are like Rudy, but this match is not meaningless."

"Of course. After what happened with Hanajima, I felt like I am ready for this."

"Imagine… Imagine if your friends died, by that burly monster, from the Double Dragon… If you lose, everything you know will be gone… Uo, Hana, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Shigure…"

"HEY! WAIT! How do you know about them?"

"You'll know soon enough. Once you have obtained your second _Congregated Control_, we shall meet."

"And where's that?"

"You're next destination – _Mobius_. The train has been rerouted, since Abobo destroyed the tracks, during your capture by Bowser. After Mobius, then you make your delivery… and then, everything will be explained. Before Mobius, you can survive Abobo."

"Thank you. I hope to succeed. I wanted to learn about these worlds, since Uo and Hana are assisting me. I would be terrible if Yuki, Kyo, and the others got mixed into this drama."

"It'll be okay."

"By the way… Why do you stop, after we talk?"

Omusubi confessed, "You're the only one I can talk to. However, I know Hanajima, too much, before you do."

"Oh…" Tohru gasped, "So, _you're _her… uh… Wait. Who are you, _really_? Or, is that a secret, too?"

Omusubi giggled, "You'll see. For now, do us a favor and kick Abobo's ass! Of course, you got four chances… You can do it. I know it… Don't ask why, but-."

"No, I understand. I only would've known about it, sooner…"

Omusubi stopped, as a Koopa Guard appeared. It spoke that she is summoned to the arena. She bowed, as she was taken away. She was given her power-ups, just in case.

"I thought you were gonna confiscate them…" she said.

They ignored her and entered the arena, with a huge boxing ring, full of video game characters, in their cheerful routine. They had signs that says "_Abobo is Grande!", "ABOBO!", "Abobo Rules", _and _"Another Lamb in the slaughter!"_. Abobo had adoring fans, but by force. Tohru then saw her friends, locked in a jail cell, over a huge lava pit.

"GUYS!" She cried.

She tried to get to them, but she was restrained by two Koopas.

"NO! LET ME GO! HANA! UO! **HELP!**" She pleaded.

She was thrown into the ring, as a Mario-type referee appeared, with a microphone.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! THIS is our Main Event of the Evening! Introducing the victim, er, challenger… weighing in tonight, at a bird-like 105 lbs., and standing at 5'2", she is the young girl that could do well, if any… Tohru Honda!"_

The crowd booed, with a mix of cheers. Tohru waved in an awkward pose and thought, "Now I know how Prince Yuki felt. Uh, I mean Yuki! Oh, man… I'm so nervous…"

Omusubi whispered, "Just remember… Win and you survive."

The referee announced, _"And making his way to the ring, with a record of ALL NINES and zero, weighing in at 325 lbs., and coming all the way from Parts Unknown, residing in the world of Video Games, the UNDISPUTED Champion of EVERYTHING! He is… The violent and blood shedding man, as big as a house… ABOBO!"_

Abobo appeared, as the crowd booed continuously. He had dark skin, a mustache, a bald head, blue trunks, and a ripped-up body, with many muscle tones. He entered the ring, and was thrice as tall as Tohru. She was stammering in fear, as Abobo smirked at her. He let out a laugh, as Tohru was nervous.

"Tohru…" Hanajima prayed, "You can do this…"

"She's doomed," Motoko said.

Tohru looked at her meter. Not only she has her lives intact, but she has a power meter. She loses her health, she dies. However, has a maximum of three knockdowns, per round (Boxing rules). Tohru was nervous, as she had a mushroom in her pocket. She whispered, "It might come in handy."

What kind of Mushroom does she have? Will it be enough to survive against the huge Abobo?

However, she grabbed the microphone and called, "HOLD IT!"

She pleaded to Abobo, "I'll accept your challenge, but on one condition… I win, you free my friends, and everything in it. You win, do what you want…"

Uo shouted, "Tohru, no! You're being ridiculous!"

Abobo nodded, as the ref stated, "Agreed. If you lose, then your friends die, in the lake of fire, and there's no chance that they'll be back… You, however, will be in spirit, for facing Abobo. He's 9,999-0. He never loses. _10,000 wins_ means it's over for you… ALL OF YOU!"

Tohru nodded, "I understand. Abobo, it's an honor to fight you… but…"

She pleaded, "Go easy on me, since I'm gentle! Generally, I am a peacekeeper, but I never laid a finger on anybody!"

Omusubi whispered, "Gentle, my backside! What about against Antagony? _And _those Koopas?"

The match was about to begin.

The Ref snickered, "This is good. Abobo 10,000 is on the way!"

He then said, "Okay, this match can go to three rounds, but with knockdowns. If you die, you restart. However, you have to win, without any lives. NO holds barred, and power-ups are allowed. And remember, this is a fight to the death. Three knockdowns mean you lose. You die completely, you're disqualified. Any questions?"

The guy was shady, as he wanted to see Abobo win, always. He called out, "LET'S FIGHT!"

_**DING! ROUND 1!**_

Who will win? Can Tohru survive to rescue her friends? Find out in the conclusion of the Mushroom Kingdom arc…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	8. The Rice Ball vs The Destructor

_**Chapter 7  
The Rice Ball vs. The Destructor**_

* * *

The battle began in the auditorium, between the champion, Abobo, and the Resistance's Tohru Honda.  
Last time, Tohru avenged her friends' death, at the hands of Jo and Lightning of _Antagony_. They escaped from the Mushroom Kingdom, after being defeated, by a Bowser-raged Onigiri. After that, the girls were revived, but were captured by Abobo's minions.  
Now, Tohru must fight for her life. Tohru must battle to save her friends from a dip into the lava pools, which causes instant death (_Mario 101_). If she loses, then this story would end (_NOT!_). Should she win, then not only she'd rescue Hanajima, Uotani, and the others, but she'd free the Mushroom Kingdom of the chaos that is _Abobo_.  
However, she's in a predicament… since the referee was on Abobo's side.

* * *

_8-bit Von Kaiser intro plays, as Abobo enters the ring._

_8-bit Piston Honda intro plays, as Tohru enters the ring._

_Abobo enters ring, with Tohru, as Punch-Out ring music plays._

**DING!**

The bell sounded, as Abobo launched the first punch at Tohru's face. She ducked, as she saw it coming.

"AH! Too soon?" She shrieked.

Abobo launched three hooks at her, but she dodged out of the way. She held her fists up and tried to fight off the monstrous man. She punched him in the gut, repetitively, but no effect. Abobo laughed, as he held Tohru's head up, with one hand. She was in the air, as Abobo held her up. And then, she socked him in chin, with her right kick. He dropped her, as he held his chin. He smirked and laughed evilly.

"I think it didn't work…" she whimpered.

He launched a right cross and left uppercut, but he missed every punch. Tohru, frightened as she is, was dodging each attack. It was a good thing, too. It would've been one-sided, if she didn't launch a punch. But she DID get points for punching and kicking, even though there were no judges.

Abobo held his fist high and launched a huge hook, hitting at Tohru's skull. She staggered to the ropes, as her power bar depleted to orange. She was hurt, as Abobo laughed. Her knees were straight, but were shaken. They didn't drop to the canvas.

"Tohru's hurt." Hana said.

Mai cried, "WE CAN'T HELP!"

Uo pleaded, "Tohru… Just give up. Don't worry about us. Why did you have to accept?"

She turned around and was bruised a bit. She growled, "Is that all you got?"

Abobo roared, as he went on FULL RAGE Mode. He performed a Flamenco dance and gave her an uppercut, knocking her out. She collapsed on the ground and was out cold. Her life meter went from 3 to 2. She got up and was hurt. The ref signaled that the match continues. It was, indeed, a fight to the death. No need for a 10-count.

"Tohru!" Uo called, "GET OUT NOW!"

Tohru shouted, "NEVER! I'm risking my life to save yours!"

Abobo delivered a huge punch to the gut, hitting her. She coughed up blood, as she was in pain. She went on her knees and was hurt.

"I… I can't fight… I… cannot…" she whimpered.

Omusubi said, "What are you doing? FIGHT!"

"I can't… Now's not a good time…"

Abobo was about to finish her off, but…

**DING!**

The round ended.

Tohru staggered up and groaned, "Mighty close, was it?"

Omusubi smiled, "WHEW! Saved by the bell."

Abobo was resting, as Tohru was wearing a bandage, as she was in the blue corner.

* * *

_Cue Punch-Out intermission scene_

Omusubi said, in Punch-Out TEXT:  
_"Tohru, you can beat him. Defense is the best offense, but don't forget your arsenal of power-ups. That's legal here. It ain't a fight to the death for nothing… meaning no rules."_

Tohru spoke, in Punch-Out TEXT:  
_"OH! I didn't know that. Sorry, I kind of forgot…"_

**ROUND 2!**

* * *

Both fighters returned to the ring, as the match began Round 2.

**DING!**

Tohru held up an Ice Flower and said, "Here goes nothing…"

She transformed into Ice Tohru, with her clothes cyan and blue. She fired ice balls at Abobo, nicking him. He shivered, as he rubbed the frost off of his body. Tohru didn't give up. She pulled out a Fire Flower and became Fire Tohru, with her clothes red and orange. She fired fireballs at him, but was singed in the skin. In other words, it showed effect, but barely.

Tohru gasped, "It's not working!"

Omusubi cried, "Tohru! Try the Spiny Shell!"

She pulled out a huge spiny shell and quickly read the instructions:  
_"To activate, pull tab and throw at enemy in the lead!"_

She pulled the tab, as Abobo punched at her body and face, losing her fire power. She ran off to the corner and threw the shell.

"SEE YOU LATER, BEEFCAKE!" She hollered.

Omusubi cried, "WAIT! NOT TOO CLOSE!"

The shell whizzed at Abobo, landing on his chest.

"YOU IDIOT!" Omusubi yelled.

**BOOM!**

The ring exploded, as both Tohru and Abobo were in the explosion.

"STUPID!" Motoko cried, "She used a spiny shell on a monster, at close range!"

Hanajima smiled, "She's pretty crafty, even though she had a couple lives in her."

She was right. Both fighters were down. Abobo got up and was in anger and pain, while Tohru… had died. Her life meter went from 2 to 1. She had two lives left. She got up and moaned, "It did some damage, but he's not licked yet…"

She giggled in pain, as Omusubi sighed, "Onigiri… You need to watch what you do."

"I know… But my friends are in danger."

"Yeah, but use strategy!"

"I KNOW!"

She growled, as she held up a Super Mushroom. She glowed and was healed quickly.

"Nice! But it's not enough!" Omusubi said.

Tohru smiled, "At least my scars are gone."

**POW!**

She spoke too soon. Abobo delivered a Kaiser Uppercut at Tohru, knocking her out. She was out of lives now, as the bell rang. Tohru was down to her last strike.

"TOHRU!" Uo shrieked.

**DING!**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Antagony HQ, Courtney, a girl with black hair and dark skin, with a grey uniform, was listening in on Jo and Lightning's whereabouts.

"All systems running on the search party," she said, with a headset on, "They are at the Mushroom Kingdom, just as Cody and Sierra said."

Scott, in his white shirt, said, "Excellent. We overheard Chef Hatchet's orders. Make sure that this girl is alive."

"Will do, Scott," she said, "Alejandro, Sam, Dakota, Brick, and Cody are on their way to iHyrule. Once they have obtained the mission, we strike."

Scott got up and bellowed, "Dispatch a Hover-Bike, immediately! I'm going in, to help out."

"I'll mind the fort. Those goody-goodies may infiltrate the base. And by the look of things, Mobius, a land that is known to be Eggman territory, have them as sitting ducks. Two _Good Teens, _B and Dawn, are now robots, by a group called the _Bad Eggs_. Something tells me that our _guest _is about to join in, on the roboticizing."

"And the others?"

"Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Geoff, and Bridgette are close. Izzy and Owen are nowhere to be found. And I think DJ is whimpering somewhere."

She groaned, as Scott left, "This is worse than kissing my ex-boyfriend."

He chortled, "Oh, it'll be _much worse_, when we lash out the _Welcome Party_… to this _Tohru Honda._"

He laughed evilly, as Courtney continued to scan.

"I wish Duncan was the one to be in the crossfire. That's for kissing Gwen, you son of a-!"

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Omusubi cried, "You're in a brick wall! You're down to your last strike!"

Tohru held up a 1-UP Mushroom and said, "This is my only chance… I can use this, as soon as he's weakened. Plus, he can never be defeated, as long as I have the Beast Gene."

"That reminds me, you better use that power, when the match begins."

"Right. It's my last chance. I die, my friends die, and with luck, so will the other people in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Tohru… You have a chance. Believe me. Now, as for the final blow, when he launches the Power Glove, that's a chrome NES glove, I want you to-."

Omusubi stopped, as the Punch-Out Intermission scene plays.

* * *

Omusubi spoke:  
_"You got that? All you need to do is beat him. Launch the Beast Gene and weaken him. If that fails, use Plan C."_

Tohru spoke:  
_"Right. At this rate, it's all or nothing. Yuki… Kyo… guide me to victory.  
OH! I mean THEY fight, too, but I have watched them. I'm more of a peacekeeper than a fighter. I'm no pacifist… or am I?"_

Uo huffed, "What the hell are they saying?"

Mio stated, "It's like a video game."

**ROUND 3!**

* * *

Tohru then staggered, as Abobo approached her. He snorted, as she was trembling.

"Forgive me, but you leave me no choice." She said.

She called out, as the Final Round began, "YAJU!"

**DING!**

She started to go FULL RAGE and become a huge monster, except she was ripped in muscles and was strong. She pounded down on the ground and grinned evilly, as her aura glowed.

_**HUGE HONDA!**_

"WHOA!" The girls gasped, in awe of Tohru's transformation.

"Now… let's finish this, Abobo!" She roared.

She pounded Abobo, knocking him out cold. He was unconscious, as the ref approached him.

"1… 2… 3… 4…" he counted slowly.

"No way! This fight is fixed!" Minami shouted, from the cell.

Minami was right. After he counted to five, the ref pulled Abobo up and restarted the match.

"Funny, are you, Abobo?" She spoke in a booming voice, "Is cheating your way to win?"

Abobo growled, as he launched a huge right cross at her face. She was fazed by it, but she didn't go down. She went on FULL RAGE, as well, and began to perform three different Super moves.

"DREAMLAND!" She roared, as she launched a Triple Uppercut on Abobo.

_Mr. Sandman's Dreamland Uppercut._

Abobo was hurt. She then posed in a buff manner, "SUPER MACHO MAN!"

She launched three spinning punches at the huge monster. He dropped to his knees and was in pain.

_Super Machoman's trademark Spinning Punch._

She then stepped back and glared, snorting steam from her nose. She hopped toward Abobo and delivered a huge uppercut at his face, knocking him down, out cold.

_And, THAT, was the famous Bald Bull Bull Charge._

The ref then began the count, but he pulled Abobo up, immediately.

Omusubi whispered, "Something fishy is going on. It's like he _wanted _him to win."

Tohru said, "I know. He's weakened, but he's trying to come back."

"I think he _wants_ to finish you off. You got him on the ropes! But that referee in the ring is shady."

"Maybe, but-."

Abobo went on FULL RAGE, as Tohru did so, also. They charged at each other, with a huge right fist. They launched their fists and then…

**POW!**

They both fell down, onto the canvas. Tohru was on the ropes, in pain, as her body shrank. Abobo was on his knees, in pain. The ref called, "ABOBO! Finish her!"

_**FINISH HER!**_

Abobo held his right arm up and glowed. He produced a Nintendo Power Glove!  
_**IT'S SO **__**BAD!**_

"NO!" Uo yelled.

Motoko cried, "It's over!"

Omusubi screamed, "TOHRU! LOOK!"

Abobo prepared a Bull Charge and ran towards her. He launched his punch at her.

"I can't look!" Minami cried, covering her eyes.

"TOHRU!" Uo screamed.

"NOW!" Omusubi cried out.

In a final shot, Abobo delivered a huge right punch… but Tohru ducked it. It was Omusubi's plan for Tohru, in case her _Congregated Control _wasn't enough. She grabbed his arm that had the power glove on, and removed it.

"WHAT?" The ref shouted.

"GO, TOHRU!" Hana cheered.

"HONDA! YOU CAN DO IT!" Mio shouted.

She put the glove on, as she pulled out a 1-UP Mushroom.

"Now or never! I better prep up, before I finish him off!" She whispered.

But as she was about to consume the life, Abobo launched a huge left punch and…

"TOHRU!" Mai shrieked.

Omusubi cried, "BEHIND YOU!"

She turned around, but…

**POW!**

Her body collapsed to the ground, as the mushroom dropped down. Her body fell, lifeless and bloodied. The fans booed, as Abobo celebrated. The referee laughed, as Abobo hooted and laughed.

"THE WINNER! AND STILL WORLD CHAMPION! ABOBO!"

The Resistance girls had failed. Tohru was dead.

The ref smirked, "Before we send them to their doom, I shall bring this loser's corpse into the cell, so she'll join them."

Uo cried, "No… We failed… Tohru… Why?"

She sobbed, as Hanajima sensed Tohru. She thought, "No. Tohru… She's…"

The ref grabbed her wrist and tried to remove the glove. He spoke, "You won't be needing _this _anymore. Too bad, loser."

He looked at her wrist and saw her life meter at "0". It means one thing… Tohru was _still alive_!

He gasped, "WHAT? Impossible!"

Her body spoke, "Too bad for you… You screwjob referee…"

She smirked, as she glowed in her fist. The ref screamed, as Tohru punched him in the chin, decapitating him, with such velocity. The crowd gasped, as the ref's head fell into the lava. The girls gasped in horror.

"Honda?" Motoko cried.

Hanajima smiled, "I was right. Tohru… She was playing possum."

"WHAT?" They all gasped.

Hanajima was wrong, for the most part. After Tohru died, after Abobo's devastating blow, her hand landed on the 1-UP Mushroom. After she was revived, Omusubi whispered to her to play dead, until the referee would come to her. It worked like a charm.

She got up, gingerly, and shouted at Abobo, "HEY, BALDY! I didn't hear the bell!"

Abobo gasped and saw Tohru up, battered, bruised, and covered in blood.

Abobo growled, as Tohru smirked, "Well, guess what? You forgot I smuggled in an extra life, asshole!"

"FINISH HIM OFF, ONIGIRI!" Omusubi screamed.

She glowed in her right arm, with the Power Glove on, as she raised her arm. They charged at each other again, launching a huge right punch. Only _this time_…

**POW! POW! POW! POW! **POW! POW! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow… pow… pow…  
_Nice echo reverb…_

Tohru's punch connected. Abobo was severely struck in the chin, as Tohru's punch was completely strong. In an instant, Abobo's head popped off and flew in the air, out of the stadium.

**SMASH!**

It broke into the ceiling. Good thing it wasn't an outdoor stadium. Abobo's head disappeared into the stars. His limp corpse collapsed, as Tohru was shaken in pain and exhaustion.

**Tohru wins!  
**_Flawless Victory_

**FATALITY**

"I… I did it…"

The bell rang, as the cell opened. Uo, Hana, and the rest ran out of the cell, and went to Tohru, who was battered and bruised. She laughed, seeing her friends, alive and well.

"I knew you could do it, Tohru," Omusubi said, "I must leave you, for the moment. We'll meet again."

Her badge remained, but the spirit inside Omusubi disappeared. Minami and Mai raised her arms up.

Minami cheered, "ABOBO IS DEAD! LONG LIVE TOHRU HONDA!"

A Toad cheered, "We are free! The outsider killed our evil ruler!"

Another Toad cried, "Abobo is dead! Long live the outsider!"

A third Toad roared, "HAIL TOHRU HONDA! LONG LIVE TOHRU!"

The crowd cheered, as the Mushroom Kingdom was free of Abobo's reign of control.

Omusubi spoke in an echo, when she spoke to Tohru about Abobo, before the fight:  
_"When the worlds were all messed-up, Abobo took over the Mushroom Kingdom. Abobo is one of the main vessels that are ruining the fabrics of dimensions. When he took it over, he made it his rule to make bloodsheds, whenever he wins, or if anybody defies him. He was known as the most vicious man in the video game world. He often made shows in a stadium, which features himself, killing a victim… much like Roman Times. Abobo's first two victims, when he took over, were the Dragon Brothers, Billy Lee and Jimmy Lee. He fought them before, and got his revenge on them.  
The Mario man was right. He was too strong that he resorted to his secret weapon, a Power Glove. He would then celebrate, by launching a bloodbath at the spectators. Of course, every time he wins, he does so, but he revives the spectators, after he grows bored of the bloodshed. However, in order to defeat him, you must scout his moves. I think he launches the same punch."_

_Tohru asked, "How should I defeat him?"_

"_Simple," Omusubi said, "Those items you have may come in handy. But if that doesn't work, you can always resort to the Beast Gene. Win, and you'll continue. Lose, and it's over for you."_

"_But I never played video games, unlike when Hiro showed Kisa how to play that Platform game. When this is over, and I'm home, I wanna show Hiro that Boxing game he should try."_

"_Maybe… but do it AFTER you complete your journey."_

Tohru laughed, "So… That's what you meant, Omusubi."

She waved to the crowd, as confetti poured in the stadium. The Toads cheered, "WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE!"

_SMB2 Ending begins…_

The fans cheered, "Tohru! Tohru! Tohru! Tohru!"

Tohru closed her eyes and fainted. She was out cold. Hanajima held her and smiled, as the crowd continued to cheer for her. To this day, Tohru Honda, in the Mushroom Kingdom, was brandished as a hero.

* * *

That night, Tohru was sleeping her room, as the train was heading to Mobius, the next stop. She was in bandages, as she was holding the package for iHyrule. Uotani was watching on, as she sat by her. Tohru woke up and saw her friend.

"Uo?" She moaned.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay… But… It was…"

"Aw, there, there."

She hugged her and said, "You're in so much pain."

Tohru gasped, "The glove! It's… It's gone!"

She looked at her right arm. Her LED Meter remained, with a "1" on it, and with her package from Chef. Uo explained that the glove is in baggage, packed safely, and is going back to the Resistance's HQ, when their journey is over. She also said that she passed out, after winning. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom praised her, for saving the world. Tohru blushed and said, "Wow… I am a hero."

Uotani exclaimed, "Luckily, when news heard of it, two plumbers came by and took it over, seeing that you did the help _for _them."

"Well, they _did _help me. And after all, they can have the control of Mushroom Kingdom. Besides, all I wanted is to know what's going on… and mostly, to meet Chris McLean."

"You got time for that, once this is over. First things first… you have to deliver the package. After that, we'll go home. Right now, you need your rest."

"Will we be at iHyrule?"

"No. Thanks to that asshole, we're going to Mobius. I talked to the conductor, and he said that to get to iHyrule, by Mobius, you must ride down the Special Stage Bobsleigh… and they haven't used it, since they did a Mario & Sonic Winter Games Sports Fest."

"Oh. Then we should make it."

She lied down, as Uo whispered, "Tohru… I'm glad you're okay."

But what dangers await in Mobius for our future _Onigiri_? Will Tohru make it to iHyrule, before the _Bad Eggs _get to her, and who _are _these _Bad Eggs_? What kind of NEW power that Tohru will obtain from Omusubi? And what does Courtney mean by _Roboticizing_?

Don't miss the next exciting chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile, Jo and Lightning were walking to the Train Station, as they were tired, running from Tohru. Lightning then viewed something, flying down. It was Abobo's head. Lightning caught it and dived to the ground.

"SHA-SWEET! TOUCHDOWN!" He cried.

Jo gasped, "WHAT IS THAT?"

He looked at Abobo's head and shrieked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

_**The Nightmare of Tohru Honda continues… in Mobius…**_


	9. Bad Eggs, Good Tension

_**The story so far…**_

* * *

_Tohru Honda joined the Resistance, as a favor from her longtime friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. In order to learn more of the evil school she infiltrated, Honda disguised herself as a juvenile delinquent, the opposite of her true form – an innocent good girl. There, she was hired by Chef Hatchet, who was an ally of Chris McLean, to deliver a package to iHyrule and its King. She must do this mission, alone. However, the Resistance chose to accompany her, since she's accident prone and an open target. From there, they head to the Video Game World and the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Meanwhile, the bad guys and rivals to Chris McLean AND the Resistance, Antagony, infiltrated and spied on them, after learning that Tohru's ruse was discovered. In an instant, rather than bring Tohru alive, as ordered by McLean, they chose to kill them all. But Tohru's newfound powers came to be, when she befriended an onigiri named "Omusubi". Using her "Congregated Control", she obtained a Beast Gene, from Bowser, after trying to fight him off.  
But after surviving King Koopa and the Antagony losers, she had but one challenge, to test her powers – Abobo. Using his brute strength and shady deals, he easily pounded Tohru Honda into a bloody mess. But never underestimate the power of the future Onigiri… for Tohru, in all her might, defeated the monster from Double Dragon, and peace was finally restored in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Now, the next Congregated Control is close, and she is one step closer to achieving Chef Hatchet's errand. Tohru, Arisa, Hanajima, Motoko, Minami, Mio, and #2 head to their next destination – Mobius. However, trouble is a-brewing in the first home of Sonic the Hedgehog…_

* * *

_**Chapter 8  
Bad Eggs, Good Tension**_

* * *

The train stopped, as the Resistance Girls left the train, heading to the station. They viewed the wide variety of trees, flowers, Flickies, and loop-de-loops. This means on thing…  
They have arrived at Mobius, the original home of Sonic the Hedgehog, their hero. The section they arrived in was Green Hill Zone. They were on their way to the Special Zone Bobsleigh, which is conveniently located in the Nocturnus Gate. It was the only way to head to iHyrule, since the train was rerouted, thanks to Abobo.

Tohru, holding her package, asked, "So, how far to the Gate?"

Hana said, "It is about very far. We'll be able to make it, if we ride off in a trolley."

Motoko said, "Then we better stock up on power-ups and rings."

Hana stated, "Rings are useful, as a power source, here in this world. One hit and you die. However, it you own rings, as you get hit, you lose your rings. According to the guidebook, coins and rings are laid around in Sonic World, since 2008, when they first introduced the Olympics Sports Fest, featuring _Nintendo_ and _SEGA_ star characters."

Minami retorted, "So, everything is safe?"

Hana replied, "As long as we don't drop it. Power-ups here are found, all by pounding ground blocks. Like that one, over there."

Mio pounded a silver block with her foot and got 20 rings. She giggled, as her life meter also became a ring meter.

Tohru said, "Uh, I'm fine, _without _rings."

Uo stated, as she gave Tohru 10 rings, "You might need them, just in case."

She ordered, "Listen up! Grab as many rings, as you need! If you collect 100, you can trade it all in for an extra life."

Hanajima said, "Not really. You get an extra life here, automatically."

Mai cheered, "YAY! WE DO ANYTHING, FOR RINGS!"

Motoko barked, "Okay! Minami and I will take the South Area, Yankee, you and Mio will handle the North Area, and Honda…"

Hanajima said, as she saw a disturbance, "Hold it! I sense a disturbance in the end of Green Hill Zone. Follow my lead, and stay alert. If any enemies, jump and pounce, but no jumping on spikes."

They cheered, "Okay!"

Tohru and Hanajima lead the way, as the others followed.

_Cue Green Hill Zone music…_

Tohru and Hanajima ran off, similar to Sonic and Tails. They jumped into the enemies, killing them, turning them into animals, hopping around, cheering on. They went through loop-de-loops, rings, bridges, and checkpoints. Eventually, Mio, Minami, Tohru, and Arisa got an extra life added into their meters. If they'd die, they'd start over again in the beginning, or on the last checkpoint. They went through the zone, collecting rings and shields, until they passed through a sign with Robotnik on it. They dashed through, spinning the sign, turning into a picture of Sonic and Tails, with an onigiri in their hand.

_What the wha?_

They arrived at Act 2, as Uotani gasped for air. She said, "Man… This is nuts."

Mai cried, "I don't know how this is going on, but it's hard. Why couldn't we just be easy and go slow?"

Hanajima said, "Ten minutes, each zone. We dash through, without mistakes."

Tohru whined, "I don't wanna go fast! I'll lose my package…"

Minami panted, "Act 2… Come on!"

For outsiders, they get to keep their rings and coins, mostly for currency, just in case they buy power-ups. But why are they heading for the disturbance? Let's find out.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Collision Chaos Zone, two robots were smashing up the place. One of them was huge boy with a red baseball cap and a jacket, while the other was female, with pale skin, long white hair, and a green sweater. It was B & Dawn of the _Good Teens_, but roboticized from earlier, all chromed up. They were smashing up the place, destroying each robot, tree, and plant. Hypothetically, they destroyed almost everything in these stages and capturing any animal they see.

Dawn beeped, in a monotone voice, "Target destroyed. Save the wild animals, so Eggman may produce them."

B nodded, making beeping sounds. He grabbed a tree and shook it, producing Flickies.

Dawn spoke in a normal voice, smiling, "Aw, cute rare birds, flying in the breeze. What's that?"

She heard the bird's aura, "You want to stay and protect your home?"

She spoke in a robot voice, as eyes glowed in a LED red hue, "Negative! You must be taken to Dr. Eggman!"

It's like this: Beverly and Dawn were to protect the Sonic stages, since there were animals, Chaos, and other cute things, but it seemed that the _Bad Eggs _made them for what they are – mindless, obedient androids. And we know it, since Eggman created the Roboticizer. Luckily, their personalities remained intact, even as robot slaves. How could this have happen?

"Unit B, disperse and head to next location," she whirred, as she captured more birds and bunnies.

B beeped and followed.

_B is a mute, but in his robot form, he speaks like R2-D2. Apologies to George Lucas…_

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Act 3 of Green Hill Zone, the Resistance saw the Boss Level, totally destroyed, possibly by the Android Dawn and B, of course.

"No… The entire area is destroyed…" Tohru sobbed.

Arisa summoned Mio, Mai, and Hana, "Examine it."

Motoko said, "Waste of time. We should leave."

Uo barked, "Not without an examination. There was supposed to be a boss here, but it was obliterated. Look here."

She found a piece of shrapnel, with the words _"Egg Arsenal" _on it. Arisa concluded that someone demolished the boss, and then some. Hanajima concluded, as she found a foot print, that someone has already arrived, and it was _not _friendly. The footprint was small, but deep, at around five inches deep.

Mai cringed, "Girls… No one of that Excalibur can trounce through this soil."

"#2, it's dry," Mio said, "Whoever did this must've dug into the dirt."

Tohru asked, "Uh… You don't think it's those…"

Arisa said, "No. I don't think it was the fools from _Antagony_. Well, it very well had been someone else."

She asked Hanajima, "What's the analysis?"

Hanajima sensed it and said, "Final analysis on the footprint. It was done by a robot."

Minami cried, "Of course! No one in the right mind would walk normally in the ground!"

Uotani confirmed, "If we find the robot, we'll dismantle her… or him, depending on what gender it is."

Tohru tripped, as she stepped back into a huge hole. However, she landed and hurt herself, and twisted her ankle.

"OW!" She groaned, as the others went to her.

"Are you okay?" Uo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…" she cringed.

Motoko snuffed, "Seriously! They should remember to fill up these potholes!"

Hanajima examined it and said, "That's _no _pothole. Look. It's a footprint. Size E – Men's 15. It's a huge footprint."

"Is it from a robot, too?" Mio asked.

Hanajima nodded, as Motoko gasped, "Now, there's _two_ of them?"

Hana explained, "Indeed. There's a man and a woman here, but they are all robots. The first footprint I found was of a woman's size. It seems that the trail continues on here."

The footprints continued on, all the way into the other stages, including its next Zone – _Labyrinth Zone_.

Minami cried, "But, I'd like to know is who would do such a thing?"

Motoko stated, "We'll have to follow the trail to where they headed, but we'll have to run again. Figures…"

Tohru groaned, "Please, no… No more running."

Arisa asked, "Ever heard of a shortcut?"

Hanajima said, "There is no shortcut."

She stated, "In order to find the Special Zone Bobsleigh, we must venture through ALL the stages, without missing. Of course, finding them would be hard. We'll have to ask around, before we rush through."

Minami asked, as she pointed at a gateway, "What about that?"

They saw a huge gateway, which said _"KTE Cantina_". Tohru thought, "Somehow I know this place before…"

She asked, "What's a cantina?"

"It's another word for a bar," Motoko said, "The Cantina in this place is for outsiders only. Main homeward residents tend to visit, on occasions."

She added, as she blushed, "I learned it, when I visited the Contra Area, back when Minami, Mio, and #2 visited, during an investigation against a rogue robot, by the name of Cutman. Dr. Wily's creations had invaded the area, but were subsided, returning to the MEGAMAN Zone. Nowadays, Cantinas are everywhere."

Arisa said, "Right. We'll visit there and find where the disturbance is last headed. More importantly, we find the place where the bobsleigh transport is."

Tohru asked, "Uh… Not to be rude, but could it be like a bar, or something?"

The girls snuffed, as they went through the gateway.

Minami scoffed and bragged, "I found the gateway to a safe point. I deserve some praise!"

"Don't push it," Hanajima said.

_**STAGE COMPLETE!**_

* * *

As they entered, it was a huge lobby, with huge stone statues of Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Shadow, and Silver, all around the area. It was like a huge outdoor café, much like a boardwalk. Music played, as many characters appeared, from different worlds. The music they played was from the Sonic series, starting from Sonic Adventure 1's "Open Your Heart", which ended with "Seven Rings in Hand"; and then it continued on, in a loop of all the songs.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Mio smiled, "It's beautiful!"

Hanajima stated, "It's also a safe place. Once you enter, it's a safety zone. Violence may be allowed here, but not too much, or you'd be deleted."

Uotani said, "In other words, we'll be kicked out?"

"Yes."

Tohru inquired, "Uh, do you think there are tables here?"

"Only one way to find out," Minami said, "You pay for our food, Tohru."

Hanajima glared, "_You _do nothing… We go Dutch!"

Minami trembled, "Sorry. Since _I _found the gateway, myself, I wanted to boss around… But I forget about Yankee and Motoko are in charge, Electric Girl."

She gasped, "DON'T ZAP ME AGAIN!"

Tohru sat by a bar and had a drink of club soda. She bought a chili dog, one of Sonic's favorite foods.

She said, "Oh. I never even heard of this food… I heard of a corn dog, but _never _a chili dog… Maybe I should get the recipe, as soon as I taste it."

She took a bite and was completely aroused by it, "MMM! That's good! What kind of spices are in it? THIS IS THE BEST DOG I ATE!"

She gasped, "AAH! Oh, no! I mean… I don't want to offend Shigure… I mean… Oh…"

A boy in a blue shirt and a Sonic emblem said to the clerk, "I'll have what _she's _having. Best fucking hot dog ever."

The DJ announced, "Okay, folks! That was Crush 40 with the song "Live and Learn" from _Sonic Adventure 2_! We're accepting Sonic songs, via request now. Take your pick, as long as it's not that 16-bit shit!"

A girl called, "_Sonic BOOM!_"

"Okay, this is "Sonic Boom" from _Sonic CD_, performed by Pastiche! Listen to the song, gamers!"

_Sonic Boom _played, as an alligator and a chameleon appeared, as a bee flew over them. The alligator has headphones and a gold chain. He approached Tohru and asked, "Hey, Miss. Not from around here, huh?"

Tohru ignored him, as he continued, "Come on, babe. You can talk to me.

She was lost in thought, and also over a chili dog, the gator said to the bee, "Charmy, _you _speak to her."

Charmy, the bee with a pink scarf, said to her, "I don't like you! Vector and Espio hate you!"

Vector covered his mouth, "Charmy, no! Don't agitate her!"

Tohru turned to them and shouted, "What? Why do you yell at me?"

Espio bowed and said, "Sorry. Forgive our rudeness. We asked you if you're from around here."

She bowed, "Oh. No problem. I didn't mean to be rude, since you're from around here."

Espio asked, "Say… _You're _the girl that defeated Abobo, right?"

Tohru bowed and said, "Uh… yes. I'm Tohru Honda."

She explained, "I was on my way to the Bobsleigh in a Special Zone. I wanted to go to iHyrule."

Vector said, "OH? I see… The savior of the Mushroom Kingdom wants to go to the Nocturnus Gate."

Tohru gasped, "YOU KNOW IT?"

Vector smiled, "Of course. I usually go there, for the Bobsleigh practices. But getting there won't be easy. You need a pilot to join you to get to the Nocturnus Gate."

Hanajima appeared and said, "Thanks for the help on locating our next destination."

Tohru smiled, "Hana!"

Charmy waved, as they left, "Come visit us soon, Miss Honda!"

Tohru blushed, "Already, I am quite popular…"

Hanajima smiled, "That was _one _mean person. Wait until the fans cheer for you, ousting McLean."

Tohru said, "You think so?"

Vector then said, as the girls left, "Uh… Should we warn them about the two kids, destroying our lands?"

Espio said, "No. It's a shame that they became robot slaves to Eggman. I sense that _she_ could save them."

Vector asked, "Uh… _Which_ Eggman?"

**XXXXX**

Arisa asked, "So, what we need is transport to the Nocturnus Gate?"

Tohru said, "The alligator said something about a pilot. Perhaps we should ask around."

Mio scoffed, "Hold it! How do we know if it's the truth?"

Uotani said, "We can try. We'll ask around, seeing if we can find someone to help."

They scouted around, as they saw a lone figure, wearing a black suit and glasses. He had brown hair and was drinking a _Coca-Cola Zero_. Mio asked, "What about him? Should we ask _him_?"

Minami said, "Worth a shot, but he looks very sexy, in that hair… if he didn't wear nerd glasses."

Motoko blushed, "Let's talk to him!"

Uo asked, "Wait! How do we know if he's friendly?"

Mai said, "He's not from around here. Yankee's right. He could be-."

Motoko stated, "You know… He looks familiar."

Hanajima said, "Well, whoever he is, we should meet him."

They went to the table, as the Fan Club girls approach him first. He looked up and said, "May I help you?"

The Fan Club girls did their _Prince Yuki _dance. However, it fast-forwarded, with the words "_Omitted" _on it. They posed, and then panted, as they were out of breath. Motoko approached him and said, "Excuse us. Forgive our fun banter. I am Motoko Minagawa, leader of the Prince Yuki Sohma Fan Club. These are my counterparts, Minami Kinoshita, Mai Gotou, and Mio Yamagishi."

Arisa approached them and barked, "STAND DOWN!"

They gasped and bowed, as she turned to the man, "Sir, my name is Arisa Uotani. My partner, Saki Hanajima, and I wanted your help."

He introduced himself, "My name is Percival Gaynes. I am on a routine mission."

Tohru bowed, "Nice to meet you."

Percival said, "Who do you work for?"

Hanajima spoke, "_Resistance_."

"Ah, the revolutionary girls. I've heard of you. Do you need of my assistance? My alignment is classified."

Arisa replied, "Hanajima told us that we want to go to the Nocturnus Gate, to head to iHyrule."

Tohru spoke, "Uh… I wanted to deliver a package to its King of iHyrule."

Percival held her hand and asked, "Ah, and who are you, cute lady?"

Tohru responded, "Uh… I'm Tohru Honda… I'm with the Resistance."

He kissed her hand and said, "An honor to meet you, my young darling. I'd flirt at you, but I am married."

The Fan Club Girls were shocked, "He's married?"

Percival scoffed, "I'm 28, you guys!"

Uo asked, "I was wondering if you can show us to a pilot to take us to the gate."

Percival said, "You're looking at him. I happened to be the leading member of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad and Bomber Squadron. Long story, I recruited about 14 robots in my camp, and 12 of them are my daughters (adopted). Anyway, I took reigns of the S.S.S.S.S.S., after a man named Robotnik relinquished control, for further ambitions."

He continued, "I happen to own a huge aircraft, which can seat about eight people, at once. The Bobsleigh can only fit four at a time. Sadly, there're seven of you. I was on my way to visit iHyrule, anyway; something about a creepy Link, acting like Steven Martin."

Tohru bowed, "Can you take us there?"

Percival smiled, "I suppose so, since it's enough to seat eight. I was to battle them, alone, which I _always_ do, but I _do _need the extra help. Perhaps I'll need you revolutionary ladies to help me. We'll be able to stop the Link phony, and you can do whatever you want, here in iHyrule."

Tohru said, "Yes, sir. I was to give an important package to the King."

Percival granted, "Let me see the package."

She gave him the parcel, as Uo added, "There is something disturbing in it. We were wondering if you would examine what it is."

"Maybe," he exclaimed, "I'll have the boys in the lab have an analysis back at HQ-, I mean, I'll give a full report on this package to my assistants."

Tohru smiled, "Thank you, Mister Gaynes."

"You may call me Percy."

Motoko stated, "Well, we don't have to take the whole running around in Zones, anymore."

Percival stated, "It's easy. All you need is a map to get there. When you came here, did you get yourself a _Map App_ in your Life Meters?"

Uo examined her wrist and found the _Map App_. She said, "Oh. I didn't know."

Mai examined hers, but she had none; neither did Motoko, Mio, Hana, Minami, nor Tohru. Uo said, "I guess I was automatically given one. How do you get one?"

"I'll explain later," he said, "Right now, you guys can come with me and head to iHyrule. We'll take the gateway to the Egg Chamber Zone."

But then, as they were about to leave, an Echidna with a red hat appeared and was bruised. He screamed, "It's terrible! All outsiders cannot be wandering in the Zones!"

He proclaimed of a dangerous threat, located in Neon Casino Zone. Two robots are destroying the Casino and its attractions, ruining morale and currency. They have also stolen ALL of the rings and coins in the bank.

"Shit! You mean someone has stolen the money in the Neon Casino Zone?" Percival shouted, "This is a crisis."

Tohru cringed, "Oh, dear…"

But then…

Omusubi spoke, "Tohru… I came back…"

"Omusubi?"

"Yes. I found a second power for you. Head down with your friends to the Casino Zone. Promise."

"Really?"

Motoko asked, "May we come with? We may help out, since we-."

Percival shouted, "NO! I'll fight them, myself! You girls stay here and wait. You'd be in the way, but be patient."

The echidna cried, "It's terrible! The two robots are powerful! They even killed many security robots and captured many animals!"

"WHAT?" He gasped, "Damn… It's _them, _again."

He turned to the girls and suggested, "Perhaps I'll be in need of your assistance, after all. But I am only limited to three volunteers. Who will join me?"

Tohru volunteered, along with Hanajima and Uotani. Percival nodded and said, "Right. You three shall assist me. The rest of you, keep an eye for any disturbances or news on anything. I'm counting on you."

He called out to the crowd, "Listen up! NO ONE must leave the Cantina, without permission! There are two rogue robots in these worlds, and I believe it's the work of Eggman! Please stay calm, be seated, and stay here. You'll be safe!"

He called to the girls, "You three, let's go."

Percival, Tohru, Hanajima, and Uotani leave the Cantina, heading to the Neon Casino Zone. Awaiting them was B & Dawn, the _Good Teens_ members-turned-android minions of Dr. Eggman.

But they are due for a surprise… and what does Omusubi have in store for Tohru?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Tohru's Metal Madness

_**Chapter 9  
Tohru's Metal Madness**_

* * *

Percival took Tohru, Arisa, and Hanajima to the Neon Casino Zone, via a black van that he borrowed from his friends. He drove, as Tohru was in the front, as Uo and Hana were in the back.

"You have such a nice vehicle," Tohru blushed.

"Thank you. It's my wife's," Percival said, "She bought it as our all-terrain Tour Van. I did say it was an aircraft, but it's more than that. I happened to be in a band… or used to be. I'm thinking of leaving the band, soon."

"What kind of band?" Hana asked, "Are you famous?"

"Hardly. But we are a rock band, if not busy with assignments… No, uh, I mean, if not busy with time off… lazing and slacking off, and the usual fighting."

Uo asked, "How come you're so secretive?"

Percival huffed, "I cannot explain. That information is classified. I have my own worries."

Uo sighed, "Fine. Whatever… You got your worries, but we're after Chris McLean."

"Him?"

"Yes. But we cannot explain further."

He stopped the van and said, "No. Tell me. But to ask, who gave you the package?"

Tohru confessed, "It was from a Chef."

Percival said, "Chef Hatchet…"

He calmed down and said, as he drove the van, "Perhaps we shall explain it, another time. Right now, let us stop this evil carnage."

Hanajima whispered, "Another day then, Agent…"

Percival nervously tittered, as they arrived at the Neon Casino Zone. It had huge Casino chips, dice, and roulette wheels. However, the neon lights were not shining, since Dawn and B entered and destroyed the entire Zone.

"Play is suspended, due to the rampage that these robots caused," he explained, "If a Zone or Level is tampered or destroyed, then play has been postponed, until repairs are finished. However, the life meter remains active."

He stated, as they stepped out, "In Neon Casino Zone, however, all players over 21 are eligible. You three are around 16, so you'll come with me."

They went upstairs, through the red carpet walkway, which has already been smashed and shattered.

Hanajima said, "It should be closed, since the glass shards are everywhere."

"I know…" Percival said, "High-Definition screens and 3D graphics work fine… until now. Why do you think it looked like you're in a virtual casino? It's not just magic… It's about fun money and casinos."

Uo stated, "That last remark made no sense."

Percival exclaimed, "I know. I just thought of it. Anyway, according to my sensors, the two robots are near. They must be at the Neon Casino's BINGO Highway. We'll make it, if we walk down the pathway."

He insisted, "By the way, what does the robots look like? I never asked that cute dog."

"Well, we _did _have signs of them," Tohru said, "I found a huge footprint of a man's shoe."

Arisa said, "We confirmed, in Green Hill Zone, that two robots, male and female, have obliterated the BOSS Level."

Percival said, "Then, we are not alone. They are close-by, but we must travel downward through the BINGO Highway. Luckily, for safety, the FAIL Holes have been patched up, to avoid any certain deaths."

"FAIL Holes?" Uo inquired.

"Sometimes you lose money or a life, for leaving the course, through a FAIL Hole, marked with an "X". It's like a game of risk, like all Vegas-style games." Percival remarked.

Hanajima said, "But you said that they were sealed up."

Percival said, "Yes. I talked to the Casino supervisor, earlier, before we entered, that the courses are safe and sealed up."

He also added, "We'll be able to chase off our two robo-tweebs."

Tohru asked, "But… What if we fail?"

"Then we'll move to the next Zone, where they head off to. We won't rest, until these android assholes are stopped!"

Omusubi whispered to Tohru, "Tohru, they are near. The robots he mentioned… One of them contains a _Congregated Control_. I'll tell you when. I sense that they are at the entranceway in the BINGO Hallway."

Tohru gasped, "I think they already may be at the entrance!"

Uo cried, as she ran off, "I hope your right. If they are sealed up, then our robot rejects cannot get in!"

Percival called, "Don't be so sure! They're obviously recharging, or they lost a life, on purpose!"

As they ran off… meanwhile at the BINGO Hallway entrance, the robots were at the front gate. Dawn scolded at B, "Unit B! What did I say about hitting those robots, using your inventions?"

B beeped at Dawn, as Dawn understood, "I know. But we need about _one more _number, and we'll have a BINGO."

B beeped again, as she exclaimed, "Oh, please. What would you want with 500 rings? Personally, I want to save my currency in the Video Game World and produce a Robotnik-Brand Estate for the homeless and needy animals, captured and obtained by Eggman!"

B whirred and beeped, asking why. Dawn remarked, "Oh, please. The Eggman's chi is corrupt, but my sensors indicate that some of these animals are precious to me. I can feel it in my servos."

Percival said, "Oh? I wonder how you feel, when you are melted down into ooze."

Dawn gasped, as she growled, "THE FUZZ! ERROR! ERROR!"

B grabbed Dawn and threw her into the BINGO chute. She rolled off, as B flew into the chute. Percival chased after them.

"GET THEM!" He cried, as he, Arisa, Tohru, and Hanajima fly into the pinball game, which is a BINGO/Pinball game.

_In this, originally from "Sonic Heroes", the object is to get a BINGO, in a 3x3 card, collecting numbers 1 thru 9, in a line. You get about 20 rings for a BINGO across, down, or diagonally, and a helluva lot of rings for a PERFECT BINGO._

They rolled off into the game field, hitting coins, rings, bumpers, and BINGO markers. Hanajima rolled into a 1, 2 and 4. Tohru hit a 5, and Percival hit a 7. They rolled around the BINGO field, chasing the rogue robots. Dawn hit an 8, but it didn't get her a BINGO. Arisa hit a 9, and…

**BINGO!  
**She lined up a 2, 5, and 9. Team effort! Dawn and B made it to the end, as Percival and Tohru appeared next. Percival stood up and called, "HALT!"

Dawn snarled, "YOU! You'll never best me!"

Arisa and Hana appeared, as Percival asked, "Who are you? I want to know… Just curious."

Dawn smiled, "This is Unit B. He's called _Beverly_."

She spoke in a robot voice, "I am Robo-Dawn. We obey Doctor Robotnik…"

She spoke normally, "I am B's interpreter."

Arisa said, "You don't think _they _are responsible."

Percival nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Dawn beeped, "We come in peace. We mean you no harm. But my programming insisted on eradicating humans, like you. We only obey Eggman!"

Hanajima said, "You obey Eggman. But you said that you work for Robotnik."

Percival said, "The _Bad Eggs_. I should've known."

Uo gasped, "You know them?"

Percival nodded, "They are the baddest doctors in the world. However, it's weird. They go by the same mantle – Eggman. Four doctors, one voice."

Dawn whirred and beeped, "The man that has such intelligence… has a brain, with a devious chi. We've heard good things about you, Percival P. Gaynes."

Percival barked, "I don't know how you got here, or why you became robots, but you better tell me, right now… or I'll make you wish _you're _the ones that I don't save as paperweights!"

Tohru cringed, "He's angry. He must've hated the Eggman men…"

Dawn barked, "For a man with the IQ that does not surpass Dr. Eggman, you are very determined. For that, I shall eliminate you and your impediments… meaning the three women behind you."

Omusubi said, "I sense it. You take the big robot. I'm counting on you."

Hanajima asked, "Tohru, can you handle it?"

Tohru nodded, "I think so. I'll take Beverly-bot."

"Right," Uo said, "Hana, assist Percival."

Percival does a fighting stance and barked, "You freaks are going down!"

Dawn beeped, glowing her eyes infrared, "Then, be prepared to be exterminated. _Activating laser cannons!_"

She sprouted laser guns from her arms and fired red laser beams. She shot at all four of them.

"GET DOWN!" Percival cried.

Uo shouted, "AHH!"

They ducked down, avoiding the lasers. Dawn laughed robotically, as B stepped in. He huffed and signaled to the girls. Tohru, however, was prepared. She whispered, "Omusubi, what now? I can take Abobo… I don't know about B."

"Do it like Bowser! Don't try!" She cried.

Tohru shouted, "FINE! But I'll have to weaken it, first!"

She prepared to fight, as B beeped and whirred. He ran to her and grabbed her by the waist. He spun her around and threw her into Hanajima, colliding into each other. Tohru got up and shouted, "NOW, I'M MAD!"

Uo cried, "I'll help you!"

Uo started to fight B, delivering a blow to the big gut. However, B grabbed her ankles and spun her around. Dawn, however, grabbed Uo's hair and tossed her down. She was about to shoot a laser at her, but Hanajima tackled her. Percival approached B and delivered a huge Muay Thai kick to the head. B staggered down and was kneeled down. Percival smirked, "Only two people I know in this world can pull off a huge move – Sagat and Joe Higashi!"

He used a Tiger Heel Kick on B, knocking him out. Tohru ran to B and launched a right punch at B's gut.

"NOW! Congregated Control!" She screamed.

She glowed in a red aura and started to sparkle. She then consumed some of B's aura, fusing into her body. She collapsed and was out cold.

"Holy shit!" Percival gasped, "How in the world did she hit B, with one punch?"

Tohru got up and beeped in a robot voice, "HA! HA! HA! I now have your powers!"

Omusubi gasped, "WHAT? She's a robot? Uh, oh… Maybe I overlooked that one, too. Snap out of it, Tohru!"

Percival whispered, "Amazing. It's like she's Kirby, except with a cute female body."

Tohru was still human, but the way she was acting robotic was an enigma. Something must've given her a robotic personality, but what?

"Maybe I can examine her," he thought, "She seems different."

Omusubi screamed, "Onigiri! Speak to me!"

Uo and Hana fended off the Dawn robot, as she fired more lasers at her. They dodged out of the way, as Dawn laughed. Tohru approached her and spoke, "Excuse me, fellow robot, but you are hurting my friends!"

"Friends?" Dawn bellowed, "They aren't your friends! And why is your aura corrupted?"

Hanajima gasped, "No… Tohru's electric waves are distorted!"

Uotani cried, "What? What is wrong with her?"

Dawn glared at Tohru, as she shouted, "You poser! You are NOT a robot! You don't look or act robotic!"

Tohru beeped, "Negative! My power is classified!"

Dawn shouted, "YOU!"

Dawn and Tohru started to brawl, exchanging punches at each other. Uo and Hana watch on in horror, as they continued to fight.

"What'll we do?" Uo cried.

Hanajima then remembered, as she dug into her pocket, that she had that lightning bolt from back at the Mushroom Kingdom. She pulled the tab and whispered, "I'm sorry, Tohru…"

She threw it up in the air, as Hanajima grabbed both Uotani and Percival.

"HIT THE DECK!" She screamed.

**BOOM! CRACK!  
**The lightning clapped in the air, as it struck B, Dawn, and Tohru, short-circuiting them, collapsing onto the ground. B was out cold, Dawn was twitching, and Tohru was calmly spinning in the eyes.

"Malfunction…" Dawn moaned, as she smoked profusely, "…detected. For safety procedures, this unit must shut down."

She powered down, as B was getting up. He was to pick her up, but he collapsed onto the ground. Hanajima held Tohru tight, as Omusubi whimpered, "Hanajima… Thank you."

Uo cried, "Hana, wasn't that reckless?"

Percival thought, "She sacrificed her friend… Amazing…"

Hana said to Tohru, "Tohru… Speak to me…"

Tohru weakly replied, "Ha… na… ji… ma… I… I… What is wrong… with m-?"

She froze and clicked her eyes closed. Hanajima cried in fear, "NO! WAKE UP! TOHRU! TOHRU!"

Uo gasped, "Please, no…"

Percival approached her and asked, "Miss Hanajima. May I take care of her? I know I look smart and handsome, but I have six PhDs in different scientific disciplines. Maybe I can examine her body, and see what went wrong?"

Hanajima said, "Please. Take her and fix her… despite that she is human."

Percival said, as Hana gave him Tohru, "I'll try. But I will also need these two robots, as well. You tend to Robo-Dawn and Unit B, and bring them back to the van. I'll fix Tohru up, and see what went wrong. Luckily, there's a medical hall, located in the Stardust Highway Zone, which hasn't been destroyed yet. I'll take them there and fix them. You return to the Cantina and wait. While we are at it, you go and alert the others that the crisis has been averted… for now. I'll explain further on the Dr. Eggmen, later."

Uo saluted, "Will do."

Hana saluted, "Understood."

They ran off to grab B and Dawn, while Percival cradled Tohru in his arms.

"Who _are _you?" He whispered.

Omusubi then spoke, "The time for me to show myself will happen later. Once we are alone, I shall meet with Tohru… _personally_."

Omusubi disappeared, as Percival took Tohru into the van, while Uo and Hana carried the motionless and deactivated B and Dawn with.

* * *

Hours later, Percival examined Tohru on the table, in an operating room that he entered, located in the Stardust Highway. He examined Tohru's motionless body, in which she was wearing a white shirt and panties, only for the examination. He was baffled by the results.

"Something about this girl seemed… odd…" he thought, "I sense that she has blood, bones, and other human DNA traces… but she has no robotic form. What could it be? This defies _all_ science… Could her brain be altered, or was it something else?"

He then pondered, as he covered Tohru in a white tarp, "Oh, well. Maybe I'll have the answers, soon, from my superiors. But, I'll have to examine the robot slaves, while we're at it. I'll start with-."

**BEEP! BEEP!**

He then got a call from his cellphone and called, "Hello?"

He responded, "Hmm… What now? Right. I'm kind of busy, but-. But… Uh, well… Right. Son of a bitch. Okay. Give me a minute."

He left the room, to take his call. Tohru was motionless, as the room was quiet. But then, Tohru's Omusubi badge disappeared, as a female silhouette appeared from the shadows. She approached Tohru, removed the tarp from her, and awakened her. She spoke, "Tohru Honda… At last, we meet."

Tohru rose up, as a girl, with long black hair, blue eyes, and a pink scarf, wearing a Cambridge blue school uniform, approached her. She then grabbed her by the hair and shouted, "Does not compute! Does not compute! YOU ARE A STRANGER!"

She yelled out, "OW! What are you doing? Let go!"

Tohru snapped, as she pulled her hair, "You're evil!"

The girl said, "Am I?"

Tohru shouted, "DESTROY! DESTROY! I MUST DESTROY!"

She continued to scream, as the girl tried to break out of her grasp. She grabbed Tohru's shoulders and stared at her blue eyes. The girl's eyes glowed in a magenta hue and shot at her eyes, toning her down. Tohru started to feel sleepy.

"Tohru… You have to control your power," she said, "I must modify your body. Please, calm down…"

Tohru started to limp and shake. She wound down, "Error! I must… Destroy… Destroy! Des… trrrrrrr…"

She limped down and was laid out like a ragdoll.

"Honestly, that hurt. But at least I managed to control you. Maybe this'll control your inner beast… and inner robot, in this case."

The girl closed her eyes, held her arms out, and flashed a white light, over Tohru's body. She was holding her powers still.

"Forgive me, Onigiri," she said.

Tohru woke up and saw the girl, in which she recognized, in an instant.

"O-, Om-, Omusubi?" She whispered.

The girl said, "Yes. At last, we _now_ meet. It is an honor to meet you."

Tohru asked, "Omusubi? Why are you in a human form?"

"I shall explain… For starters… I am _not _Omusubi."

* * *

_**Who IS this mysterious girl, and why did she controlled Tohru's Congregated Control, through her form of an Onigiri Badge?  
The answer lies ahead in our next chapter…**_


	11. Her name is Omusubi

_**Chapter 10  
Her name is Omusubi…**_

* * *

Tohru was shocked, after she was refreshed by Omusubi, who was in a human form.

She introduced herself, "I am not Omusubi. My name is Aya Hoshino. I am a student from Hounan High in Shibuya."

"Oh… Hello, Aya… I'm Tohru Hon-."

"I know who you are."

"Oh! Sorry. But you looked new to me."

"Sorry. This is my _true_ form. And before you answer, no, I'm NOT a shape shifter. But I know Hanajima, very well. She's my master."

Tohru gasped, as Aya explained, "Long before the Resistance was formed, and when the worlds started to meld and fuse, I was taught many dark powers, including her sample of electric waves. Back then, I was known to be a shy and lonesome girl, but my friends, Ran and Miyu, came to me and opened myself up. However, I had many hardships and I needed some closure. When the worlds were fused and messed-up, I was terrified. But then, my master came to me and took me into training. She told me to find someone to help out this matter, and fix these worlds. I asked if I was worthy of the title, but she said I couldn't, on account of my dark past."

Tohru remarked, "And that is?"

Aya replied, "To fix the worlds… and to answer that _Dark Past _response, you don't even want to know."

Tohru asked, "So, why did you confirm me of these powers you gave me?"

"The _Congregated Control _lets you control any power, like Kirby and his inhale powers. However, the powers you consume are uncontrollable. Plus, you can only hold up to three powers, for maximum strength. When you attacked me, I knew it was uncontrollable."

"I'm sorry. All I remember was that I hurt Unit B, that mean robot that destroyed the Casino Zone, and then, my mind went blue screen and… and…"

She held her head and groaned, "AH! What's the matter with me? What have I become?"

Aya held her and said, "I knew I chose the right person… but unlike another I know that tried…"

She explained, "The Robot in you was fused inside, but it controlled your entire body, by your electronic brain. It is, by far, the most dangerous gene in a _Congregated Control_. However, the power you had was unstable. So, before it was too late, I managed to alter your Controlled Powers and reassemble your entire body and its organs. You now have a skeleton, made of chrome and steel… but you still walk, talk, and act like a normal human. You just have an indestructible body… on the inside. The Beast Gene is still in you. Once the Robot Gene kicks in, you will have an amazing power. That's the way of the _Congregated Control_."

"Oh. That seemed… stupid, to me."

"It may be, but… But, at least, _you_ are the chosen one."

"The chosen one?"

"You can help fix the worlds, as it is. Hanajima and I are finding the worthy ones to help, but, it is a tough choice. Tohru, _you_, my dear, can save the worlds, as it is."

"As it is? You mean, like, leave it?"

"Yes. In due time, once the mastermind behind the entire worlds, fused together and messed-up, is stopped, for good, then the worlds will cease to being and separate back to normal, after the negative things have dissolved from the ground, by any different person.  
_Suspicion, Doubt, Spite, Jealousy, Anger, Prejudice, Rebellion, Greed, Power, Totalitarianism, Arrogance, Elitism…  
_Tohru. Learn these emotions and such… You _know _this to be true. They are what they belong in life, but they _must_ be limited…"

Tohru was worried, as she asked, "Aya… I understand that you wanted me to help, but I am not so sure. Uo said that Chris McLean is responsible, but I don't know. I was only helping his bodyguard. And then, all this, after witnessing my friends in danger, my blood somehow boils in anger; an anger that I never experienced… and it feels like… It feels like…"

She retorted, "Why did you choose me? I know in my heart I am nice, but my soul is a bit shattered! My mom died, long ago, and I had to handle a secret, which has been a burden, but an important cause! So, why am I the chosen one?"

Aya explained, "It's simple. The _last _one had to help out in Shibuya, but she was uncontrollable! She had a dark past, too, but it was because she was a delinquent!"

She barked, "That girl was my friend… Miyu Yamazaki… She had a sweet disposition, a cute face, and a mellow attitude… but her dark past was caught in the mix. She had the Beast Gene, the Robot Gene, and an Alien Cell, all in her! Those three were the most powerful in the world, and it help fix the worlds, as it is. Combined, it was the key to salvation… But, something went terribly wrong!"

She sobbed, "Miyu killed herself, after trying to sacrifice her body, launching her total powers at an evil organization! She succeed, but at a terrible cost. Her body went limp, her powers consumed her, and she was paralyzed in pain… She died, after that."

She wept, as she was pissed, "That's Miyu, for you! You think you know a girl, huh? You know darn well that she had no soul, even for a young girl! But in her own path, she had _no idea_ what she was doing; where she was going! Miyu… She is dead. She did a foolish thing, and her Congregated Control that I taught her, was simply the downfall to her death. She was almost there to destroy Chris McLean…"

Tohru gasped, "Then, Uo _was _right?"

"Uo? Oh, you mean the blonde. Yes. Chris McLean was the main reason why these worlds are fucked up, as it is. Miyu was to stop him, but never had the chance. McLean wanted to fuse them together, but we never found out the truth. He's a freak, but he is also a man of surprises. What kind of man would try to fuse this bullshit and fuck up a world? He's too old for his motives. Too old for the world! McLean is around his 30s, I'll bet."

"But… But I can try and learn how to control it. All I need is the alien power, and I'll be strong like her. I'm sorry that your friend sacrificed herself, and lost her role. But if Miyu didn't die, then _I_ wouldn't be alive, if _she _were the chosen one."

Aya turned away and said, "Chris McLean… I am not sure… He's evil. But his entire master plan remains an enigma. I am sure that you'd be the chosen one, to help fix the worlds. That is why I met you. I took the form of an Omusubi Onigiri, just to befriend you. I read you like a book, Tohru. You, the lonely little rice ball. And from there, I taught you how to steal a gene, which can control you, before you control it. You have two genes, before I make you… the chosen one."

She stepped back and said, "And now… Now you know everything. However, I will stay by your side, until you succeed in your mission, of obtaining the _Congregated Control_, and have the Alien Cell. But after that, you're on your own. I cannot help you further, after that. If you can control it, then you can help your friends and family, including the Sohmas that I hear about."

She winked, "I grew accustomed to Shigure's novella. I may look like a GAL, but I am still intelligent."

Tohru asked, as Aya was leaving, "WAIT! I want to know, one last thing… Did Hana-Chan give _you _the Congregated Control? I mean, receiving rather than giving?"

Aya said nothing. She turned away and whispered, "You must never know… I do, but you wouldn't like it… Of course, you _will_ succeed… just don't make the same mistake that Miyu did."

She rebutted, "If any more questions, please ask _one more_. The pervert that is studying on you should return. Trust me, he has a thing for science on girls, but he _never_ played God."

Tohru then asked, "Then, I want to know this, before you go… and this is important… How did you know about me, anyway?"

"Huh?"

"This is my first meeting with you, face-to-face, but… but I am surprised that you knew my mother, my friends, and the Sohmas. Did Hana tell you about it… or do you know it from someone else?"

Before Aya could answer, she heard footsteps. She said, "Perv Alert… I'm sorry."

"WAIT! DON'T GO!" Tohru cried, "I WANT TO KNOW!"

"We'll meet again, once you succeed in becoming stronger. Should you survive, I'll come back. The video game world seems weird to me. I'll return in iHyrule, once you get there. The last power is located there. For now, farewell…"

Aya disappeared into a black smoke cloud. Tohru was in shock, "Oh, wow… She's very scary… but on the PLUS SIDE, she's too… cute…"

She shook and collapsed, closing her eyes. She fell asleep, after that. Percival entered the room and saw Tohru, lying in a different style. He held her face and said, "Well, she's back to normal. Still, why do I sense a dark presence in this room?"

He picked Tohru up and placed her in a chair, posing her in a seated position. He pulled up Dawn to the table and began to examine her, as she was frozen and shorted out.

He said, "Rest easy, Miss Honda. I promise you'll be back to normal… unlike everyone and everything else…"

"Well, that's not my worry, at all," he smiled, as he began to work on Dawn, "Now, let's find out about Eggman's robot slave."

He opened Dawn's waist panel and found some gears and wire in her. He modified them, with some pliers and a drill, trying to decipher her programming. He then found a red button in her. He pressed it and Dawn opened her eyes. She then started to talk normal, as she was still immobile.

"What the hell?" He gasped.

Dawn spoke in a normal monotonous voice.  
_"Reformatting data… Restarting program… Processing… Confirm mission…  
Good Teens log – Date Log #071111:_ Confirming detailed mission to destroy Chris McLean and the Antagony traitors. Unit B and myself have been working hard to protect the peaceful wildlife that has been terrorizing the lands, since Subject McLean was responsible for ruining Camp Wawanakwa, using toxic waste… "The poor organic animals." Years ago, the worlds were all calm and sensitive as it was, with everyone living peacefully. However, there was a frightening disturbance, when every able citizen in each universe was dead, detained, and even reborn. Many innocent victims, during the world fusion, dated back to 2007, became changed and/or becoming different characters, breaking out of canon, altogether, all because one man managed to turn the world into a sideshow freak show. Subject Chris McLean started the whole Alternate Universe mess-up, after being arrested by the RCMP, for turning Camp Wawanakwa into a toxic waste dump, and was quarantined in said island. However, when McLean escaped, the _higher powers_ came to be, and declared that they would overlook Subject McLean's awful actions. Unit B and myself would reformat our data, learning the truth, after we were contestants in _Total Drama Revenge of the Island._ However, we were to explain the whole truth and expose the man as the evil fraud he is, but Scott of _Antagony _found out. He blackmailed us and threw a wrench into our plans, getting rid of Unit B, first, followed by myself.  
But, a few days ago, B and I were in the presence of a Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman. However, his group consisted of four Robotniks, all with the same mind. B and I were detained and were reprogrammed by the quartet of Robotniks and do _their _bidding, rather than working for Subjects Cameron, Mike, and Zoey, our friends from back at Wawanakwa. We were to report back to our HQ, but the four Eggmans got to us."

"Four Eggmans?" Percival gasped.

Dawn continued, "Although, in this instance, there was no proof of Subject McLean's evil deeds, and the _higher powers_ declared that McLean's judgment should be postponed indefinitely. The Good Teens, in our power, want to expose Chris McLean for the traitor he is. However, he disappeared, during the beginning months of the alternate world fusion, after escaping quarantine.  
The threat level in the Alternate Universes has been set to 8, its highest threat level, to date. And the _powers-to-be_ declared that, once found, Chris McLean must be captured and detained, _immediately, _before judgment must be declared, with proof, by said _powers-to-be_."

She sat up, as she continued, "My mission, by the Good Teens, was to observe the Alternate Universes, to make sure that there are no impediments; but during my down time, I-."

She gasped, as she looked at Percival. He then declared at her, "Looks like you can tell me more… _Dawn _of the _Good Teens_."

She pouted, as Percival stood up. He asked her, "Okay, Dawn. I now know who you work for, but why are you siding with the _Bad Eggs, _i.e. Dr. Eggman and his 'doubles'?"

Dawn exclaimed, "Well, it's a long story. B and I were on our way to Frog Forest Zone, during our excursion, saving the animals and wildlife, but then a huge man with a mustache appeared and zapped both of us with a roboticizer."

"A what? But you said you're androids, already."

"True. B & I were once human, before the Alternate Fusion affected us. _We _were one of the affected victims. But he knew of our forms, as spies for the Good Teens, so he recalibrated our programming and we became robot minions to the good doctors; and by _doctors, _I mean there are four of them."

"Who do they look like?"

Dawn then explained the description of the four Eggmans. The original Eggman was called _Dr. Robotnik_, and he had a round body, with short arms and legs, and a bald head. Another Eggman was also called Robotnik, but by the name of _Robotnik P_, with the P as in pingas, since he says "Snoo_PING AS_ usual, I see?" Robotnik P was obese and wears a red and black suit, with a triangular head. The third Eggman was like Robotnik P, but slim, firm, and evil. He had a robotic left arm, due to an accident. He was called _Julian_. And the fourth Eggman was simply _Dr. Eggman_, since he was taller than the rest, with goggles, black pants, a red suit, and long arms and legs. The worst part was that they sounded the same.

_Think of the Eggman voice actor in "Sonic Generations", folks._

Dawn said, "They were responsible for making us, this way. But I cannot dare return to the _Good Teens_. Not like this, after what we did. Besides, everything I told you was top secret, and I blew their trust on it."

Percival said, "No sweat. I happen to be on _your _side, kid. I may have a proposition for you."

Dawn smiled and bowed, "Thank you. I officially denounce the _Good Teens _and side with you."

"Well, not to be rude, but I don't need any help. For this, I figured that you need to be with her."

He pointed at Tohru and said, "This girl. She's been a mystery, since we met her. She's with a group called the _Resistance_, by leader, Arisa Uotani, and second-in-command, Saki Hanajima. _They _are after the problem, too. I was wondering if you would help protect this girl, from dangers such as Mclean."

Dawn beeped, "_Subject – Tohru Honda; Side – neutral; Powers – uncontrollable, enigmatic, and functional; Objective – to protect Honda from McLean_. Illogical. Illogical. Subject Honda attacked me, acting like automaton, earlier today."

"I hear you. But I think she might be acting weird. Her human form is _now_ stable, but the way she acted that way is still a mystery. She landed a punch to your partner, Beverly, and somehow siphoned his chi into her body."

"No way! How did she do that?"

"_That's_ the mystery. My job is to protect the disturbances from irregularity and imbalance. For now, I am stuck babysitting these seven girls, heading to the Nocturnus Gate. Something about going to iHyrule for a package that Miss Honda was to deliver. Now, what do you say? _Comme ci or comme ça_?"

Dawn then said, "Affirmative. I shall accept your offer of joining the Resistance, _but only _to get close to Chris McLean. Your aura has a good vibe, but it is locked up tight that you do not want to share anything."

Percival smiled, "Right."

"Just one thing," he asked, "How come Unit B cannot say it to me?"

Dawn explained, "Unit B is responsive to human speech. Despondently, his speech functions are not found. He never talks; only through beeps and whistles."

"Sorry I asked."

He then suggested, "If I would let you join, I promise you that you'll be able to achieve your mission. First, I'll have to reactivate B and repair both of you. After that, I'll wake Tohru up, since she's become frail."

Dawn scanned her and said, "Her vital signs show normal. She's passed out."

"Right. I'll fix B. _You _wake her up."

"Affirmative."

**XXXXX**

Later, at the Cantina, Tohru appeared, a little banged up. She was crying to Uo and Hana. Uo hugged her and said, "Don't scare us like that again. We were worried about you."

Tohru sobbed, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be mean. I lost all self-control in me."

Minami smiled, "Well, for the moment, you seemed okay. We'd grow upset, if you turned on us."

Tohru said, "I, uh, no… Well, for the moment, at least… I can't lose you guys…"

Percival summoned Hanajima and Uotani and said, "Hanajima. Uotani. I'm afraid the crisis has been averted, but I'm afraid that our ride to iHyrule has been delayed."

He then exclaimed about the _Bad Eggs_ and its four doctors.

"Well… Looks like we have some eggs to poach," Motoko smirked.

Percival said, "We'll need _all _the help for this. I managed to detain the androids. And after learning the truth, they agreed to join us. They are safely in the Nocturnus Gate, waiting for us."

"Thank you," Tohru bowed, "We'll be there."

Percival then said, "I'll meet them there, in the main lobby in the EGG Orbit Zone. You have to take the rails in Radical Highway to get there."

Minami groaned, "NO! No more running!"

Arisa shouted, "We can do this! We must complete Tohru's objective!"

They cheered, "YAY!"

They all ran off, except for Tohru, who asked him, "Wait! What about my package?"

"I have it," he said, "Don't worry. I know how to get there, but I'll need to keep it, for safety, until you make it."

She bowed, "Thank you…"

She went through the Radical Highway gateway, as Percival peered at the box. He whispered, "I better have Dawn and B scan this, before they make to them. Something tells me that the package to iHyrule is a dangerous part… When we arrive, that Link wannabe is going down."

He then said, "But… But I wonder why Tohru would deliver this present to King Harkinian of iHyrule. He usually orders dinner."

With that, he left the Cantina and headed to EGG Orbit Zone.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	12. The Egg Races

Percival arrived at the Nocturnus Gate, before the others. He went to see B and Dawn, who was waiting for their new friends. Percival then gave her a package.

"Examine this," he said, "I need to know what is inside."

Dawn said, "Affirmative. Unit B and I will examine this parcel, and we shall see why Subject Tohru wanted to deliver it."

Percival nodded, "Thanks. I am in need of your help, since I cannot contact my boys in the labs."

He held his hand out and said, "But first, the gatekeeper asked me to tell you to relinquish your coins and rings."

Dawn gave him a huge sack of coins and bowed, "Forgive me. This is my road to robo-recovery. Unit B and I are making a new leaf, after leaving both the _Good Teens _and Dr. Eggman."

Percival said, "Nice. It's a good thing you droids are helpful and _not _wall-to-wall jerks. You _were _on a Heroic side, before siding with the Resistance."

Dawn held up Tohru's package and sensed it. She whispered, "I am sensing it, with my call. I shall tell you, as soon as I am done."

B beeped and whirred, as Dawn replied, "I know, Unit B… But this package may be dangerous. It could be a trap."

She asked Percival, "So, this package was from Chef Hatchet?"

"Yeah. I think it is… But I don't get why he'd send Tohru for it? HQ told me that she was used by him, which I believe is a trap."

"In a moment, I-. _Processing… Please wait…_"

Dawn froze and held the package, glowing her eyes in a green hue. Percival nodded and asked B, "So, is this normal for a droid?"

B shrugged his shoulders and spoke in beeps. Percival replied, "If you say so."

* * *

_**Chapter 11  
The Egg Races**_

* * *

Meanwhile, the seven girls were riding down the rails in Radical Highway, heading to the Nocturnus Gate. They were sliding down, jumping into each rail, with ease, without dropping to the abyss. Minami, Mai, and Mio skidded onto an S-curve rail and hung on.

"Hold it! HOLD IT!" Mio screamed.

Tohru and Motoko jump off at the end of the rails, jumping through some rainbow rings, flying ahead, over the others.

"Nice hangtime, Honda!" Motoko cheered.

"Thanks," Tohru said.

Hana easily landed on the platform, as the others landed. She ran to the GOAL Ring and was transported into the Nocturnus Gate. Tohru and Uo were in a huge rails field, as the huge lasers were about to fire. A rail glowed, as Minami shrieked. Uo cried, "JUMP LEFT! BLUE LASER!"

She jumped left, as the laser fired. Mio dodged a red laser, as she jumped right. Uo and Motoko made it to the GOAL Ring, leaving Tohru and the Fan Club girls behind, as a huge laser was about to fire.

"AAH!" Mio shrieked, "NO! THE BIG LASER!"

Tohru cried, "We'll never make it!"

They skidded down onto the rails, as the laser fired.

**PSHOO!**

It fired at them, but they skidded downward to a steep hill. The laser managed to hit some rails, but Tohru, Mio, Mai, and Minami survived. They met with Uo and Motoko at the GOAL, and stepped in.

**XXXXX**

"Man, that was close…" Motoko groaned, as she and the others arrived at the Nocturnus Gate.

Minami sighed, "Who knew that riding the rails is so… so…"

"Extreme?" Mai asked.

"NO! SCARY!" She yelled, "OF COURSE IT WAS EXTREME! I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!"

Uo approached Percival, "So, where's your van?"

Percival said, "Right here."

He showed them his black van, which has been mended a bit, from the dents it received, from earlier.

He addressed to B and Dawn, "You two, stay here and keep an eye out on any danger."

Mio cried, "AAH! THE DROIDS!"

Tohru smiled, "No worries. They are nice robots."

Percival said, "They were controlled by Robotnik and his clones, but they weren't like it. I'll explain when we drive there."

Hanajima replied, "I see you decided to join us, after being mended."

Motoko huffed, "NO way am I working with degenerate defective droids!"

Mai said, "She's right! We cannot trust them."

Percival said, "It's fine. They agreed to help out, only because they betrayed their former team's trust."

Dawn bowed, "He is right. We are former members of the _Good Teens, _after our sudden reprogramming by the four Eggmans. I am DW-N6, Unit Dawn. My partner is Unit B – BVRLY-33. We are hired by Percival Gaynes, to order a protection grant on Miss Tohru Honda."

Tohru gasped, "Me?"

Percival said, "Remember when we battled them in Neon Casino? Something about Tohru Honda seemed strange. I had a call from one of my friends that she could be the one. Seeing this power, I think I have heard it, before."

Motoko barked, "Why? Why is SHE the one? I don't get it! Why does it have _anything _to do with Honda?"

Percival said, "I will tell you, in due time. Right now, we made it. We'll take the van to the Kingdom of iHyrule and deliver the package. This vehicle can withstand anything, as long as it is safe and smooth. Here's the score…"

**BEEP! BEEP!**

A klaxon signal has been made, as a huge Robotnik Knight had appeared. It was a giant knight with a shield and jousting lance. It floated down and bellowed, "Ho, ho, ho, ho! You fools! You'll never escape the Nocturnus Gate!"

Four windows inside opened, revealing the four Eggmans. They laughed, as Percival growled, "Eggmen…"

Minami cringed, "No… I don't wanna fight a BOSS! Not like this!"

Dawn cried, "GO NOW! We'll hold them off!"

Mio proclaimed, "Percival! Motoko! Yankee! Minami, #2, and I will hold them off!"

Motoko shouted, "DON'T! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Mai pleaded, "Trust us!"

B stood in place and prepared to fight. The Eggmen laughed, as Julian snickered evilly, "So… Why are the traitors so far from home?"

Robotnik P replied, "If we destroy these fools, I shall control the world! I'll have to give myself a… _promotion!_"

"We _are _one in the same!" Robotnik said, "We can do what we want!"

Robotnik P spoke, "Excellent… Now, let us extinguish these intruders!"

Eggman called, "We'll show you what _REAL _evil is!"

Mai, Minami, and Mio stood by B and Dawn, as Tohru, Hana, Uo, and Motoko stepped inside the van.

"We'll stop them!" Dawn called, as they ran off, "Head to the Kingdom!"

Percival took the wheel, as Tohru took the seat by him. Motoko, Hanajima, and Uotani took the back seat. He drove off, as the Fan Club Girls raced off, while the Eggmen made chase.

"Worry about them, later!" Robotnik P called, "We deal with these dimwitted rejects!"

Julian laughed evilly, "It's… Showtime…"

Eggman then said, "Hmm… Maybe we should warn the others… I'll handle this, personally. Trash these fools! I'm going to see what is up!"

Eggman separated and floated off into the gateway, as the remaining Bad Eggs began to attack, swiping its lance.

"TAKE THIS!" It roared, swiping a blade attack at them.

They ducked, as the blade swipe hit a tree. The tree fell and landed in front of them. The Egg Knight stood tall and bellowed, "Now I have you!"

Robotnik called out, "Egg Pawns, attack!"

An army of small red and green Egg Robots appeared and surrounded the five people. The Fan Club girls were scared, as Dawn was in horror.

"What'll we do?" She cried.

But then, B had an idea. He pressed a button on his hat and morphed into a tank. He beeped, and Dawn translated, "GET IN!"

The Fan Club girls stepped in, as Dawn went on top of B and fused with him. She transformed her lower body into armor for B, as her upper body was connected to B's neck.

Mio shouted, "What is this? We're inside a smelly fat guy!"

Mai corrected, "Bup-bup! A smelly fat _android_."

Minami cried, "I don't get it! Why did he do that?"

The Pawns shoot lasers at B, deflecting off of him. B beeped and whistled, as Dawn translated, "Unit B says that these are instant kills! One shot and you die, unless you have rings! However, we cannot abide by Miss Honda's mission, while _this _is happening."

She whirred and buzzed, "_Activating B-Cannons!_"

B nodded, as his arms turned into gray turret guns. There was a gun on each side, over B's shoulders. The Egg Knight tried to break it, but B dodged out of the way. Minami shouted, "Mio! #2! Man the guns! Take down those rotten eggs!"

Julian smirked, "Oh, my… Stick and stones may break my bones… and speaking of…"

He pressed a button. The Knight held up his shield and fired a huge laser from the center of its shield. The blast hit B, as he staggered. He growled and turned his legs into huge wheels. He zoomed towards the Egg Knight, as Mio and Mai fired the guns.

"RAA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!" Mio shrieked, firing the left gun.

"YOU FA-A-A-A-A-A-A-T-S-S-O-O-O-O-O!" Mai yelled, firing from the right.

The bullets hit the giant robot knight, only piercing into the skin. It emitted smoke and held its lance down, bending down. From its back, it fired a barrage of missiles, homing at B and Dawn.

"Unit B! RUN!" She cried, as B zoomed around the robot.

The missiles followed, as Minami called out, "What is with these Robotniks? We're gonna die, aren't we?"

Dawn yelled, "Not while I am built! I'm not letting these four fakers take away _my _fun!"

Dawn and B flip over the missiles. They exploded on impact, as B landed safely.

Robotnik growled, "How did he do that? Those missiles were dead-on those fools!"

Robotnik P snarled, "No one can outsmart me, uh, us! Let's send these over-sized paperweights into the scrapyard. After that, we'll find our _main _target! THE HEDGEHOG!"

Robotnik remarked, "Indeed, my fat and somewhat humorous counterpart. I just hope Dr. Eggman gets the intruders! Once we learn why they are headed to iHyrule, we swipe in and finish them!"

Robotnik P responded, "Indeed, indeed… First, we rid of the huge weak tank and trade it in for some coins and rings… and then, we shall exterminate the _rest _of these flea-bitten fools!"

Julian sighed, "I miss Snively…"

The Egg Knight approached B and Dawn was about to strike a blow. Dawn shouted, "B! Get ready!"

But as the fight was about to start…

**ZAP! BANG!**

A mysterious figure appeared and blasted the lance off of the Egg Knight, in a black blur.

"WHAT?" Robotnik P gasped, "WHO DID THAT?"

"I DID!" A woman's voice called.

The woman had long black hair, a pale blue school uniform, and a pink scarf. She was wearing a black hood over her head. Could it be Omusubi, or Aya?

"So, the pest decided to come back and face us!" Julian smirked, "Nice to see you again…"

Aya huffed, "Shut up."

She screamed, as she charged at the Egg Knight and socked it in the gut, with one swift right hook. The stomach shattered, revealing a glowing core.

"Friends of Tohru! Shoot it! NOW!" She called.

Mio and Mai fired at the core, breaking the Egg Knight apart.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Julian cried.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! I MEAN, WHATEVER THEY ARES!" Robotnik P cried in horror.

The Egg Knight exploded into scrap piles, covered in flames.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Robotnik yelled.

The three Eggmen fly off through the gate, as Dawn & B separated. Minami and Mai gasped for air, as Mio called, "Let's get them!"

Dawn barked, "Negative! We have strict orders to stay and watch for any imbalances."

Minami cried, "But they went to the Nocturnus Gate!"

Dawn said, "I know… but it seems that they'll be fine."

B sensed Aya, but she disappeared. He beeped, as Dawn said to him, "Whoever she was, we owe our thanks. But I guess we'll never know who she was."

Mio said, "Poor Motoko… I could care less about Honda, but…"

**XXXXX**

The van was driving through the huge tunnels, running into the colored balls, going real fast.

Percival said, "I know these courses, by the book. These can withstand your speed, but it's limited. Level 3 is when you go real fast. Soon as I floor it, we're going warp speed!"

Uo remarked, "You have such knowledge of video games."

"I've been studying these worlds, since I arrived. I first appeared in a world which you have to play as a Contra fighter. Luckily, I managed to use my lives, without a GAME OVER."

He held his wrist to them, showing his life meter at "72".

"As you can see, I'm a _Premium Member_ of the Video Game World. Once playing for days, studying each genre, I was given a reward."

Tohru cringed, "How did you get that many lives?"

Percival replied, "Well, it's a cheat code that you must enter, after obtaining _Premium _level. You can only use it once, while you buy extra lives. One must not be reckless. I lost about 35 lives and used up 2 of my 1-UP Mushrooms. The rest were from coins and rings. This thing goes up to 99."

Tohru asked, "So, is there like a task to complete, in order to obtain Premium?"

"Not really. You must be a regular, for a long time running. Since the worlds fused together, I've been here for months, and ended up mastering these games. Even with a high IQ like mine, Video Games are easy… depending on what you do. Can you believe they even have a _Brain Age _World here?"

Hana sensed something outside. It was Eggman, flying in an Egg-o-Matic ship. She stated, "Percival, bad news. We have company."

Percival viewed Eggman, as he shouted, "You won't get away this! _I _fight what I want! I'm Dr. Eggman!"

He pressed some buttons and said, "You five are doomed!"

Motoko snapped, "Why doesn't he get the picture?"

Percival pushed the accelerator down and started to go fast, "HANG ON!"

**WHOOSH!**

The van zoomed off, as Eggman made chase. He fired lasers at the van, but the van dodged each shot. The van went through more colored balls, regenerating its speed maneuver. Eggman used a red laser at the van and fired a missile.

"HA, HA! See if you can get through this!" He cackled.

**BOOM!**

The van was struck in the back, as it was still moving. The doors sprang open, as Uotani, Motoko, and Hanajima held their seats tight. Motoko threw a Bob-omb at Eggman, blasting at his small ship.

**BOOM!**

"WHY YOU…" He yelled, "CALL YOUR SHOTS!"

Motoko jeered, "Your mother wears scrambled eggs!"

Hanajima stepped out and threw a green shell at Eggman. She missed. She fired more green shells, but managed to ding up Eggman's ship. He was fuming, as he fired a missile again. Motoko fired a green shell at it, exploded it into pieces.

"Nice shot," Hana smiled.

"Anything for the _Resistance_, despite being enemies," Motoko smiled.

Percival gasped, as he saw a field of landmines. He turned sharply and entered a small road, between a field of bombs.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" He cried, as he steadily whizzed through.

Tohru shrieked, "AAH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Percival said, "These bombs will only slow you down. Luckily, I know this level – _Special Stage Level 7_."

Uo cried, "Talk about these video games later! Get us out of here!"

Percival instructed Tohru, "Take the wheel! I have to finish this!"

"But I don't have a license!"

"Don't worry. In video games, you don't need a license to drive; likewise you _never _use drugs to win. NOW, DO IT!"

He stepped out, as Tohru grabbed the wheel. She drove through the colored balls, at a very nervous pace. Percival grabbed a huge machine gun and shouted at Uo, "Step back! It's time this Percival Gaynes wannabe gets what's coming to them!"

He stepped out and jumped up onto the roof, holding his gun up.

Eggman gasped, "What?"

Motoko cried, "What's he doing?"

He was about to fired his missiles, but he couldn't stop them, "Taste this!"

He fired his machine gun and shouted, "EAT LEAD! YOU GOT NOTHING!"

Eggman's missiles exploded, but the van shook, upon contact. The bullets pierced into the Egg-o-Matic, but couldn't ground the air egg. Eggman decided to launch some bombs, shouted, "Bomb Fever!"

He launched huge bombs around the van, shaking the vehicle. Tohru shrieked, as she was driving the wheel. Percival hung on, screaming at Eggman, "I said, YOU GOT NOTHING!"

**BOOM!**

"OH, SHIT! EXCEPT THAT! GODDAMN IT! STOP! THAT HURTS!"

The van continued to drive, as it entered the second tunnel. Eggman stopped, as Percival laughed, "Man! Hey, Cracked Eggman! You ran out of ammo? I must say this… You got balls!"

Eggman smirked, "Mind your manners, when you play against me! Now _I'll _show you how we do it, back in Station Square!"

He launched his missiles at Percival, homing at him. He screamed, as the missiles exploded.

**BOOM!**

"PERCIVAL!" Uo cried.

He flew into the air, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! YOU GOT ME DOING THAAAAAAAAAAT!"

He disappeared into the tunnel, as Tohru shrieked, "NO!"

Uo shouted, "Tohru! Give me the wheel! I'll take us there!"

Tohru cried, "I can't! He told me to take it!"

"I'll drive us out! You get to a safe area, in this van!"

"But… Percival…"

Aya's voice spoke, "Do it… He'll be fine. He has 71 lives left."

"Omusubi? I mean, Aya?"

Uo asked, "Who's Aya?"

Aya then said from her Omusubi badge, "Tohru, you better do what the blonde says, but then some. You can now test your new abilities. However, to obtain _Congregated Control_ #3, you must go to iHyurle and deliver the package. I'll explain later. NOW GO!"

Uo asked, "What are saying? Tohru?"

Tohru sat up and ran off. She called, "UO! Take the wheel!"

She dashed to the roof, as Uo grabbed the wheel, driving through the minefield. Tohru stared down Eggman, as three other Egg-o-Matics appeared. Tohru gasped, as Aya cried, "I should've known!"

Robotnik P shouted, "You, you little brat! Your friends and those metallic morons destroyed my, I mean, our beautiful Egg Lancer Knight!"

Robotnik yelled, "Eggman, permission to destroy this girl!"

Eggman said, "Granted! But let's use the roboticizer on her!"

A huge laser cannon appeared, pointing at Tohru, started glowing in a blue beam.

"Any last words, _Slave_?" Julian smirked.

The beam fired, and it struck Tohru completely. She froze in place, as she started screaming in pain.

"RESIST!" Aya cried, "HOLD THE POWER!"

Tohru yelled, "I'm trying!"

Eggman cried, "WHAT IS THIS?"

Tohru was still fighting the beam, as her body was still frozen. But nothing seemed to work on her. Her eyes glowed infrared and glared at the Eggmen.

"Thank you for the charge-up!" She glared, as she was in _Combat Mode_.

Eggman launched his missiles at Tohru, but she caught the missiles with her arms and threw them back at him.

"Are these YOURS?" She laughed.

"What? WAIT! ABORT LAUNCH!" He cried.

**BOOM!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eggman crashed and burned, into the tunnel's abyss. Aya then cheered, "ALRIGHT, ONIGIRI!"

Robotnik P cried, "FIRE IT AGAIN!"

The Roboticizer fired at Tohru again, but this time, Tohru was ready. She fired a laser cannon from her left arm (_Vintage MegaMan_) and shouted, "NO, YOU DON'T!"

She fired a huge pulse wave, blasting at Robotnik P, sending him into the abyss.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" He shrieked.

Robotnik pressed a button and swung a huge wrecking ball towards the van. She caught the ball, and threw it back. The huge wrecking ball flew over Robotnik and hit Julian's ship, smashing it into pieces. She jumped off and landed on Robotnik's ship. She grabbed Robotnik and was about to strike him with a devastating blow. But then, she froze in place and beeped, "_End Program… Overheating… Stress levels...too high…"_

Her back spewed out steam from her pores and was motionless. She collapsed and landed in the cockpit.

"Oh, no! That was _too much _power! She went too far on the Bad Eggs that she overheated her entire systems!" Aya said in surprise, "At least Tohru's okay."

She was out cold, as Robotnik grabbed her.

"You had me going… FOOL!"

He threw her off, into the abyss. She disappeared into the abyss, as Robotnik laughed. Hanajima gasped, "No, Tohru!"

Motoko shrieked, "YOU BASTARD!"

She threw red shells at him, smashing his entire ship into dents and metal scratches. Robotnik jumped down and had a jetpack on. He smiled and said, "I came prepared! Too bad that your little friend… Tohru, is it? …failed to do the job. Now, you shall be roboticized, just like her and her little friend that I blasted into smithereens…"

But then, Percival appeared, flying in a huge falcon robot, holding Tohru on his back.

"I'm not dead yet! NOT EVEN CLOSE!" He yelled in a demonic look.

He fired his gun at the Roboticizer, knocking it off his hands. Motoko complained, "_Round 4_? Seriously?"

Hanajima cried, "I have an idea! Arisa! Slow down a bit! All I have to do is to get to that egg-bellied doctor and get to Tohru!"

Uotani shouted, "WHY? WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"JUST DO IT!"

**SCREECH!**

The van slowed down, into the mines. Hanajima sighed, "That'll work."

Uo and Motoko screamed in horror, as Hanajima jumped out and landed on the falcon robot.

"NOW!" She hollered, as she jumped up to Robotnik.

"MY VAN!" Percival shouted, "YOU'RE RUINING THE PAINT JOB!"

Hanajima cried, "Don't you worry! It's still operational!"

She stood up and stared at Robotnik. She then whispered, "You dare hurt Tohru Honda? Your electric waves are very dark and corrupt."

Her eyes glowed in a violet hue and said, "Say goodbye, _doctor_."

**ZAAA-AA-AA-AA-A-AP! BOOM!**

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He screamed, as he flew off, into the abyss.

Hanajima flew backwards, landing on Percival's flight. "Is this my stop?"

Percival said, "Back to the van!"

The falcon flew to the van, as Motoko cried, "HURRY!"

"On 3!" Hana stated, "1! 2!"

She gasped, as she saw the tunnel's sharp turn, "AW, SHIT! JUMP!"

Percival cried, "WHAT TH-?"

They all jumped, with Tohru in Hanajima's arms. They flew to the turn, landing into the van.

**BOOM! **The falcon exploded. Motoko slammed the doors shut, on the inside, as Percival ran to the wheel. He shoved Uotani out of the way and cried, "ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS GOING TO iHYRULE! THAT MEANS I'M IN THE CLEAR, AND _NO ONE _CAN STOP ME!"

Uotani grumbled, "Rude…"

He laughed evilly, as the tunnel ended. Percival has just experienced _Speed Demon-ism._ They disappeared into iHyrule, heading to the Kingdom… and a trap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney got the message from Alejandro.

"Courtney! The intruders have arrived!" he said from the intercom picture screen, "Come, at once! We'll need your expertise!"

"ON THE WAY!" She saluted, as she removed her headset and dashed to the scene.

Elsewhere, the van made it to the road, heading for the kingdom. Brick spotted it and said, "Permission to ground vehicle, sir!"

Scott barked, "Denied! Leave them. Let them deliver their package to the record-skipping King."

Brick pleaded, "But, sir! These civilians have the package, and it could very well be a key to their kingdom's safety!"

Alejandro said, "That's just what they _want _you to think, _mi amigo_. I happened to spy on them, before their little rendezvous, and the package should end _all _YouTube Poop. After all, I'm sick of _Spaghetti_!"

Sierra cheered, as she pointed up, "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Alejandro sighed, "See what I mean?"

Cody pleaded, "Uh, Sierra… Calm down…"

Scott ordered Sierra, Cody, Brick, and Alejandro, "Make sure they deliver the package. After that, time we give them a surprise of our own."

He then snuffed, "Wait, we need more help… Where're Sam and Dakota?"

From far away, Sam, a huge boy with glasses and red hair, and Dakota, a blonde-haired girl with a pink dress, were making out, behind a tree. Dakota then said, "We should see them, as we have to obey _Antagony._"

Sam laughed, adjusting his glasses, "I heard that the game that had characters like it, sucked. What do you say we stay here, until the mission is over? I needed some inner peace, while we _are_ here in my kind of world."

Dakota smiled, "Don't worry. Once we meet these creeps, you ain't seen nothing yet. Now, kiss me, gamer boy!"

As they made out, the paparazzi took pictures of them, making out. But…

**YOU MUST DIE!  
ZAP!**

The Paparazzi became ashes, piled up in cinders.

Dakota roared at the skies, "Uh… RUDE!"

* * *

_**Percival, Tohru, Hana, Uo, and Motoko have arrived in iHyrule. But will they survive three things?  
One, being the King of iHyrule, Two, being the Video Game World, and Three, Antagony's ambush…**_

* * *

_**Find out in the next chapter…**_


	13. Insert YouTube Poop Reference Here

Meanwhile, at the Nocturnus Gate, B and Dawn regrouped and tied up the four Eggmen with diamond rope. Minami then jeered at the battered doctors, "Four poached eggs… Rolling… in the plate."

She sighed, "That sucked."

Dawn said, "Nice work. I'm surprised that Percival and Tohru survived."

Mio pointed out, "I saw them go through the gate again, after appearing. Glad he survived, but I don't get why he'd steal a falcon board."

Dawn scanned, "According to data, Percival was a speed demon addict. He had the high score in F-Zero's Mute City Grand Prix. He and his step-sister have the high score, by about two minutes and forty-seven seconds."

"Whoa… What a rush that was," Mai smiled, "It is a good thing I didn't ride in Mute City; otherwise I'd kill myself for reckless driving."

Dawn then said, "But… But Percival ran off with Tohru, after I warned him of something… but he didn't listen."

Minami asked, "You mean… he rushed off, like Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"He's like Sonic to Eggman! A little Flicky and tiny cheetah told me. Percival and Tohru are in trouble! Can't you see, you guys? It is a trap!"

They all gasped, "A TRAP?"

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
("Insert YouTube Poop Reference Here")**_

* * *

The van continued to drive off, in breakneck speed, thrashing through the fruit carts and fences. Percival has lost all control of his will to drive.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, LOSERS! DON'T MAKE ME RUN YOUR ASSES OVER!" He laughed evilly.

Uo and Motoko hung on, as Hanajima held an unconscious Tohru tight. Percival continued to shout in speed rage and lust.

"Fuck yeah! This speed is amazing! I'm going faster than Blood Falcon's vehicle! NO BREAKS, BRAKES, and STEAKS! PEDAL TO THE METAL, THE WHOLE TIME, BEYOTCHES! Yeah, baby! I am GOING **ALL! THE! WAY!**"

Motoko growled, "AAH! He's not only crazy, but disgusting!"

As he sped off, heading to the castle, speaking of which, inside the royal castle, King Harkinian of iHyrule was resting, drinking his goblet, as always. He was wearing his gold robe.

* * *

_The following scene will NOW be in Play Form:  
_(King): I wonder what's for **dinner**?

(Link): Oh, boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok! But… _Yawn… _It sure is boring around here.

(King): **Mah Boy**, this peace is what ALL true warriors strive for.

(Link): I just wonder what Ganondorf is up to.

(King): Zelda, I'm going to iGamelon to shop of **dinner**. I'm going to take the Tri-Force of Courage to protect me. If you don't hear from me, in a month, send Link.

(Link): **Oh, boy**!

(King): After you scrub all the windows in iHyrule, then you can scrub all the **toasters **in iHyrule, then you can scrub all the **spaghetti **in iHyrule, then you can-.

(Link): Gee… I can't wait to bomb some Dodongos!

(King): **Enough**! My ship sails in the morning.

(Link, to Zelda): How about a kiss… for luck?

(Zelda): You've got to be kidding.

Yeah, this is their usual, yet _cheesy_, life. But, at least, it's amusing.

But then, a wizard in a purple turban appeared, via a magic carpet.

(Gwonam): Your majesty, there is a disturbance in iHyrule! A machine is appearing, in a very wild speed.

(King): Hmm… This affects my **dinner**. How can _we _help?

(Gwonam): It is written, _only _Link can defeat the disturbance.

(Link): Great! I'll grab my stuff!

(King): **Enough**! After you scrub all the windows in iHyrule, then you can scrub all the **toasters **in iHyrule, then you can scrub all the **spaghetti **in iHyrule, then you can scrub all the **four PINGAS **in iHyrule, then you can-.

(Gwonam): There is no time! Your sword is enough.

(King): Hmm… **Mah boy**, be back in time for **dinner**.

(The carpet flies with Link)

(Gwonam): Squa-da-la! We're off!

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the van continues to drive in breakneck speed. Percival then saw the castle gates. He cried out, "HUH? A barricade in iHyrule? Are you trying to stop the champion of F-Zero Grand Prix? You idiots! Who do you think you are – _The Spanish Inquisition?_ I'm going run over the fuck out of you, if you don't let me in, dipshits!"

**CRASH!**

He ran through the gate, injuring the people. He parked by the castle and calmed down. He smiled, as he placed a motionless Tohru by the door, in a seated position, with the package in her lap. He drove off, as Hanajima asked him, "Uh, are you sure that it is wise?"

Percival said, "I'm fine. I've had a lot of experiences in the speed of 99 MPH."

He exclaimed, "Besides, I don't want to see Tohru handle it, without her friends."

"This is what Tohru wants," Motoko said, "She must deliver the package, _alone_."

Uo asked, "May I asked how you saved Tohru? Last we saw you, you were destroyed by Robotnik."

"Don't worry. Like I said, you never die in Special Stages. You do, but you have to start again, and it won't cost you a life."

_Percival appeared in the Nocturnus Gate and was in pain. He got up and found Tohru, out cold, motionless. He gasped, as he picked her up._

_He narrated, "Once I was sent back, I found our friend on the ground, out cold. I was upset that my Tour Van was trapped with those Robotnik fools, but I had no choice. It was my band, or Tohru. In an instant, I chose BOTH. I grabbed a huge Falcon Flyer and run it for a test flight. I grabbed Tohru and carried her over my shoulders. But before my flight was made, the Android Dawn came to me and wanted to talk to me."_

_Dawn said, as B tied up Robotnik P, Julian, and Eggman, "I'm so glad you came. I have an emergency for you! I wish you'd reconsider going to iHyrule!"_

_Percival said, "I know… but without my van, I'm nothing. Besides, I made a promise for Miss Honda… and damn it! I stand by my honor, as a hero!"_

_He flew off, as Dawn cried, "WAIT!"_

_She sighed in sadness, "Aw… I was gonna warn him! There was a dangerous moment in-."_

_She gasped, as Minami called, "Dawn! Was that Percival?"_

"After that, I returned to see you in danger. Luckily, we didn't even have to go through the _same _path, all over again. I was surprised that Tohru was sapped of her energy."

Hanajima said, "Yeah, we saw it. She destroyed two Bad Eggs, after she was shot with the Roboticizer. But then she started to smoke profusely… and then collapsed."

Percival said, "Fascinating… I never have seen a girl that was taken a blast of the Roboticizer, get immune by it, go on a destructive rampage, and overheated herself."

He thought, "Maybe it has something to do with her powers…"

Uotani asked, "Now what?"

Percival said, "We wait… Right now, we should travel around iHyrule. That Link phony is somewhere, and it is our duty to find him. Of course, I'll take the credit. You worry about Tohru."

Motoko nodded, "I will… But try not to go on a Road Rage, Mr. Wheeler."

Percival blushed, "Sorry… Been a _Premium Member _here that I got addicted to the F-Zero Grand Prix."

Hanajima asked, "If I may, what was Captain Falcon like?"

Percival replied, "Not what I expected, but he was simply a great racer… Plus, he kept some of his Smash Bros. Money for his dream racer – the _NEO Blue Falcon_."

He smiled, "Heather, my step-sister, wanted to be fast, like him."

"How is she?"

"Back home, she's fine. She was caught in the mix, but she strives by it. And as for Tohru, I'm sure she'll wake up. She'll understand."

**XXXXX**

That moment, Tohru was still out, as her body was limp and frozen.

_**Game Start… Now Loading…**_

Her eyes opened, as she started to stand up, all robotic and stiff. She held the package and spoke, "Oh, dear. I must return this package to the King."

She looked up and said, "Oh, boy! This must be it!"

She went to the front gate, but was stopped by Aya, as she magically appeared in front of her.

"Stand away from Tohru," she spoke in a robotic voice.

Her Robot Gene was acting up, again.

Aya held her, "I knew it was unstable. The only way to control the Robot Gene… is to obtain the Alien Cell… But where? I don't sense it, anywhere."

"Please let Tohru go, before doing mission task," she spoke in a loop.

She slapped her and shouted, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Tohru shook and spoke again, "It hurts. It hurts. It hurts."

Aya cried, "DAMN! She's gone! She cannot be controlled, any longer!"

She shouted, "I got it!"

She closed her eyes and glowed in an ice blue aura. She shivered in the cold and boomed, "Ice Rock Sacred Majesty!"

She flew a snowy wind around Tohru, covering herself in frost. She shook in a freezing stance and was frozen stiff. Aya cleared the snow off and said, "Good. That'll fix the overheating in her skeleton. She's acting this way, after her body overheats, under stress and anger. But she's not that angry, if I recall. Tohru… are you okay?"

Tohru was still the same. She moved again, but she spoke normally, "I'm fine. Where am I?"

"iHyrule. Welcome to the end of your journey."

"How did I get here?"

"No time! Get this package to the King of iHyrule, and hurry! I'll meet you by the front gate."

She bowed and said, "Thank you, Aya. Explain it to me, later, okay?"

"I promise."

She stepped inside the front gate, as Aya watched on. She prayed, "Tohru… At this rate of power, you might be doomed. Don't give in to the hate… and spite… of all bad things."

She then sensed a disturbance. It was from Antagony. She closed her eyes and gasped, seeing a view of Scott, Brick, Alejandro, and Courtney, in the grassy fields in iHyrule. She then whispered, "It's a trap… When Tohru leaves, she'll be ambushed. I better tell her, now, before it is too late. I'm sorry, Miyu…"

She waited by the front gate for Tohru, and huffed, "How long will she be?"

**XXXXX**

Tohru arrived at the throne room and said, "Wow. I never knew they'd let me in, without anybody guarding the king. I wonder what he looks like…"

She tried to knock on the door, but a guard appeared, holding a spear. He shouted, "An outsider! Who are you to enter these halls of iHyrule?"

Tohru bowed and said, "Um… Special delivery?"

She held up a package, from Chef, as the guard examined it. He nodded and said, "You may pass… but let me inform our king. Please wait."

She waited, as the guard went into the throne room. The guard alerted to the King, as…  
…as _Play form _resumes…

(Zelda): But, Father… What if she's evil, like Ganon?

(King): Zelda, whoever she is, we can reason with her. If you don't from hear me in a month, send Link.

(Zelda): Impa?

(Impa): Don't worry, Zelda. The Tri-Force of Wisdom promises the King will safely return.

(King): Enough! Send the outsider in. My ship sails in the morning. I wonder what's for dinner.

_**One month later… **__(More like seconds later)_

(Zelda): A whole month has gone… and still no word…

(King): Mah boy! This peace is what ALL true warriors strive for.

(Link): Yeah!

(Tohru appeared, very nervous)

(Tohru "_Robot Gene"_): Are you. The King. Of iHyrule?

_Forgive her robotic talk. The graphics and acoustics in this scene and world are shitty._

(King): Hmm… How can _we _help?

Tohru then gives the package to the King and instructed, "Sire. This is for you, as a gift, from a friend. A friend."

(King): Then we will discuss _mercy_.

(Zelda): We were about to have a feast.

(King): Mah boy! This feast is what ALL true warriors strive for.

She tilted her head and giggled, "Forgive me, sire. I'm not used to new people. New people…"

(King): Is that so?

Tohru nodded and said, "I should leave. Thanks anyway. My body isn't used to 20-year old graphics."

The King and Zelda laughed heartily, thinking it was a joke. It wasn't. Tohru left, thinking in her normal voice, "This game sucks… and I'm saying it, out of honesty… It looks like something from-."

**XXXXX**

Tohru arrived to see Aya, as Aya was in a panic. She called to her, "Tohru! Hurry! Did you deliver the gift?"

"Yes, I did."

"Come."

They ran off, as Aya explained, "Sorry, but you cannot stay here, any longer. We must go. As for the next power, we'll skip this place."

Tohru cried, "NO! I want that Alien Cell! I came close!"

Aya shouted, "YOU CANNOT HAVE IT!"

Tohru was trembling, as Aya cringed, "I'm sorry. I cannot let you suffer what Miyu did. She died, because _she _cannot control the highest combination of powers in _Congregated Control_! I'm sorry!"

"But I have to…"

"What?"

"Even if I cannot control it… _You're _going to fix it. You taught me so much… and yet… _you _have the same Congregated Control, as me…"

"It's nothing, Tohru… My Congregated Control consists of a Beast Gene, Ice Shard, and Xatu Vision. Ice Shard makes me control ice… while my Xatu Vision sees into the future. You could say that I am a Psychic and Ice-type."

"Oh. I didn't know. You controlled it, and…"

"They are child's play to me…"

"Aya… Omusubi… Whatever… Please, if I agree to go with you, will you train with me? I'll return to Uo and Hana, when the training is over."

Aya thought, "What should I do? The Alien Cell is in _Antagony _Camp. But, she's in danger."

She draped a black hood over her head and said, "Okay… But I cannot be seen, if Hanajima is there. Do as I say, and stay by me. I'll help you control your powers, once we escape."

Scott appeared and smirked, "Oh, I don't think so… After all, I always think of a sneaky strategy."

Brick saluted, as he and Alejandro appeared, "Step away from our Main Target, civilian."

Aya huffed, "Make me!"

The Antagony soldiers appeared, sans Jo and Lightning, surrounding the two girls. Tohru is scared, as Aya was in anger. "What do you want with her? What did she ever do to you?"

Brick said, "We have orders to capture T-Honey, alive!"

"T-Honey?!" Aya asked Tohru.

Tohru smiled, "A disguised name, when I infiltrated one of Chris McLean's fronts."

Aya huffed, "Suits you well."

Scott ordered, "Hold it! The Resistance girls and one more are back at the Nocturnus Gate."

Courtney stated, "Sir! Hana, Uo, and Motoko are in town! And _don't ask _how I knew their names."

Sam said, "Yeah! Game on!"

Dakota said, "What say we disperse and deal with them?"

Scott said, "Fine. But _I _stay here. I'll deal with Miss Goody-Two Shoes Honda, myself."

"Semper Fi!" Brick saluted.

Alejandro said, "I'll stay with you, in case anything goes wrong."

"Wouldn't be fair, having it to be 2-on-1," Scott chortled.

Aya growled, as the Antagony ran off to find the van. Tohru was shaken in fear, as Aya ordered her, "Stay back. These guys are no big deal… but they are such jerks."

She yelled, "And YOU shouldn't even be alive! Last time I recall, _YOU _were singed in lava and were a robot! And _YOU _were mauled by a shark!"

Tohru cringed, as she gasped in shock in her normal panicky mood, "No way! They were attacked before?"

Alejandro smiled, "Thanks to the advances of science, our bodies were healed. Now we're _muy caliente… and muy grande_!"

Scott and Alejandro approach the timid girls.

Tohru sobbed, "I did m-my job, and now I am going to be captured… Don't hurt me."

Aya said, in disdain, "I'm sorry, Tohru…"

**XXXXX**

But help was on the way. Back at the Special Stage to iHyrule, B and Dawn flew off, with Minami, Mio, and Mai in their cargo. They were followed by a bobsleigh, with Cameron, Zoey, Mike, and Izzy in it.

"We did get your distress signal," Cameron, a meek boy with dark skin and glasses, said, "You sure that they came?"

Zoey, in her red dress and hair, added, "Yeah. Payback time!"

Mike, in his blue shirt, said, "We owe it to them, after ruining our lives."

Dawn said, "Scott and his band of thugs! Oh, I hope we are _not _too late! Poor Tohru…"

Minami called, "We can get through this, without trying again!"

Cameron called, "Follow my lead! I'll guide you there! Make sure to keep the bobsleigh in motion! B, Dawn, engage thruster cannons!"

Dawn beeped, "Engaged!"

They sprouted jet cannons, and flew off with the Fan Club Girls, in tow. They screamed, as the bobsleigh kept going.

Izzy cried, "_Good Teens _to the rescue!"

Minami whimpered, "Motoko… We're coming…"

Mike asked, "Uh… Who's Tohru?"

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small town, Percival stepped out and viewed it to be desolate. He said, "You know, something tells me that the people are scared of us, after my recent adrenaline rush."

Hanajima spoke, "I sense life."

Uo called out, "HEY! ANYBODY HERE?"

A figure appeared, wearing a gray shirt and pants. It was Courtney!

"A-HA! Found you, you freaks!" She laughed.

"Antagony!" Motoko cried, "You again?"

Sierra shouted, "We're not alone!"

One by one, the Antagony members appeared. After that, Jo and Lightning arrived, with a smile on their face. Jo smiled, "Remember us?"

Lightning said, "Sorry, we're late."

Dakota laughed, "You four are doomed."

Percival prepared to fight, "Shit! We're surrounded. You three, can you fight?"

Uotani barked, "Hey! I don't know why you'd show up, but you're not going to hurt Tohru, a second longer!"

Cody said, "I wouldn't worry about that."

Brick saluted, "Target Tohru Honda – Captured and about to be detained!"

Hanajima growled, "No…"

Uo snarled, "You didn't… If you lay one finger on her…"

Sam said, "Well, let's just say that she'll be busy."

Uo gasped, "WHAT?"

Motoko cringed, "Monsters!"

Dakota glared, "Well… I hate to say it, but Scott and Alejandro has the situation in hand. And, seeing you in black scares me… and is in need of a fashion crisis."

Hanajima growled, "What did you do to Tohru?"

Courtney said, "Oh, nothing. We're not telling you a word."

Hanajima glared, as Courtney smirked in arrogance, "Nope. I cannot talk. You'll never get to the iHyrule Castle, while Tohru and another girl are cornered by Scott and Alejandro."

Percival gasped, "_Another _girl? It can't be!"

The Antagony army shouted at Courtney, "COURTNEY!"

Courtney blushed in embarrassment, "Uh… Oops."

"WHO? Who is this _other _girl?" Percival barked.

Dakota said, "She had black hair, and that gaudy scarf, and-."

Jo yelled, "Enough, pin-up heiress!"

Percival thought, "Aya?"

Hanajima said, "It can't be…"

Motoko winced, "Uh… Why are you two shaken in thought?"

Uotani smiled, "Thanks for the location! Hana! Stay put, while I rescue Tohru!"

Percival stopped Uo and demanded, "NO! Let me. You three hold them off."

"But, Percival… We need your-."

"I GOT THIS! I'll get Tohru, you worry about _them_!"

Uotani pondered and said, "Fine. You _better _save her."

Percival dashed off, as Brick called, "Enemy escaping camp! Permission to follow him!"

"LET HIM!" Percival called out, "See what happens!"

Brick dashed after Percival, as he stopped. He was about to tackle him, but Percival prepared a Muay Thai Back Kick. He cackled evilly.

"Aw, what's wrong? You can best me, Soldier Boy?"  
**WHAM!  
**"Well, BRING IT ON, BITCH!"  
**CRACK!  
**"But to be honest, I'm not in a good mood!"  
**POW!  
**"DISMISSED!"

_He may not look it, but Percival has a green belt in Muay Thai Kickboxing. Video games, indeed._

Brick was sent flying, heading into the pavement. Jo and Sam charged at him.

"Okay, Thai-Chump! Time you go into BASIC TRAINING!" She cried.

"I'll bet you like it _raw, _huh, dollface?" He smirked.

Jo roared, "Nice one, brains for crap! You try besting a girl with skill!"

Sam shouted, "TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!"

Lightning cried, "WHA? YOU'RE A GIRL?"

Jo gasped, "_Now _you remember?"

Dakota screeched, "SAM!"

**WHAM! **A huge kick to Sam's gut.

He shouted, "Take this!"

And another to Jo's head, he cried, "AND THIS! THAT MEANS "FUCK YOU"!"

And then he delivered an uppercut to Sam's jaw.  
"HA! HA! BUH-BYE!"  
**SOCK!**

Jo and Sam collided into each other, after he flew through her. Jo landed on Lightning…

"Sha-ouch…" he groaned.

…and Sam skidded towards Dakota, who was in tears. She sobbed, "NO! SAM!" and then hugged him tightly.

Motoko smiled, "Game over!"

Percival smirked, "Anybody else?"

The Antagonists stepped back and waved off to him. He laughed, as Cody whimpered, "I can't fight _him_!"

Courtney shouted, "FOCUS! Al and Scott will handle _him_!"

Dakota said in regret, "Dead men walking… but miracles happen!"

They focused on Hanajima, Uotani, and Motoko, who were still astonished by Percival's martial arts prowess. He headed off, hoping to rescue Tohru and Aya, in time.

Hanajima said, "We got this. The numbers are down, but we can handle the rest."

Jo rubbed her lip and said, "I can take it… You're surrounded!"

Dakota growled, "You're dead! You hurt Sam, and now you'll pay!"

She smiled, "You forget who you're dealing with! I Trump Card to this Antagonistic group!"

She snarled, "Antagony! Me handle Resistance girls! Me smash them!"

The group stepped back, as the Resistance was shocked.

"What's happening?" Motoko cried.

"I forgot about Dakota's true form," Uo said in horror.

She growled in a demonic look and started to roar, foaming in the mouth. Her blonde hair disintegrated and regrew into green spiky hair, as her skin turned orange and her body grew twenty inches taller, growing scales and claws from her body, tearing most of her pink dress and skirt. She clenched her teeth and growled, "DAKOTA MAD!"

Sam laughed, "Yeah! GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Lightning snickered, "SHA-YAY! Hail Mary time!"

She turned into her form, _Dakota-Zoid!_

"We're dead!" Motoko sobbed, as Uo and Hana prepared to fight.

The final showdown begins!

* * *

_**Is this the end of the Resistance? Will the Good Teens come and rescue them, before Dakota-Zoid tear them apart? Will Percival make it, in time, to rescue Aya and Tohru? And WHAT was in the package that the King has?  
Find out in the next chapter!**_


	14. Complete Onigiri

_**Chapter 13  
Complete Onigiri**_

* * *

Aya was about to battle Scott and Alejandro, while protecting Tohru. She glared, as she was wearing her black hood. Alejandro does a stance and smirked. He said, "Aside from our bodies being healed, our bodies have become vigor with energy… and some fighting arts."

Scott smiled, "First rule of fighting…"

Aya said, "Forget the first rule."

Alejandro glared, "Good show. But, in order to capture Tohru Honda, we'll have to use extreme measures. We'll take care of you, first."

Aya said in anger, "Why would you even want her? Obviously, killing her is not your goal!"

Scott smiled, "She must be taken to Chris McLean, for a reward… One Million Dollars!"

They giggled, as she sneered, "Dirty money. No argument there. But, NO means NO! She's the chosen one that could fix the worlds, as it is, and slowly recover, by the time ALL the hate and spite, caused in darkness and bullshit craziness, is gone! Whatever Chris McLean has in his dark skull, it _damn_ sure not be global world-domination!"

Tohru growled, "NO! I won't let you… get me… LIKE THIS!"

She roared, "YAJU!" as she glowed in her Beast aura. She then grew bigger and growled in an electronic roar.

"Holy crap!" Alejandro gasped.

Aya spoke, "Onigiri! You _must _control both your genes! Beast with Robot, dangerous! Oust these fools for trying revenge, after NOT winning Total Drama!"

She then yelled at Alejandro, "And, _by the way_, Heather threw _your _sacrifice, but still won! That counts as a technicality! YOU _STILL _LOST, AFTER THE ABUSE YOU DID TO CHEAT YOUR WAY INTO THE COMPETITION!"

Alejandro yelled, "Fine, _chica_! YOU DIE FIRST!"

Scott cried, as Al ran towards her, "WAIT! I CAN'T FIGHT TITAN TOHRU!"

He charged at Aya, trying to launch a punch at her, but Aya dodged out of the way. She jumped up and kicked him in the back, breaking his spine.

"AAH!" He screamed, "I JUST HAD IT… rebuilt…"

He collapsed in pain, as Aya glared at Scott, "So… You wanna do something for that?"

Tohru roared at Scott and grabbed him by the neck. She pounded him in the gut and chest, and threw him down. She charged at him and stomped on his waist. She kicked him in the chin, knocking him, out cold. Tohru was about to deliver the final blow, but Alejandro fired a wire gun at her back. He pulled the trigger and launched 5,000 volts in her. She shook in shock, literally, and stumbled down. Her body returned to normal, as Scott got up and grinned evilly. Aya was shocked, as she saw Alejandro with the gun.

"No…"

He cracked his knuckles and said, "Oh, so sorry… Too bad that you're out of juice. Al gave you the power-up of recharging, but… You're eliminated, already."

He kicked her in the chin, with his right shoe.

"Tohru!" Aya cried.

Alejandro pulled up a stungun and was about to shock an occupied Aya, who was watching Tohru being beaten up. He got up and groaned in pain. He was about to shock her, but…

**POW!**

"HANDS OFF HER!" Percival appeared, delivering a high kick to the wrist.

Aya turned around and saw Percival, as he took out Alejandro with a severe thrust kick and a huge uppercut. She gasped, "You!"

Percival said, "I thought you need help."

"Thanks. Tohru is being beaten up."

"I noticed."

Tohru was kicked down on the back, as Scott laughed evilly. Scott yelled, "NOW! Now, you lose! You and your pathetic _Resistance _girls cannot help you! GIVE UP!"

Percival yelled, "HEY! What the fuck happened to chivalry?"

Aya growled, "That's enough!"

Scott smirked, as he held Tohru's neck, "Oh, I don't think so. If you value this _Chosen Girl_, you step away from us."

Aya sobbed, "No…"

Scott laughed and added, "Now, let me take Tohru away, so I can-."

**SOCK!**

Percival dashed in a fast manner and delivered a huge thrust kick in the skull. He stood tall and shouted, "You'll do nothing and like it! _No one _hurts her, AT ALL! Dunno why…"

Scott snuffed, "Now, that's rude. Allow me to end your reign as a hero! Defeat me, _without_ your girlfriend!"

"That's where you're wrong, Scott! I don't need help from ANYONE, as long as the job is from my superiors! And Aya's _not _my girlfriend! Now, give up and let Tohru go, or do it the hard way, and get a hurtin' on you, real bad!"

Scott gulped, as Aya stepped by him, "Percival, we'll fight him as a team. The minute he's preoccupied, grab Tohru and run."

They prepared to fight, as Scott let Tohru aside and said, "Fine… The minute you lose, she dies. Who cares about McLean, anyway?"

The brawl began.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hanajima and Uotani were fighting off the remaining members of _Antagony_.

"You've been asking for this, for a while now," Uo huffed.

Uo and Hana began to fight off the Antagony soldiers. Hana delivered a huge kick to Sierra's face, a punch to Sam, and a knee to Lightning.

"DAKOTA-ZOID!" Courtney screamed, "ATTACK!"

Dakota charged at Hana and Uo, delivering a huge barrage of punches and kicks, along with some scratch-attacks, with her claws.

"Mean Girls hurt Sam!" She yelled.

She landed a punch and elbow on Uo, and then gave a slash to Hana, followed by a fierce stomp on Uo's stomach.

Motoko watch on in horror, as Courtney grabbed her by the arms. She snickered, "Sorry. But you failed again, you Resistance trash."

"Let go of me!" She cried.

"Oh, yeah? Watch on, as Dakota-Zoid crushes your friends, with her bare hands!"

"They're _not _my friends… but subordinates, nonetheless… except that Uo is the leader."

"Hmm."

She called to Dakota, "KILL UO! The blonde one! She's the leader of the group!"

Dakota grasped Uo by the neck and snarled, "Uo… Bad! You must die!"

Uotani groaned, as she was breaking free, "No. Listen to us… Don't take your frustrations out on us. Chris McLean has been using you…"

Dakota griped, "NO! I obey only Scott and Alejandro! We Antagony! BUT YOU HURT SAM!"

She punched her in the chest, sending her flying into a tree. Hanajima grabbed her by the neck and strangled her, but the heiress-turned-mutant grabbed the psychic girl and threw her into the ground. She stomped on Hana's chest and tried to crush it. All Motoko could do was watch on, as she was restrained. Hanajima got up, but gets repetitively scratched and clawed by the monster girl. Uo ran towards her and grabbed her waist.

"GET OFF HER!" She yelled.

She threw Uo down, onto Hanajima. They were completely damaged by the monstrous heiress. Motoko cried, "No! Yankee! Electric Girl!"

Courtney smirked evilly, "Finish them off!"

Sam cheered, "You go, Dakota!"

Lightning smiled, "This game is over, baby!"

Uo moaned in pain, "We… We can't beat her…"

Hanajima sobbed, "Tohru… We're sorry…"

Brick called out, "NOW! Enemy is weakened! Take no prisoners! End this!"

Dakota roared, as she raised her claw up. She swung her claw down, but…

Motoko cried, "NO!"

She swung Courtney, with all her might, landing at her, stopping the attack. Courtney fell, as Dakota-Zoid stumbled down. She got up and snarled, "Bad girl try to ruin fun! Rude!"

"_You're _the rude one!"

She socked her face and shouted, "How dare you hurt my allies? They are NOT my friends! They're my partners!"

Dakota groaned, as she hissed. Motoko cracked her knuckles and prepared to fight.

She whispered, "Prince Yuki… as the President of the _Prince Yuki Fan Club_, I shall not fail you. Guide me to victory. I cannot let that witch, Honda, and her friends have all the fun. But as a _Resistance _member, I vow to protect my allies, even if they are the people I hate, including the Yankee and Electric Girl!"

She charged at Dakota and shouted, "You've gone and become an antagonist, LONG ENOUGH!"

She socked Dakota into the solar plexus, as she fell down. Motoko gasped, "I… I can't believe I saved them. I did it…"

But then, Lightning grabbed her, holding her arms, "SHA-BANG! Intercepted!"

Motoko screamed, "HELP!"

He cried out, "No way that you'll survive! Lucky punch, kid!"

Jo summoned, "Good work, Jock Strap! Now we have them detained!"

Dakota roared, "Let me smash them!"

Sam said, "Go ahead. Do the honors. Our _Trump Card _does it again."

Cody sighed, "We can capture them and take them to HQ."

Brick said, "Enemies like the _Resistance_ know too little, too late."

Jo barked, "Courtney! Get up and deal with the ribbon girl! Dakota-Zoid! Finish the bitches off!"

Dakota growled, "Now you die, bad girl enemies of Dakota!"

**ZAP!**

She gets zapped by a laser. Dakota falls down, out cold and unconscious.

"What the?" Jo gasped.

Owen appeared, a huge boy with blonde hair and a white shirt. He cheered, holding up a ray gun, "WOO-HOO! Party time!"

And then, it happened…

Courtney growled, "Good Teens…"

Zoey shouted, "CHARGE!"

Mike sneered, "We came prepared."

The group appeared, minus some members, siding with the Fan Club girls.

Mio shouted, "Let Motoko go!"

Lightning laughed, "Make me!"

Mike inhaled and went into a personality change, becoming an athletic woman.

He spoke in a Russian accent, "Oh, ho? I am not a Good Teen, but Svetlana is fighting dancer!"

He dived up and dropkicked Lightning on the head. He fell down, as Mike cheered, "Another victory for Russian Gymnast, Svetlana!"

Zoey cheered, "Go, Mike!"

Jo snarled, "Fine. You are finished…"

Motoko ran off, heading to Minami and Mai. B and Dawn grabbed Hana and Uo. Courtney shouted, "Oh, no, you don't!"

She grabbed Hana's legs and pulled really hard. However…

**BZZT!  
**Hanajima's electric waves electrocuted her, frying her, while smoking. She woke up and groaned, holding her chest, "Hanajima Saki has done it again…"

She grabbed Uo and ran off, while B and Dawn confronted the Antagony villains. Dawn asked where Tohru is. Hanajima said that Tohru is with Percival, who ran off, during _their _battle.

"Why is that? Did you give the package away?"

"Yeah. Yes, we did," Hana said, "But then these guys came and attacked us."

"Where's Tohru now?" Mike "Svetlana" asked.

"The losers said that she's back at the castle with Percival!" Motoko said.

Jo cried, "_You're _not going anywhere, you brats!"

Izzy chortled, "Oh, well… You forget about us."

She called on a radio and said, "DJ! Send in the SWAT 4 GOOD!"

DJ, in a white hat, green shirt, and dark skin, flew in with a huge flying tank, in the shape of a huge bear. He called out, "SWAT 4 GOOD – Energizing!"

B and Dawn ran to the giant robot bear and went inside the stomach. Minami called, "Motoko! Yankee! Let's go!"

Dawn said, "We'll hold them off!"

They all ran off, except for Hanajima. She was worried about Tohru.

Uo called, "HANA!"

Hanajima said, "I'm not leaving… without Tohru."

She ran off to where Scott is. Uo nodded and said, "Be careful."

The Resistance girls ran off, as the war between the Good Teens and Antagony began. The giant bear roared and fired a plasma shot at the Antagony soldiers. Izzy gave a kick to Lightning, Mike gives a swift kick to Jo's jaw, Brick tackles down Cameron, Zoey pulls on Courtney's hair, and Sam is running from the plasma shots. The other girls ran off, while Hanajima headed to the Kingdom of iHyrule.

Uo said, "B and Dawn should finish up, once the bloodbath is over. They did promise to look after Tohru."

The battle continued, as the others made their escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohru was still out, as Percival and Aya prepared to brawl against Antagony's Scott, for her protection. Scott started to glow green, turning into a darker version of him.

"Now, my friends… I shall show you what fear is!" He yelled.

"The Alien Cell! A Congregated Power! Of course!" Aya cried.

"A what now?" Percival asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I would. But right now, I'm focusing on the revived Scott. If I recall, you got mauled by McLean's pet shark, Fang!"

"True. But after that, my body was rebuilt, as good as new! Alejandro had the same effects, since HE was destroyed, during _Total Drama_! Luckily, he was free from that robot skin! I'd tell you more, but I'd have to kill you."

Aya glowed blue and said, "Be that as it may, you cannot stop us! You'll pay for hurting Tohru!"

Percival prepared to fight. He charged at Scott, punching him in the face. Scott collapsed to the ground and kipped up. He delivered a right knee to the gut, while Aya was plastered by a left backhand. He lifted her up and slapped her around, ending with a huge right hook to the face. Aya jumped back up and groaned, "This is bad…"

Percival called, "Aya! I'm gonna need your help on this one!"

He ducked Scott's right fist, dodged his left roundhouse kick, and rolled over his severe hook. Percival then smacked his back, with his thrust kick. Scott was sent flying, as Aya delivered a dropkick to his chest. He fell to the ground, as Aya started to strangle his neck.

"How dare you hurt Tohru?" She yelled, "YOU MONSTER!"

Scott pushed her away, slamming her body into the ground. Percival and Scott continued to fight, throwing punch, kick, and shot at each other. Aya grabbed Tohru, while limping to her. She tried to revive her, but she couldn't wake up.

"Tohru? Tohru?" She gasped, "Come on, damn it! Wake up!"

She shook her, but she couldn't wake up. Aya then whispered to her, but she couldn't respond. She tried to revive her, but…

"But if I do, then Scott will catch me. I cannot let him _or _Percival see this. Tohru, I'm sorry. I wish there was something wrong with you…"

She held Tohru tight, as Scott and Percival continued to brawl. He swiftly delivered a huge kick to his skull, but Scott was ready. He shot a pulse of electricity at him, singeing his chest. He fell to the ground. Scott kicked him down, sending him into the corner. He was about to fire.

"So, you pathetic freak! Time to be fried by some electric talons!"

His hands grew talons and started to brim with energy. He clawed at Percival's face, cutting his right side. His face was scarred with black scratches, since they were hot and burning.

Aya gasped, "Did he just have Hawk Talons, or something?"

"That all you got?" He laughed, as Scott charged up.

"Why won't you just die? DO IT NOW!" He yelled.

Aya saw the electric pulse at Percival's body, being shocked by Scott. She gasped, as she remembered the Roboticizer from Robotnik. She then said, "That's it! I think Tohru's batteries died down, inside her skeleton! I have to time this right… He won't stop, until Percival is dead."

Scott approached a downed Percival, who was coughing in pain. He then smirked, "One blow to the heart, and it's over. McLean will award me well… No one will help you, now; not that you needed any, to begin with!"

He glowed again, in full power, and was about to fire.

"Buh-bye, loser!" He shouted, as he fired a huge electric pulse.

Aya threw Tohru's body at the rays, with all her might.

"NOW!"

Tohru's body flew over Percival's, being shocked by Scott's electric shot. She collapsed to the ground, as Scott laughed, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You idiots! You actually killed your own friend! She's worthless, now! But I'm glad to take her off her hands!"

Percival coughed, "Aya, you idiot!"

He approached Aya and laughed, "Well, well… Looks like, after all this time, I am finally gonna win, and all you did was kill Tohru Honda."

Aya smirked, "I didn't."

Tohru opened her eyes and thought, "Where am I?"

Percival saw Tohru getting up, as he was in pain. As she stood straight, Percival said, "I see you're awake."

She turned to Scott, as he and Aya were about to fight. She then glow her eyes in an infrared color and approached him. He was about to deliver the first punch, but Tohru grabbed his wrist. She glared at Scott, who turned around and saw her face, all evil and mean.

Aya nodded. Tohru nodded back. She launched a punch and screamed, "GRAH!"

**POW!**

Scott was shot in the gut. She glowed in a red aura and started to sparkle, about to consume his Alien Cell. Scott stepped back, in pain, as he held his chest, which was singed badly.

"YOU! Why… Why are you alive?" He cried.

Tohru then started to consume the Alien Cell and started to glow in a white light, about to consume all three powers that she controlled. Aya was astonished. She whispered that Tohru has started her transformation.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" She said.

Scott gasped, "No… NO! What is she doing?"

He charged at Tohru, but Tohru glared at Scott. She boomed, "Do not interfere!"

She let out a huge psychic wave at Scott, pushing him down. Aya stayed in place, blocking the wave, while Percival and Alejandro flew off. Aya then viewed Tohru's glow, as she remembered Miyu's transformation.

_Miyu started to transform, as she consumed her three powers. She glowed in a white aura and was reverted into her human form. She then kneeled down and felt refreshed. She, however, collapsed, after the sudden rush into her body. Aya rushed to Miyu, as she was out cold._

Aya said, "Now… Now, Tohru… The form of Human, Beast, Android, and Alien… the _strongest _powers in the _Congregated Control_! RESIST THE PAIN! CONTROL THE POWER!"

Tohru then faded, as her body reverted to normal. She dropped to the ground, as she kneeled on one knee, panting in exhaustion.

"No way!" Aya gasped, "She… She's resisted it, so quickly! When consuming any three _Congregated Powers_, they collapse, after results. But then they'd change and wake up as a new person."

Scott whimpered, "WHAT? Congregated WHAT NOW?"

Tohru glared, as she spoke in an echo, "Now… You will pay."

Scott shouted, "NO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

He charged at Tohru, shouting, "YOUR HOUR IS UP!"

Alejandro held up his wire stun gun and cried, "NO! Scott! I did it before, and I'll do it again! Tohru Honda, whatever powers you have, you _will _fall to Antagony!"

He fired two wires at Tohru, but Aya stepped in and caught the wires. "Oh, no, you don't! You've hurt Tohru, LONG ENOUGH!"

Scott pounded on Tohru's face, in anger, bruising her face. She was bleeding a bit, as Scott laughed, about to deliver the final blow. Tohru smirked, as she kicked him in the downstairs.

Alejandro fired his stun gun, shocking Aya. He screamed, "STAY DOWN! STAY DOWN AND SUFFER!"

She was electrocuted, as Percival got up. He saw Aya being shaken, while being shocked. Al was about to make it a full blast, about to kill Aya, but Percival roared, "HEY, SPARKY! TASTE THIS!"

**WHAM!**

Percival delivered a heel kick, onto Alejandro's spine, cracking it into three pieces. Aya kneeled down and was in pain. She growled in anger and shouted, "Percival! Let me!"

She pulled the stun gun towards her and ripped the wires off it. She then shouted, "Percival! Get out of the way!"

He ran off, as Aya fired the gun, shooting out a huge lightning bolt. Alejandro screamed, as the bolt went closer to him. The bolt landed on his chest, shocking him severely. He collapsed and turned pale white.

Aya blew the gun and said, "Game over…"

Scott continued to fight Tohru, as he delivered more punches onto her face. He hollered, "WHAT! PART! OF! YOUR! HOUR! IS! UP! DON'T! YOU! UNDERSTAND!"

She grabbed Scott's right fist and laughed, "I _do _understand _you_…"

She blasted him with a huge pulse of energy at him, knocking him down. She charged up and glowed in a bright white hue. Aya turned around and saw Tohru, glowing at full power.

She shouted at Scott, "_YOUR _HOUR IS UP!"

Aya screamed, "NO! NOT AT FULL POWER! DON'T DO IT!"

Tohru then screamed, shaking the ground, as Scott was pleading in fear. He tried running off, but Tohru exploded in anger.

Aya shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tohru blasted a huge white blast of energy at Scott, blasting him into smithereens. He exploded in pieces, leaving only his head and upper body. Tohru gasped for air, as her powers faded away. She dropped to the ground, and was motionless. Aya ran to her and was in shock. She cradled at Tohru and said, "Tohru… You did it! But… Why?"

She sobbed, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE _NOW_?"

Tohru moaned in pain, "Omu… subi… Thank you… for… my new… powers… I…"

She passed out.

Aya cried, "NO! Please… No, come on! You have all three of the powers, but you used it all! I cannot let you die! You hear me? Onigiri! NO! Damn it, wake up!"

She cried on her chest, as Hanajima appeared.

She wept, "Why? Why did she have to die, like Miyu?"

Hanajima spoke, "Because… Yamazaki had a dark past, with a tainted heart. Have you forgotten about the consequences of the _Congregated Control… _student?"

She looked up and gasped, "Master?"

"What you knew was that Yamazaki died, after letting out a huge attack, destroying the evil organization that attacked both of you. Well, that was a lie. Miyu didn't die, because of the huge attack; she died, because she wasn't pure of heart. You overlooked that part, altogether. Tohru, here, is pure of heart. She's not in a gang, like Miyu. She was a gang member and was a bad girl, but she changed, because of your other friend. But it still gives you no right to give her these powers, after the whole universal mixing came to be. Only those, pure of heart, good and kindness, can control these powers."

"I… I didn't know. Miyu was once a bad girl and I figured that she needed a light energy power. However, I forget that she was in a gang, she was abandoned by her parents, and was even lonely!"

"I know. But don't blame yourself. Tohru lost her mother and father, had to be a lonely person, and she was shunned by her ancestors, except for her grandfather… but she _always _had a smile on her face, without _any _bad trait."

Hanajima held Tohru and said, "She has a pure heart, and you foolishly gave her the powers."

Aya sobbed, "And now… She's dead…"

Hanajima smiled, "Her electric waves are beating, playing four different tunes… I think what you did was thoughtful. You _finally _understood how to harness the powers and give her the strength that she needed. For that, I thank you."

Aya bowed and wept, "I'm sorry, master! Forgive me! I knew I wanted to try again, with her, after what Tohru did, but… But I cannot have her suffer, like _she _did!"

Hana said, "It's fine. You did right. Tohru's out like a light, but she'll wake up, soon. I _was _gonna come to your aide, but you beat me to it. Tohru saved you, after you sacrificed her to wake her up."

"That was the power of the Robot Gene. If I had the Alien Cell in her, she'd control it!"

"You're right… But any power, with Robot, can be controlled, even with only 2 or 3 powers. You got greedy… but you managed to give her all three of the strongest powers in the Congregated Control."

Aya kneeled down and said, "Master… She could be the chosen one that can end this nightmare. It's the only way, possible, to bring Miyu back."

Hanajima smiled again, "Let's hope so. I get the feeling that Tohru will be fine."

Aya asked, "But wait! Scott had the Alien Cell! Why did it happen?"

Hanajima explained, "That's because he and Alejandro were rebuilt, using alien technology. It was the only way to make their cells grow faster, regenerating their bodies."

"So, that explains his sudden powers. He has corrupt electric waves, in your words."

Hanajima said, "I'll tend to her, for the moment. Thank you for watching her and giving her the powers. From what I hear, she has a place with us, in the _Resistance_."

Aya bowed, "Uh, Master… May I borrow her, for training her powers? I mean… if she wakes up, tell her that _Omusubi _wants to see her…"

Hanajima smiled and said, "I suppose so. You _did _give her the powers. I think you should."

She placed her hand on her head and said, as she glowed in her eyes, "The student has become the master. Hoshino, I am very proud of you, protecting Tohru."

Aya smiled, "Thank you."

Hanajima left, as Percival stretched a bit, seeing what transpired. He asked, "Man, I don't even know what is going on, Aya."

Aya smirked, as she replied, "Believe you me… I think I made my master proud."

"Huh?"

"Like I said… You'll understand, soon enough. For now… How about we clean up the Antagony mess?"

Alejandro was twitching, as Scott was still out. Percival said to Al, as he was given a 1-UP, "YOU! Scum of Total Drama… Take your _leader _and the army and go. Chris McLean has suckered you all."

He also added, "And tell you friends that _no one _will obtain glory. The war is over."

Alejandro groaned, "No. This will never end. I promise… that Tohru will be ours."

Percival smiled, "Let's just make it short and sweet: _If you EVER hurt Tohru again, and I'll crack your head open, with an aluminum bat, like a watermelon. _You got it, fuckwad?"

He nodded in fear, "Right…"

He got up and took Scott with him. Percival smirked, "Right answer."

He said to Aya, "That's how you negotiate."

Aya sighed, "You're good. But when you beat people up, it's more than that."

They left iHyrule, together, as Alejandro ran off, in fear.

**XXXXX**

Outside the Green Hill Zone, the next morning, the Resistance, Dawn, and B were about to take the train home. Percival took the van home, already. Tohru was resting, far away, as Hanajima explained what happened, without telling the others about her _Congregated Control_. After learning that Tohru ousted the leader of Antagony, all by herself, the others were surprised.

"That witch Honda? She did it?" Minami gasped.

Dawn said, "Scott is back to normal… He… It's so sudden, since her vital signs looked normal. My team and our adversaries are in shambles, and Chris McLean was still out there… of course, _you _can stop him for us."

B nodded, as Uo responded, "Well, I think we did our mission right. Let's return home… and deal with Chef Hatchet. Tohru has to go back to the school and confirm the mission's completion."

Tohru was listening on, from behind the wall, after hearing the whole truth. She overheard that Chef used her, just to get to deliver a gift from Chris McLean. And then realized that she felt dirty…

"I didn't know…" she whispered.

She went to the train, and waited for the others. However, she went to the control room and asked the conductor, "Hey, Mister… Are your phones working? I need to make a call."

She was given a phone and called Chef. She then whispered to him that the package has been delivered and is on the way back.

Chef chortled, "Good! Good! T-Honey did a great job!"

Tohru blushed, "Well, I had a run-in with The Good Teens _and _Antagony, but I managed to survive."

She smiled, "Uh, mission complete."

Chef stated, "No hurry. Head back to the building, as soon! Also… wear your normal attire."

Tohru thought, "Huh? I can't wear my disguise?"

She said nervously, "Oh, uh, okay."

Chris appeared and announced, "Come on! Come on! What's taking that delivery?"

Chef whispered, "I'll call you back. Get over here, soon."

He hung up and said to Chris, "Good news! King of iHyrule got the parcel. One of, uh, the interns managed to deliver the gift."

Chris smiled, wearing his gray shirt and jeans, with black hair, a stubble, and a cleft. He said, "Great work, Chef. But… I have _another _task for you to do."

He then stated, "Word on the street is that a newcomer has defeated the world recognized bad guy, Abobo. And… She is very impressive. Of course, _I _wanted Abobo, as a part of Chris McLean's master work… but _she _beat me to it, killing him."

He giggled, as Chef asked, "Oh? And who do you suppose would work for you?"

"Oh… Some girl with long brown hair, a peppy attitude, and a very sweet likeness. She's perfect."

He then bellowed, at the 4th wall, "Will my newest acquisition help make the worlds, _my _way? And will she achieve in glory? Find out, after the chapter!"

He declared at Chef, "Bring me…"

He grinned evilly, "Tohru Honda!"

Thunder clapped, as Chris grinned even more viciously. But…

**WHANG!**

"OW!" He got hit with the camera lens.

He groaned, "Man! Not too much on the close-up, dude! Seriously! This face is worth a _fortune_!"

**XXXXX**

At the train, at night, Tohru was watching the night skies. She then said quietly, "Aya… I'm gonna be running late on your training. For now… I have some unfinished business… with Chef."

She growled, as her eyes were discolored, "Objective confirmed – _Destroy Chef Hatchet_."

She lied down, as Hanajima overheard her yawning. She was shocked by her words that Honda said.

"Tohru… It's happening…"

* * *

_**Onigiri is **__**FAR**__** from completion and fruition. In the next chapter, Tohru returns to her world, and to confront Chef Hatchet… for some retribution.  
But now that we have met Chris McLean, what role will HE play?  
Don't miss the next adventure!**_


	15. The Path of McLean

A note was on the bed, the following morning, at Uotani's house, which served as the weekend base for the Resistance.

"_To Uo-Chan,  
Forgive me for ditching you, since you wanted to do something for me today. But I have some unfinished business to take care of… alone. Tell the others, including Hana-Chan, but __don't__ follow me. This is something I must know.  
By the way, if you happen to know where the last tatami mat went, let me know.  
Love, Tohru"_

* * *

_**Chapter 14  
The Path of McLean**_

* * *

Tohru arrived at the school, one hour later, and stepped inside. She was nervous, as she headed to the teacher's lounge, where Chef is. She knocked on the door and waited. Chef summoned her, as he heard the door. She opened the door and saw Chef in his chair.

"About time you came back, Honda," he said, "You delivered that package, did you?"

Tohru said, "Yeah, I did."

"Good! Now, let us talk a business deal. You achieved your mission, so _now,_ you get a prize!"

"What prize? You're not making me join you, or try to kill me, or something!"

"Oh, that. Well, that may be the case, but under no circumstances that I kill people like you. I go by my ordered superior's orders, but I find it to be stressful! Luckily, you have such pure heart and a never give up attitude. Which is why…"

He threw down Tohru's files. She was shocked by Chef's final words.

"I don't trust you, _at all_!" He barked, "Now, who are you, _really_? Are you Duncan, Izzy, Heather, Owen? I know that you have a bad attitude, but the _real _Tohru Honda is a pacifist!"

Tohru cried, "You got it all wrong! I _am _Tohru! I can prove it!"

Chef stated, "Why don't you admit it and tell me who you work for? It'll be nice to have you see Chris, for either your cooperation… or your deception…"

Tohru growled, as she was a bit angry, "I only came here to tell you about the delivery… _NOT _to be one of your puppets! I know everything about you, Chef Hatchet!"

She snapped, as her body started to glow in a red aura, "Uo-Chan was right about you. You're a selfish man, unlike Chris McLean. Back after the delivery was made, the Resistance was talking with the Good Teens, and they knew about Chef trying to destroy iHyrule! Was the package you gave me…?"

Chef smirked, "So, _now _you get it. Yes!"

"What?"

"You see… Chris wanted to destroy this place. The King of iHyrule kept saying lots of stuff, again and again! You've met him, right?"

"Yeah… Some of it that he said made no sense, to me, at least."

"Well, Link, Zelda, and the citizens here are broken records. That is the boondocks of the video game world."

"Oh…"

"You see, once I destroy this place, I won't have to hear anymore YouTube Poop! Chris said that it's popular than him! And, well, he's right. But, still…"

Tohru pleaded, "No, don't! That's just a common thing for life! I cannot let you destroy it!"

Chef held up a remote control and said, "Exactly… That is why I must _give _you your prize. _YOU'RE _gonna destroy it for me!"

"WHAT?"

Chef laughed, "Yeah… That's right. Since you helped, all by yourself, even with help from people you met, you _still _get to destroy iHyrule for us."

Tohru shouted in a panicky state, "ME? NO! I, uh, wait! What are you saying? I'm not a destructor of worlds! I had to go through each hardship, died many times, and survived a huge tussle against the _Bad Eggs_! I can't destroy what I did!"

Chef shouted, "DO IT! That is what you want!"

Tohru sobbed and said, "I… I can't… I _won't_ be your sycophant! Even if I try to, even if it is such nonsense, I _still _won't do your job! Destroying iHyrule is a good thing, but what about the people that lived there? Can you imagine what it'd be like, if _your _home was destroyed? I cannot become a destroyer and a destructor… and I cannot be a mean woman… at all. I'm happy to be me…  
But, YOU, are a bad man! And my only objective is this… _I will KILL YOU!_"

She growled in a blackish aura and shouted, "YAJU!"

In an instant, her body grew huge again, glowing in a dark aura, her hair grew longer, and her skin turned white as a ghost. Her eyes turned completely blue, and her clothes were tattered a bit. Tohru just turned into a huge monster, combining all three of her powers.

"Now… You wanna die?" She spoke in a demonic alien voice.

Chef gasped, "So, it _is _true! You defeated Abobo!"

Tohru laughed, "That I did, Chef. That I did. But now, _you're _the one that will suffer, like he did!"

"But that's impossible! Chris had high hopes for him! He was to make the worlds, as it is, and YOU killed him!"

"You are wrong! Abobo's features were about destruction and chaos! All the Shy Guys, Koopas, Goombas, and everything else were in his every whim, and they were all terrified! You are, like Abobo, a jerk! But Chris McLean, he's more than that! He's a monster!"

"You're lying!"

"AM I?"

She charged at Chef, smacking him in the chin with a hook. He fell to the ground, smashing into the table. Tohru stomped on his gut and kicked him from below. She kicked him around and shouted, "Aw, what's the matter? Where's your military status?"

He got up and tried to tackle her, but he couldn't budge her. She grabbed his head and smiled, "Boo!"

Chef screamed, as Tohru threw Chef through the walls. In the rubble of the school's wall, he got up and tried to run away, but Tohru appeared and followed him. He pleaded for mercy, as she laughed evilly. She grabbed Chef's legs and slammed him down, like he was a mallet. She kept going, slamming him into the floor and yelled, "BLEED! BLEED FOR ME! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRICK ME!"

She threw Chef into the Janitorial Closet, destroying most of the cleaning items. Tohru returned to normal and approached the huge Chef. She grabbed his collar and growled at him.

Chef whimpered, "No… Please… Have mercy…"

Tohru huffed, "Where's Chris?"

"I'll talk! I mean, I'll talk, but I ain't introducing you to him!"

"WHY NOT?"

Chris appeared and said, "I'm right here!"

Tohru then gasped, as she saw Chris, in person, smiling at Tohru.

"Well, well…" he said in a cheerful voice, "At last, we meet, Tohru Honda. Funny thing running into you. You have such a unique power."

He glared, "What I _don't _like is having people like you destroying my hideaways! Do you know how much the renovations are worth?"

Tohru stood up and asked, "So, _you're _Chris McLean… I never knew I met a real celebrity, other than someone else. Now, why are you here?"

Chris responded, "I have my _own _reasons! But enough… I hear you're pretty strong. I would be stronger, if Abobo was on my team… But now, his services are no longer needed (NO thanks to you)."

Tohru barked, "My idea of having powers like this is _far beyond _your ambition of taking everything!"

"You call it _ambition_; I call it _desire_. I think I see you for who you are, Miss Honda. You're a bad liar… you're also an air-headed spaz… and you can be a determined girl, with a never-give-up trait."

Chris extended her hand and said, "I think maybe you and I should work out a deal. Together, we shall make the worlds fuse, and-."

"NO DEAL!" Tohru shouted, "I cannot approve of what you do. But if I must, I must… But how do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

Chris smiled, "Don't worry. You'll know, in due time… _eventually_."

Tohru ran towards Chris and was angry, "ENOUGH OF YOUR MIND GAMES!"

**SOCK!  
**She socked Chris in the face. Chris stood tall, with a bruise on his cheek. He growled, "Not cool! But, I like how you resisted my offer! Give in to the hate and spite that you have now!"

"NO! I'll never be like you!" Tohru shouted, as she kicked him in the cleft.

Chris moaned, as he held his jaw, "You know that it's your destiny!"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, as she landed a punch to the face, again.

He halted her and said, "NO! STOP! How about you hit me in the gut, and _not _in the face? My face is valuable!"

Tohru smiled, "Sorry… I guess I'll have to…"  
**WHAM!  
**"…REIMBURSE IT!"

She cackled evilly, as Chris smiled again. He said, "Such tenacity. You… are… PERFECT! You are, indeed, the best I've ever confronted! Tohru, say that you shall lead me, uh, us to victory and domination!"

Tohru laughed, "Okay… But I'll have to _kill _you, first!"

Chris gasped, "Uh… Not the answer I was looking for."

She grabbed a huge lead pipe and snapped, "OH, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND, BASTARD!"

She swung the pipe high and shrieked in anger. But then…

"TOHRU! STOP!"

She halted, as Chris averted his eyes. He turned to see Tohru, halting her arms, nearly hitting Chris. Hanajima called to her, at the right moment. She dropped the pipe and was shocked.

"What the?" She cringed, as her hands were shaking, "I… I was never _this _mad in my life…"

She sobbed and cried, "NO! What have I done?"

She cried, as Hanajima held her tight. Hana said, "Tohru… That won't be necessary. There's a time and a place to finish this… but it's too soon. Plus, it was reckless of you to show yourself to them."

Chef cried, "CHRIS! I GET IT NOW! She's a Resistance member!"

Hanajima remarked, "No. Not yet she's not."

Tohru cried on her shoulder and wept, "I'm sorry, Hana… I really am… But… They were-."

Chris called, "WHOA! Hold on! You mean to tell me that we used a Resistance girl to do our bidding, all along?"

He laughed, "SWEET!"

Hanajima shouted, "YOU SHUT UP! You leave her alone!"

Chef groaned, as he was limping to Chris. He said, "Well, at the very least, we now know why you did it alone, with those girls."

Chris added, "True. But iHyrule is still in one piece. Tohru, _you _were gonna destroy it, but I guess you _do _have a heart."

Tohru sobbed, "I CAN'T!"

Hanajima said, "Where is it?"

Chris said, "In the control room, where Chef was getting his ass whipped!"

Chef growled at him. He stated, "Whoa, chill. We know you couldn't beat the girl that killed Abobo. Now, let's jet."

Chris called to Tohru, as he left, "Oh, and Tohru… That offer is still available, if you want to see me."

Hanajima glared at him, as Chef and Chris left the building, still in pain. Tohru was still crying.

"It's okay… You didn't mean to."

"I'm so ashamed of myself… I'm not like them… I'm not!"

"Calm down, Tohru… You succeeded, but I don't think we've seen the last of Chris."

They left the building, or what's left of it, and returned home.

**XXXXX**

At a small trailer, Chris and Chef were in a conference. Chef was in bandages, as Chris was relaxing in his hot tub. He thought to himself, "She could be useful…"

He asked Chef, "Hey, Chef. Do you think it's right to manipulate a loser and made him or her do their bidding for me?"

Chef said, "Yeah. But you have to be real dumb, in order to do so."

Chris said, "Intriguing. Perhaps I'll need Tohru's help. Maybe we should side with the Resistance and hope we stop this upcoming revolt against me. Rumor mill says that the Good Teens and Antagony are out to get me."

Chef stated, "Yeah, but two Good Teens went rogue. They've sided with those Resistance fools."

"Maybe so… But what say we have a little fun with them? It's time we start having our way, with the Resistance."

"How can we? Chris, this Honda girl is crazy! She almost killed me, and also you!"

He pondered and announced, "I GOT IT! I'll _fake _my pleas, and use them to stop the sudden revolt!"

"Well, you better do it, fast. It's not just them… It's everybody else. Dimmsdale is under a siege of kids against Crocker, P.S. 118 is being rebuilt, and Highland High and Lawndale High are recruiting soldiers, as we speak!"

Chris nodded and stated, "You know… I _really _hate to do this, but… I am going to play the _evil _card for this one. I think it'll be okay, since we may have to _use _them, just to get to my glory."

He laughed, "In fact, I'll enjoy using Honda… as my own student…"

He spoke at the 4th wall and said, "Will I recruit Tohru Honda and the Resistance, to do _my_ work? Or is this the end of EVERYBODY'S favorite host? Find out, _next time_, on TOTAL! DRAMA!"

Chef said, "Uh… Since when did it turn into a Reality Fan Fic?"

* * *

Days later, Tohru was in Hounan High School's track, wearing her pink track suit, with her hair in braids. She was running in the track, as Aya, in her white shirt and blue shorts, with her hair in a ponytail, was following her.

"Ten more laps to go, Onigiri!" She said, "You're doing great!"

Aya thought, "Her robot skeleton and alien DNA in her has given her such speed. But her beast power may be tricky. Uotani and Master told me to watch over her, before she could join the Resistance."

She called, "Tohru, keep going!"

Tohru panted, "At this rate, I'll pass out and lose my legs, before this is over. I miss the Video Game World…"

Hours later, both girls were having some juice, in the bleachers. Aya asked her, "So, tell me… How did Uotani take it, when you destroyed Chris McLean's fronts?"

Tohru replied, "Well… She _did _scold me. She would've let me address the matter to her, but then I move out. But, I got careless, after I overheard their talk, before we left the Video Game World."

"What for? All you did was confronting Chris and Chef, but you didn't get the job done…"

"I did… but my powers… they couldn't be controlled, at all. I am sorry I skipped training…"

"That's okay. We never started, at the time. I'm only trying to test you, to see if we can control each of your powers. You're a powerful woman, and you have such great skills."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Aya added, "But, in order to complete your Congregated Control, you must use the keyword: _control_. Only then, you can fix the worlds, as it is… but first, we eliminate Chris McLean."

She stated, "I don't care what he says to you. _DO NOT _give in to his lies and deceit. Even if he's being nice to you, just say no."

She concluded, "I know in my heart to be true. But… But if you succeed, you'll be a hero. You give in to the darkness, it's over."

Tohru said, "Aya… What you said was heartfelt, but I have to decide what to do. Uo will give me a spot with them, while I can stay away from Chris. If I can control my powers, to the fullest, I can try again. But, only…"

"Only what?"

"Only because… I have to shake off my anger and fear. If what they said about me, being the chosen one, was true, I have to have courage."

She pumped her fists and called, "I WON'T LOSE! I HAVE TO SURVIVE AND SAVE ALL THE WORLDS!"

Aya giggled, "That's the spirit."

Tohru then sighed, as she was tired, "But, I get too sleepy… I feel tired…"

Aya said, "No problem. You can stay with me, until the time is right. This school has been abandoned, since the World Fusion. The only people that can go there are Kotobuki and I."

She stated, "Of course, we have nothing to worry about. We'll finish our training regime, first thing in the morning. How about I treat you to a meal in Shibuya?"

"Really?" Tohru gleamed, "You mean it?"

Aya held her hand and said, "It's no problem."

They left to the locker rooms, just to get changed for their trip to Shibuya. Meanwhile, from above, Mike, of the Good Teens, was watching on, with his binoculars.

Zoey announced, speaking to him, via radio transmission, "Mike. Any news on Miss Honda?"

Mike said, "She's safe with that woman that helped her. What do you think we should do?"

Zoey contacted in her desk, "Good. Leave her be. If any funny stuff, dive in. Dawn and B will handle her protection, in the Resistance."

Mike said, "Right."

The radio was turned off, as Zoey turned to Geoff, in his cowboy hat and pink jacket, "So, any news lately on Chris or Antagony?"

Geoff spoke, "Sorry. No luck. But, what are you gonna do? Bridge is out patrolling the waves, seeing if anything funny is going on."

Zoey asked, "Not to be rude, but… Why is that?"

Geoff gave her the report of a huge disturbance in the beaches. Intel confirmed that there are crabs running out of the water and attacking beachgoers. Bridgette has the situation, under control, but is in need of help. What's more, the crabs are about 3 to 7 feet tall.

Zoey said, "Hmm… Contact Uotani! We'll need the Resistance for this mission. Also, have B, Dawn, DJ, and yourself head there. Your girlfriend needs you."

Geoff saluted, as he got up, "YAY!"

He dashed off, as Zoey said, "We'll need all the help. Mike is patrolling Miss Honda and that other girl, and we need more allies. Now that Scott is taken care of, Antagony is sitting ducks."

She continued to patrol Tohru, as Geoff left to find the others.

* * *

That night, Aya and Tohru were sleeping together in the homeroom on the third floor, in their sleeping bags. Aya held Tohru tight, as they were sleeping. She figured that she's alone, without her friends. She vowed to protect her, at all costs. As she was sleeping, her visions of Tohru were made.

_In her visions, she saw the image of Tohru, with blank eyes and an evil glare. She also dropped a tear in her eye, knowing that someone had died. She also foresaw Arisa, on the ground, motionless. She then saw the Fan Club Girls and Hanajima running from a cave, only to be succumbed to a mysterious blast. And it was there… she saw Chris McLean, screaming in fear and fright, as someone was killing him with a huge weapon. Blood was flying, and the screams of the murderer was made._

She woke up and gasped, while still holding Tohru tight. She thought, as Tohru woke up.

"Oh, did you have a nightmare?" Tohru asked her.

Aya said, "Oh… Yeah… It's nothing. Good night."

Tohru went back to sleep, as Aya thought, "Was I imagining things? Was this for real?"

She went to sleep, as she grew worried. As she closed her eyes, she thought, "These visions are only for the future, but they cannot be real… Whatever is going on, I shall protect Tohru… before Chris gets to her."

As they sleep, disaster was about to fall.

* * *

The following afternoon, the entire Good Teens members appeared, seeing Bridgette, with blonde hair in her wetsuit, being attacked by crabs, while up on a rock. Geoff rushed to the rescue, but he was pinched by the huge six-foot crab.

"AH! HE'S PINCHING ME!" He hollered in pain.

"GEOFF! HELP!" She screamed.

Dawn scanned the crabs, "Don't worry! They are harmless! They only pinch at us, because it is their migration week! Bridgette patrolling the waves must be what is blocking the migration!"

Bridgette called, "It's not that! The crabs weren't pinching at us, because of that! LOOK!"

She pointed at a huge hotel, with Chris's face on it. It had a sign that says, _"Closed for Renovations_". To make matters worse, it's blocking the crabs' migration route.

DJ called, "Guys! We can do this! We'll destroy that building, just as we please! Then-."

**SNAP!**

He got pinched in the butt and screamed, "AAH!"

He ran off, completely in pain, screaming really loud. The others were disgusted by it.

Cameron said, "You know, it _was _a bad idea, recruiting _him _to the fold. Total Drama 101 – the guys hates danger."

Geoff cried, "I'll save you, Babe! Only…"

He whimpered, "Oh, man!"

Mike cringed, "This… THIS IS BAD!"

He changed into Chester, a grumpy old man, and ranted in an old man's voice, "Ah! Stupid sea shells! Always trying to run into the sands, pinching at us!"

Zoey shouted, "Mike! Weren't you supposed to watch Tohru Honda?"

Mike ranted, "Ah, kids, these days! I'm not that brat's babysitter!"

Cameron pleaded, "Mike! Breathe!"

Mike inhaled and said in a normal voice, "Bridgette!"

He noticed her being trapped, as Zoey said, "Since you're here, go save her!"

Mike cried, "HOW? These crabs are too much!"

Geoff shouted, "B! Any news on the Resistance?"

B shook his head no. He beeped, as Dawn interpreted, "The communications are down! We'll have to resort to snail mail!"

Cameron cried, "DO IT! It's the only way! We have to stop these crustaceans!"

Dawn said, "Subject Mike! Please come with me! Unit B and I shall head to the headquarters. We'll drop you off to Hounan High to warn Tohru!"

Zoey said, "Her? I don't know…"

Cameron stated, "I hear good things. We'll need ALL the help."

The three Good Teens leave, as Geoff tried again, but only to get pinched again. DJ was still running, crying in pain.

Zoey shook her head and sighed, "We're screwed…"

* * *

_**And now we begin the next arc of the story… We meet a brand new character to the group of cast members. We meet him, in the next chapter.**_


	16. Alternate Beach Party

_**The story so far…**_

* * *

_Tohru Honda, a proud ally to the Resistance, had achieved her quest. After surviving Abobo, she succumbed to Mobius and went through the very fast stages of Sonic Archives. The Resistance befriended Percival Gaynes, in order to achieve access to iHyrule, the destination of where Tohru must deliver the package. However, during an excursion to Neon Casino Zone, they ran into Dawn and B, androids who were once humans, fused from the effects of the alternate worlds, and went on a rampage at the heroes. Tohru, in an instant, slammed B in the chest, obtaining her second Congregated Control – the Robot Gene.  
However, her Robot Cell in her was proven to be unstable for the Tohru. She was mended and altered by Omusubi, later revealed to be Aya Hoshino, Saki Hanajima's student, who learned the Congregated Control, as well. After reprogramming, B and Dawn assist the Resistance, in order to go to iHyrule, in order to deliver the gift to King Harkinian. But they ran into some bad eggs, namely four Eggmen. In a blast of speed, they blast through the evil Doctors and make it to their destination, only to reveal that it was a trap, made by Antagony.  
After the delivery, Tohru fused herself with the FINAL Congregated Control power, the Alien Cell, and instantly destroyed the leader, Scott, but only to sap her __own__ life source. Luckily, Aya stayed with Tohru, only to train to control her fused powers, like her friend, Miyu, had. Tohru vows to stop the worlds from fusing, especially since she finally met Chris McLean, whose true intentions were to claim her. But for what reason does the mastermind behind the alternate worlds have in store for Honda?  
Thankfully, things were back to normal, for the moment, until the sandy beaches came to be, and it was up for the Good Teens to answer the call, against some wild seafood…_

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
Alternate Beach Party  
(The Pre-Onigiri Arc – Part 1)**_

* * *

At the Resistance HQ, the Fan Club girls were bored.

"We're _never _going back to that Video Game World, again!" Minami cried.

Mio said, "But on the plus side, we managed to have some fun. We found out about McLean's plans, and we need to regroup."

Motoko barked, "Well, for the moment, we can try to hold off, until he shows up again. He's still here, and it's our duty to help."

Minami asked, "Now that we know that Honda is a liability to us, what do you think will happen to her, _if _Chris gets to her? Electric Girl said that she was offered a job by Chris!"

Motoko responded, "It was foolish of him to take her… but Honda said no. We cannot have someone who is evil take a nice girl like her."

Mai said, "Worked in the movies…"

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Motoko got a distress signal from Uotani. She spoke in the speakers, "Drop what you're doing and suit up! We have to get to the Sandy Beaches and hurry!"

Motoko said, "What is it, Yankee?"

"The Good Teens need our assistance. Hanajima is picking up Tohru. You get there, and quick. I'll meet you later."

She signed off, as Motoko called, "Okay, gals! MOVE OUT!"

They ran out of the room, heading to the beach.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mike arrived in Hounan High, about to pick up Tohru, who was resting in a tree. He was to approach her, but Aya stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me… But why are you here?" She asked.

Mike explained, "We need Tohru's help. Is she available?"

Aya responded, "No. Her training is almost complete."

Mike pleaded, "Hanajima and Uotani need her! Why would not accept it?"

Aya said, "I'm sorry. If I could, I would. But Tohru has yet to control her powers."

Hana appeared and said, "Let her go, Aya. She needed to train by going into battle, anyway."

Mike gasped, "No… She's creepy…"

Hanajima sensed Mike and said, "For some reason, your waves are corrupt in your own world."

She turned to Aya and reiterated, "Do as I say. Tohru needs this."

Aya bowed, "Master, I will… But what if she is destroyed, like she was?"

Hanajima said, "No need. Besides, we need to examine this power, before you do. I'll take it from here. Once we're done, you can have her back. But the minute she control her powers, she comes back to us."

"I understand. I'll go tell her. And I'll make it quick, since it is a dangerous mission."

"I was asking if you'd come with us, Aya."

"No, thanks. I don't want to abandon this school. You go on ahead."

Hanajima and Mike went off, as Aya approached Tohru. She woke her up and said, "Hey. You awake?"

Tohru yawned, "Sorry… I was snoozing. I must've passed out. What's going on?"

Aya said, "Hanajima needs you. She told me to tell you that you're needed."

Tohru said, "Oh, okay. I'll get on it. Thanks, Aya."

She got up and went to the locker room to change. Aya, however, felt uneasy, knowing that she had a nightmarish vision of Tohru and her friends.

**XXXXX**

The Resistance arrived, as the huge crabs continued to fight at Bridgette. Bridgette used a laser gun, shooting the crabs into fried crab. However, she only killed the smaller crabs. Dawn pleaded to her, "NO! You swam with crabs!"

Bridgette shouted, "I swim with dolphins! Crabs are painful!"

Uotani called out, "Bridgette! What happened?"

She cried out, "HELP!"

Dawn explained, "Chris's hotel resort has blocked the route to the crabs' migration into the sea."

Cameron added, "These are rare Clap-Snap Crabs. They are a rare breed of _Liocarcinus Vernalis_."

Minami said, "What does that have to do with Bridgette being attacked?"

Mai asked, "Shouldn't they just swim into another route?"

Cameron said, "It won't work! They go in one direction, every 15 years! _Clap-Snap Liocarcinus Vernalises_ comes in rare breeds and sizes. They are that big, at about 80 inches tall, which they are provoked, easily. Plus, the big ones' exoskeletons are indestructible!"

Uo said, "In other words, it's like armor."

Geoff shouted, "Bridge! STOP SHOOTING AT THEM!"

Bridgette snapped, "Damn!"

She cried, as she threw her laser pistol, "HELP!"

Motoko cried out, "HANG ON! We'll help you out!"

Dawn instructed B, "B, see if you can get through to the crabs. And don't harm them."

He nodded and ran off the other way, to get something he needed. Uotani called out, "Hang on, okay? We'll try to do something about the army of shelled fish!"

Bridgette called back, "WHAT?"

Dawn spoke in a loud voice, calling, "WE'LL PLAN ON GETTING THESE CRABS OUT OF HERE!"

Zoey thought, "I wonder if we can destroy the hotel, over there."

She called, "Maybe that building needs to be demolished!"

Dawn cried, "TOO RISKY! What if the rubble hurt those poor crabs?"

Zoey barked, "HEY! I make the orders, robot! _YOU _tend to the animals!"

Cameron called, "Ladies! We'll worry about that, later. We get these crabs safe, but Zoey made a great point. I'm leader of this group, and I say…"

Uo called, "I say we demolish that hotel! Chris's look is pissing me off!"

Dawn cried, "But… the crabs…"

Mike barked, "DO SOMETHING!"

He changed into Chester and ranted, "Back in my day…"

Motoko watched on, as she ran into the beach. "Screw this!"

She decided to risk injury and rescue Bridgette. However, the biggest crab, at eight feet, confronted her. He grabbed her by the claw, holding her waist, and lifted her in the air. She shrieked, as DJ ran past her, screaming in horror and still being pinched.

"HEY, GUYS! WHERE'S HONDA AND ELECTRIC GIRL?" She called out in fright.

Mio shouted, "Motoko!"

Uo griped. "Damn it! STOP MOVING, MOTOKO! You don't want to make it angry and snap you into two!"

Motoko cringed, "Now I'm worried about dying again!"

Cameron called out, "Motoko! Stay still!"

Mike, or Chester, cried out, "You dang kids, playing on the beaches!"

Dawn called out to B, "Unit B, where are you?"

B returned with two huge nets. He zoomed in and captured all the crabs that are small. Only the big ones remained, at about six to eight feet. He detained the crabs he caught, into a huge tank of saltwater that he filled it with, after searching for a glass tank. He beeped and let out a thumbs up.

Mai shouted, "What about the big ones?"

B shrugged his shoulders and beeped again. Dawn translated, "He said that there's no room."

Uo cried, "Where did you even find these random items?"

Dawn exclaimed, "Well, at least they'll be safe, until we destroy that building! But I fear of those poor huge Clap-Snaps and Subject Motoko!"

Mai yelled, "HANG ON FOR DEAR LIFE, MOTOKO!"

Dawn sobbed, "Let me talk to it. Maybe he'll free Motoko!"

"What about Bridgette?" Geoff cried, "She's still trapped!"

Hanajima called, "Let me!"

She and Tohru arrived, as they saw the huge crabs. Tohru gasped, as Dawn explained the story.

"Bridgette is trapped there. These Clap-Snap Crabs are trying to migrate in the ocean, but that building over there has blocked their annual route. And they won't go anywhere, until they get through. Unit B has detained the smaller crabs, into safety, until the route is cleared."

Tohru said, "Those poor crabs."

Hanajima said, "Are the crabs close to the building?"

She scanned, "THERE! A 7-foot tall crab has been at it, all afternoon, striking at the door!"

Tohru cringed, "That's a huge one…"

Uo said, "What about Bridgette?"

Hanajima said to Tohru, "Tohru, you get Bridgette, while I run to that building."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Hurry!"

DJ ran past them, still screaming in pain. Hana added, "Yeah. Can you do something about _him_?"

Uo tackled DJ down, brushing the crabs off him. He got up and was full of scratches.

"Man, thanks, Miss," he said in relief, "I knew something like this would happen."

B held DJ and patched up his crab cuts. Hanajima and Tohru rushed off to get to the crabs. Hanajima ran to the huge crab, breaking down the door, while Tohru headed to the water. Tohru ran through the crabs, without so much as being pinched. However, a bunch of six-foot crabs approach her and tried to grab her. She, however, dodged out of the way of their pincers and ran towards Bridgette, who was in the water. Tohru dove into the water and grabbed her.

"Hang on," she said, "I'll try to get you to safety."

"But what about Motoko?" Bridgette asked.

Tohru gasped, "Oh, right! Give me a second."

She approached the giant crab and was about to fight it off.

Bridgette said, "Don't hurt it! What if Motoko falls and kills herself? It's a ten-foot drop!"

Tohru stated, "Maybe… Maybe I can try something…"

Hanajima grabbed the seven-foot crab and moved it out of the way, but it hit her in the chest, with its claw. She rolled onto the sand, but stayed on her feet, trying again. She dashed towards the crab again, and shoved it down. It was on its back, shaking its legs, trying to get up.

"Tohru! I managed to get the best under control! Help me out with this building!" She called out.

Tohru and Bridgette were preoccupied. Tohru told her to step back, as she started to control her powers. She grabbed the giant crab and tried to lift it. She couldn't budge it. She then closed her eyes and shouted, "YAJU!"

She grew into a giant again and lifted the huge crab, with ease. She then roared, "NO WAY CHRIS IS GOING TO WIN!"

Dawn cried, "TOHRU, NO!"

"HANA! DUCK!" Tohru shouted.

She threw the crab at the building, while Motoko shrieked.

**SMASH!  
**The monster crab smashed through the building, demolishing it. However, the crab was unaffected by the damage it took.

Hanajima cried, "Tohru, are you out of your mind? You almost killed us with that throw!"

Tohru panted, "Sorry… Maybe I can demolish what's left of it, as soon as Chris dies!"

Cameron gasped, "No way! That crab is still alive, but Tohru nearly killed it!"

Zoey shouted, "You didn't have to go _that _far!"

Tohru giggled in embarrassment, as Hanajima was amazed. She thought, "Tohru… She managed to control her inner beast. Whatever Aya did… it's working."

She called back, "TOHRU! Get over here and save Motoko! Plus, ram the building down and flatten it!"

Tohru grabbed the two six-foot crabs and held them over her shoulders. She went to the building and flatten it with her two fists, roaring in anger. She remembered what she saw, after Motoko was captured. DJ ran to Bridgette, grabbing her arm and running back to shore with the others.

"B, get Motoko!" Minami called.

B zoomed off in his jetpack, heading to the demolished building. Tohru finished off the huge hotel building and said, "Renovations complete!"

She grew back to normal, as the crabs approached the big one, with Motoko in custody.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" She cried out.

Dawn saw the huge crabs in a meeting, as B took Motoko and flew back to the others. Dawn stated, "The Clap-Snap Crabs… They said that they are happy for what Tohru did. Throwing one of them, in such velocity, was a stroke of genius!"

Cameron realized, "Of course! The six-foot crabs and higher have very hard shells, which are indestructible!"

Minami, Mio, Mai, and Uo cried, "AND YOU TELL US THAT _NOW?_"

Tohru then went to Hanajima and asked, "Now that they are free to migrate, what will happen next?"

Hanajima explained, "I don't know. But I sense some sort of bad news for them."

Dawn translated the crab, "Hey, B! Free those other crabs! They have to go and be with their other crustaceans."

B approached the tank and smashed the glass open, freeing all the crabs that were caught. They all regrouped and crawled off to the ocean, disappearing into the bottom of the sea.

Dawn waved goodbye to them, "Goodbye! Be free, my aquatic organic fish friends! BE FREE!"

Bridgette sighed, "Where's the OFF button on her?"

Zoey said, "But, it doesn't matter. Mission complete."

Motoko hugged her friends and said, "Man, am I glad to see you?"

They laughed, as Uo was amazed. She thought, "Tohru has improved on her powers. But I wonder what Hanajima is hiding from me. This feels new to me."

Tohru and Hanajima returned to the group, as the sun sets.

* * *

Back at HQ, Tohru contacted Cameron from the viewing screen and said, "Well, we managed to free the cute, yet huge Clap-Snaps… but something about Chris McLean, being everywhere, is really bugging me."

Cameron explained, "I know. But luckily, we'll be able to draw one step closer to him. Now that Scott is dealt with, thanks to you (Izzy told me what you did), we can continue with the peaceful mission."

"Well, be that as it may, make sure that the remaining members of Antagony cannot resurface."

She then asked, "Hey. I hear that you survived the whole _Revenge of the Island_ incident. You didn't get hurt, did you?"

He replied, "No, I'm fine. Why do you think I became the leader of the _Good Teens?_ I handled myself, against the others, and without my bubble, too. I was a bubble boy, but after the whole experience I had, not once I was hurt. I think I had such strong will and inept skills… that, or maybe it was luck."

Tohru smiled in astonishment, "Oh… I didn't know. I thought it must be your intelligent mind."

Cameron said, "Well… That."

She bowed and said, "Well, I should be going. I have to train. I hope Bridgette and Geoff are okay."

"Just some minor cuts and abrasions. Geoff kept making out with Bridgette, after being healed. Did you know that, even as _Good Teens_, they have been dating each other?"

"Oh! Tell them I wish them luck! I'll be signing off, now!"

"Nice talking to you, Miss Honda."

She signed off, as Uotani appeared, completely in distress. She spoke to her and responded, "Tohru, we have a problem."

"What is it, Uo?"

They went to the main room, as the others were crossed. Tohru then saw the person that appeared… Chris McLean.

"Girls, I was wondering if I could hire you for some assistance. I have a problem that needed you required services." He greeted.

Minami growled, "The devil…"

Mio replied, "We cannot trust you."

Chris smiled, "Maybe you can. I just wanted to say it to you… I am being used, by the real mastermind!"

They all gasped, as Tohru growled in anger and concern, "Is he lying? If that is true, maybe…"

Tohru whispered to Uotani, "Uo, should we listen to him?"

Arisa said, "We have no choice. We'll listen to him, but the minute we hear a shady deal, we attack him."

Hanajima responded, "He's telling the truth. I don't understand why, but I think he's saying it, as the truth."

Tohru demanded, "Well, count me out! I have to go see Aya, and continue my training. You guys can handle it."

Motoko said, "Right. You go on ahead. Once you finish, we'll tell you what he wants."

Chris shook his head and said, "Oh, no. It's not for later. It's for now. You see, Chef is captured…"

He snapped, "…by Ganon!"

They gasped, as they heard that Chef was captured by Ganondorf of iHyrule. Tohru was shocked, as she cringed, "Oh, no…"

Hanajima said, "That's the truth."

She insisted, "_I'll _handle the situation. Where is he, now?"

Chris stated, "Bup, bup! Miss Hanajima, I insist on you taking an ally with. And I choose… Tohru Honda!"

They all gasped, as Tohru asked, "Why me?"

Uo held her and shouted, "NO! No, you will not use her in your sick deeds!"

Hana pleaded, "Arisa! Do as he says. I'll protect her. You worry about the other problems."

Tohru shook nervously and retorted, "Uh… I don't know…"

Hanajima said, as she blushed, "Trust me. Aya has taught you well. I shall guide you."

She smiled and said, "Okay… Thanks, Hana."

Chris barked, "Anyway… You better head there… to South City… Now!"

They went with Chris, as the others grew concerned. Mio asked if it was all right. Uotani responded that it's a possibility that he's telling the truth.

"That, or maybe he's using _all _of us," Motoko said.

Uo thought, "Tohru… Hana…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town, Percival saw a crowd of people, praising to a man in a black robe, gray hair, and red glasses. He stopped the van and overheard the commotion.

The man spoke, as he held the good book high, "The end is near! If this world cannot be salvaged, it may as well be over! Oh, yes, my children. My god has been foretold of the evil consequences that uphold, since the worlds have fused together, bring the world chaos, despair, anarchy, and sadness! I am the key, to your everlasting salvation! I shall guide you to enlightenment, as the worlds will not become suffered… by the hands of the beast from within! I don't ask for your contributions, nor do I ask for your help…I ask for you to rise up! RISE UP! And we shall lead our holy god to recovery, as we will save the worlds. _WE _shall save the worlds and we shall protect the continuous disorder that is this unbridled madness!"

The crowd cheered, as Percival approached the man. He asked him, "What do you mean, Father? I overheard your ambition of a peaceful world. What do you mean?"

The man said, "My son, be real to me on this. I wanted to end the madness that is the evil ruler of worlds! He, or she, may be the cause of everything that has happened, since they started. Armageddon may be upon us!"

Percival was confused, "I _still _don't get it…"

He barked, "You want the truth? There was _one _person that can be so cruel to making these worlds, as they are. If you assist me, perhaps we should stop him."

The preacher than said, "Hmm… I sense that there is good within you."

"Well, I _am _a proud member of an organization, which is classified to civilian ears, including you."

"Then, I shall assist you. Meet me at my Monastery, in three days. I am very busy, by then."

Percival leaves, heading back to the van. As he drove off, he pondered about what the preacher said. He then said to himself, "Why is he hell-bent on Chris McLean? I better tell him the whole story. Maybe we can help out these worlds, _and _Tohru Honda. She may be the one, but we have to be sure."

The black van drove away, as he concluded, "I just wish that she doesn't kill herself, before the trouble begins."

* * *

_**But he spoke too soon. Tohru and Hanajima are off on a mission to rescue Chris, but could this be a troubled situation? It could be a trap, or could it be a simple rescue mission?  
Find out in the next chapter…**_


	17. Ganon's Revenge on Tohru

_**Chapter 16  
Ganon's Revenge on Tohru  
(The Pre-Onigiri Arc – Part 2)**_

* * *

The following day, Tohru and Hanajima, along with McLean, who was assisting them, arrived at South City to rescue Chef Hatchet, from Ganon of iHyrule. They arrive at the city, looking for Ganon.

"Do you know where he was last?" Hanajima asked him.

Chris said, "Well, last time I recall, Chef and I were on an excursion to this city, only to run into this huge demon-like monster."

"What were you doing in South City, beforehand?"

"Meeting a woman, who wanted to help fix these worlds… Some chick by the name of Rachel Moore."

"What does she represent?"

"Well, hard to say, but I overheard that she wanted to start her own service, since she's the daughter of Detective Richard Moore. Luckily, she has been recruiting members, just in case."

Tohru asked, "Where is she now? We should warn her about Ganon."

Hanajima said, "She can handle herself. We have to find Ganon and rescue Chef."

Chris pointed the direction of where Chef was. He pointed at west, "That way. Come on!"

They ran off to the area where Ganon is. Tohru asked him where. He responded that he was captured in the piers, and being detained in the darkness.

"South City Piers – Route 17," Hanajima said, "I shall head to the piers and view the distance. Tohru, watch over Chris, while I handle the situation."

Tohru exclaimed, "Wait! I'll come with you. He can handle himself."

Hanajima said, "No. Ganon and I are on in the same. He has dark magic, while I have psychic abilities. You, however, have an unknown power that I only know of."

Chris thought, with an evil smirk, "Intriguing…"

Hana concluded, "Besides, you're a sitting duck, by many. Remember, you ended Scott's evil terror _and _have killed Abobo. People have been wondering about you and should be in danger."

Tohru said, "But there's Chris with us, and he's been proven as an untrustworthy person. But, this time, he's legit. But I don't trust him, at all. I can't stay by him, not after what I did."

Chris smiled, "It's fine. I'm over it. What's done is done. I knew when I am bested by the woman that _ruined _my chance of Abobo's endorsement!"

"Come again?" Hana asked.

He smiled, "Oh, she killed him, ruining a chance to get me money. But now that I know what he was capable of, I figured that we'll need to move on. So, for now, let's call a truce and head to the piers. Chef is waiting for us."

Hana instructed, "_You're _staying! Tohru, watch him!"

She ran off, as Chris smirked evilly, behind her back. Tohru asked, "I wonder why she'd be in a hurry. Hana-Chan is never like this."

Chris then said, "You may be right. But I worry about you. I hear that you are with the _Resistance_."

"Partial member. I'm working there, only to be close to Hana and Uo. I'm only a Private, but Uo-Chan told me that I'll work my way up, as soon as we can fix the world problems."

She then asked, "Is it true that Ganon used you?"

Chris replied, "No. But someone of a higher evil than me has been using me, like a dog. If you must know, you've heard rumors of me, saying that I am evil and have caused the worlds to be twisted. You see, my looks may be evil, but I am also very crafty. This handsome face isn't just for show. I'm a celebrity, not a megalomaniac."

He added, "You, however…"

Tohru cringed in nervousness, "Oh… Well… I'm just saying that… uh…"

She calmed down and ordered, "Now, stay by me. If anyone goes near you, I'll help you."

Chris sensed her and said, "You have such a unique power. I see that Omusubi has taught you well."

Tohru thanked him, "Oh, thanks. But, you see…"

Chris stated, "If all goes well, maybe you and I can work together. My offer is still available, if you want."

Tohru scolded, "What do you take me for, an idiot? Hana _specifically_ ordered me to watch over you. Now, come."

They left South City to a safe place. Hanajima, however, arrived at the piers, looking for Chef. She arrived at Pier 17. She entered the dark warehouse and found Chef, tied up in rope. He saw Hanajima and cried, "Oh, no! You again!"

Hanajima said, "Relax, Hatchet. We come in peace, by McLean's orders."

She asked, "Now, what happened?"

Chef explained, "I was waiting for a reply from Alejandro, the _new _leader of Antagony, but then, Ganondorf approached to me and offered me a deal."

_Ganon approached Chef, in South City, and said, "Join me, young burly man. For I will make you the richest man in your homeland… or else you will DIE!"_

_Chef said, "Sorry, but I have an easy job. I don't need you telling me what to do."_

_Ganon zapped him with an electric attack and bellowed, "You have been warned! I will make you rich, or else you MUST DIE!"_

"I passed out, singed in that voltage, and was placed here," he continued, "But Chris wanted to help out, but he had other reasons?"

"Like what?" Hanajima asked, as she untied Chef.

Chef explained, "Well, it's not much, but he vows to eradicate his adversaries, namely those _Good Teens_."

Hanajima asked, "And _Antagony_?"

"Them, too."

"Mercy. Perhaps we should escape, making sure you won't get hurt."

She then sensed a corrupt aura, "But, I fear that we have company."

Ganon appeared and was shocked by Hanajima's appearance. He bellowed, "YOU! You dare take my prisoner away? I will not let you escape! _**YOU MUST DIE!**_"

Hanajima glowed in her eyes and said, "Not if I kill you first."

She launched her electric waves and Ganon, shocking him. He was unaffected by it and growled, "You miserable little mortal. No one can succumb to me… NO ONE HAS!"

"What about Link?" Chef stated.

Hana called, "I got this. Run!"

Chef called, "NO WAY! I ain't leaving your side, for this one!"

He sneered, "Just so Chris would get a closer look at the Electric Girl. Heh, heh, heh…"

It _was _a trap. However, Hanajima doesn't know it. Of course, having her doing _his _work was just awful. She began to fight Ganon, as he launched a powerful wave of lightning at her. She dodged out of the way.

"What are you, a broken record?" She called out, "Too predictable."

"Predictable?! YOU MUST DIE!"

"Oh, yeah?"

She jumped towards him and fired an energy blast of electricity and shouted, "FEEL THIS!"

Ganon was hit, dead-on, in the face, by the electric sphere. But he was still standing. For Hanajima, in this world, she has learned to harness some electric waves and fire back at enemies.

_Screwy, ain't it?_

Ganon grabbed her and started to grip at her body. She broke free and said, "Your powers are weak, old magi. You've been past your peak."

"I shall show you how much I have learned. It is written that _only _Link can defeat me… but you, however, cannot best me. No other mere mortal can-."

"ENOUGH!" She bellowed, started to crackle in volts of electricity, floating in the air, "You want to die, in my hands? Allow me to show you. Your electric waves are evil and corrupt. Now…"

She blasted a huge lightning bolt into his chest, as he screamed in pain. He kneeled down and was hurt, screaming in anger, "YOU CANNOT WIN! You, psychic girl, cannot best me! You're misusing your abilities, in this world. Psychic attacks work _only _at Pokémon."

Hanajima shouted, "WRONG! I am one-of-a-kind!"

She fired a wave of energy at Ganon's head, striking him down onto the ground. She kept going, electrocuting him, as he screamed for pain.

"NO! TOO… MUCH… POWER!"

He turned into vapor and started to dissipate.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

He disappeared. Chef was relieved, as Hanajima breathed deeply. She said, "Crisis converted. Now, let us return to Chris and Tohru."

Chef nodded, "Sounds good. If the _Resistance _folds, maybe you should work for us."

They laughed together. After that, Hanajima replied.

"No."

She still had distrust for Chris and Chef.

* * *

Meanwhile, in South City, Tohru found a vehicle. It was a red ATV.

"Lemme drive to the Pier," Chris said, "We should be able to make it, in time."

Tohru said, "Hana instructed us that we cannot come with!"

"So what? She cannot fight Ganondorf alone. Now, hop in!"

Chris took the wheel, as Tohru rode in the back. He turned the ignition, as they sped off.

Chris asked, "So, any luck knowing how you can control your powers? I have a hunch that the last time we met, you have such imbalance within you!"

Tohru replied, "You think so?"

"Trust me. Who's the victim here, other than Chef and Hanajima?"

"How so?"

"Well, basically, you have a strong heart, but you have certain qualities to becoming famous. Just like Owen, Duncan, Beth, Heather, Gwen, and a few others. At least some of them won… You, however, you're beneath it. If you went on Total Drama, you'd lose easily."

"But, still… How do you know about me, so much? I only met you, after I lost it!"

"Hey, you got to have some Intel on everybody. It's a key to helping fix the worlds. I don't think you'd be on a _Certain Goals _list."

"When this is over, I hope to be _far away _from you, as possible!"

"Oh, don't worry. Once Chef is rescued, I'm out of your hair. You worry about obtaining Ganon and his evil pact."

They arrived at the Pier and saw Hanajima, carrying Chef in her shoulders. She called, "Tohru!"

"I see we made it, too late," Chris smiled.

Chef said, "This woman has such raw anger."

Hana said, "It's only because we are one in the same."

Tohru cheered, "That's our Hana!"

Chris cried, "For real? I thought Ganon would fry you into bits!"

Chef halted him and whispered, "No… Shh!"

Hanajima said, "That's because he was too predictable. Try finding a harder challenge for me, Chris. Ganon was too much for me, but he was on the offensive, continuously."

Chris sighed, "Well, be that as it may…"

He shoved Tohru off and drove away with Chef. He called, "See you later! Remember to keep an eye out for me!"

They sped off, as Tohru was hurt. Hanajima asked if she was all right.

"Yeah. I don't get it…" she groaned, "He trusted me, know about me, and now, he wants to recruit me."

"Tohru, don't. You need to stay on our side. Hey, you helped the enemy, but you are still helpful, since it was _our _job."

"To be honest, I don't think it was an honest job…"

"I know. I knew Chris would use Ganon. You don't believe me, then ask him."

"I do… but I cannot be so sure… What if I lash out at him again?"

Hana hugged her and said, "You won't. Not yet, at least. You know I'm right."

They walked home together, as the sun set.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hanajima's thoughts and predicaments were revealed. Chris was laughing, as he heard that Hana killed Ganon. He chuckled, "That's just great! That guy was meme gold! I like it when a plan comes together!"

They laughed, as Chef asked, "So, what now? You _still _want Tohru Honda?"

"Badly. I figured that she'll snap, eventually… Once she does, I'll have her in the palm of my hands. You take the weakest link, find out she's a strong link, and then… BONUS!"

"I like the way you think, Chris."

"Why do you think I make good lies? Tohru Honda is so wonderful, strong, caring… and yet, gullible!"

He laughed, as they drove off, into the sunset.

**XXXXX**

Back at HQ, Tohru explained the situation to the others and questioned about the whole kidnapping from Ganon.

"And from what I figured is that Chris is setting us all up, just to test us," she said, "I feel that Hana's battle with Ganon was staged."

Uo nodded, "Right. Next time he comes back to give us a mission, which is never, accept it. Whatever he has, up his sleeve, do what you can."

Mai stated, "I _knew _he was fishy."

Uo smiled and said to Tohru, "You did well. You and Hanajima deserve credit for this. Not only had you foil his plot, which was all a scam, you found out more about Chris. Now that we know what he's up to, we'll watch him."

Hanajima said, "She's right. Tohru, you are pretty skillful, learning of his words."

Tohru pouted, "But I don't believe he's the one that did it. I'm not sure, though."

Motoko shouted, "Damn it, Tohru! Focus! Right now, it is our sworn duty to protect these worlds! Aya told us that you're the _chosen one_, and we can beat Chris, with _your _help!"

Tohru smiled and was convinced, "You're right. Whatever he has next, I'll try to stay and be alert. Besides, I cannot have you guys hurt, do I?"

Uo said, "No. You don't."

She concluded the meeting and everyone left. However, Uo approached Hana and asked her, in private, "Did you sense that Chris was lying?"

Hanajima replied, "No. He was, but then Tohru felt uneasy. Her powers are working well, but something is making her electric waves boil. I think siding with Chris is the answer."

She instructed, "Keep an eye on her. Tohru mustn't give in to McLean's tricks."

"Understood."

Uo and Hana left, as Tohru listened on. She thought to herself, "They want to make me _not _meet him again… But I don't know. I'll have to ask the source."

**XXXXX**

The following night, Aya was training with Tohru. However, Aya told her of a vision she viewed.

She explained, "Tohru, the other night, when we were resting… I had a vision about you _and _your friends."

Tohru listened in, "Go ahead."

Aya then explained that Uo would die; while the rest of the Resistance would suffer a blast, during an excursion. To make matters worse, Chris McLean would _finally _be killed… but that wasn't the half of it.

"Tohru… I think that you _may _become evil."

Tohru gasped in shock, as Aya turned away.

"Tell me that it isn't true…"

Aya remarked, "Those are only the images of the _yet to come_. I cannot explain it to you, further. Make sure that Arisa and Master don't suffer."

Tohru agreed, "I won't… But I want to know _one thing_… in return."

"What?"

"Is Chris McLean using us?"

Aya turned away and did not respond. What could be the answer?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	18. The Road to Salvation

_**Chapter 17  
The Road to Salvation  
(The Pre-Onigiri Arc – Part 3)**_

* * *

Aya asked her, "Why would you ask me that?"

Tohru proclaimed, "Am I being evil, because Chris McLean is using us?"

Aya said, "I don't know. Again, those are the images I encountered from the forthcoming. It hasn't happen, and in my opinion, it never will."

Tohru said, "I see… But why am I suddenly uneasy by it?"

"I think you're being too close to him. He set you up with a kidnapping scam, and you are nearly having second thoughts about him. I refuse to let you become a hated girl, or a pariah to the worlds. There are _other_ evil people, down the road, going down that direction, with their own evil purposes. Would _you _become that person, because a liar has conned you and wants you, because of your powers? Search your feelings, Onigiri… and you will know that I am right."

Tohru turned away and left. Aya said, "We haven't finished our training… Why are you going?"

Tohru responded, "I'm sorry. But I mustn't let it stand…"

She bowed and said, "No. I think I'll find Chris, and then come back, letting you know. Wait for me, Aya."

She left, as Aya grew worried. She then thought, "Tohru…"

She still remembered those hellish images and said, "You are making a big mistake. Just promise me to return."

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Percival arrived at the church, which had a sign that said "_Ministry of Father Hiram Matthias – Local Alt. World Evangelist_".

"Matthias?" He thought, as he entered.

Father Matthias appeared, in his preacher garb and said, "Welcome, fallen angel. We've been expecting you."

Percival introduced himself to the preacher, "My name is Percival Gaynes. I am a member of the _Feral Beauty Investigation_. I was wondering if I have a moment of your time, since you mentioned the worlds being twisted, all because of your salvation talk, earlier."

Matthias pleaded, "Young son, I am only speaking the truth. I give the people that are trapped in hell and bring them into total peace and deliverance! That, and also, I am rich, as well. I don't accept funds from the congregation, since all the currency is all acceptable."

"Be that as it may, this discussion we had is strictly _classified_. Now, tell me."

Matthias told his story:  
"The lord works in mysterious ways… Why, even the evil that has spawned in these worlds. I chose to make the worlds, as it is, staying as it should. But, on one condition… there should be NO evil deities, megalomaniacs, terrorists, and all the bad men, responsible for the torment, death, power, and corruption in this world… The lord is like that. He giveth, and he taketh away, so it was our freedom… including the demon, who has caused these worlds, for what they are – _ONE _world, _ONE _empire, _ONE _being. I started out that way, ever since the alternate worlds came to be. I wasn't even a preacher, at that time. I was an evangelist, who was rejected by the church! I wouldn't fight the evil, alone. My son, Jebediah Hathious, was a full-fledged follower to the almighty god, before the demonic hell spawn of these worlds came to be. But when I heard that P.S. 118 was up in smoke, it was my time to rechristen myself into salvation.  
I led many worshippers from Jindai High, my _first _meeting for the masses, in which they'd never believe. They were _one _of the evil alternate universes' first of many; victims of those, meeting another group of people, strayed from their own land, and struck down into inequality. However, once I finished my congregation to these lost students, there was a voice that cried out, as a mysterious man had wanted to use his _foul _influence on those who would be given the chance at salvation! It was there I learned that this man, this foul beast of a demon, make it a funhouse… tearing the school apart."

_Chris McLean was shown, destroying Jindai High, inside out, destroying windows, buildings, lockers, and desks. There were bodies strewn about, following the cataclysmic destruction in Jindai High._

"His hatred raged all around, killing everyone in the school, which was known as the _Jindai High Massacre_. But there were a few survivors, escaping the demonic man and his rage, after countless years, he destroyed everything in these worlds, for his fun amusement _and _abusement… and he knew that _I _was responsible."

_A newspaper article read: "Jindai High School destroyed; 78 students, 15 teachers, and 27 others killed; no survivors, but many escaped to safety"_

"When I heard of that disastrous and cruel punishment that the demon had done, I knew what I had to do. Taking advice from my son, I created my own church, my own congregation, and my own life. I knew that if these worlds remain the same, using every waking prayer, every guiding light, and every second chance… I knew that I'd bring peace. And once I do, the lord would welcome me in the flock, with open arms."

Percival said, "But in your speech, you said that you'd lead them to salvation. You said that you would lead them into glory. So, if you were an evangelist, how come you knew about… _him_?"

"Him?" Matthias inquired, "You mean like… Chris McLean?"

"You guessed, right?"

"I heard of him, through the Good Teens and Antagony. He is indeed the devil. He has become the master… of chaos. I was _never _a fan of Total Drama, ever since he owned a huge island, coated in nuclear waste…"

"And…"

"And… He once buried a girl, dead from poisoning… Rei Tachibana, she was called."

"And her body disappeared. You don't think he raised the dead?"

"He would… But it is called the demon, for nothing… He can control everyone, through death. And once spawned, they are forever loyal to McLean."

"That sounds dark and spooky. But I agree with what you said. Rebecca Miyamoto was the prime suspect in Tachibana's death. However, they never recovered the body. She died, after drinking a whole can of orange juice. The juice, according to her autopsy, had traces of rat poison in it. Not to mention that it was warm from body heat… whatever that is. Miyamoto was arrested, and McLean dumped the body. After hunting down Tachibana's corpse, it mysteriously disappeared. My guess is that she rose from her buried grave and did his bidding. However, she vanished into another world."

Matthias barked, "NO! It cannot be true! But, you know that it must be done, after he buried his prey."

Percival snuffed, "Tell that to Becky. We were going to take her in… Her sentence was the death penalty… but she disappeared, as well. No one knows why and how she did it, but my partners and I are looking for her. Now, McLean, back to the subject… What would you do to his followers, if you run into them?"

Matthias replied, "I don't know. You are right. I am just an evangelist… But they praised me as a preacher. My whole life I wanted them to follow me, and escape the demons that consumed them. But nobody wanted to escape!"

Percival said, "Well, so far there had been news of many up-comings and out-comings. Perhaps maybe we could fix a young girl. She was convinced by McLean, according to Aya, a friend of mine, and is close to being converted."

He showed him a picture of Tohru Honda.

"Her name is Tohru Honda. She's a member of the Resistance, who has been on _your _side, since the worlds came to be. If you want them to stay, as it is, talk to her. But be forewarned… She has a very mysterious power that even I cannot comprehend… but it's _far too _wild to control."

"Hmm…"

He sensed her aura from the picture and said, "Hmm… She seemed to be happening, as she was being corrupted."

He stated, "Bring her to me… Hopefully, I could try to reason with her."

Percival said, "I suppose… but I cannot meet with the Resistance, after what transpired. Tohru… she could be uncontrollable."

"I understand. Now… Now, we must keep this talk a secret, like you said. No one, not even McLean or Miss Honda can be heard of it."

"Of course. You heard my statement, and now, I shall leave."

He bowed and said, "Thank you, Father."

He left, as Matthias said, "Peace be with you, brother."

He left the church, as Matthias felt uneasy. He viewed the picture and was stern by it. He said in a quiet echo, "She… She could be…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanajima was rushing off in a small motorcycle, heading to another city. She called Tohru on the walkie-talkie and said, "Uo shall arrive later, only to give you your next mission. I'm going to meet with Chef."

"What? Why?" Tohru asked.

Hana explained, "Simple. He's entering a city called SimCity. Chef is there. He's up to something…"

Tohru then suddenly said, "Kill him."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. If we take down Chef, Chris falls, as well. Promise me that."

Hana responded, "I understand. I'll do that, for you. Remember, you can handle Chris McLean, when the time is right."

Tohru giggled, "Good…"

Hanajima said, "Over and out."

She tuned off, as she entered the huge town, full of skyscrapers and industrial zones. She found Chef's last known whereabouts, by a Mario Statue. It was marked with a symbol of Chris's face, over it. She sensed his electric waves and spoke, "He's close."

She revved off, heading to where Chef is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohru is resting, as Uo called to her. She asked, "Where's Hanajima?"

She replied, "She's at SimCity. She wanted to find Chef. There was disturbance in the city and she has the report on it."

Uo gasped, "WHAT? She left, without _my _order?"

Tohru gave Uo the paperwork, as she read the papers of the mission that Hana accepted.

"_SimCity – Date of entry: 10/XX/20XX: _Have arrived at a city that Chris McLean dubbed it as the weirdo city. News from Executive Citizens that the city is in peril, about to be suffering a huge crisis, involving a huge meltdown, in the city's Nuclear Power Plant, located on Longitude: 32, Latitude: 29; Elevation: 72, Wind Direction: 45 degrees North by Northeast. The city is connecting with seven different Commercial Zones, all surrounding the area, which is by the water. After being close to the action, the Power Plant is in need of fixing. However, knowing the Sims in these cities, Chris and Chef plans to erase the city and start anew. This will affect _any _city, if use of a huge overload in the main area's electrical breakers. But due to the pollution, surrounding another area, close to a Casino, Bank, and Fire Department, the crisis level on the power plant has been set from Borderline to "Holy Shit!"… and implosion of the city's surrounding area is imminent – countdown: five hours."

Uo gasped, "And what does that have to do with Chris?"

She turned the next page and said, "Implosion will affect the entire city, at a fifty mile radius. If controlled, in time, then the city's crisis level will revert to High… depending on another possible disaster – Airplane Crash, Monster Attack, or UFO Attack. Possibility of disaster – 75%."

Tohru turned away and said, "It's a serious mission. I suppose that Hana-Chan will handle it."

Uo huffed, "Idiot!"

She then instructed her, "By the way, one of Chris's predictions came to be. Dimmsdale; the School; the students are revolting, after another F from Denzel Crocker, a teacher from the elementary school. In this, you have to control them. Stop the kids, protect Mr. Crocker, and stop this upcoming madness."

Tohru nodded, as she stated, "Right. Will this be immediate?"

Uo remarked, "You'll do it, immediately. Your ride arrives in two hours. I'll go and assist Hana."

Tohru replied, "No! Hana told me that she'll handle it alone."

"But during a possible Nuclear Holocaust? I can't let her go in and die!"

She called, "You stay here and wait for your ride. I have to help Hanajima."

Tohru said, "I'll do the mission, but Hana has to kill him. I don't trust Chris _or _Chef!"

Uo nodded, "I understand. But if he dies, what next? Do you want Hanajima to die?"

"No."

"You better do it. You're in charge, for the moment, until we return. In the meantime, stay here. You handle your mission, until it is time."

She dashed off, "Idiot!"

Tohru watched on and was concerned. She then said, "Right. I guess I better call Aya."

However, she was visited by Aya, herself. She spoke to her and said, "Hi. Where's Hana and Uo?"

"They left. They're gonna kill Chef."

"Ah, good. One less bad man. Listen, I got good news… and bad news."

"Give me the bad, first."

"No. Good news is that the Good Teens and Antagony had a peace treaty."

She viewed it in her aura projection and showed Alejandro and Cameron, shaking hands, after Cameron earned a huge monetary payment, for his role in the beach. He was paid over 750 billion dollars in Dollars, Pesos, Pounds, Shillings, Yen, Francs, and Digi-Dollars (among other currency), plus a cheeseburger.

"A cheeseburger? Some people want to not go hungry."

"That may be true, but Chris's vision that you mentioned before, about these kids hurting Chris… It's coming true. Let's hope nothing is blown."

"What's the bad news?"

Aya then stated, "You won't like this… but… The bad news is that _they _are recruiting _you!_"

"Why? I'm not even ready!"

Aya held her and said, "Yes, you are… You're ready. All you need is to control your inner beast, your android program, and your alien ESP, and you're on your way. I've done all I can. From now on, you're on your own."

She was about to leave, as Aya added, "By the way… I managed to hear of Percival, lately; says that he's bringing an evangelist, trying to free the bad demon inside."

"But… Why would he do that? Is it because of Chris McLean?"

"Yes. You've become close to him, since he gave you a deal to join him… but you managed to refuse. However, one side chose for you to stay on the path of goodness, while the other side says to turn and join him. My option is this… _Don't!_"

Tohru nodded, "I will. I'll stay with Hana and Uo… but in order to make my decision… I have to know."

Aya said, "Right. You better go and get to Dimmsdale. I'll see you soon…"

She disappeared into shadows and echoed, "Farewell…"

Tohru smiled and blushed, "Goodbye, Aya. And thank you…"

She then decided to wait for her ride, but was visited by _another_ figure. This time, it was Chris McLean. He was surprised by Tohru's sudden mission. He offered if he would help, since Chef is in SimCity. Chris responded, "Well, I figured you need my advice, so-."

Tohru said, "No. Hana and Uo are out to kill your friend. I cannot have them suffer a holocaust, while they capture him."

Chris smirked, "Good! You know that jerk has been uppity at me. Why, he tried to take the million dollars and run, but failed. But I _always _punish him. I am _not _a bad man. I just tolerate anything that betrays me."

Tohru responded, "Oh, no reason. I'm surprised that you knew about the city…"

Chris said, "He knew about your friends. He'll be happy to help, if he survives. But do us a favor and let him die. That guy has been on me, every season. By the way, if Chef dies, I still need your answer."

Tohru then asked, "Answer me this… Do you have any world conquest on you? Chef is going to destroy a city, for you."

"No. But a nuclear disaster is a coincidence. I love it, since it's dangerous."

He chuckled, as Tohru grumbled, "I see… So, Ganon was a coincidence, too?"

Chris then said, "No. But your friends' lives are one. I think it might be because you are worried that if I join you, or you join me, they die."

She gasped, "Who told you?"

Chris smiled, "Search your feelings, Tohru… You know that I am right. I think I know who told me, since _she _was nice to tell me so."

She smirked evilly, "And that person… was you."

Tohru then held a blade at his face and growled, "The iHyrule job… The Congregated Control… The Antagony hit… The Phony Kidnapping… It was you, all along! WASN'T IT?"

Chris raised his hands and confessed, "SO… The lonely Onigiri… knew about me… after I planted a tracking device in your skirt, the minute I asked for your help."

Tohru growled in spite, "You bastard!"

Chris smiled, "Go ahead… Kill me… Then how can I help save your friends?"

Tohru was shocked, as he gave her and ultimatum. If she killed him, Uotani and Hanajima will die, as foretold in Aya's visions. If she spared him, it doesn't matter. She put the sword down and gave in. She turned away, as her ride to Dimmsdale came. She then said to him, "If what you said is true, I _will _accept you, only to help. But you will be adjudged by the _Resistance_. I'm in charge, but only until Uo and Hana comes back. That way, for two things: assistance and _punishment_."

Chris then halted her and said, "Hold it! Before you go, you may need this. Give this to one of the students in Crocker's class. Once you have controlled them, give this to one kid and tell him to wait for orders."

Tohru was given a radio and speaker. She replied, "I will. But, after this, you're finished. And, by the way, I cannot let you take me… _ever_!"

She left the HQ, as Chris smiled. "She'll be back…"

Aya then viewed the conversation, in the shadows, and growled, "Damn you, Chris…"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Writer's Note: **__Originally, Tohru was to hold a gun at Chris. However, due to the "Newtown shooting", a while back, it was removed and remade._


	19. SimCity Speed Chase

_**Chapter 18  
SimCity Speed Chase  
(Pre-Onigiri Arc – Part 4)**_

* * *

At SimCity (_insert a name there_), Chef was riding an ATV, heading to a Nuclear Plant. He arrived at a tall power plant, smoking profusely and glowing green.

"Must be the plant that's gonna blow," he said, as he held up a huge grenade.

He's gonna blow it up, _before _he could return! He threw the huge bomb with ease, but Hanajima exploded it with her electric powers. The bomb exploded, before it could reach the smokestacks. Hana appeared and said, "So… Tornadoes, Monsters, UFOs, and even earthquakes destroy a city… but you are one of the disasters."

She got off her motorcycle and said, while wearing a black helmet, "I see that Chris gave you an order. Too bad I knew about you, quickly."

Chef growled, as he hopped on his ATV and revved off. He laughed, as Hana jumped to her motorcycle and followed Chef. They started to drive off, through the roads, in-between some commercial and residential buildings. They even jumped into a highway, driving into traffic. They drove past the speed limit, which said _"Speed Limit: 65_". They, however, drove off at more than 65 MPH.

"You cannot get me! Chris McLean will rule all! But I'm badder than him! You're about to be _skid marks, _before this is over!"

Hana called out, "You want to destroy a city, for your sick games?"

She revved, "Vroom…"

She tailed on Chef, as he continued to go really fast. He thought, "If that Duncan didn't destroy my Chopper, I'd lose that psychic maggot."

_Chopper, meaning his Harley._

Hanajima continued to drive after him, as the sirens sounded, with a State of Emergency address, on TV.

The news played, with a South Park newscaster on:  
_This is a SimCity update, from Channel 36 News. The town in a Sim-style area has been under watched, for a disaster. However, the disaster has been proved to be fatal. The Nuclear Power Plant in the city, now two hours away from implosion, fearing the end of a city, until something must be done. Sources believe that-."_

The newscaster was given a sheet a paper:  
_"THIS JUST IN! There's a heavy speed chase, down on Highway 17, in said SimCity, home to said Doomsday Disaster. Here to report, from Copter 9-200, is Miko Suo."_

The scene shows a birds-eye view of Chef and Hanajima, riding off, through the highway. Mikoto, a girl with blue hair, big breasts, and a blue suit, announced, as she was above the skies, in a silver helicopter, with a cameraman in tow:  
_"Mikoto Suo, reporting the action, Tom! It looks as though that these two are chasing after each other. We have no idea who they are, but we DO know what they are doing. Earlier today, an explosion was made, around the huge power plant. Sources believe that the burly man in the red ATV and a chef's hat was the one responsible. The woman, wearing all black and purple, riding what appears to be a red Vespa-Sigma, seems to be chasing the man, with the chef's hat. They are going too fast, folks. I'm going to try and get a closer look, Tom! But they have only 115 minutes, before they die. It's a race to the finish, for the lives of a speeding maniac!"_

Hanajima shouted, as she went closer, "COME ON!"

Chef laughed, as he skidded at Hana, crashing on the side, trying to knock her off the road. Hana hung on and continued to follow him.

Mikoto called, "Tom, I'm afraid that this is turning into a high-speed showdown! The ATV Chef man is knocking off the _somewhat _Goth Girl… I can tell, since she wears black fingernail polish."

She cried to the cameraman, "HURRY! FOLLOW THEM! I smell a _Daytime Emmy_."

Hanajima shouted, "Who do you think you are, scumbag?"

Chef cried, "You won't best me! I only came here, before I trash the city!"

"YOU CRAZY! If you exploded that power plant, you'd die!"

"That was a time-delayed bomb! It would go off, in thirty minutes! Enough time for me to escape, but you ruined it!"

"I don't need your crazed schemes! _This time, _YOU'RE GOING DOWN, HATCHET!"

Chef revved up and went really fast. Hanajima did the same thing, as she jumped over a ramp, during construction, and flew into the air.

_The USA judge gave her an 8.4; but the Spain judge gave her a 9._

She landed in front of Chef and halted. Chef made a U-turn and drove away.

"Nice trick, Goth Doll!" He laughed, he waved to her.

Hanajima restarted her motorcycle and drove after the rogue chef.

Mikoto cried, "Unbelievable! This chase has gotten a turn for the worse!"

Tom asked, "Uh, Suo, did you get a clear shot of the face of the driver?"

Mikoto said, "No idea… but I looked at the woman's eyes… through her helmet, and she had a scary look!"

Tom said, "Things look bad for them. Only 90 minutes left."

Mikoto smiled, "I love to see how it ends… except for the part of the nuclear holocaust!"

Hanajima got off the highway and went to an intersection. Chef lost her, through Highway 40 and a Half. He laughed, as he saw Hanajima drove away from him. He laughed, as he escaped, but then saw a black motorcycle, driven by a woman in long blonde hair, wearing a blue helmet. It was Uotani!

"CRAP! Another Resistance delinquent!" He called.

Uo approached him and drove side-by-side with him. She smiled, "Hey, Major Pain! So, where are you off to, in a fucking hurry?"

"Who cares, as long as Chris claims a city?"

"Yeah, right! In SimCity, building a city is difficult! That's why it degrades real life, like right now!"

"He's an entrepreneur! What makes you think he'll make it perfect?"

"I don't play video games, but losers like you can't even stomach those handheld drones."

She held up a rifle and shouted, "Introducing… _The Enforcer!_"

_Actually, it's a M16A2E2._

She started to fire, shooting off a couple of bullets at him. Chef drove off, avoiding the danger.

She called out, "Chef Hatchet! You've caused _enough _turmoil and drama; _Total Drama, _that is! IT ENDS NOW!"

She thought, "And hopefully soon, before I find Hana."

Mikoto and the helicopter followed Uo and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I think this is it! The mysterious blonde woman, during this chase, has revealed that the man's name was Chef Hatchet! And she's packing heat! It looks as though that Chef is being chased down by these _Vintage _versions of Panty and Stocking, minus the sex, sweets, and pornographic naughty bits! Whoever they are, this is getting good!"

Chef escaped from Uotani, after she fired again. She ended up destroying a couple of trees and power lines.

"SHIT! This road is too curvy! Damn Will Wright and his Sim-Series!" She yelled.

Hanajima appeared from a highway and followed Chef again, glowing in a purple hue in her eyes.

Chef laughed, "You came back for Round 2?"

Hanajima shot off some electric waves at Chef's ATV, which hit his tires. It caused no effect, but it showed progress. His ATV went out of control, moving in a zig-zag.

Mikoto shouted, "Are we rolling?"

Chef shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Hanajima barked, "IT IS! Tohru said so!"

Chef gasped, "T-Honey?! You mean…"

Hana glared, "Yes."

Chef roared, as he tried to regain control, "YOU KIDS AIN'T _EVER _GONNA GET ME! I'LL SURVIVE, YOU DUMB GIRLS!"

Mikoto called, as she viewed Hanajima, "Tom! I believe that this girl is some sort of robot! She shot off an electric attack, without moving an inch! I should have a closer look on this!"

Tom explained, "Uh, Mikoto, I think she's a psychic. If she was a gynoid, she'd shoot from her boobs or something."

"Oh, thanks, _Captain Obligatory!_ I can see a robot girl, uniquely talented, when I see one! And by the way, that's robo-sexist!"

Suddenly, Hanajima turned to the camera, with a small glare, and looked at it. She did it, without looking on the road, and was still driving. The camera went to static, as the cameraman was shocked in fright.

"Whoa! That girl was scary!" He panted.

Mikoto shouted, "Hey, ass! I'm _not _paying you to gasp for air! Point the camera at the action!"

She looked at the watch and said, "About 60 minutes to go! What a race this is! However, seeing this time go fast, someone should stop time, before the attacks start; which I am saying, since it does not increase zone value!"

Uotani continued to fire bullets at the ATV, as she caught up to Hanajima. Hana sighed, "So, you're resorting to military action?"

"Hana!"

"We have to make it quick, before Tohru returns soon! The sooner we kill Chef, the better!"

"Saki, you idiot! Didn't you read the news? The nuclear power plant is gonna implode in one hour!"

"Then we better do it fast! Chef dies, Chris is an open target! Plus, _Total Drama _is cancelled!"

"Chris goes down, then _all _his fame goes down, with him! We take this bastard down, we'll take down McLean, once and for all!"

She reloaded her gun and snapped, "Time to make a motherfucker pay! I'm saying that, since I'm pissed… at _both _you and Chef!"

Hanajima bowed her head, as she sped off, "Sorry."

They followed Chef, as he regained control. Mikoto called, "It looks as though our two mysterious women have decided to work together to shoot down Chef Hatchet!"

They found Chef, but he escaped through an exit. Hana and Uo drove off, following him to the train tracks. They went through a commercial zone, with a Casino, Zoo, and Fire Department. Most of the citizens were evacuating, while all three drivers were whizzing by. A squad of police cars drove by and tried to block Chef's path with a blockade. A chief officer called out, "Okay! The man there is dangerous! But that woman is armed! Make sure no one escapes!"

A cadet pleaded, "But, sir… What about the implosion?"

The chief officer barked, "YOU GOT TO HAVE A SACRIFICE! Plus, if we die, here in this city, it's worth it to catch _one more _crook to decrease Crime Rate!"

The ATV ran at the officers, and then jump out. The vehicle drove into the blockade, destroying it into pieces. The cops screamed, as the squad cars were strewn in the air. Hana and Uo saw the impact and separated, trying to avoid the huge explosion. They quickly avoided the flying debris that headed to them. Hanajima cried, "UO!"

Uotani halted her bike and found Chef, who was getting up. She aimed her gun at him and was about to fire. However, Chef threw a ball of sand at her face, before she could fire. Chef snuck off and dove down into a huge 18-wheeler pick-up truck. Hanajima sighed, "That's not good."

Arisa stated, "Now, you do _realize_ that it's your fault that you had to take long."

Hanajima pouted, "I know. We have 45 minutes before we escape. We keep Chef here, he dies. But we make sure he doesn't escape."

She hopped in the red motorcycle and said, "Hop in!"

She sat behind her and armed her rifle. She proclaimed, "Hatchet is going down, close to the shoulder!"

They revved off, as they followed Chef, who was honking the horn…  
**HONK! HONK!  
**…and drove off, plowing through the entire parks and commercial zones.

Hana cried, "Can you shoot at the tires?"

"I may!" Uo called, "But these bullets can't pierce through rubber! I'll try breaking the side windows!"

She aimed the gun at the windows and shot it off the left side of the truck. Chef gasped, as he looked. Hana and Uo were right on their tail. Uo hollered, "RETALIATION!"

Chef stomped on the accelerator and shouted, "PUNK KIDS!"

The truck went even faster, than it was, but the Resistance girls got to the front of the truck. Uo pointed her M16 at Chef and shouted, "Surprise!"

Chef jumped out, as the truck was still moving. That's because he pushed down the accelerator so hard that it's stuck. He jumped up to the end, as Uo dived upward to him. Chef ran off, only to be trapped. Uotani aimed her gun and was about to fire. Chef pleaded on his knees to surrender, but…

**CLICK!**

Her gun was jammed.

"FUCK!" She threw it down, "Now I know how the boys at Kaibara felt, during Basic Training."

Chef laughed, "What's wrong? Hey, Dick Angel, you're out of ammo?"

Arisa charged at Chef, but he stepped away from her, as Uo flew off the truck. She grabbed onto the end and tried to lift herself up. Chef was laughing, as he was about to stomp on her fingers.

"Without you, you brat, _no one _will stop me!" He laughed evilly, as he lifted his foot up.

Hanajima drove behind and called to Uo, "JUMP!"

She leaped off and flew to the bike. Uo was on the back seat, as Chef roared, "THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU _WILL _FALL TO CHRIS!"

Uo flipped the middle finger and said, "Oh, I'm afraid it is."

He turned around and saw the truck, heading to the turn.

**CRASH!**

It crashed off the road, flying into the air, about to crash into a train station. He screamed, as he plummeted into the streets.

Meanwhile, a boy in a blue hat was pleading to the conductor, as few people tried to leave the city, before the power plant explodes.

"Come on! Can't I just get on the train? I was left behind, before they even called me!"

The conductor huffed, "Yeah, yeah. No way that a sneaky brat like you can sneak into _my _train! It's for ADULTS ONLY!"

But…

**CRASH!  
**The entire train and townspeople were killed by the plummeting truck. Everyone in the station was dead… except for the boy in the blue hat.

He cheered, "YAY! Fucking A!"

Uo called to Hana, "How much time left?"

Hanajima responded, "Ten minutes! We better make it to the border and escape the meltdown! The power plant is going at critical mass!"

They drove off into the highway, as they sighed in relief, knowing that Chef Hatchet was dead… or so they thought. They were in SimCity… which is similar to the Video Game World.

**HONK! HONK!  
**Chef, driving a huge black diesel train, was laughing evilly, "I GOT 0 LIVES! I GOT ME A 1-UP, BEFORE THE CRASH! Now, you angels are dead! This is what happens when you mess with us!"

Hana gasped, "OF COURSE! It's a part of the Video Game World!"

Uotani grumbled, "Seriously? He wants Round 3? Fine! But all I have to do is destroy the train, before the power plant implodes, in less than seven minutes, and we'll be home free!"

Mikoto called to the camera, "Six-forty-five to go! Chef has been through hell and back! Can the girls escape? I could care less if Chef dies!"

She yelled at the camera, shaking, "I MEAN IT, GODDAMN IT! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

The cameraman cried, "Stop shaking it!"

Mikoto sobbed, "Lemme say this… If this'll be the last time you see me, I wish you the best of luck, loyal viewers… And also, to my friend, Akira Takano, you still owe me the 5,000 Yen for the blouse that you made me buy. You can keep it."

Akira said, as she was watching in the tea club room, "It was _2,000_ Yen."

Back to the rails, Uo and Hana drove towards the train, as Chef went into maximum speed. Hana revved the bike and sped onto the train's back, just before they lose it. They approached the front of the train and called out.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" He yelled, "When will you ever learn? Bad guys _always _win!"

Uo shouted, "OH? When will _you _ever learn? YOU GOT THREE MINUTES TO LIVE!"

Chef gasped, "WHAT?"

Hanajima said, "It's true. I'll rush it. The power plant you were gonna destroy… It's gonna eviscerate the entire city."

Chef gasped, "WHAT? WHAT? NO WAY!"

He panicked, as Uo sighed, grabbing his collar. She yelled, "NOW! Do we kill you or take you in? You didn't figure it out, since you were plotting!"

Hanajima shouted, "Arisa!"

"NOT NOW! I'm in the middle of dealing with Chef Hatchetface!"

"Arisa!" Hana cried, as she grabbed her bike.

Uotani responded, "HANA! Need I remind you that we have two minutes left?"

"ARISA!"

"WHAT?"

She pointed at the huge wall, up ahead, which had a picture of DJ Candy's Club on it. Hanajima drove her red motorcycle off, as she grabbed Uotani, putting her in the back. Chef dropped down, trying to get back into the control panel. Uo and Hana drove away, as Chef pulled the brakes to the engine. The train halted with a high-sounding skid, directly halting by the sign, without destroying it. It came close, at about two inches. Chef was relieved, as he grabbed a walkie-talkie to call Chris. But then, he thought, "Wait… How much time is left, again?"

**5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0!  
BOOM!**

The power plant exploded into a mushroom cloud, as the blast engulfed the entire city into flames, killing few people in sight. Chef saw the huge wave of flames and screamed in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

He was succumbed to the blast, killing himself, burning his body into ashes. He died, during the explosion. He saved himself… but not from the nuclear blast.

Meanwhile, the gust of radioactive waste and rubble continued, heading towards Hanajima and Uotani. She cried, "HANA! HURRY!"

It was a race to the finish! Hana revved the engine fast, as the impact of the explosion headed towards them. Hanajima tried all her might, but the combustions caught up to them, and…

"NOOOOOOO!" Uotani shrieked.

Hanajima then thought, "Tohru… Tohru…"

She yelled, "TOHRU!"

The motorcycle went through a tunnel, as she started to crackle in electric waves. The bike went in a blinding lavender blur, zooming through the tunnel, like it was warp speed. They escaped the tunnel and headed to the border. The blast surrounded the entire SimCity; while Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani sped off in their red motorcycle.

They survived.

As for Mikoto, she was caught in the blast, as well, except…

The huge blast pushed the helicopter upward and spun into the clouds. Mikoto couldn't stop screaming, as the helicopter went out of control.

* * *

In a faraway view, the girls saw the implosion happening, from up a cliff, in another SimCity, nearby.

"What a dangerous mission," Uotani laughed in relief.

Hanajima sensed Chef, "He's dead. No one could survive that. He had zero lives and he suddenly wasted his body. Wherever he is now, he's in a better place."

"Yeah… Where he belongs, of course."

She then said, "Come on. Let's go home. Tohru's not coming back, until later. She has her hands full, with a mission. You know, we've been overlooking her, even if she is our ally and friend… but…"

"I agree. We should give her the reigns to our group. But I sense that she's corrupted by McLean and his witty behavior. We should go."

Uo then said, "You know… It _was _kind of fun, though. But… but at least it wasn't a stupid mission."

Hanajima asked, as she was not amused, "Are you coming, or not?"

Uo said, "Fine. But, you're still in trouble, for not informing me."

She hopped on, as they sped off, heading back to their headquarters.

* * *

The next day, in a hospital, Mikoto was in her hospital bed, with a full-body cast in her, with just her head out. The network executive approached her and said, "Great news! You did well, Suo! That was the most dangerous breaking news… _EVER!_ The ratings were through the roof! You deserve a raise _and _your own office! But, they said that you cannot be in the Emmys, since the events from SimCity were too dramatic and heartbreaking.  
Keep up the good work, Suo."

He left, as Mikoto moaned, "Hoo… Hooray…" and let out a thumbs-up.

**SNAP!**

"OW!" and broke it.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	20. Tohru's Decision

_**Chapter 19  
Tohru's Decision**_

* * *

At a school in Dimmsdale, Tohru was running in the hallways, crying in fear, being chased by some radical students, about two feet tall, holding up torches and pitchforks.  
_Kid Safety Pitchforks and Torches – NOT available in stores_

She screamed in fear, "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

Let's recall what Tohru did…

Tohru arrived at Dimmsdale Elementary. She was greeted by the principal in the school, wearing a gray suit and a red beehive hairstyle. She introduced herself to her.

"Miss Waxelplax," she said, "My name is Tohru Honda, member of the _Resistance_. We got your call and dispatched me to rush over."

Waxelplax stated, "I'm so glad you came, Miss Hondo."

"Honda."

"Sorry. Anyway, some of my students are in a rampage, as we speak! They've managed to grab each teacher we know and sent them to heaven or heck!"

"Don't you mean "Hell"?"

"Not in the _Nickelodeon World_, you'd say it. _ TV Land _does it."

A black-cloaked guy then announced, holding a lamp and pineapple, "And here's the lamp from Heck… and here's a pineapple from Heck."

_Peaches of "Rocko", every-pepples!_

She giggled and continued on, "So… A few of my students got rowdy and decided to go on a killing spree. However, there were only 12 students… and they murdered two P.E. teachers and an Art teacher. One of my students created a red-sepia toned portrait of a cat, snuggling by a window, after killing off the teacher."

She showed Tohru the blood-painted portrait. Tohru blushed, "Aw, how cute… even for murderers, they are creative."

Waxelplax said, "Well, be that as it may, we have the brightest and most gifted student in school, as well."

"Did _they _end up caught in the killing spree lust?"

"Yes. After killing the cafeteria ladies, serving them rancid slop. The student body increased from 12… to _one hundred and twenty_!"

Tohru gasped, "_Ten times _the drama…" as she asked, "And… Were there any suspects?"

"Timmy Turner, for one… But he was home, doing his homework. Trixie Tang was a possible suspect, but _she, too,_ was busy with a project. That's when I found out who it was…"

"Who?"

"You won't believe me, but someone in this school was a phony. He was tall, handsome, with a beard stubble, and messy hair. My opinion is that he was held back, many times."

Tohru whispered, "Chris…"

She thought, "If he was there, then how did he know where I was going, earlier?"

She stated, "Who's the next target?"

The principal said, "Denzel Crocker. He was to be removed from the school, but I figured I'd give him a raise. Poor sucker."

She cackled, but huffed, "WHAT? _YOU _deal with a fairy-crazed lunatic who lives with his mother!"

Tohru nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do. Where is Mr. Crocker, now?"

Waxelplax said, "He's in the gymnasium. Be careful… We were going to send in the SWAT Force, but they were too vicious to be detained."

She got up and left, "Don't worry. Uo and Hana can't make it, since they're busy, so I'll find Crocker and bring him to safety."

"He's already in the gym. Most of the students gone home, but a few have regrouped, hoping to find more teachers. Me? I am trying to hide in my desk, for so long."

"Right. I'll inform Uo-Chan of some weapons, since I am unarmed. I'm coming back, tomorrow morning, to do this mission. Uo is gone, but I'm leader, until she's back. So, I'll start tomorrow, since I have business to tend to."

The principal smiled, "Good. Your mission begins at eight."

She left to the hallways, as she snuck into the gym. She found Crocker in the bleachers, wrapped in rope. He was screaming, "HELP!"

He was spazzing out, shouted, "This rope has been tying me, suspiciously! Those students on a killing spree! DEATH! I am teacher legend! I know now the responsible party… Turner! And his three…

FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

He twitched, as Tohru approached him, "Hey! Who are you, badly drawn _Kappa Mikey _wannabe?"

Tohru responded, "I'm not _Americanized._ I come in peace… and to let you out."

She grabbed the ropes and untied him. He stretched out and smiled, "GAH! HAH, HAH! YES! Finally… Sweet Mother **Freedom**! Thank you, Miss. If you were a student, I'd give you an F… F as in… FAERIES!"

He spoke at the 4th wall, "Noticed I said what you thought I was gonna say? This is a family _alternate world_."

Tohru said, "I'm unarmed, but most students are at home. This is your chance to escape. Trust me. I'm on your side… Well, on the category of _weird and unique_, but on the Good Side, nonetheless."

Crocker asked, "Why did you come and save me? It must be an angel from heaven! OR A FAIRY!"

He barked, "I only came to give these students… Fs! I always give them Fs, on account that they are miserable children! And I'm giving them Fs, _FOREVER_! Many teachers tried to stop them, but morale in this school has **plummeted**! GAH!"

She responded, "Okay, calm down. Listen to me, as hard as you can."

She stated, "Get to a safe place and hide, _away _from this school. Your Principal has assigned me to protect you from these mass-produced disasters. Meet me back at 7 in the morning, at your house, so we can map out our strategy."

Denzel smiled, "GREAT! Here's my address. Meet me in my home, and no hurry. Be on time… or it's Fs FOR YOU!"

Tohru nodded, "Uh… Sure. I'll remember that. Now go!"

He ran off, screaming in laughs, "I'm off! FAERIES!"  
**SLAM! **"GAH!" He slammed through a wall.

"Are you okay?" Tohru called to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Happens to me, every day," he moaned, as he got up.

He went through the door and shouted, "See you soon, kid! AND HURRY! Again, FAERIES!"

He drove off in a black van, heading for home. Tohru smirked, "Hey… He has the same type of van that Mister Gaynes has."

She stepped out of the gym and headed to the hallway.

"Well, well, well," a small voice called, "Another adult to save the day."

Tohru gasped, as she saw a small boy with dark skin. He glared evilly, "So… I take it _you're _the hero of this group."

Tohru bowed, "Sorry. I'm-."

"A DEAD DUCK! KILL THE INTRUDER!"

They piled up, kids all around, attacking Tohru, trying to crush her. She screamed in horror, as she was succumbed to the kids' attack, by punching, kicking, spitting, and scratching her. She screamed, "HELP! NO! STOP IT! AAH!"

As she was about to succumb to her death, she then sensed a vision. She saw Percival and Father Matthias, heading to Chris McLean's mansion, as he was plotting his next move. She knew that Percival was gonna do the punishment _for _the Resistance. In an ounce of rage and her inner beast, she screamed, breaking out of the kids' pile.

"CHRIS!" She yelled.

She ran off to the exit, as the kids chased after her, in angry mini-mob formation. They gained on her, throwing spears and pencils at her. She was crying in fear, "WHY AM I DOING THIS?"

And _this _is where we left off. Tohru ran out of the hallways and into the playground. She panicked, "Man! Who were they?"

She then heard some students singing in an enchanted, yet eerie melody.

_One, two… Button my shoe… Three, four… Lock the door…_

They walked to her, as Tohru was in fear, crying for help. As the students went closer, she had an idea. She pulled out the radio that she got from Chris, and distracted them. She then said, "Who wants this?"

The leader, the boy with dark skin, announced, "I'll take it. It's a portable ham radio. They don't make these, anymore. This is a DSB-SC model, made for use in South Africa and Brazil."

Tohru wept, "Keep it. Just don't hurt me, anymore."

She ran off, as few of the students chased after her. The boy was in awe. He said, "SWEET! Now I can contact anybody in these worlds! Maybe I'll meet famous geniuses!"

**XXXXX**

Tohru continued to run, nearing the exit. She threw down books from the lockers and janitorial equipment, just to block their way. But as she made it to the door, the four students jumped downward from the ceiling, with a huge pitchfork. They aimed at her, about to be impaled by them. She stopped and sobbed, "Oh, great!"

The students laughed, as they went closer… and then…

**STAB!**

Tohru blocked it with her arm, piercing her forearm. She bled a bit and threw the pitchfork down. She escaped through the door.

"QUICK! KILL HER!" One student shouted.

They threw rulers, pencils, protractors, pens, and blades at her, but they were too late. Tohru panted for air, as she was by the door, holding her bloodied arm. She then said, "I almost died… These kids are in-."

**STAB!  
**A ruler impaled the door, by the left side Tohru's head.

"—sane." She squeaked.

But then, Uo and Hana drove by, from SimCity, in their red motorcycle.

"Tohru!" Uo called, "GET IN!"

She ran down the stairs and headed to the motorcycle, and hopped behind Uo. She gasped, "It's about time you came! I'm so glad! MOVE OUT!"

They revved off, leaving Dimmsdale.

**XXXXX**

Tohru explained what happened, telling that her mission will wait in the morning. On the plus side, she rescued Mr. Crocker, but was almost bludgeoned by the students.

"Wow. That must've sucked," Uo said, "Chef Hatchet has died, and we escaped a nuclear holocaust."

Hanajima said, "We found him and tried to oust him. But we were too late to save him from the city's death."

Tohru huffed, "Well, at least Chef died. Chris is next… I just learned that Chris McLean is the REAL mastermind behind the alternate worlds. It was confirmed, and he planted a bug on me."

Uo gasped, "A spy-bug? Gross."

Hanajima spoke, "She was bugged. Meaning Chris heard our every move, since the iHyrule incident."

"Luckily, I removed it, before I got here. And from what I hear, Percival is going to finish the job."

She insisted, "I'll go! Drop me off at Chris's mansion!"

Hanajima replied, "No. You cannot go there. You're too close to him."

Tohru pleaded, "But… He gave me a choice. He used us, so _I _should be the one to kill him!"

Hanajima barked, "I said, NO!"

Uotani said, "Let her go."

"Uo…"

"If what she says is true, we have no choice. We formed the Resistance, only stop evil beings like Chris McLean. Tohru's right. He manipulated her, so it's her call."

Hanajima sighed, "Fair enough. Be careful, over there. Be back here, when you're finished."

Tohru smiled, "Thanks, guys."

The trio sped off, heading back to HQ. But first, they must drop off Tohru.

Percival and Matthias arrived at his huge tall mansion, about twenty stories high.

"Why do the bad guys _always _have a tower?" Percival groaned.

Matthias used a hand motion and said, "Almighty Father, forgive me… for I must-."

"LESS TALKING, MORE ACTION!" He yelled, as he busted the door down.

They ran up the stairs, all the way up to the top floor, which is Chris's private relaxation room, full of pictures of himself, awards he won, and a huge hot tub. There was also a huge window, viewing each direction. He was in his chair, reading the news about Chef's death.

"Huh… So much for help. I didn't even know the city was in the brink of destruction."

Percival busted down the door and called out, "MCLEAN!"

Chris gasped, "Oh! And who might you be?"

Percival showed his badge, "Percival Gaynes! F.B.I.! You're under arrest!"

Chris shouted, "ME? And what grounds? What did I do?"

Matthias proclaimed, "You, Chris McLean, are the devil! You wanted this, for your own fun and enjoyment! THIS IS HELL ON EARTH!"

Percival barked, "No one will save you now. Chef Hatchet is dead, and you have interns left!"

Chris smiled, "Not quite."

He snapped his fingers and brought up some deformed interns, wearing red shirts and gray jeans, limping in pain, moaning in agony. The men were shocked and appalled.

"MY GOD!" Matthias cried, "These poor souls, deformed and influenced by the hateful man and his fun duties!"

Percival shouted, "They look dead, but they are still human! Those who work for Chris McLean must die! Forgive me, Father, for I must create the _only _act of sin to be cleansed!"

He whispered, "And once spawned, they are forever loyal to Chris McLean."

He charged at the interns and delivered a huge arsenal of attacks at them. He kicked one of the interns' head off his body, with a roundhouse kick. He delivered a sock to the skull at another, while throwing one into the awards stand. Two interns were grabbed by the collar and were smashed in the face with a double headbutt. After that, he delivered a heel kick to the intern's skull. One by one, Percival destroyed each intern. He approached a prone Chris and was angered.

"You… are under arrest, McLean…" he snarled.

Chris snarled, "You forget… It's over! I rule all the worlds!"

Percival huffed, "The Demonic Reign of Chris McLean will _not _happen! NO ONE can _now _help you! YOU have lost!"

Chris glowed in a demonic aura and roared, "No… No… NO!"

He grabbed Percival's neck and punched him in the face with a huge right hook, singeing his cheek and chin. He flew into the wall and was out cold. Father Matthias approached him and glared, "You have grown weak, Chris McLean! I am going to end this, once and for all!"

Matthias has Chris cornered. Will he succeed?

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tohru was dropped off at Chris's mansion. Uo said to her, "Good luck. Don't let us down, Tohru."

Tohru bowed, "I promise I'll return."

Hanajima said, "It's a long run up. He wants it, as a tower."

They drove off, as Tohru ran inside the mansion and headed upstairs. She gasped, "Man, it's a lot of stairs!"

She ran up the twenty-storied building and found Chris, about to be killed by Matthias. She pleaded, "WAIT!"

They turned and saw Tohru. Chris moaned in pain, "Tohru… I'm hurt… Help me."

Tohru shivered, "No. I can't."

Matthias called, "So… _you're _Tohru Honda. No one can save him! You, however, have been deceived by this man!"

"I DO NOT! He had me angry! I refuse to let Chris die, like that! Chris dies… in _my _hand!"

"JUDAS!" He grabbed her hair and yelled, "ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM INTIMIDATE YOU?"

He barked, as he pulled her hair, while Tohru was on her knees, yelling in pain, "You, young lost lamb, have been a fool! God works in mysterious ways! I came here, as a request to my son, to extinguish the beast! Miss Honda! PRAISE TO ME THAT YOU WILL CONVERT AND JOIN MY CONGREGATION!"

Tohru pleaded, "I… I will! Just let me go! It hurts! I only came to _kill _Chris McLean, after Chef Hatchet was killed!"

"_I _kill McLean! You, however, shall do no such thing! THOU… shalt not kill!"

"OW! Come on!"

"NO! You shalt not be a pawn to Satan! YOU… You shall be enlightened by your path to glory! Do you, Tohru Honda, wish to be converted by your past sins and corrupt soul and be cleansed by the almighty GOD!"

Tohru cried, "YES!"

Chris groaned, "NO!"

Matthias let go of her hair, as Tohru held her head. She was in pain, as Matthias held his hand up.

He preached, "By the power of these holy worlds, but yet UNHOLY acts of sin, I free you of your dark soul, your evil ways, and your corrupt aura!  
BE FREE! Darkness, be free of this holy young saint and let her rise from the democracy of hate! BEGONE!"

**BAP!  
**She was struck in the forehead, dropping to the ground. She lied on the floor, as Matthias approached McLean.

"Now… As for you… you shall be gone from this world!"

Chris sobbed, as he was about to die. Tohru got up and said, "Well… as long as he is dead… I feel… I feel…"

He recited _Ezekiel 25:16_, as Tohru suddenly felt something in her forehead. It leaked from her forehead, which was red. She felt it.

"Blood?" She thought, "How did…?"

She stared at Matthias, who held a sword at Chris, about to strike down at him.

"He did this…" she grumbled, "He made me bleed… Why did he do this? I agree to be free of McLean's evil pact… but he didn't have to gash me!"

Matthias raised his sword high and shouted, "AND YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME IS THE LORD, WHEN I LAY MY VENGEANCE UPON THEE!"

Tohru cried, "No…"

And then… it happened…

Chris screamed in terror, as Tohru yelled, "NO!"

She shoved Matthias out of the way and roared at him. "HE'S MY PREY!"

Matthias yelled, "WHAT IS THIS? HAVE YOU LEARN NOTHING? YOU EVIL TEMPTRESS!"

Tohru grabbed his robe and lifted him up high, while glowing in her red and black aura. She snapped, "You won't kill him! You can't kill him! YOU CAN'T _EVER_ KILL HIM! No one kills Chris McLean… NOBODY KILLS HIM! _NOBODY _KILLS HIM, **EXCEPT ME!**"

Chris was astonished, as Tohru threw Matthias through the glass window.

**SMASH!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He plummeted off a twenty-story building, all the way to his death.

Tohru's powers faded and dropped to her knees. She started to tremble in fear, as Chris got up.

"What have I done?" She sobbed in fear.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Chris smiled, "You _actually_ saved me! WAY TO GO!"

He saw Tohru crying in horror, as she killed a man… an _innocent _man. He comforted her and stated, "You know… He _did _grab your hair."

Thunder clapped, as rain began to fall. Tohru, in distraught, started to beg for Chris, out of remembering what Aya told her.

She decreed, "Please. I could care less about you! I wanted to save these worlds! I want to help fix them! All I wanted was to help Uo and Hana! They're gonna die! What should I do?"

Chris said, "Well, how about you work for me? I needed a few more interns. You, however, are the _perfect _candidate, to be in my _Total Drama_!"

He extended his hand to her and asked, "I can make you _even more _powerful, as you are, right now… Join me… and we'll help make the worlds, as it is."

Tohru pleaded, with her head down, and on her knees, "I shall do as you say. I'll work for you and obey your every whim… Just _please _save Hana and Uo!"

"As you wish."

He held his hand high and shot a white energy pulse into Tohru, blinding her for a bit. Her eyes went blank, her skin started to heal, and her scrapes and cuts disappeared. She stood up and went to a kneeled pose.

Chris declared, "Tohru Honda… for you, you are the strongest of the rest. Hence to forthwith, _you _shall be known as… _Onigiri_."

Tohru bowed, "Thank you… Master."

She stood up and spoke, "To what purpose should I do?"

Chris McLean had done it! She has controlled Onigiri. Now, now she obeys his every whim.

Chris said, as he left, "Do your job at Dimmsdale Elementary, and do _this _for me."

She bowed and said, "Yes, master."

"Beforehand… get rid of _that _guy. I need to find more people to do my bidding and clean up this mess."

"I shall. I hear. I obey. I understand."

He left, as Percival woke up. Tohru turned to him and lifted him up.

"Are you… okay?" Tohru asked him.

Percival groaned, "I'm fine. Did Chris die, yet?"

"Not yet. McLean escaped… but Father Matthias… he was killed."

"Damn it all! I am not licked yet. Tohru, come with me, if you want to survive him."

"No. I have to return to HQ and prepare for my mission for tomorrow."

He extended his hand and insisted, "Okay. I'll take you home."

"NO!"

She slapped his hand and added, "I'll find my way out."

She walked down the stairs, as Percival asked, "Uh… Okay… I wonder what she meant."

He looked down and saw a view of Matthias, killed on a huge vehicle roof, covered in blood.

"Damn fool…" he muttered, "Even with his hunt for salvation, he was no match. It's a shame, though."

He prayed, "Rest in peace, Father Hiram Matthias…"

He headed home, too, as he was upset.

* * *

_**And THAT is how Onigiri was born, being consumed by Chris McLean's evil power.  
But the story is not over. What will Tohru do in Dimmsdale, now that she's in McLean's power?**_

_**Don't miss the next chapter, as we wind down the entire Origin Story.**_


	21. The Wrath of Onigiri

_**The story so far…**_

* * *

_After a sudden metamorphosis in her body, over her Congregated Control, Tohru Honda has been training to prevent the worlds from being distorted. And that she wanted to end Chris McLean… herself… However, problems occurred, involving a preacher named Hiram Matthias, who was troubled by his work, after he did his work in Jindai High, killing hundreds of people. Percival Gaynes recruited the evangelist to help stop Chris McLean.  
Meanwhile, in a small SimCity, Chef Hatchet was about to destroy the city, for Chris's evil doings. Hanajima and Uotani rush to the rescue, chasing Chef, hoping to arrest him. But, troubled brewed, when a nuclear power plant, in the same city, was about to cause a huge implosion. In a race through time, Chris Mclean's underling and second-in-command saved himself, after escaping the Resistance's clutches. However, with seconds to spare, the city was eviscerated into nothing, killing Chef, while Hanajima and Uotani escape the nuclear disaster, in the nick of time.  
But then, troubled brewed, at the hands of McLean. Tohru Honda, freed from her sins by Father Matthias, was enraged. For one thing, Tohru was pulled from her hair and was bleeding. In anger and rage, she threw the fallen evangelist into a 20-story death. After that, Chris McLean granted her unlimited power, only for Tohru to promise that she would let him leave Uotani and Hanajima alone and protect them.  
Tohru Honda was no more…_

* * *

_**Chapter 20  
The Wrath of Onigiri**_

* * *

Back at Resistance HQ, a possessed Tohru grabbed her weapons, two guns and some bombs, and went off to the front door. She _still _promised the mission with Mr. Crocker and the school of overzealous and psychotic kids. As she went to the door, Uotani called, "Tohru!"

She stopped and asked, "What is it?"

Uo stated, "Didn't you hear? We got Chef… I'm sorry that Chris is still alive."

"He is. I'm sorry that I failed. He escaped, before Percival and I can destroy him."

"I heard. He told me about it, hours ago. But that's okay. We'll try again, _until _he's dead."

"No. I'll stop him for you."

Uo smiled, as Tohru continued, "I have to go."

Uotani said, "I see. Good luck at Dimmsdale."

Tohru turned away, saying nothing, without looking back. She left the building, as Uo was worried.

"Tohru is acting strange… I wonder if it's that power of hers."

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Tohru arrived at Crocker's house. She saw Denzel, leaving the house, heading to the van, where Tohru is. She arrived, impatiently, about an hour earlier.

"It's about time you came," she smiled, "I fear that you'd be late."

"Oh, sorry. It has been about fifteen minutes late. Mother made me a HUGE breakfast. You know the old saying… another day, another F!"

Tohru barked, "I'm driving!"

She grabbed Crocker and shoved him inside.

"GAH!"

Tohru took the wheel and headed to school.

One hour later, she arrived, seeing Crocker, all nervous and fidgeting. He entered the building, as Tohru waited by the van. She then held up a walkie-talkie and said, "Okay. The Crocker is safe. Repeat. The Crocker is safe."

From the other end of the radio, it was a kid, with dark hair and a sweater vest. He replied, "Yes? Has the teacher arrived?"

"Please wait, while I will protect Crocker. Wait until after school."

"Whoever you are, I am listening… Thank you for ordering our prey."

Tohru sneered, as she went inside, guarding the paranoid fairy-hunting teacher.

**XXXXX**

That morning, it was 10am, and Crocker did his lessons. He then passed out the test sheets, informing them of a pop quiz.

"Listen up, kids! Should you become lazy and slow down during the test, it's an automatic FAIL!" he declared, "You have until lunch, to finish the test! If incomplete, F! If one mistake, F! If you even try to cheat, F!"

He added, as he stepped out, "I'm going to rest out in the hall, waiting for the test to finish… FOR MY SAFETY!"

He left, as the kids laughed evilly, as they pulled out cheat sheets for the test, this week. Tohru peered inside and smirked, "So… _That _is way they pick on the teachers… They usually get caught. Caught cheating, they'd call the parents… but the teachers die, after they are caught. The _Revenge _card…"

She turned to Crocker, who was sitting by the lockers, in a panicked state. He sung quietly, _"Hush little Denzel, don't say a word… Mother's gonna buy you a… _FAIRY GODPARENT!"

Tohru smirked evilly and whispered, "Poor devil… he has no idea."

She stepped in the classroom and called to the students. She introduced herself, "Kids, pencils down. My name is Onigiri. I am the woman from yesterday."

The kids snarled, as Tohru continued, "Please, let me. You must not cheat, or you'd have your killing instincts made. So, please do the test, fairly. You shouldn't cheat, in order to kill, if caught."

They inquired, "WHY?"

She replied, in a demonic look, "You should do it, _after _final bell."

She locked the door and said, "Now, do whatever you want. But I give the Fs here. Save your killing instinct for when he leaves. Now, as you finish, let me explain to you every single tactic that your Principal and Teachers will be in… Besides… Kids should be patient and nice."

She continued on, explaining her tips on waiting for the right move. How could she have known? She's been learning moves and tactics from both Aya Hoshino and Chris McLean.

**XXXXX**

At the teacher's lounge, Tohru talked with Crocker. She asked, "How did they do?"

"ALL As!" He shrieked, "In fact, I don't get why!"

"Me, sir. I gave them a pep talk, before the test. They seemed to like me."

"Oh? _You _did it?"

"Of course. Would I lie?"

Crocker shook her hand, "Miss Honda, you're a great woman, to help me wi-."

She pulled away her hand, "Don't touch me!"

She cleared her throat and sighed, "Sorry… I have a tense problem with them. After this, I have to go see the Good Teens. Plus, I have to return to my group. We have many ways to…"

Crocker said, "It's fine. I appreciate your help. SO MUCH! GAH!"

He fell off on his chair. She then thought, "No clue. Such a spaz… a soon-to-be bloodied spaz."

Tohru left the lounge, as Crocker asked, "By the way… Do you hear of a NEW World?"

She responded, as she went back in, "Is that so?"

He gave Tohru a newspaper, with a cover to the _Natural Molden Forest_, located down in the dense forest, far away.

He explained, "Some say that these caves are very scary. No one knows why they came to be. But, from a fellow teacher, he told me that few people entered the Natural Molden Caves, but they _never _return. NEVER! Some say they are statues… others say that they died in the forests… while the few undecided people doesn't care."

Tohru listened in, in a confident look, as he continued, "Inside these caves, there are many treasure inside these hallowed halls. But they say that they only came for the tomes and spells. Some say that these items are cursed. CURSED! And once grabbed, they disappear from these lands and universes. You could say… INSTANT DEATH! But I believe that they are given immortality… at a very bad risk… And here I thought it was…"

Tohru halted him, "_Don't_ say it."

Crocker added, "I heard of a guy, who knew this guy, who knew this girl's father that there's a mystical crown that can grant any power, no matter who they are. But once touched by a human being, they _never _leave the caverns. It's like being in the Cave of Wonders… TRAPPED FOREVER! I want a mystical butterfly net…"

"I know. It was for those faeries? Trust me, sir. Seeing is believing. You see faeries, even if you try to catch them. In these worlds, there are no rules. Like you… You can handle the kids, being un-kids!"

Crocker smiled, "You got it! I think I know what to do! Before the final bell, I shall trap these kids in detention… FOREVER! No more killing sprees, no more deaths, no more pain and torment… and best of all, I get **FAERIES!**"

Tohru smirked, as she asked, "May I use your phone?"

She left the lounge again and went to a telephone.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, she called Chris. "Master, he's safe in the school. What should I do?"

Chris replied, "You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Crocker is one of the paranoid teachers in this school. End him, at all costs. Make sure to carry out the order, immediately."

"Good. I have the students under my control. I'll have them play along, while I try to lead him to protection. After that… KTCH!"

"Good. GOOD! Carry out your mission, then return home. Good luck, Onigiri."

Tohru then asked, "By the way… Can you look up a _Natural Molden Forest_? The pathetic teacher was telling me of treasures of some kind. He also said that there are curses involved. Is it true?"

Chris replied, "I see. I'll have work on the forests. Once I learn of this caverns' origin and studies, I'll call you back. In the meantime, carry out your mission from your friends. _I _have my own worries."

Tohru giggled, "That will be fine. Bye."

She hung up, as Crocker called, "Miss Honda! Help me out!"

He was hit with an apple. "GAH!"

Tohru snapped, "DAMN! Too soon!"

She dashed inside and saw a few little boys with hard apples. Tohru signaled to nix it. She then grabbed all the boys and carried them off to detention.

"Where's the detention hall?" She asked him.

"Go west, young lady. Third door down, take two rights and a left."

She ran off, as she took the kids into the detention hall. She threw them inside and said, "And stay in!"

The boys went to their desks, as Tohru went through the dossier. She read that Crocker is not next in the Detention watch. She wrote his name on the sheet. She smirked, as she turned to the kids. She said, "When the time comes, you'll know."

She left detention and went back to find Crocker.

**XXXXX**

She arrived, outside Crocker's class, and listened in on Crocker's plan.

He declared, "Since you kids have been amazing in the whole exam day, I decided to let you stay… IN DETENTION! For this, everybody will be in the room, for the night, and study into their heads. All As… seemed suspicious. However, you seemed to be _not _cheating. Please come by to detention, in final bell… ALL OF YOU! And wait for your reward."

Tohru said, "Let's hope to Chris this works. Crocker decided to lure the kids for a party, which is also a trap. If the kids are captured, they will be cured of their tendencies of murder. But, I have _better _plans for these kids."

She bided her time, as Crocker stepped out of the classroom, with the kids following him. She watched on and said to herself that she'll be ready. She left the hallway and head to a shortcut to detention.

When she arrived, she saw Crocker locking up the door, barricading the door with 2x4s, and nailing and gluing the doors shut. He laughed evilly and said, "YES! YES! I'm free! ALIVE AND FREE!"

Tohru saw Crocker and said, "Well done."

"Ah, Miss Honda. I see that I did a job well done. You may leave me now. There's no need of you and your assistance."

"Fine, I don't need to. I see that it has been taken care of."

Denzel asked, "Oh, if I return home, can you catch me a… FAIRY GODPARENT! Please?"

Tohru turned away and walked out of the hallways, without taking a second glance. Denzel smiled, "Ah, well… At the very least, NO STUDENT IS SAFE! They will all get Fs! Tohru Honda… You, however, get an… F! …for _**EFFORT!**_ Seriously, you get an A."

She returned to the Principal's Office and said, "Situation averted, Miss Waxelplax."

The Principal smiled, "Good work, Miss Honda. Name your reward and I'll be glad to give it to you."

Tohru smirked evilly, as she held a dagger, behind her back, "Indeed…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, A.J., a student in class, had a walkie-talkie in his pocket. He heard static and it started to buzz. Tohru's voice was made, as he responded, "Who is this? Are you the same girl we met? Over."

"No need for overs and unders…" she responded, "Order _66_. Do it. Take no prisoners. The lead bird is down… Now, take care of the educational flock."

A.J. said in an evil tone, "Yes, Master."

He called to the students, "EVERYONE! Bust the door down! NOW!"

They lined up and grabbed a huge log that they pulled out of the cabinet. It was as big as a redwood. They held the log and busted the door down, with ease. The kids were free, as they ran out of the halls, looking for Crocker. When they arrived, Mr. Crocker had already left.

Minutes later, Denzel celebrated his way to the front door. He said to himself, "Oh, wondrous day! I never felt so alive before! This is what it's like to be free, from evil pint-sized children."

He went to the door and held the handle. He added, "Of course, all I need is a… FAIRY! …and then, I can die happy… AND POWERFUL!"

But as he opened the door, it was stuck. The door was locked tight, but welding shut. He examined the door and thought, "No… How could this have happened? I'm trapped!"

He cried, "Oh, cruel fate! How did I deserve to be trapped in anguish?"

Chester, a boy with braces, said, "Maybe because you were too careless?"

A girl held up the Principal's decapitated head and laughed.

_NOW we know what Tohru meant…_

A.J. smirked, "We obey to a newer prodigy…"

They armed themselves with blasters and guns, as he continued, "From now on… We obey _Onigiri_."

"GAAAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed, as they charged at him.

The ruckus began, but outside. Bullets, chainsaws, and explosions were made, as Denzel Crocker was shredded into pieces. As the school was being blasted into holes, Tohru left the school, all covered in spots of blood, smiling evilly.

"Another one has ended…" she said, "Now. Onto the next task… It is time I deal with these Good Teens and Antagony."

As she disappeared from Dimmsdale…

**BOOM!**

The school was destroyed.

At the Good Teens camp, Cameron confronted the entire Antagony croup.

Jo snapped, "So. Where're your robot bodyguards?"

Mike responded, "They are with the Resistance, now! We figured it was for the best, at their request!"

Courtney snapped, "Dream on! No way that you'd keep them and throw them away!"

Bridgette said, "Well, you could say that we would recycle them. However, we owed them a favor, since the crab incident."

Lightning smiled, "SHA-CRAB!"

Brick proclaimed, "Good Teens! Give us the whereabouts of them, within 0800 hours, or we shall use force to destroy you!"

Cameron pleaded, GUYS! STOP! This is _not _what we planned!"

Alejandro said, as he stepped in, "He's right. The time for us to fight is over. I say we join forces… again… and avenge Scott. He may be a big jerk, like Heather, but he was a trustworthy opponent."

Zoey snapped, "Yeah, until he turns on you!"

Geoff said, "But that's life. You never trust the evil ones."

Jo said, "Unless you feel like you want to help."

Cameron said, "Now, may we _please _get this peace treaty signed and start a truce? The minute we do, _I promise _that we'll end Chris McLean, once and for all. Besides, Tohru Honda has offered her services, as well."

Sam freaked, "Whoa… You mean Freak Girl with the huge colossus body?"

Dakota hugged him and said, "Now, now… We can trust her. She impressed all of us."

Jo said, "Just try not to agitate her, like last time. Remember, she's the woman that killed Abobo _and _Scott!"

Cameron said, "Then, it's agreed."

They all signed the peace treaty together, agreeing that they'd destroy Chris. But then, after that, they become enemies again.

Zoey said, "This is more of a truce, than a treaty."

Mike said, "_Temporary _truce."

* * *

Meanwhile, Percival was driving back to his home. He was, however, visited by a voice.

"Percival…" she whispered.

"Huh?" He thought, "_Who _is this?"

The voice then said, "I shall notify you, when you get there. Meet me at the Good Teens Headquarters, at 7am, tomorrow. I know it is the afternoon, but trust me. I shall explain…"

Percival shook his head and groaned, "By far… a bizarre vision. No more fried sausage de trois for me, before bedtime."

He then thought, as he recognized that voice, "Aya?"

He drove back home, in a hurry, just to get freshened up.

What could Aya want?

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohru was on her way to the Good Teens HQ. She saw the base, as they were underground, plotting something. Tohru let out a glare and sprouted a tear from her eye. She saw Mike and Zoey, as they waved.

Mike called out, "TOHRU! Come on in!"

Zoey cheered, "We've been expecting you!"

They went inside, as Tohru walked to HQ. She grabbed her dagger and said, "This is for Chris McLean…"

It's obvious! She's gonna kill them all!

* * *

_**Find out what happens next… in the next chapter…**_


	22. Total Drama MASSACRE

_**Chapter 21  
Total Drama MASSACRE**_

* * *

_**NOTE: **__Read with extreme caution. This chapter has high amounts of blood and gore._

* * *

At Resistance HQ, Uotani and Motoko were in a meeting. Motoko was feeling uneasy about Tohru.

"Hey, Yankee. Honda has been acting strange, since we saw her, after that preacher was killed." She said.

"How so?"

"Well… She once said to me that she has no interest in Prince Yuki, despite that she cares for him. She also said that she'd give a shit what we'd do."

"Huh? She'd never said that…"

"It's true! That woman has become a witch! I knew this day would come, when her good girl mood was a façade."

Uotani asked, "But… Do you have proof?"

Motoko said, "No. But she _did _hurt my womanhood… meaning my pride. When she left, I called her a witch. And you know what she said?"

"What?"

Motoko was in tears, "She called me an old bat!"

She blubbered, as Uotani shook her head, "I _still _don't get it. And it happened _after _Tohru arrived, when she confronted Chris?"

She continued to cry, as Uotani smiled, "There's just no way."

Knowing Uo, Tohru was a nice girl. But after what she has gone through with Chris McLean, Motoko was right.

**XXXXX**

Inside a huge cabin, in which it was twice the size as a camp cabin, Tohru entered the HQ, as she was in a glare. She stepped inside, as Cameron welcomed her. Owen, Mike, Zoey, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Alejandro, Courtney, Jo, Lightning, Brick, Sam, and Dakota were present.

"Welcome, Miss Honda," he said, "We've been expecting you."

Tohru said nothing. She looked away, as Alejandro approached her. He stated, "Listen. We came here to attack Chris McLean. There's no need for your anger. We only want peace between each other, before we can fight again. No hard feelings, right? After all, it's what we do."

She said nothing, as Mike asked, "Are you okay?"

Tohru responded… with a quiet voice, "I'm fine."

Geoff asked Cameron, "Is something wrong with her?"

DJ said, "I'm with Geoff. She's not scary, but she's very shy. I think she's not used to the people she meet."

Zoey stated, "Well, she knew B and Dawn. That counts as something."

Courtney huffed, "Please. She's too prissy for her own good."

Tohru thought, as they continued to talk, "Who to kill first? Hmm… I cannot kill the scrawny one… and that girl in red is cute… the girl in blonde seemed hot, but fair, or it could be the radiation in her… and I _did _owe Jo and the meathead."

Brick stated, "Miss Honda. Request to side with us, during the crusade against Chris McLean."

Sam added, "Yeah! Think of the Levels you can perform!"

Owen said, "NO, WAIT! Side with us!"

Mike cheered, "You can! This is a great team!"

Dakota said, "Uh-uh! She's siding with us, you crazy guy."

Zoey smirked, "No Scott, no backbone. Tohru is joining us! Right, Tohru?"

Lightning cried, "Whatever! Keep her away from Lightning!"

Jo said, "Jock Strap has issues… since we met her, a while back."

"Is that so?" Cameron said, "Well, that _was _shocking, since she had such powers."

Tohru thought, "Well… Ah, heck with it. I'll kill them all."

She responded, "May I make a statement?"

Sam said, "Go ahead. It's your turn."

She held up a dagger and said, "Perhaps, maybe I'd give a demonstration for Chris, of what I'll do to him."

Brick saluted, "Training tactics. Good call, soldier."

Zoey asked, "So… Who did you have in mind to train?"

Owen asked, "And where'd you get that knife?"

She then grabbed Owen and stabbed him in the gut. He screamed in pain, as she shoved him down. She then sneered evilly.

"Tohru! That's too simple!" Cameron cried.

He winced, "Oh, god, he's bleeding…"

Courtney barked, "Yeah! We need a plan of attack!"

Tohru smiled, "Sorry. You mean like… THIS?"

She decapitated Sam, dropping his body into the ground. Dakota screeched, "SAM!"

Tohru glowed in her aura and said, "All of you… I'll test it on you, before McLean."

She roared in a demonic voice, "NOW DIE!"

She began an onslaught of a bloodbath towards the Good Teens and Antagony. As she continued to slash at her now-former allies, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey retreated.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Resistance HQ, Dawn was recharging in her chair, as she was flashing an LED Red in her waist. She beeped, "_Message received – 1 NEW message(s)_"

She got up and reported to Hanajima, who was reading a book. She said, "Excuse me, Miss Hanajima, I was busy recharging my circuits and batteries, _current status – 85% energy_, using the latest solar panel technology, when I got a message from Miss Honda."

Hana asked, "Is that so? She hasn't return from Dimmsdale."

Dawn said, "She has. But she had some info on some hidden treasure to find."

"Play the message."

Dawn whirred and beeped, "Now playing message… _Message 1…_"

She spoke in Tohru's voice:  
"Hana. It's Tohru. I just finished the routine mission in Dimmsdale Elementary. Before I started the mission, a teacher in the school told me of a story behind some hidden treasures that are hidden in a place called the _Natural Molden Forest_. I was wondering if you could help me with the investigation of this cave and reproduce some hidden items, so we can observe closely. I shall report the whole story to you, when I return from the Good Teens HQ. If Uo is here, do not tell her this, at all. This is simply for you."

Dawn beeped, "_End of message._"

Hanajima said, "Sounds good. She must have some people in the world tell her of newer discoveries."

Dawn said, "But, Miss Hanajima, B and I never heard of this place. It's weird, seeing that these worlds have increased."

She scanned, "The numbers don't lie. Since Chris McLean fused the worlds together, the worlds have decreased by 20%, while _new _worlds increased by 15%."

Hanajima said, "That's cool. This'll be nice to see around. We could invite the Good Teens to the new worlds and study them."

Dawn pouted, "About that… I haven't heard word of Subject Cameron and the others. The line has been offline. I'll try again, for-."

She beeped, as her eyes went black, "_The number you have dialed has been disconnected_."

She then beeped in an off hook tone, as Hanajima said, "I hope Tohru survives. Luckily, whatever is going on, Tohru couldn't be in danger. Could she?"

Dawn continued to do the tone, until Hanajima deactivated her. She said, "I know I don't get angry, a lot, but she was getting on my nerves."

**XXXXX**

As for Tohru, she continued to deliver a huge bloody melee towards the Antagony and Good Teens. She delivered a huge kick to Brick, knocking him down to the floor, while Dakota was slammed on the wall, face-first, bashing her head open. She then slammed a huge kick on DJ's skull, while impaling Bridgette with a surfboard. Geoff, in anger, tried to attack, but he was stabbed by Tohru's dagger, through the heart. She then slashed his torso, splitting him into to. Brick got up and grabbed her arms. She stomped on his foot, bruising it, but then kicked him down to the ground. Jo tackled her, but she broke free. She grabbed Jo and Brick and said, "Sorry, ladies… I thought we kiss and make up."

**SMASH!  
**She slammed at each other, breaking their faces, killing them. Alejandro and Courtney fled, as Tohru left a path of destruction in the Good Teens HQ. Lightning tried to help, but he was petrified.

"Sha-please! Have mercy… I… We only want Chris gone! We wanted peace, too! I wanted this to stop! MY GOD! Lightning will do anything!"

"Anything? After what you did to Hana and Uo, back at the Mushroom Kingdom, you think I'd show mercy towards you?" Tohru yelled, as she held the dagger up.

She kicked down Owen, breaking his neck. She glared at him and started to grin evilly. Lightning pleaded for mercy, as Dakota got up from behind. She snarled and charged at Tohru, "YOU DECEIVING BAD WOMAN!"

She went to her Dakota-Zoid form, as Lightning charged from behind. Tohru ducked out of the way, as they collided into each other. She grabbed Jo's dead body and slammed it onto Lightning, scaring him in fright. Dakota-Zoid got up and snarled, "TOHRU FRIEND! BUT TOHRU NOT FRIEND! Dakota wants know why you change!"

Tohru left, as Dakota cried, "GET BACK HERE!"

She left to find Alejandro and Courtney. Dakota went to Lightning, who was screaming in fear.

"AHH! DEAD DUDE! DEAD DUDE!" He shrieked, "SHA-YIKES!"

Dakota removed Jo's corpse from him and said, "Lightning safe."

Lightning sobbed, "This is terrible. T-Honey has gone berserk… _WAY _BERSERK!"

Dakota carried Lightning and said, "Don't worry! Dakota will take you to safe place, _away _from mean Tohru Honda!"

She carried him off, over her shoulder, as Lightning said, "This is a disaster…"

* * *

Elsewhere, Alejandro and Courtney were in a black car, trying to drive off. Al took the wheel, as Courtney was sitting shotgun.

"DRIVE! DRIVE!" She panicked.

He cried out, "I'm trying!"

He tried to turn the ignition, but it couldn't work. Courtney trembled, "I cannot do this! I'm scared! I thought this was a peace treaty! I swear that the Resistance Fools did this!"

"They are innocent! Besides, Honda killed _our _allies and _their _allies! I never planned this, and neither were the Good Teens!"

"WHAT? Then, how could she have changed?"

"I have no idea!"

He tried again and sobbed, "COME ON! Damn it, turn on! START, DAMN YOU!"

Courtney pounded the car, "GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANNA GO HOME!"

She wailed, "I don't wanna be an Antagonist, anymore! I don't wanna die young! I'm a C.I.T.!"

**VROOM!**

Alejandro smiled, "YES! We got it on!"

He called out, through the window, "So long, suckers!"

He gasped and was frightened by Tohru, who appeared, holding the back of the car, with her bare hands. Courtney shouted, "QUICK! DRIVE!"

Alejandro smirked, "We're good to go. We can drive off, while she gets smeared in the pavement."

He drove off, as Tohru held the back of the car. However, in her powers, she lifted the back of the car, as they were driving away. The car didn't go anywhere, since Tohru stayed put.

Courtney yelled, "WHY AREN'T WE MOVING?"

Alejandro shouted, "I DON'T KNOW!"

They saw Tohru, from behind, and were scared, as she smirked evilly. She grasped the bumpers and crushed it with her grip. She then sneered, "Goodbye…"

"NOOOOOOO!" They cried, as Tohru threw the black car, up in the air.

The car crashed onto the ground, exploding into fiery rubble, killing Courtney and Alejandro in the process.

"The evil madness of Antagony and Good Teens… has ended," she said.

Izzy appeared, as she applauded to her. She then said, "Rocking with that super-psycho ability."

Tohru smiled, "I remember you. I'm sorry for what I did."

Izzy said, "Aw, don't be like that. I wanted to oust them, anyway. I knew it wasn't a _real _treaty, since I overheard Alejandro's talk, saying that he'll betray them. But I _am _surprised that you killed most of _our _men."

"Where are the others?"

"No need to find them. Besides… It's all on tape. Too bad the lens cap was on."

Izzy then said, as she extended her arms out, "Now… Kill me. I overheard that Chef is dead. I love to work for either God or Satan, hopefully to torture Chef. I'm just batty, you know."

Tohru smiled, as she held up her dagger. She responded, "I'm sorry… I know I wouldn't, but I have to. This is Chris McLean's orders… I should've told you this, earlier."

Izzy gasped, "Wait. What?"

**SLASH!  
**She sliced off Izzy's head, arms, legs, and entire body into pieces. She snickered, "Oops. I forget that you wanted Chris McLean dead. If I told you why, sooner, you'd help me… instead of being sliced into 666 pieces."

She left the hideout of the Good Teens, all soaked in blood, and concluded, "Maybe it'll make up for you and your actions. Should've taken the good side, after all…"

She left, as bodies were strewn everywhere. Only Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Dakota, and Lightning survived. Tohru, however…

**SMASH!  
**She killed Sierra and Cody, inside a locker. They fell down, all bruised and contorted, leaking blood.

"Don't ask how THAT happened," she said, speaking at the 4th wall, "All, who oppose Chris McLean, dies."

As she left, Cameron listened on, as he was trembling in fear. He viewed the vent, as she called Chris, via a cellphone.

"The Good Teens and Antagony have been demolished. Awaiting next orders, Master," she said in a monotone voice.

Chris said, in a cheerful voice, "You don't know _how long _those losers had it coming! WAY TO GO, ONIGIRI!"

He concluded, "Now… I shall report to you, soon. Anything you should do?"

"I need to get some treasures in the _Natural Molden Forest_. But I'll need help, first."

"Good. Carry on, Onigiri."

Cameron gasped, "Onigiri? And that voice on her phone… It's Chris!"

Zoey gasped, "Oh, no! He's got her, Cam!"

Mike snarled, "I _knew _we didn't trust her!"

Cameron said, "NO! It's obvious! McLean is _using _her! She'd never do that! I'm afraid that Tohru Honda has become one of Chris McLean's henchmen, after Chef Hatchet was killed."

Zoey cringed, "This is bad, Cam…"

Tohru left, as the remaining teens snuck off. Mike was simply in fear, as Zoey comforted him. Cameron sobbed, "Why is this happening? Should we warn Uotani and the others?"

Zoey said, "We should. But we'll be able to lay low, until the bloodshed ends. I feel bad for them."

They continued to leave, as the HQ was silent…

**POOT!  
**…until Owen unhinged his bowels.

_LOL – That was unexpected._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Resistance's headquarters, Tohru returned, covered in blood. B appeared and beeped at Tohru. She responded with a smile, "Sure. I don't mind taking off my uniform."

She went to a changing room and removed her blood-soaked blue uniform. She changed into a light blue shirt and pants and cleaned herself up. B beeped again, as Tohru responded, "OH! I guess I should've showered first… Don't worry, B. I'll do that, _after _I meet with Uo."

Dawn appeared and said, "Oh, Tohru. I was worried about you."

Tohru said, "It's fine. And don't worry about your friends in the Good Teens."

Dawn sobbed, "They died. They all died. I heard it from Chris, after he was walking to his limo, outside the city. Someone mutilated them and killed them all."

Tohru pouted, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. At least, it was for the best. I never liked them, anyway, after hearing that they'd want to merge with the Antagony, one day. Luckily, Antagony was killed, in the destruction, as well."

"I heard. I went to find the Good Teens, and they were all slaughtered. _Both _factions; and they were all killed. I wanted to break the bad news… in a good way."

Dawn started to cry, as Tohru patted her shoulder. She then grinned evilly and said, "Stupid robot peace monger… She has _no _clue."

Uotani said, as she saw Dawn cry on Tohru, "Hey, Tohru. Is she crying again?"

Tohru said, "The Good Teens and Antagony were murdered."

"Why is there blood on your face?"

"Sorry. I almost was caught in the melee," Tohru lied.

Uo said, "Good. I'm glad you're safe."

Tohru said to Dawn, "Leave us, now. You and B head back to your room. Uo and I need to talk."

They left, as Uo asked her, "What is it?"

Tohru then explained to her that she and Aya saw a vision of her. She was gonna die. Uo gasped, as Tohru told her more.

"Uo, all while I am being under a control, which cannot happen, Hana and the others will be caught in a blinding light, while Chris is finally killed. I'm not even sure if it is all true, but my teacher said that they are visions of what might possibly occur."

Uo said, "So… You're okay with it?"

Tohru responded, "No! I cannot afford to lose you, not after this new power I have!"

"What kind of power is it?"

"You don't want to know. I am simply a fusion of human, beast, robot, and alien. But, somehow, it is uncontrollable. Aya would tell you, but you'd laugh."

"When have I ever? Besides, you're very strong. Let's not forget that you saved us from Abobo, Bowser, Jo and Lightning, and even that scum Chef Hatchet. You even help stop the crabs from consuming Bridgette. That has merits."

"I know… But it seems…"

She turned away and said, as Hanajima appeared, "I think I'm done talking about it. I should go."

Uo said, "Let me help you with something."

"No."

"Come on, Toh-!"

"I SAID, NO!"

Uo gasped, as Tohru walked away, saying nothing. Hanajima asked Uo, "You mind if I talk to her, alone? I have a mission with Motoko and the others, from her."

Uo said, "A secret mission, huh? Well, okay. I guess you're right. I should go, too."

Hanajima said, "I had a call from Aya, my student. She said that Tohru is acting weird. Her electric waves have become corrupt and dark."

Uo laughed, "Oh, please. Tohru's too nice. I doubt Chris McLean did this to her."

Hanajima said, "Well, we're not sure, yet. I'll keep an eye on Tohru… You worry about finding McLean."

Uo said, as Hana left, "Hana… Whatever kind of mission you had, report it to me, when you're done, okay?"

She nodded and said, "I will."

She left, as Uotani pondered.

"Tohru… Could she be…?"

Of course, Tohru, even being under the influence of Chris McLean, still cares for Hana and Uo. Sadly, she wouldn't say that she sided with Chris, only to protect them, after Aya told her about the eerie visions. If she did, she'd betray them… But knowing Onigiri, she already had.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	23. The Natural Mold

_**Chapter 22  
The Natural Mold**_

* * *

The next morning, Hanajima and the Fan Club girls were riding in a blue SUV, heading into the huge dense forest. They found the sign that said "_Welcome to the Natural Molden Forest_".

"This must be the place," Minami said, "That Honda has something up her sleeve."

Hanajima said, "It's because of what Tohru had for us. Arisa made her leader for this mission. However, Tohru chose _not _to go."

Mai said, "Better safe than sorry. Plus, we don't have to worry about those Antagony losers, anymore."

Motoko said, "Electric Girl. How far is it to the Natural Caverns?"

Hanajima said, as the SUV stopped. They stepped out, as Hana said, "This way. I have the map in memory. Plus, Dawn gave us the coordinates to a safe zone. If what Tohru said is true, we must stay alert, and remember not to touch anything."

The girls left, as Hanajima went to Dawn, who drove the SUV. She asked, "Aren't _you _coming with?"

Dawn weakly said, "Too much driving. The battery life meter says I am at 15%. Must recharge soon… Need… energy from… nature…"

She opened the door and carried her to a ray of sunlight. She placed her down on a rock, as Dawn was seated, sitting in a yoga position. She sighed, "Aah… So… good… I must… re… charge…"

Hanajima smiled, "Rest easy. Let's get your batteries fully charged, when we're done. Remember to return to the van, when the sun sets. We'll be in there, all afternoon."

Motoko cried, "Hey, Electric Girl! Move it or lose it!"

Hanajima sighed, "Right. Dawn, make sure you don't leave this spot."

Dawn beeped, "_Battery life – 20%._"

Hanajima smiled, as she left, "She'll be fine."

**XXXXX**

The girls went through the huge plants and leaves that were in their path. Hanajima chose not to cut them down, since this area was delicate and newly discovered.

Mio asked, "So, explain to us why we are looking for a treasure cave?"

Hanajima responded, "Because… We wanted to test some secrets behind the caverns. For starters: why it was called the _Natural Molden Forest_, to begin with. The answers will be inside the cave."

Motoko groaned, "Let's hope so. I hate walking in this intense heat."

Mai remarked, "The weather today in this area is about 82 degrees. No clouds today."

Minami smiled, "Good! Let's hope that robot of ours get enough sunlight for her _Energy Saving _routine."

Motoko barked, "I'm bored! Why did we listen to Honda, in the FIRST PLACE?"

Hanajima said, "Well, she found the place, first, from an informant, during one of her missions. Sad to say that she chose to back out, at the last minute. Just to be safe, since Tohru's powers are uncontrollable. Who knows what she'd be, if in this land?"

Mio said, "I see."

Minami nodded, "That's a strong point."

Hanajima added, "And… we cannot turn back, since Dawn is sapped of her battery life."

The girls dropped in a thud, in embarrassment. Motoko shouted, "_NOW _YOU TELL US!"

Hana said, "Follow my lead."

Motoko shuddered, as she remembered the last time they followed Hanajima. She said, "Good. Let's hope we can learn more, in this land."

She turned to Mai, "#2, have your camera ready?"

Mai saluted, "Roger!"

Hanajima said, "Good. Maybe we can learn more, and study it, for many reasons. Should we find it, there's a chance that we may survive."

Minami snapped, "Don't say that! We'll never give in to this mysterious cave!"

They continued to walk, for about two hours. When it was Noon, they saw a small cavern, in the middle of the forest.

"This must be it." Motoko whispered.

Mai smiled, "My first appearance in a cave. I hope we meet some cave hermits."

They stepped inside, as it was dark and spooky. Hanajima lit a torch and lead them down the path, inside the caves. The others were scared by the caverns' cave walls and stalactites and stalagmites. Motoko whimpered in fear, "Is this what the scary caves inside look like?"

Mai said, "I'm scared."

Minami shivered, "This must be an evil witch's cave."

They kept walking, all the way to a cavern door, which acted as a dead end. Hana sensed that there's a way in. The stone door had drawings of three figures, with a wooden sign that said _"Keep out"_.

"How scary," Mio said.

"I wonder if this is the treasure room." Mai thought.

Hanajima ordered Motoko, "You listen to me. Make sure to stay by me, at all costs… but _no touching _the items."

She explained the drawings, "It's been about two months since the discovery was made. The paint on it is still dry and fresh. It is said that three people entered the room and were turned into mannequins, after stealing a priceless treasure. But that was all a myth. No one knows how they came to be, but it seems weird."

She pushed the door open, as Minami trembled, "Okay, now Electric Girl is _indeed _scaring us. I want a hot and beautiful body, but not while Prince Yuki ogles at me in a department store!"

Mio said, "With any luck, you'd be taken apart."

They entered the treasure room, which was a huge shrine, full of gold, silver, and jeweled trinkets.

Motoko gasped, "WHOA! Golden _and _Molden!"

Minami snapped, "Wait! I thought it was a new discovery! Is this a trick?"

Hanajima said, "Tohru and I looked it up. Discoverers tried their hands on this cave, but only to learn that the people that lived here, either disappeared or have left the island. It was confirmed that they fled the island, after the curse got to them. It is hard to say if they are still around."

Mio gasped, "Hold on! Is this a forest or an island?"

Mai shouted, "Yeah! Make up your mind!"

Hanajima said, "It's hard to say. This land, according to the map, is like a huge oval island, but it has a very small terrain, which connects as the _only _road to the forest. In other words, it's still a mystery."

Mio asked, "Hey, Electric Girl… What about these, up there?"

Hanajima found some tomes, which are small scrolls, above the treasures, inside some small inserts. She pulled out two tomes: _The Silver Spell _and _The Noozle-Luud_.

She read out loud, _the Noozle-Luud_:  
"_According to the curse, it is called the Noozle-Luud. A weird name, but it is an effective spell. According the legend, the curse may affect you, turning you into a doll. However, depending on who you are, the form of life-size statuette may affect any person, depending on the personality or looks. The curse occurs, whenever someone touches a gold statue, located in the middle of the treasure room. If grabbed forcefully, then the victim will proudly leave, leaving themselves cursed forever.  
However, if the gold statue has a marking that says "Made in China", then the curse is possibly done slowly. But that rumor was untrue, since that statue was a mobile doll. It is also a koala."_

"Remember that, girls," Motoko ordered the others, "Any gold trinket, we don't touch it."

Mai asked, "And the silver ones?"

Hanajima read, "Hmm… The Silver Spell is somewhat safe.  
_It is said that once owned by a pure or tainted heart, anybody who would pilfer silver goodies must __NOT__ come back to the treasure area, or shall be frozen stiff, taking the punishment it deserves. You shall take what you like, but once you do, NEVER return to the treasure cave. Depending on the trinket, it can happen for hours on end. Necklaces and crowns have the longest route, heading into at five to seven hours. Rings last up to thirty minutes. Gold trinkets are instant deaths, meaning that you're statues forever. STAY SAFE, AT ALL COSTS!  
If you wish to NOT be a mannequin, consult a __professional__ magician, sorcerer, wizard, or shaman immediately._"

"Boy, they sure know how to act like safe and courteous folks," Minami sighed.

Mio groaned, "Especially since there's a curse involved."

Motoko said, "Okay, Electric Girl, where is this crown?"

Hanajima turned to the center of the mantle and said, "Over there."

As they walked toward the mantle, Hanajima snuck in and stole a silver necklace. She put the tomes back and went to the others. When they arrived, they saw a mantle that is blank, with two lipstick holders, empty, as well.

"AW, GYP!" Minami shouted, "IT'S GONE!"

"Then… Then that means…" Mai whimpered.

Hanajima sighed, "Someone beat us to it. My guess is that _someone else _has stolen the crown. I'm afraid it is bad. You don't think the crown had something to do with it."

Motoko giggled, "Well, for the moment, whoever has it will be a mannequin now."

Mio cheered, "Wonderful! Then we can return to HQ and search for the crown thief."

Mai giggled, as she looked at the gold treasures. However, she is having a dilemma… Would she take one or not touch it, as ordered?

Motoko asked, "Those slits there, under the mantle of the crown. What are they?"

Hanajima thought, "I never noticed that before."

She said, as she examined it, "I think it's… lipstick?"

Motoko asked, "Lipstick? Why would there be a lipstick holder in this cave?"

Minami thought, "Maybe the people in the island were women."

Mio responded, "Maybe there was some type of hidden make-up that people hid, inside these caves."

Hanajima spoke, "Sadly, it is. I read that these are the icy and hot lipsticks that turned you into mannequins, but only temporarily… It is said that it can only work on certain places that can mold in shape."

Motoko was astonished, "Unbelievable! Make-up that make you into mannequins. But which one?"

Hana said, "It's color coded. Red makes you move, after you freeze in place, with blue."

Mio snuffed, "Figures. Ice is blue and fire is red – hence the term _Icy and Hot_."

Minami smiled, "Well, that was amazing. I never knew this cave had such history."

Motoko said, "Oh, Hanajima, let's go. I'm too scared to stay… and I fear that I may steal a gold treasure."

Hanajima smiled, "I understand. We shall report our discoveries to Tohru, once we are finished. For now, let us depart."

She spoke too soon. Mai appeared and asked, "Cool gold trinkets! I love this place! Let's come back soon, and stay here forever!"

Motoko sighed, "No! That is just what the curse wants you to think. We stay here, forever, if we touch a golden item."

Mai smiled, as she held up a golden lucky cat, "Oh. Then, can _I _keep this as a souvenir?"

Hanajima gasped in horror, "NO! YOU FOOL!"

Motoko, Minami, and Mio shrieked, "NUMBER TWO!"

The cave shook, as Mai asked, "Uh… Is that a bad thing?"

Motoko smiled, "In my words… YES, IT IS! YOU ARE SO STU-!"

The cave flashed light, as Hanajima pleaded, "I TOLD YOU _NOT _TO TOUCH THE GOLD TREASURES! RUN FOR IT!"

The girls ran off, as Mai dropped the cat. Motoko and Minami caught it, but gasped in fear. Minami threw the cat to Mio and barked, "YOU PUT IT BACK!"

Mio screeched, "NO! I DON'T WANT IT!"

She placed it back on the table, as they ran off from the cave. The shrine shone a huge flash, as they were being caught in it. Mio screamed, as Mai collapsed onto the ground. She screamed, as she held her legs, which were frozen solid.

"HELP!" She screamed.

Mio and Minami ran to her, as Motoko screamed, "NO! COME BACK!"

"Not without Mai!" Minami yelled.

Mio was about to grab her, but her left arm and left leg was frozen. She tried to lift it, but couldn't.

"AAH! NO! I'm freezing!"

Minami cried, "NO! NOT THAT! MOTOKO! ELECTRIC GIRL!"

Hanajima yelled at Motoko, "LEAVE THEM! We must leave, now!"

Motoko then tripped down, nearly hurting herself. But she wasn't hurt. She, too, was frozen in her lower legs. Hanajima saw her and gasped. Motoko cried, "LEAVE ME! I CAN'T MOVE!"

Hanajima shouted, "But… But, I can't! You are with us! The Resistance!"

Motoko bowed her head and said, "No. This is what I am fated for. The _Prince Yuki Fan Club _is one unit… and we shall die… together."

Hanajima cried, "You can't! We need you! Arisa and Tohru need you! I NEED YOU!"

Motoko smiled, as tears were in her eyes, as her lower body was frozen, "You don't get it… We only joined, just to have peace, and mostly for our prince. But now… it'll never become this way."

Hanajima was in a shaken state, as Motoko cried, "WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO!"

Hanajima nodded, as she dashed off. Motoko then moaned in pain, as her body was completely frozen.

"Prince Yuki… Forgive me… One day… I hope to see you agai-."

She stopped talking. She was stiff and frozen, in a forced pose, and a smile on her face. The others had the same fate. Motoko… Minami… Mio… and Mai… they all became mannequins.

* * *

As for Hanajima, she escaped the cave, still in pain. She panted for air, as she tried to get up. The caves shone a bright white light, as she tried to move. But…

Hana examined her right arm. It was stiff. She cried, "The Silver Spell… No…"

She used her left arm and picked herself up. She stood up and rushed to the SUV, where Dawn was lying on the hood. She was tired.

"Hanajima. The sun was blocked at precisely 3:23pm, and could not return… Battery level is now at-."

"I don't care!" Hana shouted, "GET IN! We're out of here!"

"In that case, _you _drive. My power cells have faded to 65%."

"Deactivate systems, now! And take shotgun!"

"But… What about-?"

"NOW! I'll explain later!"

Dawn stepped inside the front seat and deactivated her energy-saving circuits, to preserve power. Hanajima buckled her in, as she took the wheel. She drove off, escaping the huge island.

Saki Hanajima will go down in _Alternate World _history to be the first human survivor in the _Natural Molden Forest_. Of course, she lost few of her allies in the process.

* * *

Hours later, Hana could only drive with one arm. Her right arm was stiff as a board, but it had real difficulty on the driving part.

"I better have this arm examined, before I tell Uo." She said.

She then realized, "No… Tohru was the one who… And if she… then, that means…"

She realized that Tohru tricked the other girls to go to the cave, only to be caught in the curse. She was right.

**XXXXX**

Back at HQ, she removed her blouse and showed her upper body, down to her bra and looked at her right shoulder. It was completely wooden, with a shiny gloss in her. It even had the black nail polish painted on, to look realistic. She held her arm and thought, as she looked in the mirror, in the bathroom, "My arm… It must be that silver necklace."

She looked at the necklace and said, "Perhaps no one should see this… that trinket and my arm."

She removed it from her shoulder, which was detachable, and moaned quietly. She looked at her right arm and cringed, "My body is mutilated… How could Tohru do this?"

She reattached it and said, "I need to know… Tohru is on the side of Chris McLean, isn't she? She only sent me, Motoko, and the others, only to get the crown. But lo and behold, there _is _no crown! She wanted us out of the way, just for herself!"

She cringed, "She wanted us to die… All of us. Tohru, I'm sorry…"

She stood in place and said, "Forgive me. I _now _know what must be done."

But then, Zoey appeared from a vent, tired and bothered, "Sorry. I overheard your commotion and I told Cameron and Mike to stay put, seeing you in your unmentionables."

Hana exclaimed, "No, it's fine. But why are you here? Tohru told me that you're dead."

Zoey sighed, "We will tell you… _if _you put your blouse back on. I'm afraid that it's horrible to explain… But Tohru…"

She cried, "She's joined the DARK SIDE, namely Chris McLean!"

Hanajima gasped, and grew sad, "So… It _is _true."

Zoey asked, "You know about it?"

Hanajima then put her blouse on and begin to tell the story behind the mission that Tohru gave her.

But for most parts, the worst was yet to come…

* * *

_**Next time, Percival meets Aya, during the time that the girls went to the Natural Molden Forest. It is there that Aya confesses to Percival that she was responsible for giving Tohru her powers.**_


	24. Omusubi the Deceiver

_**Chapter 23  
Omusubi the Deceiver**_

* * *

_It happened, DURING Hanajima and the Fan Club girls' expedition to the Natural Molden Caverns._

* * *

Percival was driving in his black van and said, "Jesus… What a morning this is. Aya told me to come and visit the Good Teens' HQ, but…"

He arrived at the hideout. Outside, Aya, wearing her uniform, and wearing a black hood, was in the middle of the stairway, waiting. She turned and saw Percival, who was stepping out. She turned away and said nothing. Percival asked, "Hey! You okay? I got your message."

Aya sighed, "What a mess…"

There was blood everywhere. Even outside, after the massacre, there were footprints, as well. Aya let him in, as she followed.

**XXXXX**

In the hallways, Aya and Percival looked around, as it was destroyed, demolished, and covered in blood. She was upset that something terrible happened. He asked her if there was a problem, concerning Chris McLean. She responded that it was… but in her visions, the blood was in someone else's hands. He concluded that it _was _Chris, but Aya had another reason why she came.

She opened the door to the main hall and found some body parts strewn around. Some of them were Sierra's, Cody's, and Brick's body parts. He gagged, "Aw, man… This is like a murder house. Either this is turned into a _Murder Fan Fic_ or some sort of Homicidal episode."

She replied, "There's more…"

She found the parking lot and saw a smashed convertible, with two charred-up corpses inside.

"Alejandro and Courtney?" He gasped, "This is madness! The Good Teens have become murderers!"

Aya turned away and said, "You haven't seen what is behind door #3."

She entered the meeting room and saw a huge post-gore fest inside. Bodies of many Good Teens and Antagony members were all around, all pale, bloodied, stiff, and mauled. Percival covered his nose and snorted, "Who farted?"

Aya pointed at Owen's cadaver and said, "Blame it on South Park… that, or the laws of science."

"Well, it reeks. I guess for a fatty like him, that's what you get for eating _anything_! No wonder it smelled like decaying teens and fecal matter."

"I know. But maybe we can find out how it happened and who did this… These guys… they didn't deserve it."

"Hope so. My guess is that Chris did it. Chef couldn't have, since he died. A birdie told me…"

Aya went to the control room, as they went over Sam's head and Jo's dead body, heading to the door.

**XXXXX**

Percival was in horror, as Aya was feeling down. She remembered the meeting between Tohru and Chris. She said, "It couldn't be. I'll bet my engagement ring, if he _did_ do it."

Percival asked, "You say something?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hmm…"

They arrived at the control room, which was unmanned and clean. Aya then examined the tape of yesterday's activities.

"Someone forgot to change the security tapes." He stated.

She replied, "Indeed. I guess someone gets to do their job for them. But we must know…"

He grabbed the tape and rewound it to the beginning of yesterday. He stopped at where the teens were in a peace treaty, waiting for Tohru. Percival said, "I don't get it. This doesn't feel right, at all."

Aya turned away and sobbed, "I knew I should've protected her."

He asked, "What's that now?"

He left the tape rolling, as Aya was crying a bit. She wept, "Tohru… I should've never given her the _Congregated Control_."

"The What?"

"I'm sorry… You wouldn't understand… but I think I should tell you… everything. The _Congregated Control _lets you control any power, like Kirby and his inhale powers. However, the powers you consume are uncontrollable. Plus, you can only hold up to three powers, for maximum strength. I, myself, am one of them. There are 12 known _Congregated _powers. Some of these abilities occur, whenever you have a certain power, which can be controlled, perfectly, by a pure heart. Only a few of us can hold a full power congregation (or gathering of strength), which is a maximum of three… Tohru, Miyu, and myself are a few of them. We go by the twelve powers, by name – _Beast Gene, Robot Gene, Alien Cell, Ice Shard, Xatu Vision, Darkness Shadow, Nature Wisp, Flare Cell, Brick Wall, Bird Wing, Fish Gill, and Increased Suplex_. They have weird names, but are useful."

"But which is the strongest?"

"The Beast, Robot, and Alien. It was the combo that Tohru has… and Miyu had…"

She wept, "Oh, Miyu!"

She sobbed, as he said, "Well… What about you?"

She replied, "I have the Ice Shard, in which I have the ability of ice… while my Xatu Vision sees into the future, like a psychic. Like I said, it's good for three powers, at a time. You cannot replace them, so you have to choose wisely. The worst part is that it's a surprise pick. So, it's nothing to it."

"So… Should I…?"

"No. You have a past, which has some problems, for which I _cannot _explain… It won't work on you."

"I understand. But I get the powers to it, but what does that have to do with Tohru? I mean, she has the most powerful amalgamation, but she has yet to kill Chris."

"Well… The powers are uncontrollable, and it may have side effects. The Robot Cell makes you robotic, while the Alien Cell makes you smart and shoot electricity, on occasions. They sometimes have an uncanny ability to reform your body with certain traits. While I have the Ice Shard, I can even turn into a snow-gal and melt away. But I regenerate. It's just water."

"Tell that to Peter."

"And for the Xatu Vision, my eyes are blue and cute."

"Scary Moé… You have such scary looks, but that remark was rhetorical."

"It's not… The Xatu Vision can change your eye color, at random. It _did _choose to be blue, since my eyes were _brown_; plus, I have the _Ice Shard_, which is fitting."

Aya pleaded, "Please, Mister! You cannot tell this to anyone! It's only a rare occurrence! I'd be unhappy, since few have that power, at maximum strength… and many with about one or two… I'm sorry you knew everything."

Percival smiled, "I promise. You had a secret to share… maybe I can tell you mine, if you want."

Aya turned to the monitor and gasped in horror. "Oh, my god…"

Percival saw the image of the video, and saw Tohru Honda, killing the Good Teens and Antagony. He fast-forwarded the tape and heard a commotion about Chris. He heard her say "Master".

_Chris concluded, "Now… I shall report to you, soon. Anything you should do?"_

"_I need to get some treasures in the Natural Molden Forest. But I'll need help, first."_

"_Good. Carry on, Onigiri."_

He stopped the tape and was devastated. He was in anger, as Aya was in tears.

"What have I done?" She cringed, "What have I created?"

He murmured, "It's not your fault."

He yelled, "It's Chris's fault!"

Aya turned away and whispered, "I know who you are… Onigiri… Destroy Chris McLean… we _must_…"

"How can we?" He cried, "We can't even defeat a controlled freak! Forgive me for saying it, but, Chris is using her!"

Aya then sighed, "No. No, it's not. It's _my _fault. I should've let Tohru kill Chris, but then I worry about her life, as much as Miyu's."

She then said, as she slowly paced, "Tohru Honda… the one that I chose… She is the chosen one that can fix the worlds, as it is…"

"Okay, _stop _saying "As it is"! It's like you _wanted _the worlds to remain this way!"

"I'm sorry… but in Chris's mind, he wants to leave it alone and make new backgrounds. If we leave it alone, without touching, they revert to normal, in time."

"Then, why the fuck did you use Tohru, if you knew that Chris would use her, like she was Anakin Skywalker? You should've let Tohru kill the asshole! But NO~!"

"SHUT UP!"

She trembled in tears and said, "Alright, fine! I should've _let_ Tohru kill that son of a bitch! Chris McLean _ruined _my upcoming wedding to Rei Otohata! Do you have _any _idea why he did it? He invaded Odaiba, which was the setting for our super-lovely wedding, until Chris made it into his own personal resort, with mutated fish! After that, Rei and I agreed that we cannot marry, until the worlds are better again. AT THIS RATE, IT COULD TAKE YEARS! THAT FUCKING FASCIST! RUIN MY DREAM, DID HE?"

She sobbed, "Rei would dump me, for sure… and I have no one to blame, but Chris… and now, _this_ is happening…"

"I didn't know…"

He held her and said, "I'm so sorry. I only wish I could help… but my superiors, er, my friends wouldn't help, since I go, alone."

She replied, "It's fine. I freaking hate him…"

He snuffed, "I really hate Tohru Honda now…"

She sniffled, "Me, too… I blame her for not thinking, too soon. But mostly, the one to blame… It was mine, alone. The girl we knew… she is gone… taken by Chris McLean… consumed by Onigiri. That was a nickname I gave her… on account that she was declared a lonely little rice ball… It's my own fault…"

Percival said, "No, it's fine. I only wish I knew what to do next."

Aya then responded, "Well… You _are _a lonely little moneyman… and a government agent. If you chose to go alone, you'd fail. Figure it out."

Percival said, "Yeah, but…"

"Forgive my sudden rudeness… Chris McLean, die, he must… Sorry. That _Anakin _remark made me parody something…"

"Well, don't. _Mouse Ears _has that."

"Sorry. If you choose to fight Chris alone, chances are that you will lose. But, find it in your heart to know the answer."

"Yes, but… That's the problem. I'm not so sure if I'll find it. I feel like I wanted to ruin Chris's douchebag face."

"Search your feelings, Mister Gaynes… and you will… You know I'm right."

Aya left the control room and sobbed quietly, as she went to the exit door, all the way to the back. Percival saw Aya leave, as he was in a predicament.

"First, she killed Abobo… then, she ended Chef Hatchet… then, Ganon… and then, Father Matthias… and now… now, the poor teens. She must be responsible."

He then remembered what he saw, as he was out cold, when he opened his eye and saw Tohru kneeling to Chris, after she killed Matthias. As Chris looked at him, he quickly closed his eye, to avoid any feign activity. He kept that secret from Aya, and to make sure he was right about Chris.

"I knew there was something rotten in Denmark about Onigiri… But, Aya's right. I cannot fight her."

He loaded a gun and said, "My only job is to kill Chris McLean… and dammit! That's the _only _thing I can promise… or die trying!"

Aya was outside, listening in. She smiled and said, "He has no clue… But he's trying."

Then she disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Tohru and B were walking together to Chris's mansion. Chris has something for her, when he arrives. Tonight, he makes an announcement that he'll do what he can to fix the worlds… which was an empty promise, from those who already knew. Tohru approached the door and said in a serious voice, "Stay in the car, B."

B shrugged his shoulders and walked away. She rang the doorbell. The door opened and Tohru stepped inside. What could she be up to?

Hanajima was in the locker room, that same day, talking to Cameron, Mike, and Zoey. She told them what happened at the Natural Molden Forest, and how Motoko, Minami, Mai, and Mio died.

"And that was it…" she said, "I couldn't dare go back…"

Mike inhaled and became Chester, "ENH! That's what you get for wandering into a whippersnapper's trap! You kids these days, with your black polish and black clothes!"

Cameron eased Mike and said, "I feel your pain. But, it gets worse, by the minute. Our team is disbanded, forcefully, my bubble is shattered, and our lives are in danger… all because McLean had taken Tohru Honda under his wing."

Zoey said, "Is there anything we _can_ do?"

Hanajima said, "There is. Take me to the mansion, in Chris's home, and make sure we get there. Bring Dawn with, only for the coordinates and such. I'll fight Tohru _and _Chris. You'd be in the way, as live prey. But, make sure Arisa mustn't know. Only _I _can tell her the whole story, but I cannot soil her into this mess."

Zoey gasped, "Hey, yeah! Chris has this huge speech tonight, about his Alternate World theory! We'll make it and see if he'll do something about it!"

She left, as Cameron got out of the vent and said, "What do you say?"

Mike and Zoey nodded, as they got up. Mike cheered, "YEAH! This is for our fallen comrades!"

Zoey cheered, "COOL! Maybe I can get some newer friends, since Dakota is dead."

Cameron said, "Alright. Let's find Dawn and get ready!"

Zoey asked, "But wait! There's a problem, Cam. How can she fight, with a store mannequin's arm fused into her?"

Cameron retorted, "Good point. We'll need Dawn to analyze her, before the battle."

Mike smiled, "Smart thinking, Cam."

They left the locker room, heading out to find Hanajima.

**XXXXX**

Outside Resistance HQ, Lightning and Dakota-Zoid appeared and were worried.

"Dakota feels unhappy… Dakota lost Sam…"

"Sha-please… Lightning lost his bros! I swear that T-Honey is gonna pay!"

"Dakota wants know. Why Lightning say T-Honey?"

"Because… She's _definitely _a honeybee… to that Sha-T!"

Dakota pondered and slapped his face. She snuffed, "RUDE!"

She then growled, "We kill Chris! He made Dakota this way! He made Tohru Bad Girl kill Sam! DAKOTA MISSES SAM!"

She bawled, as Lightning growled, knowing what has been going on. He then said, "Dakota… I have one thing to say about this ordeal…"

He bellowed, "SHA-BAM! Lightning is DONE being an Antagonist! The Lightning is going FULL-PRO! If you want, avenge the fallen bros!"

Dakota sniffled, "Really? You mean you want Dakota helping you?"

Lightning nodded, as he concluded, "With the Dakota-Zoid and the Lightning, we can do anything, all for the deaths of our lost bros! What you say, Heiress Milton the Monster?"

Dakota smiled and extended her claw to him, "SHA-DAKOTA-ZOID!"

They agreed to form an alliance… to kill Tohru Honda, to avenge their friends.

* * *

Hanajima arrived at the living room, about to go to Chris's mansion, located out of town. Uo stopped her and called, "Hana!"

She asked, "I got here, as soon as you were hurt. Did anything happen to you?"

She turned away and sobbed. Uo said, "What happened? Where're those fan club bitches? They are on AWOL!"

Hanajima cried, "They're not! They're gone!"

She growled, "And it's all Tohru's fault!"

Uo gasped, "Tohru?"

Hanajima said, "I'm sorry, but… The Good Teens and Antagony's deaths… They were Tohru's doings. The expedition to the Natural Molden Forest was a front, as well, to get rid of us. I think Tohru has joined the evil side…"

Uo said, "You're kidding. Are your waves making you see bad things?"

Hanajima turned away and said, "I'll fight Chris McLean… alone. My arm is out of commission, but I'll have Dawn and B analyze it… and the rest of the Good Teens will come with."

"About that… Tohru went to join Chris."

"WHAT?"

"She took B and headed to his mansion. He said something about an important announcement."

Hanajima growled, as she said, "Tohru…"

Uo then stated the obvious, "You're gonna kill her… Aren't you? Hana?"

Hana nodded, "Yes. It's the only way. Aya's predictions are coming true. Arisa… Stay here."

Uo asked, "Aya? You mean the girl that Tohru befriended?"

Hanajima said, "Yes. I fear that you may die, too."

She turned away and said, "Tohru told me, who heard from Aya… You'll die. It's uncertain, but… I cannot risk it."

Uo said, "Right. I see. But I can survive! Look at me! I can take it!"

Hana cried, "Arisa! NO!"

Uo announced, "I'm coming with you!"

Hanajima shouted, sparking a huge electric wave, "I SAID, NO!"

She quietly remarked, "You're staying."

"Have you forgotten that I am the leader of this group?"

"HOW CAN WE HAVE A RESISTANCE, WITH JUST US THREE LEFT?"

"Hana!"

She left HQ, as Uo thought, "She's right… How can we?"

Outside, Hanajima drove off with Cameron, Zoey, and Mike, heading to Chris's mansion. After that, Uo snuck off and said, "No one yells at me. I'm the leader of the Resistance."

Lightning called out, "YO! Lightning needs help!"

Uo gasped, "Huh? Of all people?"

He and Dakota were out, waiting for someone. Uo rushed to them and yelled, "But… You're dead! Hana told me!"

"You hear?" Dakota-Zoid said, "Bad Girl and McLean… They-."

"I heard…" Uo said, as she was angry, "But, I don't believe it. Tohru… she killed your friends, all under Chris's control. What's going on here? I don't believe it, for one second! Tohru is a nice person!"

Lightning growled, "No, she's not! She killed Jo, my bro!"

Uo huffed, "Are you stupid enough to know that Jo's a girl?"

He pouted, "I keep forgetting… Man, this is Chris McLean's fault!"

"I know. And that is why I am disobeying Hanajima's orders. I am the leader of the Resistance, and I say, you guys are coming with. But, just to be sure, under NO circumstances that you two will appear in Chris's eyes _or _Tohru's presence. Got it?"

They agreed, as Uo yelled, "Let's go!"

They dashed off to the garage, as they were getting set to go.

* * *

_**The Final Curtain draws near…**_

* * *

_**Congregated Control FAQs  
**__**Power FAQ **__– Each power can be consumed, if the fighter has a pure of heart, but the power is uncontrollable, depending on the power__**  
Beast Gene**__ – The Beast Gene is the ability to grow large at will, and have ferocious strength; but the anger inside you is uncontainable  
__**Robot Gene**__ – An ability that makes you act completely like a robot, with an indestructible skeleton; this ability also works to increase intelligence and speed, but will need to be recharged, if fatigued  
__**Alien Cell**__ – A powerful ability that is able to speak different languages, without help; it also has the ability to regenerate wounds and scars, increase your intelligence, and can shoot electricity or plasma waves  
__**Ice Shard**__ – This ability is what Aya Hoshino has. You have the power to shoot and/or become ice, and melt and regenerate yourself  
__**Xatu Vision**__ – A Psychic ability that Aya also has, which enables you to see into the future, and can also change your eye color at random  
__**Darkness Shadow**__ – A dangerous ability that can make you hide in the dark, without being noticed; it sometimes affect the user to be completely evil, if not controlled right  
__**Nature Wisp**__ – A useful and safe ability that helps the user be one with nature; its abilities include a Solar Flare, Greenery Control, and Synthesis Beam  
__**Flare Cell**__ – also known as a pyrotechnic ability, which enables you to shoot fire; and NO, you do NOT "Flame On!" like the Human Torch  
__**Brick Wall**__ – An ability that increases your defense, to the MAX, making your skin and muscles as hard as granite; but the speed in your body drops  
__**Bird Wing**__ – This ability makes you a perfect flyer, in other words, it makes you fly; it also lets you communicate with the birds  
__**Fish Gill**__ – Like Aquaman, you can swim and breathe in water (with the exception of Bikini Bottom in __these__ AUs) and can communicate with fish  
__**Increased Suplex**__ – This is hardly a special ability. The plus side is that your muscles and adrenaline increases, but the downside is that you cannot fuse it with Brick Wall, Xatu Vision, or Robot Gene  
__**Full Power Congregation – **__A full power that makes you a SUPER person. The only flaw to this is that ANY three powers, combined, are uncontrollable, but CAN be controlled, if the user is of pure of heart, meaning a good person_


	25. Chris McLean's Law

_**Chapter 24  
Chris McLean's Law**_

* * *

Outside the mansion, that night, Percival, in his black suit and glasses, to throw off any suspicion, was on scene, during Chris's speech, which is in two hours. He appeared in a huge crowd of security, in which one of them had a black suit, as well.

It was a female figure, with long brown hair, braided over her shoulder. She had pale skin. She called to Percival, waving her hand. He approached her and said, "I see you got my message."

The woman removed her glasses and said in a British accent, "Heh. Not bloody likely. I got it, as soon as I arrived."

Percival asked, "Nice to see you, Michelle. Sorry, Agent Nevins."

Michelle Nevins, Percival's sister-in-law, is also an Agent. (Remember – _Feral Beauty_)

She addressed, "So, I hear that you're going at McLean, alone."

"Right. As soon as his speech to the world is presented, the end of Chris McLean is at hand. He started this whole mess, and I'll be the one who can finish it."

"I see. Well, it's nice that these worlds won't hear from a wanker, such as McLean. He should go back to Newfoundland, in a body bag. But, I have my orders from the higher powers. Do whatever you want."

"Also, if you see _this _woman," he showed her a picture of Tohru Honda, "Notify me."

Michelle took the picture and replied, "I will. Any reason?"

He said, "Just because. She's one of his henchmen. Long story."

She snuffed, "I see. Well, on your bike. Feral Agent's work is never done."

He left, as Michelle glared at the picture. She then ripped it up and said, "Hmph! Sodding American… What does he take me for, a bloody fool?"

She headed back to the security, waiting for the speech to start.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tohru spotted Uo, who was arriving with Lightning and Dakota-Zoid. She then sighed, "She chose to come… I knew the moment was inevitable. Uo-Chan, I promise you that I'll explain everything, soon."

She got a call from Chris McLean. She answered it.

"Tohru, come at once," he said, "It is time. You shall be with me, for I will make my speech to the worlds."

Tohru was wearing her blue uniform, with a white mask.

_This is the mask that she wore._

"Yes, sir," she said.

Chris replied, "Make sure that _no one _knows of your appearance. No one."

Tohru signed off, as she sent a text to Uo-Chan. It said: _"Meet me after the speech, Uo. Love, Tohru_"

Uo replied back: _"Where?_"

Tohru's reply was: _"Outside the front gate_."

Uo smiled, as Lightning huffed, "It's obvious that it's an audible trap!"

Uo said, "No. She's here. But, at the very least, we'll know exactly what's going on. Wait here."

She went inside, as Lightning and Dakota waited outside.

Meanwhile, Hanajima stayed in her vehicle, waiting for Tohru to come out. She was examined by Dawn, who was trying to fix her arm. But she couldn't.

Dawn remarked, "Miss Hanajima, I'm afraid it is a permanent situation in your arm. I will see if I can make it move again, as long as your arm is controlled."

Cameron asked, "May I make a suggestion? Mannequins never move their arms, fully. So, how about we install an elbow joint, so she can move it?"

Zoey asked, "But… But what if her arm is destroyed, in the process?"

Hanajima said, "I can take it. Besides, I can wait, until Tohru comes out. She doesn't know that I am still alive."

Dawn and B restrained her. Dawn beeped, "Allow me. Commencing operation on Miss Hanajima's arm!"

She stated, "Since you cannot feel pain, I'll have to remove your arm."

She covered her mouth and made Hana sleepy. She collapsed onto the floor, and was out like a light.

Zoey asked, "Was it necessary?"

Dawn spoke, "It must be a legit and delicate operation. I have some anesthetic, built in me, for medical reasons. We cannot have Hanajima scream in pain."

Mike said, "She's right."

Cameron said, "I'll help you, Dawn. It needs more brainpower to conduct a wonderful prosthetic, made from wood and paint… which was from a human body part, out of black arts."

Dawn bowed, "Assistance accepted, Cam. Now, strap up."

They began to work on Hanajima's arm. Cameron carefully removed the right arm from her body, as Dawn examined its contents and tried to find a way to carefully install some hinges, so she can move her arm and wrist. She scanned through her skeleton and tried to match her arm's movement.

"Confirmed!" Dawn dinged, "B, do you have any spare parts?"

B nodded and gave her some metal parts from his stomach. Dawn accepted them, as Cameron was disgusted.

"You know what, keep it, B." He sighed.

"No! Hanajima's life is at stake! We must rescue and/or stop Tohru! She owed her a favor, and gave us a second chance!"

Mike snuffed, "Yeah, Tohru has become a jerk."

Zoey said, "Maybe so, but we can rescue her… from him."

She sprouted a small buzz saw and prepared the operation.

**XXXXX**

Chris and Tohru were walking down the hallway, as they headed to the main stage. Michelle viewed the scene, as she was watching on. She then peered at Tohru, wearing her mask and cape.

"It can't be her…" she thought, "And I thought Percival was lying."

She called Percival and instructed, "I found your wench. She's with Chris McLean, on the way to the stage. Where are you?"

Percival called back, "Good. I'll deal with Chris, backstage. You, however, make sure that he is safely in his room. I'm on the west side of his estate. I shall deal with him, once he finishes his empty promises of slander and fabrications."

Michelle said, "I understand. See you then. Over and out."

She said, as she headed to the main stage, guarding the entranceway.

"I knew I should've stayed home," she muttered.

A person on a podium spoke:  
"Ladies and gentlemen, host of Total Drama and a future leader of the world, Chris McLean."

The crowd applauded, as Chris appeared on the podium, while Tohru was standing in a black background. Her silhouette was shown. Uo saw her and thought, "Tohru? I recognize her body anywhere. I guess she owed him a favor."

"Sha-please," Lightning said, with white hair and shades, "He's obviously controlling her."

Uo whispered in anger, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Lightning ain't leaving you alone."

"Fine… But be quiet!"

Chris cleared his voice and began his speech.

"My fellow people, and fans, I call you today for this huge gathering. We will have less work, more work, less play, more play, and even extreme sports… TO THE MAX!"

They applauded, as he continued:  
"We must throw off our oath of monarchy, and make our worlds safe from democracy, hypocrisy, insolence, hate and discrimination, and even high levels of extensions!"

The crowd cheered, as Chris smiled. He continued, "These worlds must expand. Without this fusion, how can we discover newer worlds? Every two to three weeks, you will see a new terrain, from the rocky shores of Alcatraz, to the sunny sides of White Rock! That's in Vancouver, Canada. As many U.S. and World leaders say, let there be peace! Of course, not everyone has a saying. We no longer say _"Win for Winnie!_" or "_Give me Liberty, or Give me Death!_" or "_Vivá la vida!_" or "_Hail the NEW WORLD!_" or even "_YES WE CAN!_"! No! This is one nation! One nation… under Chris! And I mean it, too; which is why _I _shall lead all of you to the newest life, by giving you a chance to help out! For those who wanted to experience peace, don't knock it, until you try it. However, for those who betray me, it's death. But _I _won't be the one who will kill the masses! I have my _own _agenda. Furthermore, this will be a day of a new world, all for one, all for amusement, all for entertainment! And above all… ALL FOR PEACE!"

He raised his hands high and cried, "So! As the future leader of all of you, I promise to make it my mission, along with fellow interns and hired hands, to make it what it is, today! If you see someone that you do not know, do NOT take action! That's the job of a mere form of losers. Namely, the crappy peacekeepers! They act like they are so bumbling, but they get the job done! But, yeah… in serious matters, it doesn't."

He then concluded, "And so, if you choose me to help out, I, along with my advisor, will make sure that they are safe for people like you, AND people like me!"

The crowd cheered loudly, as Chris smirked, covering the microphone, "Suckers."

Tohru thought, "What an honor. I've been a leader of the Resistance… and now, I'm an advisor to the man that helped me out."

As the crowd cheered, Aya whispered, "And that's how the peace will end. Something has to be done…"

Percival glared, as he left the stage. Michelle grew worried, as she followed him. Uo and her allies leave their seats.

**XXXXX**

Dawn said, as she finished the operation, "All finished!"

Hanajima woke up, as Dawn, covered in small shavings of wood, comforted her. She responded, "Can you move your arm, Miss Hanajima?"

Hanajima moved it, but very weakly. She then zapped it with her electric waves. It started to move like a real arm. She wiggled her fingers and said, "Impressive. You guys did it."

Mike said, "Well, she _did _try to match your inner arm layout. It looked so hollow."

Hanajima smiled, "Dawn, thank you."

Dawn said, "Thank Cameron! He suggested the idea. And look! No joints!"

She was right. Her arm was whole, without any hinges or axles on it.

Cameron said in excitement, "This is _beyond _scientific endeavors! We've invented the first human-like prosthetic arm!"

_Not proven…_

Hanajima smiled and said, "Now… Now I can find Uo and tell the truth. Where are they?"

Zoey said, "Bad news. The speech ended. Chris promised that he'll make it peaceful, even if it is messed-up… But…"

Mike growled, "He's lying. It's bad! Very bad!"

She got up and said, "Tohru Honda… She must pay! You five wait here!"

Dawn cried, "But… But, Hana! You cannot, at this condition!"

Hanajima said, as she turned away, "I can do it. No trying. There is no try. If I die, tell Megumi that I'll always love him."

He left, as Dawn asked, "Uh… Who's Megumi?"

Mike said, "Maybe… her father?"

_Megumi Hanajima is her brother._

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Chris retired to his room, as Tohru waited outside the door. He proclaimed to her, "Onigiri, our time has come. Finish what you're doing and return here to my main room. I'll be relaxing in my hot tub, if you need me. Now… find your allies and bring them to me. We must salvage what is left of your former group."

"Yes, Master." Tohru bowed, as she kneeled to him.

"I have a proposition for them. If they agree, take them. If they don't… KTCH!"

"Understood, Master…"

She left to see Uo, as Chris went inside. Tohru disappeared, as Percival arrived at the door. He held up his gun and said, "Now, McLean… I can allow you making such bullshit, but when you hurt an innocent girl and make her a puppet for your work, that is going too far."

Michelle blocked the door and said, "No. I won't let you."

"Get out of the way, Michelle! I am ending this!"

"I know you wanted to, but our orders are to observe him! However, I don't believe that he has controlled Tohru Honda, that wench you mentioned!"

"I don't care! Chris McLean is a big asshole! I'm sick of this! All he did was control the worlds and ruin people's lives!"

"Percival, that is such bollocks! Like I'd believe your myth about McLean being a bad man!"

"STOP pretending that you don't care, like an uncaring shithead! You have no remorse over anybody! A friend of mine… lost her fiancé and wedding, because of him! And now… I'm gonna kill him! THAT FREAK WILL NEVER RULE!"

Michelle was astonished, but then sighed, "Percy. I'm sorry. If you told me so, I'd help you. I feel bad."

"I know…"

"Go on in. But you must give me the report on him. Besides, that's our M.O."

"Understood." He bowed, as he stepped in.

Michelle then got a call from her superiors. She spoke on the cellphone.

"Hello? Agent Nevins reporting…" She said, "Yes? Yes, sir. Permission to obtain Agent Gaynes. He has been in McLean's room, disobeying his order. … Uh, huh… What? He what? You mean you gave him the green light to him?"

She sighed, "Uh, yes, sir. I understand. I'll see that he returns, safely. I am older than him, you know. Oh, yes, sir. It won't be long. Anyway… I'm on it. Yes, sir. Returning to base. Thank you."

She hung up, and groaned. She heard that Percival gave permission to take out Chris. And his superiors gave it to him. Michelle turned to the door and smiled lightly.

"Bloody idiot," she said, as she walked away, "I hope you survive."

**XXXXX**

Uo then called to Lightning, as he and Dakota went inside. She said, "You two stay here. Tohru and I are to meet outside. _Seriously, _DON'T MOVE!"

She left, as Lightning said, "Well, as long as they are safe. Sha-blam! Let's beat it! We've seen enough for one day, monster girl!"

Aya appeared and said, "Allow me to do the honors."

Lightning smirked, "Sha-please! Would you say that Lightning has a plan?"

She grabbed both of the Antagony minions' shoulders and glared at them. She yelled, "You two… HAVE DONE ENOUGH!"

Dakota shouted, "BUT I NOT DO ANYTHING!"

**POOF!  
**Aya made them vanish into thin air. She whispered, "You cannot be here… Not after what I may predict."

She snuck off, sensing Percival _and _Chris, about to confront each other. Will she make it, in time?

**XXXXX**

Tohru arrived and saw Uo, all alone in the middle of the boardwalk. She approached her and called, "Uo!"

"I got your message," she replied.

The sky began to grow cloudy, as Tohru smiled, "You saw the speech?"

"Yeah. But enough about Chris McLean… Let's talk about you."

"Why me?"

"Hana told me…"

"She's alive?"

"Yes. She said that you killed the Good Teens _and _Antagony, and even set up that excursion with those Fan Club girls. But, that's a lie. You'd never do that."

"No, I didn't. Well, partially, but, it was a count of revenge. And the Prince Yuki Fan Club wanted to help, but I never knew the sacrifices."

"I see."

Tohru held Uo and said, "Don't worry. You and I will continue the Resistance, and hopefully we can end McLean's tyranny. I mean, you should know by now that _I _had awesome powers. I can even make time stand still!"

Uo chuckled, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Tohru said in a cheerful voice, "It's fine! Whatever happens, we can make it through. Chris McLean gave me power. Power that even Aya can't match."

Uo gasped, as Tohru continued, "Why, I can even overthrow Chris and make him bleed in my shoes. We can fix the worlds, as it is… and we shall make it peaceful for everybody. And together, Uo-Chan… You and I… will rule the worlds."

Uo stepped back, as Tohru was worried. She asked her, "What's wrong, Uo?"

Uo replied in a shaken voice, "Oh, my god."

Tohru glared, "Why are you shaken by my presence?"

Uo responded, "I cannot believe what I am hearing… World domination? Tohru Honda would _never _resort to that. Hanajima _was _right!"

Tohru snuffed, "No. I don't wanna hear about Hana-Chan. The Fan Club girls turned on me, the Good Teens turned on me… _Don't _you turn on me, too. I'm doing you a favor, since I care for you. _Both _of you!"

Uo grabbed her arm and shouted, "What's gotten into you? Tohru! You've changed! This is not what you wanted!"

Tohru shouted, "Let me go! I made my choice! I'm still siding with you! You think I care if he dies?"

"Listen to yourself! What has come over you? You're siding with _him_? What is wrong with you? You cannot side with him! He's an evil man!"

"He knew about you and Hanajima's future, likewise Aya. What choice do I have? I offered my life for him, only to protect you!"

"Tohru! No! You cannot side with someone evil… just for us! It's disappointing for you! You cannot hurt yourself, for something that is corrupt!"

Tohru turned away, as Uo shouted, "STOP! I can't let you do this… Tohru, listen to me… We love you, so much. Tohru, you must believe me. Chris McLean is evil! Please don't!"

She held her tight and hugged her. Tohru blushed in warmness, seeing that one of her friends is comforting her. However, she shoved her out of the way and glared at Uo.

She grasped her neck and shouted, "LIAR!"

Uo gagged, "Tohru… Listen to… me…"

"NO! You're with her, aren't you?" Tohru boomed, "You're with Hanajima!"

Uo was being choked, as Hanajima appeared from behind Tohru.

She shouted, "Tohru! Let her go!"

Tohru snapped, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU WANT HER DEAD!"

Hanajima shouted, "TOHRU! LET HER GO! **NOW!**"

She let her go. Uo dropped to the ground, coughing, while holding her neck. Tohru lifted her up and said, "You brought her here, Uo? HUH?"

"She had nothing to do with it!" Hanajima called.

She shoved her down and stomped on her chest. Uo screamed in pain. Tohru pushed down hard, but Tohru got shocked by electric waves.

"ENOUGH!" Hana shouted.

She staggered a bit, as Hanajima glared at her. Tohru smirked.

"You did this… You made me do this! YOU MADE ME KILL UO!" She shouted at Hanajima.

"You did it to yourself!" Hanajima cried.

"YOU WON'T HURT HER!"

"Tohru! GET UP! And fight me!"

Tohru turned away and said, "Hana… What am I becoming?"

Hanajima said, "You've become a hated deity. Aya Hoshino provided you the power… We provided the guidance… and Chris McLean provided the _coup de grâce_."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because Chris was using you… If you would've killed him, already, then this whole thing wouldn't have happened! You know I'm right."

"I don't need your pity, Hanajima. I see through the lies of the Resistance and Antagony. Don't you understand? I am the great Onigiri! I have brought peace and joy to this world! Chris McLean is just a tool for my plan! All I need is to learn what he's _really _doing, and then I shall do away with him and demolish his new empire!"

"Tohru, you've changed!"

"Have I? If you think about it, my powers will end ALL factions that are in war, if these alternate worlds were in _my _empire! But it is only a dream."

"_Your _empire?"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Tohru, the Resistance isn't about war! Arisa and I always had represented the Resistance for peace… for love… for honor… FOR EGALITARIANISM! This world is corrupt in supremacy and oppression! People like Chris McLean _should not _be around! And people like you, cannot be succumbing to a powerful deity that is bent on the global sin of _greed_."

Tohru then turned to a red aura and said, "If you chose _not _to side with me… You are my enemy. I _was _to offer you a spot in McLean's cabinet… but now I see… that death is the only goal for you."

Hanajima glowed in a blackish aura and responded, "Only a person like Chris McLean can learn from maleficence. Tohru Honda… this is where the battle must be decided. You hurt Uo, you turn Motoko and the others into mannequins, you even sided with Chris McLean… You're three things, Tohru… You're a _traitor… _a _murderer… _and a _deceiver_. This must end, but I promise… that you cannot survive."

She glowed in electric waves, as Tohru did the same, in bluish waves.

Hanajima said, "If we must end this… It has to be one of us. I knew this day would come, when someone we know would turn on us. I'm shocked that it's you."

Tohru sneered, "You _will _try. For the record, I wanted to be alone, for the greater good. And now… it's all wrecked… thanks to you. You don't deserve to live, just for my pity."

She boomed in a huge bluish aura and shouted, "DIE!"

Hanajima boomed in a huge violet aura and yelled, "NO! IT ENDS NOW!"

Both auras engulfed the entire courtyard, as they stared down.

Who will win this final showdown?

* * *

_**The end is near…**_

* * *

Dawn viewed from outside, "What's happening?"

Cameron yelled, "Hanajima and Honda! They're…"

Zoey cringed, as she held Mike, "I'm scared. Someone end this nightmare."

Mike said, "It's alright, Zoey. Whatever happens, let's hope Tohru survives…"

He glared, "Before it consumes her…"

Zoey asked in confusion, "Uh… … …What?"

Cameron said, "Keep the doors locked, until the fight ends! Plus, it's gonna rain, soon."

Dawn saluted, "Affirmative."

The kids hid in the vehicle, as the clouds began to grow dark.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	26. Honda vs Hanajima

Chris was relaxing in his massage chair, as he enjoyed his victory. He said, as he was vibrating, "Ah… This is so sudden…"

He spoke at the 4th wall, "Last time, on _The Nightmare of Onigiri_… You could say that they are gunning after me, after the whole speech I made, promising peace to the world! PSYCH! Heh, heh!  
Elsewhere, my apprentice, Tohru Honda led the rest of the Resistance to the Natural Molden Forest and suffered a huge suffering – Mannequin girls of cute women, available at _Hot and Dainty_ for display. Unfortunately, Saki Hanajima survived, but barely. She's from _two-armed psychic _to _one-armed revolutionist_. Arisa Uotani was to meet Tohru, hoping to increase the odds. But Uotani was right about yours truly, and lost all trust for Onigiri. Big mistake! Hanajima and Honda now battle each other for the prize of survival. I forgot to add. It's going to rain. In this fucked-up world, rain showers plus dramatic tension equals ratings! That, and the biggest finale in this story!  
Meanwhile, that FBI loser, Percival Gaynes, made quite the discovery, after Aya Hoshino, Tohru's _former _teacher, told him about her powers. It was there that the Good Teens and Antagony were slaughtered in their own headquarters. Gee… Who could've done it? He, he, he, he, he…  
Now, all that's left is the death of Saki Hanajima. Will Onigiri win and give me what I want? Find out tonight on-!"

His massage chair stopped and said, "Uh… I didn't say you could stop!"

Percival called, with the plug in his hand, "Quite the speech you made, McLean… This is where you begin your crusade in the alternate worlds. But… Tonight… It all ends."

Chris smirked, "Percival Gaynes. I should've known you'd break in."

Percival held a gun up and said, "_This time, _I cannot lose."

"On what grounds? You cannot arrest me!"

"Oh, no? You set up plans, faked kidnappings, use people, manipulate Tohru Honda, cause chaos in worlds, and even make false promises! Well… I cannot arrest you. My superiors told me that you must not be here… anymore. That's why I must kill you. This is an order, not a murder charge!"

Chris applauded and said, "Very good, Agent Pervert! You get a marshmallow for that… But you're too late! Onigiri will be working for me, to make the worlds as _WE _see fit! And the best part is… there's nothing you can do about it! Try and kill me, with your gun. You know that you'd want to."

He threw the gun in the trash and removed his black blazer. He then prepared a Muay Thai pose and said, "Well, killing people is my specialty, only for the death penalty. But I rather use my kicks and knees to waste you away!"

He threw an air high roundhouse and added, "If so powerful, you are, show me! When I waste you, it'll be a fitting end to your reign of terror."

He then smirked, "As is your apprentice."

Chris prepared in a karate stance and said, "Oh-so! I see you are skilled in Sagat moves… I happen to be better than you. Ryu beats Sagat… _any day!_"

"HIYAAAAAAAAHH!"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

**GONG!  
**Chris and Percival began their fight, exchanging punches and kicks, all around the living room, destroying everything in the room. Percival delivered a knee to the gut, as Chris slammed his chest with a palm strike.

Percival smirked, as he signaled to Chris to come at him. He charged at him with a flying kick. Percival dodged it and called, "I learn _this_ from Steven Nevins, who, in turn, learned it from a fellow revolutionist! _This _is an aerial kick!"

He jumped in the air and delivered a huge flying kick.

"HAAAAAAH!"  
**WHAM! **"SUEY!"

Chris gets nailed in the head, as he went through the door, and out into the hallway. Percival jumped out and shouted, "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Chris jumped up and prepared, "Not while I am alive!"

They continued on…

* * *

_**Chapter 25  
Honda vs. Hanajima**_

* * *

Elsewhere, rain started to pour, as Tohru and Hana began to fight. Tohru began to fight inside, with a huge punch to her face. Hanajima sidestepped and slammed her with a toss to the columns. Tohru was unaffected, as she was smiling evilly.

"Don't make me do this!" She cried.

"You think so?" Hanajima called, "Show me the Inner Beast you have!"

"You asked for it!"

But as she was about to grow big, thunder clapped from the sky. Tohru screamed in fear, as Hanajima signaled to her to come inside.

"Hurry! It'll rain hard, today!" She shouted, "We'll finish inside!"

They ran inside the mansion, as Tohru barricaded the door. Hanajima said, "This way…"

They ran off to a small area, which is underground and murky. They headed down the stairs and entered Chris McLean's volcanic basement, which is powered in hot lava, in scolding hot pots. Hanajima said, "We'll fight here. It's more dramatic and unique."

As she went to her position, Tohru tripped her, as Hana fell into the lava. However, Hanajima hung on, without being singed. She was hanging onto the metal catwalk, hanging on for dear life. Tohru laughed, and picked her up.

"Sorry. I tripped," Tohru giggled.

**SOCK!  
**Hanajima punched her face. She snapped, "Dick move!"

"You wanna die, bitch?" Tohru yelled.

They began fighting again. Hanajima blocked each punch and kick that Tohru launched, while steadily trying to not fall. Tohru continued the onslaught, as Hanajima jumped out of the way, landing behind her. Hana grabbed her waist and socked her in the gut. Tohru retaliated into a huge chest strike, while Hana landed on her a fierce knee to the gut. Tohru kneeled down and roared, "THAT HURT!"

Hanajima kicked her face, knocking her out of the catwalk and onto the conveyor belt. Hana jumped down to the belt, but was caught in the neck, by her grip. She slammed her down, onto some debris, being melted for fuel for McLean's mansion. Hana kicked her out, as she got up. Tohru grabbed her arm and delivered three kicks to her right side. She delivered a huge uppercut to her face. The belt went closer to the flowing lava fall, as Hanajima leapt off. Tohru leapt off, as well, both landing on giant platform, which has a trap door for dropping debris. They began again, exchanging kick after kick and punch after punch. Some burned-up clutter dropped onto the platform, as they were fighting, avoiding it. They landed a punch and kick to each other, as Hanajima growled.

"This is your fault, Tohru! How dare you trust slime like him?"

Tohru yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

Hanajima panted, "You're like a daughter, Tohru. I love you."

"So what? You never liked me, at all!"

"Yes, well… That was _your_ opinion!"

Tohru glared, "I hope you like fire baths…"

She ran to her and shoved her off the platform. She screamed, as she fell to her death. However, a huge bucket appeared, catching Hanajima, as it moved onward, with junk breaking her fall. Tohru walked away, as she was happy that Hanajima is dead. However…

She jumped out and flew towards Tohru.

"TOHRU!"

She tackled her down, rolling all over the factory, falling off. They landed on a huge floating platform, flowing towards the magma rocks. Hana rolled over and landed a punch at Tohru. Tohru rolled over and raked her eyes. They kept clawing and punching, until they arrived at a huge molten rock terrain. Tohru kicked Hanajima off her, landing on the rocks. Tohru shot upward at a cage, breaking a chain. The mesh cage, at about 20 feet tall and wide, started to fall in, with Hanajima inside. However, Tohru dove in and was trapped in the cage with her. She signaled to her, "If we must end, we make sure that _no one _dies in lava… yet!"

Hanajima said, "Hell in a cell… Fitting way to end this…"

Tohru smiled, as she glared, "You underestimated my power, Hana-Chan!"

Hanajima barked, "Don't try it! There is NO try!"

Tohru said, "Who cares? It doesn't matter if I try!"

They began to fight in the cage.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Percival and Chris continued to fight in the building, as Percival smashed his marble head sculpture with his foot, after he ducked.

"AW, MAN! THAT WAS WORTH FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Chris shouted.

"Well, it's _worthless _now!" Percival shouted.

Chris slammed his stomach and sent him flying into a window, smashing to a huge auditorium. He stumbled into the seats, as Chris laughed evilly. Percival got up and roared, "HAAAAAAH! DAH!"

Chris jumped down and began to battle with punches and kicks. Percival, with his unadulterated style, delivered a huge Thai Kick to his chin, and a Tiger Knee to his chest. Chris staggered up and landed a huge _Knuckle Joe _Fury Punch, plus an uppercut at his chest. Percival stumbled down the stairs and landed in the front row. He skipped-up and shouted, "Is that it? Not even close!"

Chris charged at Percival, with a flying kick, but Percival launched a Tiger Uppercut at his…

**DING!**

We... rather not say.

"AAH! WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?" Chris screamed, in a high-pitched voice.

"I'd say that I am sorry for _that_, but I show NO FORGIVENESS TO YOU!" Percival cried.

He continued an onslaught of knees, heel kicks, low kicks, punches, backhands, and high roundhouses. Chris was stumbling in pain… as Percival was about to finish him off.

"Chris McLean, this is where you meet your end!" He shouted.

Chris groaned, "This officially sucks!"

"HAAAAAH!" He flew up and launched a huge dropkick, but Chris ducked, slamming into the orchestra area. He was smashed through a timpani drum. He got up and groaned, holding a cymbal in his hand. He smashed his head onto the cymbal, with a crashing sound. Chris started to ring in his ears, as Percival slammed him down on a piano. He rammed his head on the keys, making noise. Chris elbowed his jaw, and started to fight him. Percival charged at Chris, as the lightning struck. Thunder cracked and Percival landed a huge right cross to Chris's jaw; his million dollar jaw. He lambasted him with the huge elbow and slaps. Chris kicked him down, and started to run off. He felt his jaw and called, "You ruined my face! Let's call it a draw and continue, next time!"

Percival shouted, "I have an idea! How about NOW? Which I am saying, 'cause you suck!"

He chased after Chris, who was hobbling away. He jumped up in the air, as he flew over Chris. He landed a huge punch, on his face, sending him flying in the air. He jumped up and began a tussle of kicks and punches, in the air.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the giant cell, Honda and Hanajima began fighting in the cage. Tohru slammed her to the cage, as she was screaming. Hana kicked her down and slammed her face in the ground. She slammed her face, repetitively, onto the molten rocks. Tohru's face was singed a bit, but Hana was shoved aside. She got up and dived at her. Hanajima dodged out of the way, as Tohru slammed headfirst into the mesh. Her face was cut open, as her body was in pain. Her cuts were slowly regenerating, as Hanajima cricked her neck. She launched a left hook, but Tohru dodged out of the way, but Hana kicked her face with her knee. Tohru stumbled down, but stood up, to get her anger controlled. She charged at Hana and tackled her through the cage walls. However, they slammed through the mesh and over the lava. It set off a geyser of molten lava, into the girls. However, the gusher subsided and the girls survived, floating in the lava with a huge discarded metal crate, slowly being burned up and liquefying. Hanajima and Tohru had a stare down, all bruised, bloodied, and sweating.

"Tohru, I'm sorry. I should've let you kill Chris!" Hanajima said.

"I should've known that the Resistance wouldn't let me kill Chris McLean!" Tohru replied.

"Tohru, it's over! Chris McLean _and _you! You're on our _people to kill_ list! I'm gonna regret hurting you!"

"Well, from my point of view, I could say that _you're _evil! But in no rule, I can't! You were so good to me, but you never cared about me, when Chris McLean used me! But he was worried that you and Uo might die!"

"Aya was the one who knew! Chris knew _nothing _about us!"

"Well, he was there, and possibly when Aya was with him! But I refuse to believe that Chris was evil!"

"THEN, YOU _ARE _LOST!"

They floated all the way to the end of the lava room and stepped out, by the exit. Tohru held her arm and glared, "This is the end for you… Hanajima… This is where you die." Tohru glared in a demonic voice.

Thunder boomed outside, as rain continued to drizzle, really hard. Tohru paused and gasped. She stopped and remembered long ago.

She dropped to her knees and gasped, "No… The rain…"

**XXXXX**

Percival grabbed Chris's neck, as he was up on the upper deck. He then cried, "THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE! I FINALLY HAVE YOU, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

Chris pleaded, "Spare me!"

Percival shouted, "Spare you? After the hell you have done, making Tohru Honda your bitch?"

He spoke to the 4th wall, breaking character, explaining, "See, when it comes to saying something derogatory about any character or people, it's tough to find the words you say. Take that phrase for example, "You made Tohru Honda your bitch", seeing that he is an evil mastermind, the phrase means in this theory, "You made Tohru Honda your evil lackey." But it sounds a bit wrong."

Chris said, at the 4th wall, "But, of course, we try to run a _clean_ fanfic."

Percival said, "We also wanted to add an "OOOH…" sound track on that part, but they said, "No. This is a serious dramatic fan fic, for the people. Laugh tracks and audience tracks make no sense".  
Think about it."

He turned to Chris and continued, "You're a sorry excuse of a flesh bag! You want to hurt everybody, do it on your own time… IN HELL!"

Chris pleaded, "NO! Please spare me! I won't do it again!"

"That's right you will, you Canadian, arrogant, cleft-stubble, calamity freaky, Newfoundland, reality TV MOTHERFUCKER!"

He was about to strike a huge right fist at his face, but Aya appeared, out of nowhere, and grabbed his wrist. She spoke in an echo, "This fight is over…"

Percival growled, as he struggled, "NO! LET ME GO! CHRIS MUST DIE!"

Chris gasped, "You again!"

Aya said, "It's not worth it! Please! Chris will get his, eventually! I cannot let you go in and destroy him!"

Percival growled, "I shall! You said that we must kill him!"

Aya shouted, "AND WHAT? THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE, JUST SO YOU CAN KILL HIM?"

He paused, as Chris broke free. He ran off, shouting, "SO LONG, LOSERS!"

He laughed evilly, as Percival was in complete anger. Aya composed him and said, "It's fine. Another day… we'll end Chris McLean, someday. But _now _is not the right time. I appreciate what you're doing, just for me… but _this _isn't how it'll end."

Percival griped, "I… I was so close!"

Aya pleaded, "It'll be fine. We should go, before this storm gets any worse off."

The thunder boomed loudly, as Percival sighed, "Fine. But next time I meet Chris McLean, he's fucking dead! I'll do it, not just for me, but for everybody, including you!"

They left, as she said, "Well, my vision said that he dies in his mansion. I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet."

**XXXXX**

Tohru was on her knees, remembering the past, when Hana gave her words of wisdom.

_It happened on a rainy night, the night that she found out about Kyo Sohma's true form. She was by her mother, Kyoko Honda's grave, in pain, in scratches, and immobile. Hanajima ran to her, as Uo tried to comfort her. But Hanajima shoved her out of the way._

"_Go. Tohru… There's somewhere you need to be. You have to go. Tohru! GET UP!"_

"_I… I can't… I just can't!" Tohru sobbed._

_Uo shouted, "Stop it, Hana!"_

_She restrained Uo and pleaded to Tohru, "PLEASE! GET UP!"_

"_What are you doing?" Uo shouted, "Let go of me!"_

_Hanajima then said to her, as she held Uo tight, "There's something you need to do! You're the only one who can. You know I am right."_

"_The hell does THAT mean?" Uo barked._

"_This isn't something we can help you with… We can't. All we can do is to tell you to go…"_

_She cried out, "SO, HURRY UP! GO! __**GO!**__"_

Those words burned inside Tohru, in fear and thought. Hanajima cried out, "Chris McLean was using you! You were supposed to be the chosen one! You know I am right! You were to make the alternate worlds in peace; not bring it into darkness! You were to bring balance to our well-livings; NOT into chaos!"

She wept tears and shouted, "YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! CHRIS IS USING YOU FOR _HIS _SICK AND TWISTED DEEDS! You have to listen to me!"

Tohru sobbed and said, "I… I don't know… Uo… Hana…"

Hanajima said, "Everything about us that Chris said to you was all lies. He is using you! I know it! You know I am right!"

She turned her back and said, "You have a choice… You can kill me… or you can find out the truth."

She was in a predicament. She held her head and was in tears. Tohru couldn't decide. As Hana's words burn into her, dropped her head and screamed up to the heavens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Tohru calmed down and got up. Hana was waiting, but Tohru cringed, "What have I become?"

She said to her, "Hana… I can't…"

Hanajima turned to her and asked, "Why? Tohru, do you trust me?"

"I just can't kill you… I love you…"

Hana let out a smile. She approached her, about to hug her, but Tohru stopped her. She said, as she turned away from Hanajima, "But if what you said is true… I should find the answer, myself. I'm sticking to Chris McLean… but _only _to know the truth. But, you must never see me again. I've become a hated deity… I've become a monster. It makes me sick."

"Tohru…"

"I'm sorry. The way I am… I don't deserve to stay with you… not after what I've become. But thank you for helping me out, all these times… when you were in my aid…"

She turned away, as Hana was in shock. Tohru concluded, "Go… and never return. _You _have to be where you need to be… I promise… when this is over… I may return…"

Hanajima said, "Yes. I'll be waiting…"

She whispered, "Goodbye… Hana-Chan…"

She left, as Hanajima started to pant heavily. She held her arm and was in pain. She left the mansion and headed to where Uo was.

"Uo!"

But will she get there, before it's too late?

* * *

_**We might BE too late!  
The final chapter of this nightmare is coming… as we look at how Onigiri was finalized… by killing Chris McLean.**_


	27. My Turn

_**Chapter 26  
My Turn…**_

* * *

Hanajima was running through the rain, as she exited the mansion of Chris McLean. She spotted Dawn, who was with Uo, still motionless and in pain.

"HANAJIMA!" She cried, as she waved, "HURRY! This rain won't end, until tonight! Precipitation is pouring hard!"

**BOOM!  
**Thunder clapped, as a tree fell over Dawn and Uo. B, however, caught it with its bare hands, saving them. He smiled and beeped. Dawn translated, "You saved us! Thank you, Unit B. Now let's hurry!"

She carried Uo up and ran back to the van, where Percival was, recently. Hanajima went to Cameron, Mike, and Zoey, in the SUV and drove off. The rain continued to pour.

**XXXXX**

The news played, back at Chris's estate:  
_"Things aren't what it seems to be, while things don't be what they should be. This is considered the most severe thunderstorm in history – Winds at 23 MPH, precipitation at high, and thunder and lightning continues to bring down. The rain will end, around tomorrow at Noon. Remember to stay inside and lock the doors."_

Chris said, "What a mess…" as he looked around his room, which was destroyed. Tohru appeared, bruised and bloodied, as her cuts were gone, from her Alien Cell power. She kneeled down and said, "Master… My former allies cannot return. In my anger, I think I killed them. Too bad…"

She sobbed, as she asked, "But was it worth it to take it all over?"

Tohru had the idea. If she chose to stay with Chris McLean, she wants to know the truth.

He responded, "Oh, you really want to know? Well, okay. I plan to keep it with me, as long as I die, so DO NOT _Forward_ it to anyone; not even a Twitter account."

He explained, "See, all my life I wanted my own show. I did… But I wanted more. Using my expert technique and party-hard deals, I wanted to make the worlds into one of Chris McLean's very own entertainment themes."

"What?"

"It's true! Seeing that you were lonely, _and _with a huge level of power, namely Frieza power, I wanted to use you, just for a front-row seat. But, even though my interns were dead, I needed more help. You, however, are like a _SUPER INTERN_! You never die, you get angry easily, you listen to every beckon I give you, and you constantly make remarks! But I knew that your powers have limits. It was because of a pure heart, and I read you like a book… or, in this case, an anime."

He said, "If you stay, then I promise to make you lonely, no more. Away from everyone you know and love. That is why I chose you. You are, indeed, a wonderful apprentice. But think about it, what would your friends say, AHEM! Sorry… _EX-_best friends say about your decision?"

Tohru thought, "I don't know… Should I kill him? I can't… but… Then I remember what went on, during that rainy day…"

She bowed and accepted, "Yes, my master. I accept. I obey your every whim and will stay by your side, from here on in."

"Excellent!" He cheered, "I'll bet your mother is proud of you!"

"Mom?"

"Why, yes! She'd be proud of your decision, despite being a two-bit thug, unlike you… Besides, it's cool. Your mom was awesome, as a great woman. I hope you go home and meet her and tell her that I have set you up, for life!"

Tohru shaken in anger, "My mom… is dead… She's been dead… I'm all alone…"

Chris asked, "What? Oh, that's too bad. But hey, you have a job and you have many to live for, since you _now _have me, as your mentor."

She trembled in anger, as she grabbed a huge hammer and was in a demonic state. Chris smiled, as he turned away, laughing. She got up and growled, as he added, "By the way, what was she like, before she died? I wish I could meet with her, face-to-face. She must be really gorgeous. Why, maybe, she could be my assistant! I mean, not in a bad way, but-."

"Shut up…"

Tohru snapped, as Chris was shocked by her glare and stance. She whispered, "Shut up… You don't talk that way, about Mom. You don't talk that way… about her…"

He pleaded, "Whoa! Calm down! Just c-c-calm down! Onigiri, I'm sorry! Put it down. Put it down, Tohru! I take it back! Come on, man! There's no need for this excessive violence! Onigiri! NO! ONIGIRI! I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

He tripped down, as Tohru growled, fuming red. She shrieked, as he raised her hammer up, "YOU DON'T! TALK TO HER! LIKE** THAAAAAAT!**"

He screamed in terror, as she swung her huge hammer onto him, repeatedly, shrieking and screaming in anger.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO HER! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOM! YOU DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HER, YOU FAT SICK FUCK! YOU DON'T SAY THINGS ABOUT MOM! YOU CAN'T _EVER_ SAY THAT! I WILL KILL YOU, CHRIS MCLEAN! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU DEAD! YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER! YOU! DON'T! TALK! TO HER! **LIKE THAT! GRAAAAAAAHHH!**"

Tohru had lost all self-control, slamming the hammer onto his body, mutilating him it into a bloody pulp. She stopped. She dropped the hammer, as she saw Chris's rotted-up and smashed-up body, bloodied up and mangled, with her uniform, all blood-soaked. She cried, "You can't talk to her, like that… No one talks to my mom like that. NO ONE!"

She dropped her head, as she calmed down. She started to tear up, as she looked at Chris's corpse.

She did the impossible… She did what she promised, and what others hoped. Tohru Honda killed Chris McLean, and all because Chris said some derogative stuff about her late mother, Kyoko Honda. She panted, all bloodied and hyperventilating, over his body, settling down.  
The nightmare was over…

**XXXXX**

Back at the Resistance HQ, Uo was in a hospital bed, being treated. Hanajima sat by her, as the others were outside. Aya was with Percival and said, "We can only wait… Uo was hurt, real bad…"

Dawn remarked, "And all because Tohru hurt her."

Percival growled, "This is McLean's fault. I shall do everything in my power to stop him, once and for all…"

B shrugged his shoulders and Dawn replied, "B said that it's hard to tell. Either Subject Chris… or Subject Onigiri, a.k.a. Tohru Honda."

Cameron asked, "What is wrong with her? She only got grazed in the neck."

Dawn said, "It's worse off… Her body is quitting on her, after she was stomped on. Tohru, Hanajima, and Uotani are friends… but now…"

Aya cringed, "She's gonna die."

They gasped, "WHAT?"

Mike shouted, "She _can't_ die! She just can't!"

Aya exclaimed, in a forlorn state, "No… She may die… but we don't know when…"

Inside the hospital bed, Uo was holding Hana's hand and said, "Hana… Hana, I'm so sorry."

Hanajima said, "I'll stay by your side. I'll carry the Resistance on, for you."

Uo sobbed, "What's the point? Motoko and the Fan Club girls are gone… You survived… Tohru has joined the dark side… and now this…"

She coughed up blood, as Hanajima calmed her down, "Uo… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested Tohru into this group. We all shouldn't have, if we knew the circumstances… and the consequences…"

She sobbed, "Arisa, you cannot die! I cannot let you die! Not after what happened… Tohru will pay!"

Uo said in a weak voice, "No… Tohru… She… She is on our side… Hana… ji… ma… There's still good in her. There is… You know… I'm… right… Toh…"

She gasped and shook. Her head collapsed and let out a death rattle. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was curled up. Her body was limp and her heart stopped. Arisa Uotani had died.

Hanajima sobbed, "Uo… Uo? NO…"

She cried on her chest and wailed loudly. She continued to cry, as the others were shocked. Cameron was in distress, as Zoey cried on Mike's shoulder. Dawn couldn't stop crying, as B held her tight. Aya whimpered, as she looked at Hanajima, who was crying for Uotani.

_Uo said, from a flashback, "We promised to each other, in Kyoko's grave, that we'd stay together and protect her…"_

"Master… I'm sorry… It's my fault…" she sniffled, "I should've never brought her to me, if this is what the vision foresees… Now… now everything, but one, is… is true."

Percival growled, as he saw Uo die, "Chris McLean… That monster… … … … Why?"

He slammed the glass and shouted, "_**WHY?**_"

**XXXXX**

Tohru Honda started to cry, as she was over the body of Chris McLean. She wailed loudly, sobbing in tears. But as she cried and cried, she faded her crying… which became whimpering… which became a small giggle… and then… she was laughing in a normal state… and then evilly.

"Mmm… mm… Heh, heh, heh, heh, he… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Wah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

It happened. Tohru has snapped… literally. She went on a psychotic killing spree, destroying everything that has Chris McLean's face on it. She threw a priceless object to the ground, as she destroyed everything he owned. His hot tub, his self-portrait, his sculpture, his priceless objects, his awards, everything… Tohru destroyed them all, in her madness. She stopped, as she saw the button on a remote control she found. She then pressed it and saw the image of iHyrule, still in one piece. She saw the King and Zelda laughing on the screen. She then pressed the button and laughed, "Laugh this off, King…"

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Yep. The package the King of iHyrule had… you guessed it.

**Beep. Beep… BEEEEEEEE…  
WHAT THE FU-! BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The castle exploded, as the mushroom cloud engulfed. Tohru watched on and was smiling in a contorted look.

She laughed, "Yes! Yes… Oh, I did it… Ah… Oh…"

She winced and grinned in malice, "It's mine… Chris McLean chose me… It's mine… All mine… ALL MINE!"

She screamed and laughed, "ALL MINE! **MINE! MINE! ALL MINE! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

She continued to laugh loudly, as Chris's mansion started to crumble down, in its magnitude, out of Tohru's laughter. The mansion fell down into rubble, with Tohru in it.

**CRASH! RUMBLE!**

* * *

Days later, following the epic battle in McLean's estate, Aya, Percival, Hanajima, and Cameron carried Arisa's body in a casket, as she was being buried. They were all wearing black. They placed her casket on a pedestal, as Hanajima tear up.

Percival growled, "That Chris McLean… He will pay…"

Mike said, "So, what now?"

**XXXXX**

After the funeral and the wake, Aya, Percival, and Hanajima were in a meeting, as they felt bad about what transpired. There were pictures of Uo, Motoko, Minami, Mio, and Mai, in black frames and a black ribbon, each.

Hanajima said, "I let everybody down… I let Tohru down… I let Kyoko down… She knew that Uo would die… It's too bad that _she_ killed her."

Aya said, "It wasn't her fault. She was heartbroken. She… She lost the will to live… In any case, we chose the wrong person… to fix it, as it is."

Percival huffed, "Shut up."

Aya stated, "I'm just saying… Hana is feeling guilty. Two of her best friends left her… One by bereavement, one by exploitation…"

Hanajima sobbed, "I… I am bad. Tohru… Why did she just leave us and side with him?"

Percival said, "It's fine. I came close to ending him, but…"

Aya pouted, "Like I said, there's a time and place for it, but it's not now. Besides, whatever Chris has up his sleeve next, we'll be ready."

She said to Percival, "Percival… I suggest that you return to your flank and stop these worlds, from becoming admitted in chaos."

Percival said, "Yeah… but my partners are no help. I joined to stop Chris McLean… but now he's disappeared."

Aya smiled, "It's no problem. I don't… want to. Seeing that you are hurt… maybe you need more than your FBI partners. After all…"

She held her hand gesture of _The Gang_ and said, "You're not a one-man army… You're for a band of refugees. You're not an agent of peace. You're a gangster."

Her hand sign was her thumbs and index fingers in the shape of a checkmark, with the indexes crossed together.

"Of course," he thought, realizing what she meant, "Powerless, I am, alone… But united…"

He said, "Aya… You're right. I am powerless… But…"

He got up and said, "I have to make a phone call! Forgive me! But we shall meet again soon, ladies! And… my condolences to Uotani."

Hanajima bowed, "Goodbye."

He ran off to make that important call. As for Hanajima, she turned to Aya and said, "What about the chosen one? Was it all a bad omen and a false prophet?"

Aya replied, "No. It wasn't… But perhaps… Perhaps the prophet was said that the _Chosen One _was _NOT _to be Tohru… but someone else."

Hanajima asked, "You know who it is?"

Aya said, "No. But I cannot be sure… Yet…"

Hanajima whispered, "Then there's hope… possibly."

She approached her and said, "Aya… Listen to me. I want you to go to _Pianta Village_ and make the necessary trip. But, of course, I have to make you become one. You see, I overheard of a clothing store that has more mannequins. I have found Motoko and the others… and I want you to go there and become one."

"Wh-, WHAT?"

"Trust me. This spell is on a temporary basis. Once the Chosen One has been chosen, you shall be reawakened by her, and give her the proper training. However, should Tohru die or survive, you cannot refuse. He or she must rebuild the worlds, as it is, no matter what the outcome of Tohru's status. But… It may take time. And I will promise your boyfriend that you'll have your wedding, as long as Chris McLean and Tohru Honda is gone forever… which is something we'll regret…"

"But, Master! I just can't be frozen!"

"It has to be… Tohru is corrupted, McLean is alive, and everyone is in pain. Once he or she is found, I shall make the proper arrangements to bring you to the _one_."

Aya bowed, "Hanajima… You're the best. I promise… I won't let you down."

They hugged each other, as Hanajima is having regrets. However, she doesn't know, among others, that Chris McLean is already dead.

**XXXXX**

Mike called to Percival, as Dawn and B were ecstatic. They had a wonderful mission together, despite that it ended tragically. Mike asked, "So, Dawn and B wanted to remember this moment. But, Cameron and I never had the chance to learn about the data in their memories."

Dawn beeped, "Unit B and I are forever in your debt, Master Percival. For this, we are grateful. Name our roles and we'll join you on your quest!"

Percival barked, "NO! You two do not wish to join me. Besides, I have other plans. In any case, Mike, is it? I have to take these droids back to our base."

Dawn cheered, but was shocked by the final words.

"Everything the robots experienced must be saved in our databanks in the FBI. After that, the data must be erased of their memories. This information is strictly classified."

Mike smiled, "Yes, sir."

He left, and concluded, "I'll pick them up, in the morning. For now, save their bodies, and DO NOT let them be destroyed."

Dawn was shocked, "No! WAIT! You cannot do this! No! I don't want to lose my memories in my data! The spirits told me to preserve it, but…"

B laughed in beeps, as Dawn was pouting, "Aw, man…"

Mike smiled, "Look on the bright side… At least we'll reform the Good Teens, in due time."

Dawn sighed in disappointment, as B chuckled in beeps and whistles.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the rubble of Chris's mansion, a figure appeared in a blue uniform and white mask.

"Now… The Total Drama… ends in tragedy and despair…"

It was no joke… Beast powers… Robot powers… Alien technology… a human soul… and a destructive personality, contorted from her former self…  
The nightmare of Chris McLean was over… Onigiri… in his place… had been born…

* * *

_**Next time: The Epilogue, which sets up "Miyazawa & May"…**_


	28. Epilogue

_**Epilogue  
The Beginning of the End…**_

* * *

And that concluded how Tohru Honda came to be… She was the demonic Onigiri. The evil woman that had the ultimate powers was uncontrollable… but survived with a pure, but tainted heart. She killed the mastermind behind the Alternate World Fusions, and usurped the power for herself. She disappeared from the main worlds and embarked on the Video Game World, to perform some unfinished business. Since then, she had an army of her own…  
Weeks and months passed, and while she was gone, Tohru Honda's plague of evil, spread around the entire worlds, all within the influence, or lack thereof, of _Onigiri_.

* * *

In a clay-sculpted kingdom, a girl with purple hair held up the crown that was stolen from the Natural Molden Forest. She wore it and sat on the throne. She placed the old queen, Michi, in another chair, all frozen and motionless, covered in a tarp. She smirked, "Ah, and I see that _you _stole this crown, all for your pleasure. And you didn't get cursed by it… Aw, how sweet… yet sad. Too bad that it's mine, now…"

She grinned and thought, "Mistress Onigiri _SOOO _wanted this gem. I'll wear it out, before I can present it to her. Just wanna enjoy being Queen."

She laughed evilly, as the kingdom was shrouded in darkness. A dark figure eavesdropped from behind the column and thought, "I see… But what should I do?"

* * *

In a military base, a man with a blue uniform and gray hair was calling to his troops, wearing black uniforms and an emblem of the flag of Prussia.

"Attention, you losers!" He called, "THIS is the most wonderful day in our lives! _Und, _we take NO prisoners! Now, SOUND OFF!"

The soldiers chanted, "AWESOME PRUSSIA! WE PRAISE YOU WITH YOUR AWESOMENESS!"

He cheered, "HAH! I AM AWESOME! Und you are not, losers! You are _mein underlings~!_"

He marched in place, "One-two! One-two!"

They continued to march, as two soldiers were in anger. One female, with short dark purple hair and glasses said, "Iizuka… This is balls."

Iizuka, a boy with spiky black hair, replied, "We have to. We'll play along, and then we strike."

* * *

A girl with long auburn hair, in an upside-down V, in a sailor school uniform and blue skirt, killed many people in a small neighborhood. She killed them all with her bare hands. She glowed in an infrared stare and said, "Narue Nanase… I'm coming for you…"

She held up a head of the Sheriff of Dougal County (one of them) and hissed evilly.

"And it won't stop… I'm… not… done… until she's dead!"

* * *

At an enchanted forest, animals were putting up a Christmas tree, with the Holy Cross, upside-down. They were praising for their god… Satan. They sang along and sang evil demonic songs. Until…

**BANG!  
**A rabbit's head was blown off. Blood was flying everywhere. A squirrel cheered, "BLOOD ORGY!"

They cheered and did an orgy, together. Of course… it lasted about-.

**BANG! BANG!  
**Well, you could say that it was the quickest orgy ever… at about five seconds. The animals were killed, one-by-one, a porcupine, a bear, a hummingbird, a deer, a raccoon, a chipmunk, a bird… the list goes on. And who was the one responsible for killing these satanic animals? Well, not Jesus, that's for sure.

A woman, with a pink shirt and blue jeans, with her glasses on and her long black hair in a ponytail, walked by, grabbing each animal corpse and taking them to a taxidermist – _her_. She killed them all with a black Blaser R8 Professional Rifle. She smiled, "More on my line of animal-made clothing. Miss Hibiya's newest line – _Hell's Wear_. Good thing I remember to buy _silver bullets _from _Gun-Bustion_."

She held each dead animal and placed it in her basket, behind her back. Elsewhere, two figures, behind a tree were spying on the woman. They were shocked, but concerned over her demonic actions.

* * *

Hanajima, in the graveyard, placed a rose by Arisa Uotani's grave. She then started to cry a bit, as she thought of Tohru.

"Tohru… I wish you'll come back… Someday…"

She kneeled down and whispered, "Uo… I promise… Tohru will come back to us… one day…"

**XXXXX**

Whereas Percival, who has arrived at the rubble of Chris McLean's mansion, with five of his allies.

Percival was watching on, as his friends, The Gang, were digging through the rubble, looking for any signs of Chris sightings. However, his wife, Farra Stevens found something.

She called, "Hey, guys, you better see this!"

They all huddled around, as they gasped in fear. They found McLean's corpse… dead, rotted, and mutilated.

Heather Dunn gagged, "I'm gonna be sick…"

Percival growled, "Damn…"

He thought, "But if… if Chris already died… then… then _who _did it?"

* * *

At the video game world, Tohru arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom with an LED wrist on her, with 0 lives left. She then spoke, "Only a _Premium Member _can be given many lives to live for. But… There's always a cheater…"

She then held her right wrist up and started to speak really fast, like she was speaking in an alien language. It was then she reprogrammed her lives counter and hacked into it. She now has 9,999 lives! She used a _DEBUG Code_ on herself… and she _was _the debugger… A Toad appeared, as the Toads, Goombas, and everybody in the Video Game world, surrounded Tohru, cheering and praising for her. Their savior had returned, to stay and help!

"YAJU!" She called out, as she grew into a huge monster-sized Tohru.

The Video Game patrons cheered her on, as Tohru let out a roar. But…

"HURRAY FOR OUR CHAMPION! HURRAY FOR TOH-!"

**STOMP!  
**She stomped on an Ice Climber. She then roared in anger, "ALL WILL DIE!"

_Cue "Rush'n Attack" Boss Battle music…_

Tohru went on a rampage, killing everybody in the video game world, in sight. She stomped a Battletoad, she fired a duck, she ripped the head off the Duck Hunt Dog, incinerated a Snow Brother, ripped the arms off a Excitebike racer, stomped on the chest of a villain from Urban Champion, smashed a Ninja Turtles skull with her foot, electrocuted a Gooper Blooper, impaled a Red Arremer, and so on…

OH, THE HUMANITY! Tohru Honda is destroying the Video Game world, after she successfully saved it! How awful!

She laughed evilly, as blood was raining down. It was no joke. Tohru Honda was no more… and with it, in its place, was the _**new**_ goddess – _Onigiri_.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Mario Bros. Underground Theme from _Super Mario Bros._ was playing, while it was in the Coconut Mall in Pianta Village. It was the one area that Tohru Honda didn't destroy. It had a plethora of outlet stores, including a _Hot and Dainty _outlet. It showed a whole place, full of clothes, including shirts, T-shirts, jeans, and its bestsellers, bras and panties. It also showed a mannequin of Aya Hoshino, with her black hair in pigtails, in the middle of the display. She was made this way, by her master, in order for a new _chosen one_ to appear. She was dressed in a cyan baby-T and is wearing a white and tan skirt, with black and purple stockings, and white platform boots. She was posed with her left arm up, and her right arm was on her hip.

Her voice spoke, in an echo, "Master… One day… I shall return… Say the word… and bring her to me."

After that, she giggled, as her body was still frozen. Her laughs faded, as the customers continued to shop.

After that, the radio played, in the store…

_Once again, Play Form, activate!_

(Music ends)

(DJ): Uh-huh… and…

(Caller): Well, if she _did_ walk again, that's heroism. But Onigiri... it's her Rice Ball Cult. And I think-.

(DJ): OH! Here we go again… _Again_ with Onigiri.

(Caller): Well, hear me out. It's true. There was this huge school in Jindai High. This preacher was shouting a lot of nonsense. However, there was-.

(DJ): No, no. Now, wait a minute. Where are all the cops on this? What about the military?

(Caller): That's my point! They had dreams, too. And everybody-.

(DJ): Yeah, well, where are the cultists? HUH? This Onigiri… she would have followers! If she were real, which she isn't, she'd have followers, right?  
If it weren't for all this death, destruction, violence, and the mind-numbing chaos we're seeing… if it wasn't just _crime_ dying down in power, but if it was _actually_ caused by Onigiri, there'd be people taking up arms on this girl! They'd be out on the streets, taking her down! There'd be people preaching about this Rice Ball _Imaginary_ Girl!  
…But where are the people? Where are the "_followers_" that obey her every whim?

Where _is_ everyone? Where have all the people gone? Where are all the _followers_?

Yeah, exactly. _Exactly_ my point… The followers, they don't exist, because their "_Goddess_" doesn't exist! Heh. Onigiri… She just… ain't… real.

* * *

_**Don't be so sure…**_

* * *

At a church, a man in a white robe, sitting in his chair with the Holy Cross over his head, is feeling upset and concerned, after learning that his father, Hiram Matthias was killed. It was Jebediah Hathious… and he was fuming in the mouth. He moaned in anger, as he prayed.

"I know who you are, Onigiri… I know who you _really _are… I will STOP you! Tohru Honda… Chris McLean… I was wrong about you… I was _wrong_! Chris McLean would NEVER do something that EVIL and DERANGED!  
The world must know. They must know you, Tohru Honda! The world must be free of your _illusions_; of your _**madness**_!  
You are _NOT_ the lonely _Onigiri_! I know who you are! YOU… are the **BEAST**! You _ARE_ the _**BEAST**_! I will bring you down!"

He laughed evilly. Hathious foresaw his own vision… Chris McLean wasn't the _Evil Demon_… Tohru Honda was.

* * *

Tohru stood tall, as many of her victims were killed in her wake. Tohru Honda was, indeed, a beast. She left most of her victims in her bloodlust – dead, buried, and battered. She consumed a rice ball power-up and replenished her health and stamina, since she used a helluva lot of it, killing everyone in her path. By the way, she never lost a life.

She laughed evilly, as she left the Mushroom Kingdom, in a dark cloudy sky. She smirked evilly, as she left the entire Video Game World, in ruin.

* * *

She returned and made hell on earth, since she left. However, she wanted to claim the worlds. When she returned, her path of destruction increased, but was easily foiled.  
But that's a story told, for another date…

Who _was_ this _**NEW**_ chosen one that Aya proclaimed? Who stopped her reign of terror? How will the entire alternate worlds suffer, after Onigiri's hellish onslaught? Will they be _as it is_, or will it cease to being? And so… the story continues…

* * *

_**Onigiri… It's just the beginning…**_

* * *

But then, a rustling noise was made in the bushes. Out popped a blue creature, with a blue mane and deep slanted eyes. The thing looked at a woman, wearing a dress and skirt with short light brown hair, and was concerned.

"What is that?" She thought.

The creature is actually a Pokémon, called a Glaceon. An Ice Pokémon, which is the evolved form of Eevee. It made a cry and stunned her for a couple of minutes. She was on her nervous twitch.

She kneeled down and asked, "Oh, hello. Whoever you are, what brings you here?"

"Glaceon!" A female voice called out.

"HUH?" The woman gasped.

A girl with a green bandana and orange jacket appeared, with a Poké Ball in her hand. She looked at the woman, who had a smile on her face. She was rather stunned.

_THIS__ was the calm, AFTER the storm…_

"_And ONCE spawned… they are forever loyal to Onigiri…"_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
